The Lost Memory
by ClaireFrascalia
Summary: Roda takdir terus berputar. Di atas Bumi, kematian menanti. Pengkhianatan berujung penyesalan dan perjuangan berujung kemenangan. Bisakah semua kembali seperti semula? Lightning and Noctis, fight for love!
1. Prologue I

**PROLOGUE I**

**Hello semua, ini fanfic pertama saya :D akhirnya selesai juga…sebenernya pengen bikin English aja tapi ga terlalu mahir :P**

**Well, karena ini baru permulaan jadi saya ceritakan awalnya aja ya…**

**Ini tentang masa kecil Noctis dan Lightning, awal pertemuan dan perpisahan mereka. *hukhukh**

**Selamat membaca en moga semua suka. DON'T FORGET FOR THE REVIEW! Saran dan kritik diterima. :D**

**(For English reader, sorry my English isn't good enough so I just read the Indonesian version. But thanks if u wanna read this *punched*)**

"Kuharap kau bersikap baik di sekolah, Claire," kata Mrs. Farron sambil mencium kening anaknya. Claire mendesah, malu kalau-kalau ada yang melihat. "Pulang nanti kuharap aku melihat senyum di wajah anakku."

Claire memutar matanya. "Ya, Bu."

Hari ini hari pertama Claire di Akademi Pulse, akademi khusus untuk melatih calon prajurit Pulse. Agak mengejutkan karena Claire yang punya orangtua biasa bisa masuk ke sana. Biasanya yang masuk ke sana hanya anak para pejabat, bangsawan atau semacamnya. Karena itu, suatu kebanggaan bagi Mr. dan Mrs. Farron karena Claire diundang masuk ke sana.

"Claire Farron?"

"Hadir," sahut Claire. Sejumlah anak lelaki di kelas meliriknya, sementara anak perempuan berbisik-bisik sendiri.

"Well, aku dengar kau diundang oleh kepala akademi ke sini. Benar, Claire?"

Claire tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kepala akademi memang datang ke rumah Claire dua hari yang lalu dan menawarkannya masuk ke sana.

Akademi Pulse tidak terlihat 'ramah' untuk Claire. Semua anak menatapnya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Claire menenteng tasnya dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor tanpa arah tujuan.

"Anak baru, huh?"

Claire menoleh. Seorang anak perempuan berambut keemasan mendekati Claire. Ia meneliti Claire dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Well, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau dari keluarga mana, Tikus Kecil?"

"Apa menyebut nama keluarga adalah suatu keharusan, Nona?" tanya Claire menantang. Serius, cara anak itu menatapnya sungguh membuat jengkel. Dan apa itu? Tikus kecil?

"Kau keberatan? Karena di sini semua anak berasal dari keluarga yang terkenal. Jujur saja aku belum pernah melihatmu, jadi tidak ada salahnya kita berkenalan."

"Maaf, aku ada urusan lain."

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" Anak itu mencegatnya. Suaranya yang nyaring membuat semua orang melihat mereka. "Kau bahkan tidak punya teman baru, bukan? Aku tidak suka ada orang yang 'tidak pantas' bisa masuk ke sini. Sadarlah, tempatmu bukan di sini. Dasar gembel."

Anak itu mencoba menamparnya, tapi dengan cepat Claire menghindar. Terjadi perkelahian sengit di sana – semua orang hanya tercengang menyaksikannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Claire dan anak itu sudah berada di ruang wakil kepala sekolah. Anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara Claire hanya menunduk.

"Dia menamparku, dia menganggapku sampah! Dia bilang aku tidak pantas di sini!" tangis anak itu.

Claire menahan napas. "Apa? Jelas-jelas kau yang memulai semuanya."

"Kau menyebutku 'Tikus Kecil', aku mendengarnya dengan jelas!"

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan!" seru wakil kepala sekolah. "Cherrie, kau boleh pergi."

Anak itu berlalu begitu saja. Jadi anak itu tidak dihukum?

Wakil kepala sekolah menoleh ke arah Claire.

"Ini hari pertamamu, dan aku kecewa kau membuat catatan burukmu yang pertama, Claire."

"Aku tidak…"

"Dengar, dengarkan aku. Sebaiknya jaga sikapmu. Aku tahu, di usiamu yang baru 14 tahun kemampuanmu jauh di atas rata-rata, tapi itu harus diimbangi dengan sikap yang baik. Tempat ini tidak sama dengan akademi untuk orang biasa. Kali ini kuanggap ini wajar karena mungkin kau sudah terbiasa dengan etiket kekanak-kanakan di sekolah lama."

Claire benar-benar takjub mendengar kata-kata itu. Sungguh penghinaan besar menyebut sekolah lamanya sebagai sekolah kekanak-kanakan. Claire diceramahi selama sekitar satu jam sebelum akhirnya boleh keluar setelah anak-anak lain pulang.

Claire melangkahi tangga dan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia tidak tahu ada di mana – sekolah ini terlalu besar untuknya. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin lari dan lari.

Akhirnya Claire hanya duduk diam di tepi sebuah gerbang. Ia membanting tasnya.

_Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah lamaku! Menemui Brad, Fresha, Julie dan teman-temannya yang lain._ Ia tidak tahan di sini – ia tidak suka perubahan, sekolah ini terlalu asing baginya. Ia ingin tetap di sekolah lamanya, bertemu dan bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku benci!" teriak Claire marah. Ia menunduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Claire terlonjak ketika seseorang keluar dari gerbang. Seorang anak lelaki – matanya merah dan rambutnya abu-abu dengan gaya yang aneh. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"H… hai."

"Hai. Siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu menghampiri Claire. "Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Rupanya dia pangeran. "Claire. Claire Farron, Yang Mulia."

Claire terkejut ketika Noctis datang dan menyeka wajahnya. Mata merah maroon, mata khas yang dimiliki keluarga Caelum.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'. Panggil saja Noct."

"Apa aku terlihat kekanak-kanakan?" tanya Claire seraya menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Hmm tidak juga. Kau punya hak untuk menangis," kata Noctis. Ia duduk di samping Claire. "Anak baru ya? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku… ada sedikit masalah," jawab Claire. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa?"

"Aku berlatih di sini. Kau mau lihat?"

Noctis menggenggam tangan Claire dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kelihatannya ini tempat latihan khusus untuk Noctis.

Dengan santai Noctis mengeluarkan pedangnya, sementara Claire masih melihat-lihat tempat itu.

"Kau ingin jadi prajurit?"

"Prajurit? Kedengaran tidak buruk."

"Memang tidak buruk, justru sangat hebat. Sudah dari kecil aku bercita-cita menjadi prajurit yang tangguh. Karena itu aku selalu berlatih keras."

"Ini pedangmu? Somnus…"

Claire menggenggam pedang itu. Somnus adalah pedang warisan Kerajaan Pulse selama beberapa generasi, dan Claire beruntung bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

"Wow, kau sampai tahu namanya. Kau hebat sekali," puji Noctis. "Pedangmu yang mana?"

Claire mengeluarkan sebuah senjata aneh yang membuat Noctis penasaran. Dari dekat terlihat seperti senapan, tapi setelah Claire mengibaskannya… SYUUNG!

"Simsalabim! Blaze Edge."

"Ternyata ini dia…" Noctis kagum melihat pedang itu. "Wow kau tampak cukup ahli. Mau mencoba duel denganku?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak terlalu mahir, dan kupikir kau pasti tidak terbiasa dengan teknikku yang kasar."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula, aku suka tantangan baru."

Sebelum Claire memberi aba-aba mulai, Noctis langsung menyerangnya. Pedang mereka saling bertemu.

"Curang," gumam Claire sambil tersenyum.

Noctis tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau cantik ya kalau tersenyum."

"Jebakan!"

Kali ini Claire melompat dan menyerang Noctis. Mereka berpindah kesana kemari, saling menghindari serangan lawan, dan pedang mereka beradu tanpa henti. Beberapa kali Noctis nyaris terkena Blaze Edge, tapi dengan susah payah dia berhasil menghindar. Duel berlangsung sekitar setengah jam sebelum akhirnya Claire mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Cu… cukup," ucap Claire terengah-engah. "Aku perlu berlatih lebih banyak."

"Hei, kau mengerikan," ujar Noctis sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ceritakan, bagaimana kau bisa begitu hebat. Serius, belum ada yang bisa membuatku sampai selelah ini."

"Errr tidak ada resep apa-apa. Setiap pagi aku makan roti seperti orang biasa, dan siangnya aku akan mengambil ranting pohon kesukaanku dan berduel dengan tetanggaku."

"Sampai begitu? Kasihan sekali tetanggamu."

Claire menepuk pundak Noctis, dan mereka tertawa bersama. Keduanya sudah tampak lelah.

"Hmm, jadi boleh aku berteman denganmu?"

Noctis mengulurkan tangan kepada Claire.

"Kau bilang apa? Sejak tadi kita sudah berteman."

Akhirnya mereka bersalaman dan tertawa bersama lagi. Kemudian Claire melirik jam di sakunya.

"Aku harus pulang. Semoga aku tidak dimarahi orangtuaku," ujar Claire.

"Oke. Oh ya, kau bisa datang ke sini lagi besok? Aku biasa berlatih di sini setiap pulang sekolah, dan kuharap kita bisa berlatih bersama."

"Hmm, tidak masalah. Kurasa aku yang perlu latihan – aku masih buruk sekali," jawab Claire, membuat Noctis tertawa lagi.

"Oke, sampai jumpa," kata Noctis. Ia melambaikan tangan ketika Claire meninggalkannya, tapi kemudian ikut keluar dan berteriak sampai menggetarkan seisi koridor. "Yang tadi serius, Claire! Kau cantik sekali kalau sedang tersenyum!"

:P

Jam istirahat sudah tiba. Seperti biasa, semua siswa berkeliaran bebas di koridor, mengerjakan apa yang mereka ingin kerjakan. Claire sedang membawa setumpuk buku kelas ketika seorang anak dengan jahilnya menyenggol kakinya. Claire tersungkur jatuh. dan buku-buku yang dibawanya berhamburan. Semua anak menertawakannya.

"Sial," pikir Claire. Dan apa itu, kaos yang dipakainya terkena permen karet. Claire menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia mulai membereskan buku-bukunya ketika seorang anak berambut abu-abu datang. Noctis, tentu saja.

"Ada yang perlu bantuan," ledek Noctis sambil membantu Claire.

"Ha-ha-ha, lucu sekali."

Anak-anak lain tercengang melihatnya. Apa lagi yang terjadi dengan pangeran mereka?

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak hari pertama Claire di Akademi Pulse, dan perlahan Claire mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan sekolah. Noctis banyak membantu Claire – ia menjelaskan tentang denah sekolah, mengenalkan beberapa kawannya dan mengajari berbagai teknik menggunakan pedang. Tidak seperti gambaran umum seorang pangeran yang serius dan menjunjung tinggi formalitas, Noctis orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan tidak pilih-pilih kawan. Ia ramah dan selalu tersenyum. Sekilas, Claire menganggap Noctis memiliki hidup sempurna.

Claire banyak belajar dari Noctis. Ketika ia menceritakan masalahnya bersama Cherrie, Noctis tersenyum maklum. Katanya Cherrie memang senang berbuat onar di sekolah.

"Kau tahu, banyak anak yang masuk ke sini. Mereka datang untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Tapi hanya sedikit yang akan menjadi prajurit tangguh. Menikmati masa kecil boleh saja, tapi perlahan kita harus meninggalkan sikap 'lemah' dan kekanak-kanakan, lalu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang dewasa. Dengan begitu kita bisa menjadi orang yang tangguh, bisa melindungi rakyat dan orang yang kita cintai."

Claire tahu maksud Noctis. Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu lemah menghadapi kehidupan di akademi baru, sementara di sana ia dilatih untuk menjadi orang yang tangguh. Berkat bantuan Noctis, Claire bisa lebih kuat melawan anak-anak yang jahil kepadanya. Baginya, itu suatu tantangan.

Hari ini, seperti biasa Claire mencari Noctis di ruang latihannya. Tapi Noctis tidak ada di sana. Ia tidak ada di ruang manapun di koridor itu. Claire mencari dengan susah payah sampai ke seisi gedung akademi, dan akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan Noctis. Dia mengurung diri di ruang ganti putra, wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Claire benar-benar sakit melihat Noctis seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua seperti ini," ujar Noctis. Ia tidak menceritakan apa-apa, tapi Claire tahu dia sangat sedih.

Claire menemani Noctis keluar akademi. Mereka berjalan-jalan bebas di pekan raya, mencicipi es krim dan permainan-permainan aneh di sana. Noctis sangat jarang menikmati hal-hal asing semacam itu.

"Ahaa, kena!" pekik Noctis ketika peluru yang ditembakkannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Claire terkejut. "Sial, aku belum dapaaat!"

Noctis tertawa penuh kemenangan. Penjaga toko kemudian menyerahkan hadiahnya – sebuah kalung berbentuk petir.

"Ah… hanya itu," goda Claire meremehkan.

"Heh, ini didapat dengan susah payah tau," balas Noctis dengan wajah cemberut.

"Yah, tapi tidak buruk untuk seorang pemula," kata Claire. "Ayo kita pergi."

Hari sudah sore ketika pekan raya berakhir. Claire dan Noctis menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Tidak buruk melihatnya dari bukit tersebut.

"Indah sekali ya," bisik Noctis. "Claire, menurutmu aku bisa menjadi prajurit yang hebat?"

"Kalau kau, tentu bisa," jawab Claire. "Kau sudah dianugerahi kemampuan luar biasa, aku yakin kau akan jadi prajurit terbaik sepanjang masa. Tidak sepertiku. Aku masih payah."

Noctis mengerti melihat keadaan Claire. Selama di akademi dia sudah cukup diremehkan dan diperlakukan tidak semestinya. Pembedaan status dan kelas di akademi membuatnya menderita. Tapi Noctis tahu Claire orang yang kuat. Bukan karena ia memang kuat, tapi ia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat.

"Hey Claire."

Noctis merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kalung petir yang didapatnya. Claire mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan bilang kau mau membuangnya."

"Heeh, ini hasil jerih payahku tau. Tidak mungkin aku membuangnya," kata Noctis. "Ini untukmu."

"Apa? Aku?"

"Sudah, jangan menolak." Noctis membalik tubuh Claire, kemudian memasang kalung itu di lehernya. Sekilas wajah Claire tampak merona merah, membuat Noctis tersenyum sendiri.

"Ini jimat ampuh dariku. Jagalah baik-baik.." Noctis menghela napas. "Aku ingin kau menjadi seperti petir – kuat dan mematikan. Aku percaya kau bisa.

Kelak, Claire, aku ingin kita sama-sama menjadi prajurit pembela Pulse. Prajurit yang hebat. Saat itu kita bukan lagi anak ingusan yang hanya dilindungi. Kita menjadi orang dewasa sepenuhnya yang mengemban tanggung jawab melindungi kerajaan. Dan kita akan berjuang bersama-sama."

Claire tersenyum. "Ya, suatu hari nanti."

…**To be continued…**


	2. Prologue II

**PROLOGUE II**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Claire menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Ia baru saja akan menuju ke atas ketika melihat keributan di luar. Para guru dan murid berlarian panik. Claire mencoba mencari informasi, tetapi tidak ada yang menggubrisnya. Wajah-wajah mereka memperlihatkan ketakutan yang tidak biasa.

Seseorang menarik tangan Claire.

"Noct…?"

"Kenapa kau diam di sini? Ayo!"

Noctis membawa Claire menerobos tangga yang disesaki banyak orang, tapi terlambat. Sekelompok prajurit berpakaian asing mengepung orang-orang di ujung tangga. Semua orang dipaksa melepaskan senjata. Diam-diam Noctis membawa Claire menjauhi tangga dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Claire baru tahu ada lubang rahasia di sana. Lubang itu mengarah ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Noct?"

"Prusiest. Mereka melakukan invasi besar-besaran. Seluruh kota akan mereka hancurkan."

"Untuk apa?"

Noctis menoleh. "Kau ingat Vhrone? Mantan panglima perang yang pernah memberontak dua tahun lalu. Dia bersekongkol dengan Prusiest untuk menaklukkan Pulse. Aku mencuri dengar kemarin, tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka benar-benar datang."

Claire mampu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dari kalimatnya. Menaklukkan Pulse, sama dengan menaklukkan penguasa. Intinya, Noctis sedang diincar.

Tidak membuang kesempatan, mereka menyelinap lewat semak di halaman belakang akademi. Sejumlah prajurit Prusiest berjaga-jaga di sepanjang jalan. Noctis dan Claire bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

"Apa tindakanmu sekarang?"

"Aku…?"

"Sial Noct, jangan bilang kau belum merencanakan tindakan. Ke mana kau harus bersembunyi sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Noctis menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan raut putus asa di wajahnya. Claire tahu, di saat seperti itu mungkin pikirannya masih kacau. Sekarang ia dicari di seantero negeri.

Claire mencoba untuk menyampaikan saran kepadanya, tapi tiba-tiba mereka disergap dari belakang. Prajurit Prusiest berhasil menemukan mereka.

"Ada penduduk sipil yang lolos. Anak kecil."

"Lepaskan kami!"

"Eddy, kurasa tugas kita lebih cepat dari yang kita perkirakan," kata salah seorang prajurit. "Ini dia… si bocah pangeran bermata merah."

Ini lebih buruk dari perkiraan Claire. Mereka tidak sempat lolos. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah terseret ke dalam airship milik Prusiest dalam keadaan terikat. Para prajurit merayakan keberhasilan mereka seraya menertawakan kebodohan sang pangeran.

Claire memandangi Noctis yang tertelungkup di sampingnya. Sekilas ia tampak putus asa. Dia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri sekarang – dia mengkhawatirkan warga Pulse, Claire tahu itu. Seluruh perasaannya mungkin diselimuti rasa bersalah, karena ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Claire mencuri dengar pembicaraan para prajurit di depan. Mereka akan segera dibawa ke Tebing Tiberus, untuk menemui seorang 'Tuan'. Claire tahu, itu orang yang dimaksud Noctis. Memanfaatkan waktu yang tersedia, Claire mencoba meregangkan tali yang mengikatnya.

Berhasil. Talinya akhirnya kendor juga. Cepat-cepat Claire membantu melepaskan ikatan Noctis. Tidak ada prajurit yang memperhatikan mereka – semua sibuk di depan. Diam-diam Noctis mengintip lewat jendela.

_Ini tidak mungkin…_

Yang dilihat Noctis bukan lagi kerajaan Pulse, melainkan lautan api dan reruntuhan bangunan. Helikopter beserta tank menyerbu seisi kota dan menghancurkan semua tempat. Tembak menembak terjadi antara prajurit Pulse dan prajurit Prusiest. Dari jauh, Noctis bisa melihat mayat bergelimangan di jalan.

Noctis terduduk, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Kerajaan dan rakyatnya hancur.

Ketika airship akhirnya mendarat, Claire mengeluarkan BlazeEdgenya. "Dengar, Noct, ambil Somnus-mu dan keluar. Aku akan mengurus yang di sini."

"Claire, apa yang kau…"

"Dengarkan aku. Sekarang!"

Suara peluru mengejutkan seisi airship. Para prajurit yang panik berlarian kocar-kacir. Tepat setelah Noctis memecahkan kaca belakang dan keluar, Claire maju menghadap mereka.

"Ada masalah?"

Ketika Noctis turun, ia melihat dua orang di sana. Panglima perang Prusiest, tampak menyambut kedatangannya, sementara yang satunya lagi tidak asing bagi Noctis.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" teriak Noctis.

Pria itu menoleh. Noctis kenal mata abu-abu itu, juga rambut panjang dan jubah kebesarannya. Pria itu melempar tatapan menantang kepada Noctis.

"Halo Yang Mulia Pangeran… lama tidak jumpa. Di luar dugaan prajuritku bergerak cepat."

"Pengkhianat."

"Pengkhianat? Oh ya, aku memang pengkhianat…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Ayah selalu mengagumi loyalitasmu, tapi di luar dugaan, kau pengkhianat."

"Well, kenapa aku melakukannya, Yang Mulia?" Nada bicara Vhrone meninggi. "Salahkan ayahmu karena menolakku menjadi Perdana Menteri."

"Dia menolakmu pasti dengan pertimbangan khusus. Kau bertindak terlalu jauh!"

"Pertimbangan khusus?" Cambuk Vhrone melayang mengenai wajah Noctis. Noctis menangkis serangannya berkali-kali, tapi pedang tetap tidak sebanding dengan cambuk.

"Pertimbangan khusus seperti apa? Segalanya telah kuberikan kepada Pulse! Kau ingat bagaimana dulu aku berjuang mengibarkan nama Pulse, aku membantu memperluas kerajaan sampai seperti sekarang! Kukerahkan tenagaku demi Pulse, dan ketika aku meminta balasan, ayahmu tidak memberiku apa-apa! Dia pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu! Dia pikir seberapa dungunya diriku?"

"Jalan pikiranmu salah, Sir. Pengabdian demi memperoleh kekuasaan tidak akan memberimu apa-apa. Meski kau berusaha dengan cara apapun, kau akan tetap hancur pada akhirnya."

JRAATS! Punggung Noctis terluka terkena cambuk. Ia tidak sempat menangkis semua cambukan itu.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Pipi dan sekujur tubuhnya terluka. Tidak ada jalan keluar; hari sudah menjelang malam, dan bila ia lari ke hutan ia akan mengalami kesulitan.

Vhrone maju selangkah, dan Noctis mundur selangkah.

"Mencambuk tidak ada gunanya, Vhrone. Potong saja tangannya," gumam Panglima Prusiest.

"Menjauhlah. Aku tidak akan tunduk padamu."

Vhrone mengayunkan cambuknya, tapi Noctis cepat menghindar. Badannya serasa terbakar oleh luka.

"Tinggal kau saja," bisik Vhrone. "Tinggal kau, dan seluruh pewaris kerajaan mati di tanganku."

"Kau… kembalikan keluargaku! Jangan sakiti wargaku! Pulse tidak pantas untukmu!"

Hati Vhrone panas mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menampar wajah Noctis dan memukulnya.

"Sayangnya nasibmu buruk! Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu lagi sekarang!" Vhrone mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Bersiaplah menikmati ajalmu… UAKKKH!"

Darah segar menciprati wajah Noctis. Vhrone mengerang ketika seseorang menebas bahunya, dan dalam sekejap jatuh tersungkur. Di belakangnya, Panglima Prusiest terbaring kaku, dadanya penuh lumuran darah.

"Claire…!"

"Ayo Noct." Claire menyambar tangan Noctis dan membawanya berlari masuk ke hutan. Seisi hutan sudah gelap menjelang petang, tapi mereka terus berlari jauh tanpa peduli tersesat. Vhrone nanti mungkin akan datang mengejar.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh, Claire dan Noctis beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon. Tenaga keduanya kelihatannya sudah terkuras habis. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali duduk dengan napas terengah-engah.

Noctis merintih kesakitan ketika Claire mengusap lukanya. "Sial, aku benar-benar lambat. Lukamu parah sekali…"

"Sekarang… sudah tidak apa-apa," ujar Noctis. Claire tidak kalah terlukanya seperti Noctis. Ia nyaris babak belur melawan puluhan prajurit di airship, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Setiap luka, setiap goresan di wajahnya membuat Noctis merasa perih. Tapi Claire tetap tersenyum.

Noctis suka senyum itu. Sejak awal ia sangat menyukai Claire. Mata biru itu, senyum yang menawan itu… Ia selalu tersenyum meski banyak masalah yang dihadapinya, tersenyum setiap Noctis bicara padanya – bahkan seperti sekarang, ia tersenyum seolah berkata ia baik-baik saja.

Cuaca mendung dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Air mata Noctis tersamar di antara air hujan yang menimpa wajahnya. Claire mengusap wajah Noctis.

"Jangan panik, Noct… kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Mereka menghancurkan Pulse!" seru Noctis. "Tidak ada yang tersisa, semua hancur, semua orang terbunuh! Aku benar-benar bodoh…"

Noctis memeluk Claire dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana, rasa takut dan putus asa telah menghancurkannya. Noctis yang selama ini kuat dan tangguh, sekarang terjebak dalam kerapuhan dan ketidakmampuan. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menghadapinya.

"Dengar, Noct," ujar Claire menggigil, "kita bisa melewati ini."

"Apa aku terlalu pengecut?" sungut Noctis. "Aku terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kerajaanku. Aku lari dari akademi, bukannya tetap di sana melindungi kawan-kawan. Aku juga tidak bisa melawan pengkhianat. Aku benar-benar sampah...!"

Claire langsung menampar Noctis.

"Hentikan! Mana Noctis yang tangguh itu? Mana orang yang selalu membuatku kagum itu, yang selama ini bercita-cita menjadi prajurit yang dewasa dan tangguh? Dia boleh jatuh, tapi aku yakin dia bisa bangkit! … Jangan menyerah, Noct. Tolong."

Noctis memegang wajah Claire dengan kedua tangannya. Claire tersenyum, tapi Noctis tahu dia sedang menangis. Perih di luka Noctis seolah menghilang, digantikan oleh semangat membara.

Ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki orang, Noctis dan Claire segera menjauh. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah keluar dari hutan dan tiba di tepi tebing. Sebuah pesawat berlambang Pulse tampak mendekat.

"Ada bantuan!" seru Noctis senang. Prajurit Pulse melambaikan tangan dari atas airship.

"Kelihatannya mereka menyadap radio pasukan Prusiest. Syukurlah aku berhasil memanggil mereka."

BRUAKK! Tebing mulai runtuh oleh air hujan. Kelihatannya akan longsor. Dari helikopter Pulse keluar sebuah tali. Tanpa membuang waktu Noctis melangkahi runtuhan tebing dan mencoba meraihnya.

"Jangan kabur!"

Vhrone tiba di sana. Ia sangat marah melihat pasukan Prusiest datang. Saat mencoba melukai Noctis lagi, Claire menangkis cambukannya.

"Menjauh! Jangan sentuh dia!"

_Cepatlah Noct…_

"Kau yang tadi… berani-beraninya… akan kubalas kau tanpa ampun…"

"Claire, aku dapat! Ayo kemari!" teriak Noctis.

Claire mencoba melangkahi tebing, tapi tiba-tiba tepi tebing runtuh. Bebatuan dan tanah longsor berjatuhan. Vhrone dengan percaya dirinya terus mendekat.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Bocah…"

"Pada akhirnya, semua akan selesai bukan? Kau tidak mendapat apa-apa," bisik Claire.

"Claire!"

"Noct, pergilah!"

Noctis terbelalak. "Tidak! Kau bicara apa? Ayo, raih talinya!"

"Noct, dengarkan aku! Pergilah!" seru Claire. "Pergi. Jadilah pangeran yang baik untuk kerajaan. Jadilah orang yang tangguh. Apapun yang kau inginkan, jangan pernah menyerah mencapainya."

"Claire, tidak!"

Tapi terlambat. Pintu airship sudah tertutup. Noctis mencoba membukanya lagi, tapi pintu itu sudah terkunci. Ia mengamuk tidak karuan, tangis bercampur dengan keperihan luka-lukanya. Semua kemudian menjadi gelap.

_Aku berjuang untukmu, bukan karena kau pangeran_

_Bukan karena gila uang, bukan untuk nama besar_

_Bukan untuk balas budi atau karena segala yang kau berikan_

_Bukan karena agar kau terus mengingatku karena pengorbananku_

_Aku hanya ingin kelak bisa melihat wajahmu sekali lagi, tersenyum kepadaku._

**Alright, akhirnya selesai juga… T_T**

**Well, ada yang aneh? Sori ya, saya masih agak baru *dead***

**Thanks udah baca ya, moga kalian cukup suka. Kalo ntar responnya bagus ato lagi niat akan saya lanjutkan. Tenang kok saya responnya cepat, dan saya sering niat. *geplakked***

**Komen dan review, plis… ;)**


	3. After Seven Years

**CHAPTER I: AFTER SEVEN YEARS**

**Hello semua, saya balik lagi… sebelomnya met tahun baru ya.. :D**

**Thanks utk review temen2 semua, sempat cemas kalo responnya bakal negative semua, tapi ternyata cukup baik.**

**Thanks utk komen+saran+kritiknya, moga dgn itu bisa membangun saya lebih maju. *menyeka ingus* ;(**

**Oh ya maaf krn saia merevisi chapter yg satu ini. Ada sedikit kesalahan (tepatnya banyak kesalahan) dlm penokohannya, oleh krn itu saia tarik dr peredaran :P **

**Tapi gapapa, sekarang udah saia perbaiki. Thanks for sis moechan. **

**Yang kali ini chapter pembuka supaya nanti lebih jelas ceritanya. Happy reading **

**Perkenalan tokoh:**

**Noctis **** uda tau lah :P**

**Laris **** bukan laris manis loh *geplakked* pemuda pirang bershotgun**

**Markus **** pemuda dengan bekas luka di wajah**

**Gery **** pemuda berkacamata alias bang supir**

_Hari ini, pemirsa, puluhan ribu warga Pulse tampak memadati areal pekuburan di berbagai tempat di Pulse, memperingati tujuh tahun Tragedi Api yang meluluhlantakkan Pulse dan menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa. Meski sudah lama berlalu, kejadian itu masih menyisakan luka yang mendalam bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Begitu banyak kehilangan dan penderitaan. Namun, tidak seperti warga kerajaan yang berduka, Raja dan seluruh pejabat istana justru bergembira hari ini. Tujuh tahun setelah Tragedi Api dianggap sebagai masa-masa kebangkitan Pulse dari era lama…_

BLAM! Suara itu menggetarkan lorong dan mengejutkan para pengawal serta dayang. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu muncul begitu saja. Ia tampak terburu-buru –tali sepatunya bahkan tidak terikat dengan baik.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," sapa pemimpin pelayan istana. "Mungkin Anda bisa berhenti untuk merapikan penampilan Anda sejenak."

Noctis tidak menggubris pelayan itu. Ia melirik jam di ujung lorong. Nyaris. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Noctis mengumpat-umpat dalam hati mengapa istana harus begitu luas sampai melampaui lapangan golf.

Sang pangeran turun lewat tangga khusus. Pintu menuju aula istana tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga. Ketika Noctis tiba di pintu tersebut dan mengintip, para awak media dan wartawan sudah ramai berkumpul. Raja Alfredo tampak sibuk memberikan pidato.

"…dan dengan bangga, aku mengakui, selama tahun-tahun belakangan ini Pulse telah mengalami kemajuan sangat besar dalam berbagai bidang. Jujur saja Tragedi Api memang harus terjadi. Aku tidak yakin kehidupan di Pulse akan lebih baik bila peristiwa itu tidak terjadi."

Noctis memandang tajam ke arah Raja Alfredo. _Kata-kata macam apa itu?_ Ia tidak tahu betapa banyak korban dalam peristiwa itu, dan betapa mengerikannya Pulse yang hancur menjadi lautan api. Ia tidak merasakan duka rakyatnya.

Setelah Tragedi Api berlalu, para Dewan Menteri yang tersisa mengangkat Raja Alfredo yang masih berstatus paman Noctis sebagai raja baru. Noctis sangat membencinya – ia tidak bergerak untuk kepentingan rakyat, tapi demi kehormatan dan kekuasaan dirinya sendiri. Tidak heran, hubungan Noctis dengan sang raja tidak pernah baik.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia," sela seorang wartawan. "Jadi apa makna hari ini menurut Anda?"

"Well, simpel saja. Kurasa kita tidak perlu mengenang kenangan pahit yang telah lama berlalu. Dalam mencapai suatu kejayaan, jatuhnya korban adalah hal yang wajar. Lebih pantas untuk merayakan keberhasilan pemerintah membangun Pulse baru…"

_Cukup. _Noctis mendengus kesal dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak ada alasan tepat baginya untuk hadir di sana. Tanpa membuang waktu Noctis menyelinap ke halaman belakang, tempat ketiga kawannya biasa menunggu.

Laris memelototi Noctis, sementara Markus dan Gery melempar pandangan bertanya.

"Noct, apa yang kau lakukan? Konferensi sudah dimulai, bukan?" sungut Laris.

Tapi Noctis tidak memedulikannya. "Gery, kita langsung berangkat ke Pekuburan Umum. Jangan banyak bertanya."

Sesuai perintah Noctis, mereka segera menuju ke Pekuburan Umum. Tempat itu sangat ramai, tapi mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan pengunjung. Agak jauh dari pekuburan biasa, tampak dua kuburan besar berdampingan.

Noctis meletakkan rangkaian bunga mawar di antara bunga-bunga dari pengunjung lain. Kehilangan orang tua di usia muda memang pukulan yang berat bagi semua orang, tidak terkecuali Noctis. Tidak ada tangis di wajahnya, hanya ekspresi datar yang menutupi guratan kepedihan dan tangisan di hatinya.

Apa kata setiap orangtua melihat anak mereka tumbuh dewasa? Noctis ingin sekali tahu. Bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibunya melihat anak mereka memperoleh predikat prajurit terbaik, menjuarai kompetisi prajurit setiap tahun; semua membuat Noctis semakin merindukan mereka.

"Aku turut sedih," gumam Markus seraya menepuk pundak sang pangeran.

Noctis mendesah. "Tidak masalah."

"Begitulah seharusnya. Dengan keyakinanmu itu, kau bisa menemukan Claire."

Markus menjitak kepala Gery, melempar isyarat diam kepadanya.

_Claire._ Noctis masih begitu mengagumi senyumnya. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan kerinduannya terhadap Claire. Sejak Tragedi Api berlalu, Noctis gigih mencari Claire. Ia mencoba melakukan pencarian di Tebing Tiberus, berharap kalau Claire masih hidup. Namun petugas tidak menemukan siapapun. Kemudian Noctis mencari di daerah sekitarnya, sayang hasilnya tetap nihil. Claire hilang begitu saja.

Hati Noctis diliputi perasaan bersalah. Ingin sekali ia berpikir bahwa Claire masih hidup, namun ia terlalu banyak berharap.

"Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya, Noct. Percayalah," hibur Laris dengan nada meyakinkan.

_Tidak perlu._ Noctis menutup mata. _Dia sudah mati._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Gedung itu gelap seperti tempat terpencil. Tidak ada lampu, tidak ada lilin atau penerangan lain selain cahaya dari jendela-jendela besarnya. Suara tetesan air menggema seperti alunan musik latar yang melukiskan kesuraman di sana. Tidak ada yang menyadari, bahwa di tempat itu duduk seorang pria bertopeng bersama para ajudannya.

Asap rokok menyembul dari lubang mulut topengnya. Pria itu mendesah – menikmati setiap detik kegelapan yang dirasakannya. Gelap, sunyi, sendiri, semua itu menenteramkan hatinya.

Seluruh kesuraman itu terpecah ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Langkah kaki kecil, mengisyaratkan seseorang datang menemuinya. Pria bertopeng itu berbalik. Seperti biasa, ia selalu puas dengan pekerjaan anak buah kebanggaannya.

"Cepat sekali."

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda muncul dari balik kegelapan. Ia meletakkan peti baja yang dicurinya di atas meja. Di dalamnya, sebongkah emas putih bersinar terang. "Emas Suci Furenoire, sesuai yang Anda minta, Sir."

Pria bertopeng itu mengambil Emas Suci Furenoire. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin menyentuhnya – emas pertama di dunia, yang harganya tidak ternilai bahkan dengan uang sekalipun. Ia tersenyum puas seraya berbisik, "Kau boleh pergi."

Namun gadis itu tetap berdiri di sana. Mata birunya menatap tajam di tengah kegelapan.

'Tuan'nya menoleh. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Pergi dan tunggu perintah selanjutnya."

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar menyuruhnya, bukan?"

Pria itu mendesah. "Kau tidak perlu begitu cemas. Bagimu ini urusan yang sangat berat bukan? Lagipula, aku memang ingin memberikan tugas ini kepadanya. Aku tahu mungkin dia akan gagal, tapi kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba, bukan? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. "Sudah kubilang jangan coba memanfaatkannya. Biarkan aku yang menuntaskan misi itu."

"Mari kita selesaikan dengan pertanyaan terakhir… Lightning." Pria itu memberi isyarat kepada lima pengawal di dekatnya. "Apa kau sudah membereskan para saksi mata?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Toko _bento_ (nb: nasi kotak) memang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Setiap jam makan siang, para pengunjung pekan raya pasti menyempatkan diri datang ke sana. Makanan di sana sederhana, tapi cukup enak.

Noctis tidak pernah lupa dengan pekan raya ini. Setiap ada waktu ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Tidak ada yang berubah – semua masih sama meriahnya seperti dulu.

Noctis duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Ia melirik seorang anak yang duduk di sampingnya. Anak itu berambut pirang, dengan jaket jingga mencolok dan sepatu robek-robek. Ekspresi wajahnya murung. Kelihatannya anak itu tidak mengenali Noctis.

Baru saja membuka kotak bento-nya, terdengar suara perut keroncongan. Menyadari suara perutnya cukup keras, anak pirang itu menunduk malu.

Noctis menggelengkan kepala. Awalnya ia acuh tak acuh saja, tapi naluri kepedulian terhadap rakyat menguasai pikirannya. _Masih banyak orang yang kelaparan_. (lol :P)

"Kau lapar?"

"Errr… yeah."

"Ini, untukmu." Noctis menawarkan bento-nya kepada anak itu.

"Tidak, Tuan. Terima kasih."

Anak itu ingin menolak, tapi Noctis langsung memberikan makan siangnya. Sesaat kemudian anak tersebut sibuk melahap menikmati bento itu. Ia tampak sangat kelaparan.

Noctis mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Tato bagus," ujarnya, menunjuk tanda di tangan anak itu.

"Ng? Oh, ini bukan tato. Anak kecil tidak baik punya tato."

_Pemikiran yang bagus_. Jarang bisa menemukan anak dengan pemikiran semaju ini, pikir Noctis.

"Siapa namamu?"

"…Hope. Hope Estheim," jawab anak itu tegas. "Hari ini pekan raya ramai sekali. Sayang aku sedang tidak punya uang."

"Hmm, kau suka pekan raya?"

"Jujur saja, aku… aku sangat suka. Banyak permainan yang mengasyikkan, makanan yang enak, kupikir… berada di antara orang ramai itu hal yang menyenangkan. Itu tidak perlu dibeli dengan uang."

Dari cara bicaranya, Noctis menangkap kesan bahwa Hope agak pemalu. Mungkin banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkan, tetapi tidak sanggup diucapkannya. _Dasar anak muda_, pikir Noctis.

Hope menoleh ke arah Noctis.

"Tuan juga suka ke sini? Kenapa?" tanyanya berbinar.

"Aku? Errr… aku juga suka ke sini."

"Tidak membawa keluarga atau semacamnya? Well, kadang aku juga suka ke sini bersama keluargaku."

_Andai saja bisa_, pikir Noctis. Andai saja ia punya keluarga atau kerabat yang bisa menemaninya.

Mendatangi pekan raya seperti menguak kenangan lama Noctis bersama Claire. Ia ingat ketika seharian Claire menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di sini. Ketika itu pertama kalinya ia datang ke pekan raya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, melihat dan mencoba hal baru di luar istana. Terkadang mengingat semua itu seperti menguak kenangan pahit. Tapi Noctis tahu, ia tidak seharusnya bersedih.

Tiba-tiba suara alarm berdengung dari jam tangan Hope. Anak itu mendesah kecewa.

"Maaf Tuan, aku harus segera pulang. Aku bisa dihukum kalau berkeliaran selama ini," jelas Hope. "Terima kasih untuk ini semua. Sesekali saya akan membalas kebaikan hati Anda."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Malam itu udara benar-benar dingin. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai gorden putih yang terpasang di jendela ruang depan, tapi tetap saja, udara terasa benar-benar membekukan. Yang membuat ruangan itu tetap nyaman adalah cahaya lampu dan aroma roti yang menyebar ke seisi ruangan.

Vanille melirik jamnya. Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam, dan setiap menit yang berlalu terus membuatnya gelisah. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir lagi.

Kekhawatirannya terjawab ketika terdengar suara ketukan. Tanpa membuang waktu Vanille segera membuka pintu. Napasnya tertahan.

"Lightning!"

Vanille membantu Lightning untuk bangkit. Sekujur tubuh Lightning terluka parah, darah di rambutnya bahkan mulai mengering. Tanpa membuang waktu Vanille segera membaringkannya di sofa dan mencari kotak obat.

"Light, apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka parah!"

"Jangan khawatir, Van…" gumam Lightning lemah. "Sakitnya… sudah mulai hilang…"

"Kau selalu bicara sesimpel itu. Sial, lepaskan jaketmu!"

Vanille menghempaskan jaket Lightning. Demi Cosmos, luka di punggungnya mengenaskan. Vanille berusaha menahan rasa ngerinya. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai membasuh kulit Lightning dan mengoleskan obat pemulih. Lightning merintih kesakitan, badannya bahkan sampai bergemetar saking tidak tahan.

Bukan pertama kalinya Lightning pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu, namun sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih parah. Di dahi dan wajahnya bahkan ada memar yang parah.

"Kau menuntaskan misi 'kan, Light?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Lightning selalu berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Vanille bertanya lagi. "Dan kau… sudah membereskan saksi matanya, benar kan?"

Lightning buang muka, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab Vanille. Vanille tahu itu – itu yang selalu membuat Lightning mendapat hukuman dari sang bos.

"Light, dengarkan aku. Mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan, tapi cobalah untuk tidak membuat dirimu dalam masalah. Kau, kau hebat… sesekali cobalah untuk membunuh…"

"Hentikan, Vanille."

Vanille menghela napas sedih. Seandainya Lightning tidak berada di sini, ia akan jauh lebih bahagia. Semua tugas yang diembannya hanya membuat hidupnya semakin malang.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Lightning ditemukan oleh tim Ultima-Corp di Tebing Tiberus. Meski selamat, Lightning kehilangan ingatannya. Ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya, siapa keluarganya atau apa yang terjadi. Lalu ia langsung direkrut ke Ultima-Corp – organisasi rahasia yang melakukan pencurian dan kejahatan antar negara. Di luar dugaan, kemampuan Lightning di atas rata-rata. Ia menjadi salah satu prajurit andalan sang bos, sekaligus yang paling tersiksa.

Lightning menggenggam kalungnya dan mendesah.

Kalung berbentuk petir itu sudah ada di lehernya sejak ia dulu ditemukan. Karena itu, ia diberi nama Lightning. Seperti petir, kuat dan mematikan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti mayat. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Apa Hope sudah pulang?"

"Hope? Err… sudah…"

"Anak keras kepala," ujar Lightning kesal.

"Well, kurasa dia sudah merenungkan pembicaraan kemarin. Jangan terlalu marah kepadanya."

"Aku tidak marah, Vanille. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia dalam masalah."

Vanille menunduk. "Tapi dia hanya tidak ingin terus dilindungi. Dia ingin sepertimu, menjadi orang yang tegar dan berani."

"Katakan kepadanya… itu pemikiran yang dungu," gumam Lightning. "Dia hanya akan hancur lebur."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hope duduk di ujung tangga. Ia mendengar jelas pembicaraan Lightning dan Vanille. _Dia hanya akan hancur lebur._

Sangat menyakitkan melihat Lightning pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan namun masih begitu tegar. Hope tidak pernah bisa seperti itu – ia hanya bisa berlindung di belakang Lightning. Bila ia tertimpa masalah dengan Ultima-Corp, Lightning yang akan membelanya mati-matian. Lightning yang akan menderita dan menanggung semua perbuatan Hope. Dan ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan semua itu.

Hope ingin berubah. Ia tidak ingin terus menjadi beban bagi Lightning, selalu berjalan di belakang tanpa bisa maju bersamanya. Lightning tidak seharusnya menderita dan menanggung beban hidup yang berat karena tanggung jawabnya.

Hope mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia menulis pesan singkat: _berikan misi itu kepadaku_.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Lightning…_

_It flashes bright, then fades away_

_It can't protect_

_It only destroys..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Okei, itu untuk chapter 1. Ga ada romantis2nya ya. Maaf, masih dalam masa berkembang, tapi moga kalian suka chapter yg kali ini. XD**

**Untuk kali ini satu chapter dulu, bukan dua sekaligus kayak sebelomnya. Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan jadi dlm minggu ini. See ya, Read&Review! ;D**


	4. Chaos, 'Success' Mission

**Hello semua :D**

**Maaf menunggu lama, eniwe baswe udah ganti judul ya jadi The Lost Memory, jangan bingung lagi. ^^**

**Mmm… apa lagi ya…**

**Ya itu aja deh. Met reading, R&R! :P**

**CHAPTER II: CHAOS, 'SUCCESS' MISSION**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Berada di antara orang banyak itu hal yang menjengkelkan. Setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, orang-orang memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu.

Noctis memperhatikan gelas anggurnya. Ya, terpantul dengan jelas di sana. Setiap tamu yang lewat meliriknya; melihat tapi tidak ingin mengusik. Noctis tahu jelas pikiran mereka – Pangeran Kesepian, Bom Waktu, julukan apa lagi yang akan mereka berikan kepada dirinya?

_Tarik napas sejenak. _Noctis sadar, terkadang pemikiran-pemikiran negatif muncul di pikirannya setiap berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Pikirannya agak sulit dikontrol. Kadang ia diam dan tidak banyak bicara. Kadang ia bisa cukup ramah untuk diajak bercanda. Namun kadang ia pernah marah bahkan mengamuk dengan alasan tidak jelas. Tidak aneh banyak orang yang menjauhinya – itu jauh lebih baik.

Dari pantulan kaca gelas, Noctis melihat seseorang mendekat. Ah ya, dia kenal jelas siapa orang itu.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menyendiri di sini."

Raja Alfredo menyeringai, tidak senang dengan cara Noctis menatapnya.

"Hentikan. Sudah kubilang jangan melihatku seperti itu."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"_Apa pedulimu?_ Tentu saja aku peduli! Kau pangeran,tidak mungkin aku tidak memedulikanmu."

Noctis mencibir dan kembali beralih ke gelas anggurnya. Ia tidak butuh jawaban seperti itu. Tampak salah tingkah, Raja Alfredo pindah ke hadapan Noctis.

"Dengar, Noct, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Bisakah kau menjaga etikamu sebagai seorang pangeran? Kau benar-benar… heeh…"

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia."

Seorang gadis bergaun putih menghampiri mereka. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan mata ungu violet. Pandangan matanya mencerminkan keanggunan sekaligus sikap polos. Tamu penting lain untuk mereka – Cid Raines. Mantan pejabat militer terkemuka, salah seorang pria yang cukup besar pengaruhnya di Pulse. Ia terkenal baik di pemerintahan maupun di kalangan wanita. Ketika pria itu datang, Noctis agak mengangkat kepala. Cid sejengkal lebih tinggi darinya, dan kelihatannya ia banyak berlatih di gym untuk membentuk tubuh besar seperti itu.

"Senang bertemu Anda juga, Miss Fleuret," sapa Raja Alfredo senang. "Noct, kenalkan, ini duta besar Tenabrae, Stella Nox Fleuret. Ia akan bertugas di Pulse selama beberapa lama, mungkin akan banyak bekerja bersamamu. Kuharap kau cukup membantunya."

"Semoga kita bisa jadi partner yang baik," gumam Stella ramah.

Noctis bersalaman dengan gadis bernama Stella itu. Entah kenapa senyum gadis itu agak ganjil.

"Senang bisa berjumpa dengan Anda lagi, Yang Mulia." Cid memberi hormat kepada Raja Alfredo, kemudian menoleh ke arah Noctis. "Dan senang bertemu denganmu, Pangeran. Bagaimana rasanya…? Tujuh tahun tanpa keluarga, pasti rasanya seperti tercekik."

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Cid tertawa. "Jangan seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya mencoba untuk mengetahui sedalam apa pikiran seorang pangeran _seperti Anda_."

Noctis melempar tatapan _'pergi dan jangan ganggu aku'_ yang kelihatannya ditanggapi santai oleh Cid. Firasat aneh muncul di pikiran Noctis. Pria itu tampak tidak baik.

"Jangan sinis kepadanya, Cid. Jaga sikapmu – dia seorang pangeran," ujar Stella.

"Ups, baiklah, maaf… yah, aku hanya budak…"

Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Sejumlah meja beserta hidangannya berantakan, dan tiba-tiba, suara ledakan beruntun mengejutkan seisi aula.

Para tamu mulai panik, sementara sejumlah penjaga berbondong-bondong mengamankan lokasi. Noctis mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang terjadi?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Vanille? Vanille…?"

Hope menekan tombol _call _berkali-kali, tetapi sambungan dengan Vanille terus terputus. Jantung Hope berdebar kencang. Gemeretak bola granat dalam saku jaketnya membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Sekarang suasana benar-benar kacau.

"_Hope…?"_

"Va…Vanille…! Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Hope, cepat keluar. Suasana sudah tidak aman."_

Hope mengintip ke aula, lalu berbisik. "Tidak bisa, Van. Aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini."

"_Bodoh! Hope, Hope, aku bersumpah kali ini situasinya benar-benar tidak baik. Kau harus keluar. Aku bisa dibunuh Lightning kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu."_

"Aku menolak," gumam Hope tegas. Ia masih bertekad untuk menyelesaikan misinya, dan kali ini ia harus berhasil.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di aula ketika Hope masuk. Kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan ruangan itu: _menakjubkan_. Terang benderang oleh cahaya dari batu kristal yang terpasang di dinding, kesan keramat dalam ruangan itu sangat menonjol. Hope terpesona melihat semuanya. Tidak jauh darinya, tampak sebuah singgasana besar berlapis perak.

_Pemuda bermata merah maroon, di mana dia_?

Hope sempat mengira kalau ruangan itu kosong, sampai ia mendengar suara gemerisik. Ketika menelitinya, ia melihat seorang wanita tampak sibuk mencabut sebuah kristal berwarna merah muda. Tanpa membuang waktu wanita itu mengambil kristal itu dan segera kabur lewat lorong lain. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan lagi.

_Apa dia mencurinya? _Pertanyaan konyol yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Hope. Ia melongok ke lorong tersebut, tapi wanita itu sudah menghilang.

"Siapa itu?"

Hope terbelalak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Seorang pria muncul dari belakangnya – pria muda dengan pakaian serba hitam dan pedang yang aneh. Matanya tampak meneliti Hope dari jauh.

_Mata merah maroon itu…_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Noctis. Ia kenal bocah itu – Hope Estheim, bocah yang berkenalan dengannya di pekan raya kemarin. Meski ia kelihatan polos, tapi Noctis tidak menyangka ia akan berbuat hal semacam ini.

"Apa maumu?"

Hope menarik sabitnya dan melemparnya ke arah Noctis, tapi serangannya ditangkis dengan mudah. Noctis sudah melatih kecepatan bertarung selama bertahun-tahun, dan ia tidak terima kalau harus mengalah dari bocah seperti Hope.

"Kau… apa maumu?" tanya Noctis sekali lagi. Ia melirik kesana-kemari, lalu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. _Kristal Ether_ tidak ada di tempatnya. Noctis hapal jelas nama-nama kristal kerajaan beserta posisinya.

Jadi rupanya, bocah ini pencuri sekaligus pengacau pesta. Jika demikian, ia salah mengira. Istana bukan tempat merampok yang tepat.

"Jangan mendekat," bisik Hope. "Atau kau akan menyesal."

"Kau menantangku? Maaf saja, kurasa kau salah memilih lawan," gumam Noctis. "Datang ke sini seperti tikus, lalu mencuri dan mengacaukan semuanya?"

"Aku tidak mencuri!"

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?" Noctis berseru nyaring seraya mensummon (memanggil) pedang-pedangnya. Puluhan pedang muncul mengelilingi Noctis dan langsung menyerang Hope.

Hope segera menghindar dari pedang-pedang itu. Ternyata misi ini di luar dugaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hope melemparkan granat ke arah Noctis. Ledakan pengacau lagi.

"Sudah jelas, kau orangnya…" ujar Noctis. "Kembalikan."

Namun, ketika asap granat perlahan menghilang, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Hope kabur lewat lorong.

"Aku akan menangkapmu hidup-hidup," bisik Noctis geram. Ia segera menghubungi nomor Laris. "Halo, Lar? Panggil Markus dan Gery. Aku butuh kalian sekarang."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lightning terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya sakit dan luka-lukanya masih sedikit perih. Sial, sudah tengah malam. Sepertinya Vanille memasukkan obat kantuk berat ke minumannya – ia tertidur seharian penuh kemarin! Tanpa pikir panjang Lightning bangkit dan mencari jaketnya di lemari.

Ketika sibuk mengganti pakaian, mata Lightning tidak sengaja tertuju ke kotak senjatanya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Tidak salah lagi. Ia kehilangan empat buah granat.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lokasi pekan raya tampak sepi ketika Vanille dan Hope datang. Biasanya tempat itu hanya buka sampai tengah malam. Kali ini, tempat itu tidak ubahnya pasar hantu. Bagus sekali.

Vanille mendengus. "Aku tidak percaya kau ceroboh sekali! Kau bisa dibunuh Bos, Hope!"

"Mana kutahu bisa jadi seperti ini?" sungut Hope kesal. Pemuda itu menakutkan – pedang-pedangnya, mata merah maroon dan nada bicaranya yang menakutkan – semua jauh dari pemikiran Hope. Hope bahkan hanya bisa satu kali menyerang pemuda itu. Dia persis seperti vampir!

"Demi Cosmos, kita akan menjadi berita utama koran," ujar Vanille gemetar. "Entah bagaimana kita akan menghadap Bos. Dan Lightning…"

Entah bagaimana reaksi Lightning nanti – Hope sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkannya. Lightning benar-benar menakutkan ketika sedang marah besar.

Pekan raya mungkin tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi. Untuk sementara, mereka lari ke sana. Tidak ada waktu untuk kembali ke rumah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Istana ramai didatangi wartawan setelah insiden itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka, pesta besar itu akan berakhir kacau. Pengamanan yang buruk dituding sebagai penyebab utama terjadinya insiden.

Noctis dan kawan-kawannya tidak membuang waktu dan langsung melakukan pengejaran ke berbagai tempat. Seluruh kota mereka sisiri. Gery bahkan mengemudi gila-gilaan seperti pembalap liar. Namun, bocah itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Itu, itu!" seru Laris heboh. Ia menunjuk seorang bocah pirang yang sedang berjalan bersama ibunya.

Markus menyeringai. "Hentikan, Lar. Kau sudah menunjuk dua puluh sembilan bocah pirang sejak tadi."

"Hei, siapa tahu bukan? Mungkin bocah itu pandai menyamar – dia bahkan berhasil masuk ke Aula Kristal. Bocah ulet; kau saja tidak bisa melakukannya."

Noctis lebih merasa geram daripada terkesan dengan Hope. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu bocah itu lagi, dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan. Bocah polos itu bahkan bisa berbuat sampai sebegitu jauh. Andai saja Noctis lebih hati-hati.

_Kali ini tidak salah lagi… _Noctis menghela napas.

Mereka tiba di pekan raya dalam beberapa menit. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tapi itu bukan tipuan yang bagus. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbang masuk, lalu berpencar dan memeriksa ke setiap sudut tempat itu.

Mata Noctis merah menyala seperti kucing. Ia melihat dan mendengar, mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Semua perlahan muncul jelas di pikirannya – langkah kaki semut dan bunyi dedaunan pohon.

TRRSKK… TRSKKK…

"Gery, siapkan mobil!"

Secepat kilat Noctis berlari ke asal suara tadi. Kedengarannya tidak jauh, malahan sangat dekat. Ketika sampai di tempat itu, Noctis melihat kesana kemari. Menajamkan indra pendengaran dan penciumannya.

Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan pistol kecil dan menembak ke arah semak belukar. Suara teriakan pun memecah kesunyian.

"Tertangkap," pikir Noctis. Laris, Markus dan Gery datang menghampirinya dengan wajah takjub.

"Sial!" teriak suara dari semak belukar. Markus dan Gery menarik keluar mereka – Hope Estheim dan seorang perempuan berambut jingga. Bila ada Noctis, tidak perlu petugas khusus untuk melakukan penangkapan.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hope gusar. _Bagaimana pria itu berhasil mengejarnya ke sini?_

"Bodoh," bisik Noctis puas. "Aku butuh penjelasan kalian _selengkap-lengkapnya_. Mana mobil kita, Ger?"

"Berita buruk, bensin kita habis."

Noctis mencibir. "Baiklah… kita tuntaskan di sini."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Pencuri menyelinap dengan hati-hati_

_Berjaga, jangan sampai kau melihatnya_

_Pengacau melancarkan rencana dengan akurat_

_Agar kau ikut dikacaukan karenanya_

_Pengkhianat memasang topengnya dengan baik_

_Kau tidak akan tahu siapa dia_

_Penolongmu, bagaimana mereka tepatnya?_

_Mereka datang di saat yang tak terduga, percayalah._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**;) Thanks udah mau baca yaa, maaph kalo ada yg gaje, moga kali ini cukup menegangkan utk kalian. :P**

**Well, Noctis hebat kan bisa cepat nangkap Hope *ohohoho* *geplakked***

**Sebenernya kalo Hope langsung tertangkap sih bisa, cuman ada alasan tersendiri mereka kejar2an gitu. Yah tau kan… *geplakked***

**Chapter berikutnya menyusul yaa, jangan lupa Read&Review! :D**


	5. Unlucky

**CHAPTER III: UNLUCKY**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Datanglah ke hutan dekat pekan raya sekarang. Dua temanmu kami tawan._

Masalah baru lagi, bahkan sebelum Lightning berhasil menyelidiki semuanya. Ia baru saja akan berangkat mencari Vanille dan Hope ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dan pesan sial itu muncul di layar – Vanille dan Hope sekarang ditawan. Mungkin oleh sekelompok orang.

Lightning menoleh kesana kemari, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia tidak pernah suka masalah semacam ini. Harus datang dengan tololnya dan berurusan dengan orang-orang asing, kemudian diminta membayar tebusan sejumlah uang demi teman-temanmu – lebih seperti opera sabun konyol tidak layak tonton. Tapi kali ini, apa boleh buat.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Mana kristal itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengambilnya!" teriak Hope. Pria-pria itu benar-benar menjengkelkan; mereka terus memaksa Hope mengakui perbuatan tidak jelas – mencuri Kristal Eye atau Eit atau apapun itu. Padahal Hope bahkan tidak melakukan apapun! Granat dan senjata-senjata lainnya dirampas oleh mereka.

Markus menghela napas. "Heeh, tolonglah, Nak. Lebih mudah mengaku daripada terus membantah seperti ini. Selain itu, mungkin kau bisa bernegosiasi dengan kami mengenai hukuman untukmu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, jadi aku tak butuh negosiasi dengan kalian!"

Noctis menoleh ke arah Gery. "Sudah dijawab?"

"Tsk, aku sudah mengirim pesan, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab," jelas Gery.

"Hmm, ternyata kalian lebih keras kepala daripada yang kukira," gumam Markus. "Jawab, siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"

Vanille mencicit ketakutan. "Hentikan."

"Markus, kita tidak perlu sekeras itu," ujar Laris. Ia menoleh ke arah Vanille, lalu tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau kalian mengaku… Miss…"

"Vanille… Oerba Dia Vanille," sela Vanille. Pemuda pirang itu, pandangan mata dan sikapnya benar-benar hangat. Sekilas dia tampak manis.

"Kau membela mereka, Lar? Hell, ini gila," sungut Gery.

"Aku memang membela mereka. Kita masih belum punya bukti kuat 'kan?"

"Ssst, tunggu dulu."

Noctis memberi isyarat agar mereka diam. Ia memicingkan mata ketika mendengar suara gemerisik aneh. Sumber suara itu sepertinya bergerak – dan mendekat! Tanpa basa basi Noctis mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dari semak belukar keluar seseorang, diikuti sekelompok orang lain. Mereka memakai seragam aneh dan langsung menodongkan senjata tanpa ragu.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Angkat tangan kalian!"

"Sial!" pekik Markus. "Mereka menjebak kita. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya."

"Rencana? Tidak ada rencana apapun." Salah seorang dari antara mereka – yang mungkin kaptennya – maju menghadap Noctis. Ia tampak tidak senang ketika melihat keadaan Hope dan Vanille.

"Kau pihak mereka?" tanya Noctis. "Kalau begitu, kuharap kalian bisa memberi penjelasan yang memuaskan."

"Penjelasan? Tidak perlu penjelasan," ujar sang kapten. "Tangkap mereka."

Noctis dan kawan-kawannya maju secepat kilat saat kelompok orang aneh itu melancarkan serangan. Situasinya benar-benar menggelikan. Mereka punya banyak senjata – tapi dari kemampuan bertarung, level mereka masih sangat jauh dari Noctis dan kawan-kawannya. Tidak ada yang mampu berkutik ketika Markus dan Gery melayangkan tembakan-tembakan jitu dan dengan mudahnya menghindar. Sementara Laris dan Noctis, dalam waktu singkat berhasil membereskan setengah dari mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Noctis dingin ketika sang kapten kelompok tersebut sudah ada dalam pijakannya. Sang kapten tertelungkup, tidak dapat melepaskan diri atau bahkan melawan.

"Hrrr… bukan urusanmu."

Noctis memperkeras pijakannya. "Aku masih bertanya dengan sopan. Jangan memintaku memakai cara keras."

"Errgh… sial…"

"Sekarang jawab, siapa dan apa tujuan kalian membuat kekacauan."

Hope mendengus. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Jangan terus mengelak!" seru Gery. "Sekarang, akui saja perbuatan kali…"

"Mengakui apa?"

Semua orang menoleh ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Noctis bisa merasakan kedatangan orang itu. Suaranya dingin dan menusuk. Seseorang yang benar-benar kuat – tidak ada ketakutan dalam setiap langkahnya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda melangkah pelan. Kedatangannya membuat kelompok orang asing yang baru dikalahkan Noctis memekik ketakutan. Tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya seolah tercekik.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Noctis. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata sang pangeran. Mata yang tidak asing. Kalau tidak salah…

Saat itu, detak jantung Noctis seakan berhenti.

_Demi Cosmos, ini tidak mungkin…_

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gery lantang.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, sibuk meneliti keadaan di sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian melihat Hope dan Vanille. Hope memekik girang, "Lightning!"

_Claire… Claire… tidak, Lightning. Ia memanggilnya Lightning?_

Markus mengerutkan kening. "Datang seperti itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, kau menantang kami? Jangan khawatir, kami tidak takut!"

DUAR! Markus menarik ujung senapannya tanpa ampun.

Di luar dugaan, gadis itu bergerak lebih cepat – ia menghindar secepat kilat, lalu melesat menghadap Markus dan memukulnya. Laris mencoba melindungi Markus, tetapi Lightning berhasil membaca gerakannya. Ia menendang perut dan pundak Laris, kemudian memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

_Cepat seperti petir, kuat dan mematikan…_

Napas Gery tertahan. "A… apa… ini…"

Noctis tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tangannya gemetar dan ia berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi shock.

Lightning melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya kepada Laris sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Hope. Noctis mengira ia akan menyelamatkan Hope, tetapi di luar dugaan, ia menarik kerah baju Hope dan menatap marah bocah itu.

"Kau…"

"M… maafkan aku…"

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak menyanggupinya, tapi kau tetap saja tidak peduli. Keras kepala…"

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apapun, tetapi tidak ada yang percaya. Aku harus bagaimana supaya kalian percaya?"

"Dia diduga mencuri kristal," gumam Gery tiba-tiba. Lightning dan Hope sama-sama menoleh. "Karena itu, kami tidak akan begitu mudah melepasnya. Dia ada di lokasi kejadian – dan semua bukti menguatkannya. Tiga butir granat."

Lightning terdiam sejenak, seakan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ia menatap Noctis sekali lagi. Kemudian ia memandangi Hope. "Yang mana targetmu?"

"Itu, yang bermata merah," bisik Vanille.

"Y, ya. Tapi, a…aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak mencuri kristal atau membuat kekacauan. Percaya padaku Light, kau tahu aku."

Hope menatap Lightning dengan pandangan memelas yang kekanak-kanakan – tetapi Lightning tahu, Hope tidak pernah berbohong. Akan sangat fatal akibatnya kalau Hope berani berbohong. Lightning menyeringai dan berpikir sejenak.

_Claire… Claire… demi Cosmos, kau tidak mengenalku? Sial, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi dengan namamu?_

Lightning melepas tali pengikat Hope dan Vanille, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Noctis. Dengan sigap Gery berdiri membelakangi sang pangeran.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu," ujar Lightning. "Dengar… Yang Mulia Noctis Lucis Caelum atau apapun namamu. Pertama, lain kali kau harus meneliti lebih baik siapa yang kau tangkap. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal kekacauan ataupun barang berharga dari istanamu."

"Dia punya granat, dia bisa melakukan apapun," sergah Gery.

"Tiga granat? Well, dia mencuri empat dariku. Kurasa satu granat tidak cukup untuk mengacaukan acara kalian."

"Kau… kau yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini?"

"Well, aku tidak punya wewenang untuk berbuat sejauh itu, tapi yang jelas kalian pasti senang pangeran kalian tidak terbunuh. Dengan begini, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Dan tentang kristal yang kalian sebutkan, maaf saja, kami tidak tertarik dengan itu."

CLAP!

Noctis terkejut ketika Gery mengerang dan jatuh pingsan. Ia terkena jarum bius. Kemudian Noctis merasakan sesuatu menusuk lehernya. Otot-ototnya langsung melemas, dan ia jatuh terduduk.

_Sial, ini terlalu cepat. Tidak, hentikan…_

_Claire…_

…"Bagus, tindakan yang cepat."

…"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

…"Pertama bereskan orang-orang ini dulu."

…"Sebentar, lebih baik begini…"

…

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Lost

**CHAPTER IV: LOST**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, seakan bulan-bulan telah berlalu. Bunga-bunga di taman bermekaran dengan indahnya, menebarkan aroma dan warna-warna memesona. Gemericik air menambah keindahan suasana pagi itu.

Noctis tidak percaya ia terbangun di sini. Di atas ranjangnya yang biasa, dengan sinar matahari cerah yang selalu masuk lewat celah gorden setiap pagi. Di kamarnya yang biasa. Sesaat kamar itu menjelma menjadi tempat yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Noctis melirik jamnya – pukul setengah delapan pagi.

Noctis teringat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi itu terasa nyata sekali. Seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang. Orang-orang asing bersenjata, dan Claire, atau lebih tepatnya, _Lightning_. Andai saja itu benar-benar dia. Tapi Noctis takjub, ia tumbuh dewasa dan begitu cantik sampai membuatnya nyaris gila.

Tapi yang membuatnya heran – kenapa ia harus muncul dalam keadaan seperti itu? Terlibat dalam rencana gelap untuk membunuh Noctis dan membuat semua orang ketakutan. Apa yang sedang _diperbuatnya_?

Lamunan Noctis buyar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Gery melongok melalui celah pintu.

"Hai, Bro. Pagi yang cerah, huh?"

Noctis mendengus. "Setiap hari cerah bagimu."

Gery masuk sambil bersiul-siul santai, diikuti Markus dan Laris dari belakang. Noctis terkejut ketika melihat keadaan mereka berdua – penuh dengan balutan perban.

"Hai Noct," sapa Laris. "Duh, pukulan yang semalam benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

"Kau akan insomnia kalau ingat yang memukulmu seorang perempuan," sindir Markus. "Sial, dahiku sakit sekali. Tidur nyenyak pun tidak."

"Tunggu, tunggu, apa ini lelucon? Apa yang terjadi?"

Gery mendesah. "Sial, Noct, kau tidak dipukul tapi amnesia seperti ini. Kau tidak ingat? Semalam ada pesta, lalu terjadi kekacauan dan kau menyuruh kami datang untuk membantumu. Kemudian ada salah paham dan semua berakhir ketika aku dipukul oleh gadis gila itu. Hrr… aku tidak percaya."

Jadi kejadian itu bukan mimpi? Sesaat Noctis merasa ia orang yang paling tolol di dunia.

"Kurasa, kau pasti terkejut," ujar Laris. Hanya dari pandangannya, Noctis sadar Laris juga tahu. "Dia Claire bukan? Ah salah… mari kita memanggilnya dengan nama baru, _Lightning_."

"Apa?" gumam Markus dan Gery terkejut. Markus menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tidak, jangan katakan dia adalah Claire kesayanganmu itu. Kau tahu, dia mematahkan hidungku dan nyaris menghancurkan kepalaku."

"Jadi orang yang kau cari selama ini adalah preman seperti _dia_? Noct, kurasa kau perlu refreshing sejenak untuk mewaraskan otakmu," ujar Gery.

"Hentikan," bisik Noctis geram.

"Aku mengerti, Noct. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia datang begitu saja, membabibuta seperti kuda mengamuk. _Dia tidak mengenalmu_. Tidak ada sapaan-sapaan, 'Hai, Noct, lama tak jumpa', 'Kau merindukanku?' Kupikir ini sangat aneh," jelas Laris. Kelihatannya ia sudah menyadari situasi yang aneh semalam.

Tapi kemudian raut wajah serius Laris hilang, berganti dengan senyum jahil. "Jujur saja, Noct, dia sangat memesona."

"Hell yeah, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Secantik itu tapi mengerikan. Ratu tega," sungut Markus.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkannya tertangkap, bukan?" tanya Gery seraya menepuk pundak Noctis. "Karena harus kuingatkan, pihak kerajaan sedang menyelidiki insiden kemarin."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kuharap kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi, Hope."

Hope hanya menunduk saat Lightning dan Vanille memandanginya. Ada rasa cemas yang mendalam di mata mereka.

"Untuk sementara kita menghindar dulu untuk menunggu masalah ini mereda. Ini lebih baik," ujar Lightning. Selama ini begitu banyak masalah dalam misi mereka, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun ada masalah seberat ini. "Kau boleh pergi. Atur barang-barangmu di kamar.

Begitu Hope berlalu, Vanille mendesah panjang. Akhirnya mereka harus pindah ke tempat ini untuk bersembunyi menghindari kejaran UltimaCorp.

Bos pasti sangat marah saat tahu misi mereka gagal. Vanille tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mereka ditemukan. Membayangkan hukumannya saja sudah membuatnya begidik.

"Jangan cemas, kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Harusnya kita datang saja dan menjelaskan semua kepada mereka," sungut Vanille. "Tapi Hope… Hope…"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Van. Percayalah."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cid Raines duduk di sofa dengan setelan seragam melekat di badannya. Ia sedang menikmati secangkir teh ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kemudian, Stella melangkah masuk.

"Apa ada kabar baru?" tanya Cid santai.

"Well, pangeran dan kawan-kawannya pulang dengan selamat."

Cid mengerutkan kening. Berita menyebalkan! Jadi bocah itu tidak berhasil membunuhnya? Setidaknya pangeran itu terkepung oleh pasukan Ultima-Corp!

Cid membanting cangkirnya. "Sial! Apa yang sudah dikerjakan orang bodoh itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu segeram itu, Sir," kata Stella. "Tujuan utama kita hanya mengambil Kristal Ether. Hope Estheim hanya ditugaskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian pangeran. Lagipula, Fang berhasil menjalankan tugasnya – kemarin kacau sekali."

"Kau tetap saja bodoh soal politik."

Stella menghela napas. "Aku tidak perlu mengerti soal politik, Sir. Aku di sini untuk ayahku. Yang kubutuhkan hanya ayahku kembali dengan selamat."

"Ya, ya, ayahmu akan kembali kalau kau melakukan tugas dengan baik," ujar Cid.

Tetapi Stella memandangi Cid dengan tatapan tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Kemudian, Cid bangkit dan menepuk bahu Stella.

"Dengar, Stella Nox Fleuret. Kuperingatkan… kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal masalah ini. Kau boleh saja berpikir misi ini tidak penting, tapi kau tidak akan percaya ketika melihat seandainya misi ini berhasil."

Cid mendeham, kemudian mengambil senjatanya dan berlalu.

Stella mengerti. Ada orang yang 'lebih besar' di balik semua ini.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Noctis jengkel dengan keadaan hari ini. Tidak ada yang menarik – semua orang membahas soal kekacauan semalam. Noctis masih teringat dengan penjelasan Lightning semalam. Meski belum sepenuhnya percaya, tetapi beberapa saksi mata melihat seorang wanita masuk lebih dulu ke Aula Kristal. Mungkin itu pelaku sebenarnya. Lantas saja Hope bersikeras membantah.

Lightning, pandangan matanya membara seakan tidak ada ketakutan. Noctis masih teringat pertemuan mereka semalam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenali Noctis – sengaja, atau memang lupa?

Noctis mempercepat langkahnya melintasi taman ketika dilihatnya sesosok orang menyelinap lewat semak belukar. Penasaran, Noctis segera menghampirinya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Uaah, sial!" teriak orang tersebut.

Noctis mengerutkan kening. "Laris?"

"Oh, hai Noct. Haha, ini sudah malam, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Ini masih jam tujuh, bodoh," sungut Noctis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Eng… aku… hanya sedang jalan-jalan. Haha. Memikirkan kenapa istana bisa begitu mudah diterobos penyusup."

"Kau terlalu baik. Apa itu?" tanya Noctis, menunjuk secarik kertas dalam genggaman Laris. Ia langsung menyambarnya dan membaca isinya. "Berikan penjelasan yang bagus."

"_Errgh, cukup! Menyebalkan," ujar Laris langsung tumbang di atas rerumputan. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil meremas bahunya. Sepanjang siang ini ia mencoba berjalan-jalan sendiri, tetapi luka-lukanya sakit sekali._

_Laris mendesah dan mencoba untuk rileks sejenak menunggu sakit di lukanya hilang. Ketika ia menengadah, terlihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di balik semak. Laris mengerutkan kening._

_Seorang gadis berambut jingga muncul. Awalnya ia tampak kebingungan, tetapi ketika melihat Laris, senyum ceria merekah di wajahnya. Ia segera melompat menghampiri Laris._

"_Laris!"_

"_Vanille!"_

_Vanille membantu Laris berdiri. "Syukurlah, kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Kupikir kau sekarat."_

"_Hei, jangan remehkan aku, begini-begini aku masih tampak kuat," ujar Laris seraya mengangkat tangannya, tetapi ia mengerang kesakitan lagi. Vanille tertawa terkikik. Ia menyodorkan sebuah permen lollipop. "Ini, untukmu. Err… maafkan perbuatan saudaraku semalam."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Heeh… tapi mengerikan sekali, dia pasti suka berlatih tinju di gym."_

"_Entahlah, dia sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Sejak amnesia."_

"_Amnesia? Wut de hell…"_

"_Lar… mari kita langsung ke permasalahannya… aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi bisakah masalah yang kemarin dirahasiakan? Maksudku, maksudku… kalau Bos tahu kami membiarkan kalian hidup, kami…"_

"_Ssst, tenanglah," bisik Laris seraya menenangkan Vanille. "Kami akan berusaha supaya kalian tidak ketahuan. Lagipula, kalian tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak apa-apa."_

"_Benarkah? Demi Cosmos, kalian orang yang baik. Kupikir orang asing seperti kami sangat konyol meminta ini dari kalian."_

"_Kita bisa berteman," kata Laris. "Berikan alamat kalian kepadaku."_

Jantung Noctis berdegup lambat ketika Laris membuka pagar rumah kecil itu. Siapa yang menduga, di atas bukit begini ada sebuah rumah yang begitu manis. Dindingnya dari kayu yang dan modelnya seperti villa kecil favorit Noctis. Ada taman bunga yang indah di depannya dengan sejumlah pohon apel yang menggiurkan.

Ketika masuk, Laris meneriakkan nama Vanille. Tak lama kemudian, yang dipanggil keluar dengan wajah ceria. Mereka saling menghampiri dan berpelukan seperti adegan di _Romeo and Juliet. _Noctis mual melihatnya.

"Kau datang juga."

"Hei, tidak kusangka rumah baru kalian bagus sekali."

"Hehe, bukan apa-apa. Kami merombaknya sepanjang hari," ujar Vanille tersipu-sipu. Ia melongok ke belakang, lalu terbelalak. "Lar, kau mengajak…?"

"Noct, panggil saja dia begitu. Dia ingin ikut juga – refreshing, tahu kan," jelas Laris.

"Seorang pangeran memang membutuhkannya," ujar Vanille terkikik. "Ayo kemari, akan kubuatkan jus apel."

Vanille langsung masuk ke rumah menyiapkan hidangan, sementara Laris menuju ke teras. Tetapi Noctis diam terpaku di sana. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya – satu langkah, dua langkah. Sekarang ia malah berjalan menyusuri taman seperti orang bodoh. Entah apa yang mendorongnya – ia hanya _ingin tahu_.

Halaman belakang tidak jauh berbeda dengan halaman depan. Rumput-rumput sudah dicabuti, dan ada beberapa karung berisi kumpulan rumput liar. Kelihatannya semua dicabut dengan kasar. Aroma apel yang menggiurkan menyebar di mana-mana. Bunga-bunga beraneka warna menguncup seakan tidur bersama angin malam. Sekilas tempat ini terasa menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba Noctis mendengar suara aneh. Suaranya terasa tidak jauh dan membuat Noctis sedikit penasaran. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melewati jalan setapak. Ketika melewati pohon pembatas, napasnya tertahan.

Pemandangan kota dari atas bukit dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Noctis tidak pernah tahu ada tempat sehebat ini di Pulse. Sesaat ia mematung melihat semua itu.

TUK, TUK, TUK! Suara itu terdengar lagi. Ketika Noctis menoleh ke samping, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan _tanktop_ coklat.

"Kau di sini, rupanya, Lightning."

"Hei!" Lightning terkejut dan langsung berbalik seraya menodongkan sebilah kayu. Ia terbelalak tidak percaya. "Kau… sh*t, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar ke sini. Vanille mengundang sahabatku, jadi mengapa aku tidak boleh datang?"

Lightning mendesah. "Vanille, dia benar-benar bodoh…"

"Btw, kau tampak lebih feminin, kalau bukan karena caramu memegang kayu itu. Lepaskan saja."

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu," ujar Lightning; namun, ia melepaskan kayu itu juga. "Segera pergi dan jangan pernah datang lagi."

"Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarangku ke sini."

"Pergi, dan jangan ganggu kami."

_Dia… sama sekali bukan Claire…_

"Kalian yang pertama mulai mengganggu kami."

"Baiklah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu, Orang Asing. Hentikan, baik? Nikmati kehidupan istanamu, dan sampai jumpa."

Ketika Lightning akan meninggalkannya, secepat kilat Noctis menarik lengan Lightning. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Lightning, begitu cepat sampai Lightning tidak sempat menghindarinya.

Sesaat Noctis terkejut, tetapi ia menikmati aroma stroberi manis yang dirasakannya. Lightning mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi Noctis merangkul erat dan menggenggam lehernya sangat keras. Mata Lightning melebar seolah tidak percaya. Sial, sesak sekali… Ia mencoba memperingatkan Noctis lewat pandangan mata, tetapi Noctis sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Rangkulan erat Noctis membuatnya sulit bernapas. Lightning mengerang-erang sekaligus melempar pandangan memperingatkan, tetapi, semakin keras usahanya melepaskan diri, ciuman Noctis semakin dalam. _Sial, ia sengaja menyiksaku!_

Ketika akhirnya Noctis mengakhiri ciumannya, Lightning menarik napas sekencang-kencangnya. Pria itu… pria itu membuatnya takut…

"Kau… kau sudah gila…"

"Katakan kepada bosmu," bisik Noctis agak tersengal-sengal, "jangan-pernah-mencoba-menggangguku-lagi. Ingat namaku – Noctis Lucis Caelum. Salam kenal… Lightning."

_Mengapa aku seperti ini? Mengapa aku menatapnya seolah aku membencinya? Ya, aku membencinya, aku ingin sekali menyiksanya. Dia bukan Claire yang kucari, Claire itu sudah mati. Dia yang membuatnya mati._

_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Lihat saja nanti._

_Salam kenal, Lightning. _

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Heeh selesai juga…. O**

**Eniwe, let me explain, Noctis merasa ga terima kalo Lightning sudah amnesia. Itu sama aja dengan Claire sudah 'mati', sekarang yang ada ya seorang Lightning. Karena itu dia membenci Lightning, en dia pengen membalas Lightning atas semua ini. Mengenai cara balasnya, liat aja nanti *smirk***

**Oke, maaf ya kalo gaje, thanks udah membaca. *sakit perut, mau ke wc* :P**


	7. Sacrifice

**CHAPTER V: SACRIFICE**

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

**Hello semuaa…**

**Maaf ya updatenya lama gini . masih trauma dengan trailer FF 13-2 yg baru, jadinya lack of inspiration dah. Hehe tapi gpp, lagi dalam proses pemulihan inspirasi. Chapter kali ini pendek aja sih, tapi mending daripada ga ada update. Met baca… /yesss**

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

"Aku akan membunuhnya hari ini juga!"

"_Jangan, Light, kumohon…"_

"Menyingkir! Dia pantas mati, aku akan mencabiknya…"

Hey Light, bangun!"

Lightning terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar suara melengking Vanille. "Apa yang terjadi, Light? Kau seperti orang gila."

Lightning menghela napas panjang. "… tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ayo ke dapur, yang lain sudah menunggu."

_Yang lain?_

Seakan tidak percaya mendengarnya, Lightning bangkit dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dapur. Hope tampak lahap menikmati roti bakar saus kacang kesukaannya. Di sebelahnya, Laris dan Noctis duduk bersama. Seperti di rumah sendiri.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di rumahku?"

"Hola, pagi, Light. Hari yang cerah, bukan?" sapa Laris.

Cerah sekali! Lightning tidak menyangka dua makhluk gila itu menginap di rumahnya semalam. Noctis bahkan sibuk menikmati makan paginya, tidak menghiraukan Lightning sama sekali setelah kejadian semalam. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sambil menyeringai, Lightning duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia baru saja akan mengambil saus kesukaannya ketika Vanille mencegatnya.

"Stop, Light. Makan ini." Vanille menyodorkan semangkuk bubur sayur. "Ini, ini lebih baik."

"Meh God, Van. Tidak, berikan sandwich untukku."

"Kau masih dalam proses pemulihan, jangan makan sembarangan."

"Memangnya Lightning sakit?" tanya Laris bingung.

"Err… yeah, dia sakit. Jatuh dari pohon," jawab Vanille simpel. "Hey Light, aku ingin mengurus sesuatu. Kau bisa ikut dengan kami nanti?"

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

Pertemuan rahasia dengan cepat digelar di UltimaCorp. Para pejabat distrik duduk mengelilingi meja panjang dengan raut wajah tidak sabar. Cid mendeham sejenak, menaikkan kerah bajunya, lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, kurasa semua sudah berkumpul."

Seorang pejabat berjubah hijau tua balas mendeham. "Kuharap pertemuan kali ini tidak menyampaikan hal buruk."

"Kurasa, sebagai seorang wakil daerah, kau harus bersikap tenang mendengar kabar terburuk sekalipun. Aku menyuruh kalian datang bukan untuk memberitahukan kenaikan gaji."

Terlihat raut-raut kekecewaan dari para peserta, namun seorang dari antara mereka menyela dengan nada tinggi. "Dan kami datang bukan untuk mendengar basa-basimu, Sir. Bila kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, sampaikan sekarang."

"Misi di Istana Caelum… tidak berjalan sesuai rencana."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu saja, seisi ruang pertemuan langsung heboh. Cid menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Hentikan. Kalian memuakkan seperti serangga," gumam Cid. "Trent bodoh. Aku tidak menyangka bocah yang dikirimnya begitu lemah – seharusnya bahkan aku tidak menyetujuinya mengirim seorang _bocah._"

"Apa kita sebaiknya mencari bocah itu? Akan sangat berbahaya kalau dia membocorkan rahasia organisasi kita," ujar salah seorang peserta rapat.

"Tidak." Cid mengangkat gelas anggurnya. "Lebih baik… kita ikuti saja ke mana masalah ini akan mengalir."

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

Gedung akademi tampak ramai sekali hari itu. Maklum saja, ini masih hari kedua masa orientasi prajurit baru. Ketika berjalan melewati koridor, sejumlah prajurit menyapa Noctis dan Laris dengan panggilan 'senior', termasuk kepada Lightning. Lightning tidak tahu harus bagaimana; ia hanya meringis atau setidaknya mengangguk. _Siapa yang senior?_

"Wow Light, kau dikira senior," bisik Vanille sambil cekikikan.

"Mereka hanya melihat pedangmu, tidak usah terlalu bangga," ujar Noctis tanpa menoleh. Nada bicaranya terdengar tidak menyenangkan, membuat Lightning ingin sekali menggigit dan menelannya lumat-lumat. Padahal hari masih pagi, tetapi perasaannya sudah jengkel. _Sabar, Light, setelah ini, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi._

"Fang! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi…!"

Vanille cepat-cepat menghampiri seorang gadis berambut hitam yang muncul di ujung lorong. Gadis itu kelihatan tomboi – mungkin karena tombak yang dibawanya – dan sekilas, aksen Oerba dalam penampilannya tampak kental. Ia berpelukan dengan Vanille dan berbicara sebentar.

"Kau memang seharusnya mencariku untuk urusan ini," gumam Fang. Ia melongok ke belakang dan menyeringai. "Tsk, kau lagi. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan mendekati saudaraku, Pirang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sembarangan menyentuhnya."

"Hei, t… tenang saja, Sis, aku tidak mengapa-apakan Vannie."

"Diam. Dasar playboy," gumam Fang nyaris melayangkan tombak. Namun, Vanille segera menahannya. Fang mungkin orang yang protektif, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat penyayang.

Kemudian, Fang menoleh ke arah Lightning dan Noctis. Ia menyeringai lagi seakan berhasil membaca semua yang terjadi. "Owh, kebetulan sekali. Ternyata…sudah ada kesepakatan?"

"Jadi kau salah satu dari mereka juga, Yun Fang," ujar Noctis. "Hell, seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu."

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Hebat, hebat sekali. Apa yang kau berikan sebagai jaminan kepada Yang Mulia, Light?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Kau harus bersyukur, aku tidak akan melaporkan keberadaanmu kepada Trent. Vanille bersamamu tidak berarti kalau aku akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang," kata Fang. "Dan ah, Yang Mulia? Rupanya seleramu bagus juga."

Lightning meringis dan langsung mengeluarkan BlazeEdgenya. Ia mencoba menyerang Fang, tetapi serangannya ditangkis dengan cepat pula. Pedang dan tombak mereka beradu menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Sebelum Lightning balas menyerang, Fang segera menghindar dan merapat ke dinding. Dengan cepat Noctis menarik lengan Lightning.

Mendadak suasana terasa mencekam ketika serombongan orang asing datang. Sebagian besar dari mereka berpakaian hitam, dan semua wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah. Mereka mengawal seorang pria berkursi roda dengan perban di sejumlah bagian tubuhnya. Ketika mereka lewat, tidak sengaja salah seorang dari mereka tersandung kaki Lightning.

"Hei, hati-hati, Bocah! Menyingkir dari jalanku."

"Kau yang harus menyingkir," balas Noctis dingin.

"Jack?" panggil sang pria berkursi roda. "Ada masalah?"

"Ti…tidak, Master. Silakan."

"Ayo, kita tidak boleh terlambat."

Dan ya, rombongan itu pergi begitu saja. Lightning merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan rombongan itu – semacam firasat, atau pandangan, entahlah. Perasaannya tidak enak tadi.

"Yoo, Noct. Kerja bagus. Kau pria sejati," komentar Laris.

Fang meringis jahil. "Apa seperti itu cara kalian bermesraan setiap waktu?"

Menyadari posisi mereka yang nyaris berpelukan, Lightning dan Noctis langsung saling menjauh. Wajah Noctis merah padam, sementara Lightning mengigit bibir menahan malu.

"Baiklah, Van, ayo ikuti aku. Jangan buang waktu," ujar Fang langsung berbalik.

Saat Laris berlalu mengikuti Vanille dan Fang, tinggallah Lightning dan Noctis, berdua di sana. Kelihatannya seluruh prajurit sudah berkumpul di tempat lain. Suasana sunyi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Lightning mendesah dan baru saja akan mencari udara segar ketika Noctis menarik lengannya. Ia memaksa Lightning bersandar di dinding. Tangan kanannya disandarkan persis di sebelah Lightning. _Oh, Cosmos_, pikir Lightning panik. Rasanya seperti terkena kutukan, harus menghadapi mata merah pria gila yang GILA. Noctis tidak tinggal diam. Wajahnya dekat dan semakin dekat, sampai hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Lightning.

Lightning menutup matanya dan berbisik. "Menyingkir."

"Tidak kusangka jaringan kalian sebesar ini," bisik Noctis. "Oerba Yun Fang. Lalu siapa lagi?"

"Dia saudara Vanille," gumam Lightning. Matanya kini terbuka lebar seolah menantang lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau saudaraku masuk ke sini bukan?"

"Yah, itu tergantung," ujar Noctis meringis. "Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk ke depan? Kau tidak punya pekerjaan, kau dikejar organisasi rahasia, bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu?"

"Bertahan."

Noctis mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Hope dan Vanille, hanya mereka yang kumiliki," ujar Lightning. "Aku harus bertahan demi mereka. Seberapa berat pun hal yang harus kuhadapi, akan kuhadapi agar mereka bisa hidup. Bahkan, meski harus berkorban."

Ketika mendengar perkataan Lightning, pandangan mata Noctis mendadak berubah. Ia menggeram dan segera menjauh dari Lightning. Entah mengapa, ekspresinya yang dingin dan tangguh berganti dengan ekspresi penuh kebimbangan.

Lightning melipat tangannya. "Jadi, Pangeran, kurasa tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera mencari Vanille."

"Kau tahu, aku benci pengorbanan."

Lightning mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Pengorbanan, berkorban untuk suatu hal, kedengarannya heroik sekali, tetapi sebenarnya konyol," gumam Noctis, berdiri membelakangi Lightning. "Berkorban hanya menimbulkan keperihan bagi orang yang dilindungi. Melihat orang-orang berkorban untukku dan kerajaan, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Mereka pikir mereka tampak seperti pahlawan, tapi tidak bagiku. Mereka hanya membuatku semakin menderita. Aku benci orang-orang itu. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Lightning menghela napas dan berbalik. "Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan pergi."

"Jawab aku, dengan hal seperti itu apa kau masih mau berkorban?"

"… Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tetapi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sangat berat melihat orang berkorban demimu, tetapi kau harus menghargai sebuah pengorbanan. Mereka berkorban untuk memperjuangkan orang yang mereka cintai dan hormati." Lightning menoleh. "Dan kau, Pangeran, abdi-abdimu mencintaimu. Ingat itu."

_Seandainya dia tahu_, pikir Noctis. Seandainya Lightning tahu kalau hidupnya hancur karena berkorban demi Noctis.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh membenciku."

_Tidak. _

_Seharusnya kau yang membenciku._

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. I Hate Sweet!

**CHAPTER VI: I HATE SWEET!**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Here it is, update. /yesss**

**Thanks ya bwt yang udah review de el el, I appreciate it verrry much :D**

**Chappie kali ini, entah memuaskan ato ngga, tapi udah coba saia buat sepanjang mungkin. moga memuaskan. Ciao! /kabur**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Duduk diam selama satu jam benar-benar membosankan.

Lightning menoleh kesana kemari. Ke mana Noctis? Dia bahkan sudah pergi sebelum Lightning sempat meninggalkannya. Tidak mungkin ia marah hanya karena kata-kata Lightning tadi.

Lightning mendesah dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sejumlah prajurit baru yang sibuk berlalu lalang memberi salam kepada Lightning.

"Senior."

"Siang, Senior."

Lightning tidak mengerti, apa yang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang 'senior'. Aneh. Tapi sebelum pikirannya jernih lagi, seorang gadis datang dan tidak sengaja menabrak Lightning.

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum. "Kelihatannya kau prajurit senior juga di sini. Stella. Stella Nox Fleuret."

"Lightning – aku tidak punya nama panjang," jawab Lightning, membuat Stella cekikikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Well, kurasa harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu – jujur saja, kau tampak tidak punya arah tujuan," kata Stella. "Ayo ikut aku, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai."

Meski tidak mengerti, Lightning tetap mengikuti Stella. Kelihatannya si pirang itu cukup terburu-buru. Dalam beberapa menit, mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat besar yang kelihatannya seperti aula akademi. Ratusan prajurit baru, prajurit senior dan petinggi kemiliteran berkumpul di sana, membentuk barisan melingkar.

Ketika masuk ke belakang podium, tampak Noctis dan sejumlah orang di sana. Noctis sudah siap dalam seragam akademi dan lapis baja. Lightning mengakui, ia kelihatan tampan.

"Kau tampan sekali, Pangeran."

"Stella?" gumam Noctis agak terkejut. Ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat Lightning. "Apa yang…"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar. Ah kenalkan, ini teman baruku."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Lightning. "Kami sudah saling kenal."

"Owh, benarkah?" Stella tampak salah tingkah.

Salah seorang penjaga menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, sebaiknya kalian segera keluar. Acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

Di luar seluruh prajurit sudah bersorak-sorai menanti keluarnya Noctis. Sejumlah orang yang kelihatannya tamu penting duduk di kursi khusus. Lightning dan Stella berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Mohon tenang!" seru pemuda berjubah hitam di podium. "Ini hari kedua untuk kalian, dan kuharap kalian tetap menjaga sikap. Nah, langsung saja. Kita kedatangan sejumlah tamu terhormat yang jauh-jauh datang untuk menghadiri acara ini. Sir Horner Rilley. Sir Julius Frenan. Baron von Libere. Master Depra."

Tiga orang yang disebutkan berdiri dan menerima hormat dari para prajurit. Satu orang lagi ikut melambai dari kursi rodanya. Ah, itu orang yang tadi, pikir Lightning. Sekilas ia tampak sangat mengesankan.

"Kalian cukup beruntung, tamu-tamu ini mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Mereka adalah legenda besar di Pulse. Tapi kurasa, kalian tidak akan melupakan senior kalian yang sangat spesial ini bukan – terutama kalian, gadis-gadis – Yang Mulia Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Suasana menjadi riuh ketika Noctis naik ke podium. Stella bertepuk tangan juga dan meneriakkan nama Noctis berkali-kali. Lightning tidak tahu ekspresi datar macam apa yang dipasang Noctis – dia tidak gugup sama sekali, lebih tepatnya, jengkel.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda mengenai prajurit-prajurit baru kita ini, Pangeran?"

Noctis berpikir sebentar, kemudian, "Luar biasa."

"Owh, jawaban yang singkat. Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka?"

"Usaha dan kerja bagus."

"Well, jawaban yang singkat khas seorang Pangeran Caelum. Perlu kalian ketahui, tujuh tahun yang lalu pangeran sudah turun langsung dalam perang. Beliau juga yang menuntaskan perang ini dan mengalahkan pemimpin lawan sendirian. Kalian tahu, menteri pengkhianat yang sering kalian baca dulu. Vhrone."

Lagi-lagi para penonton memberikan applause yang luar biasa heboh untuk Noctis. Lightning menyeringai. Tidak disangkanya pria itu bisa begitu hebat. Dan Vhrone, siapa itu?

"Nah, Pangeran, bisakah Anda menceritakan sedikit bagaimana…"

"Mohon maaf, Master harus segera pergi. Ada urusan lain."

Si pria pembicara menunduk menyilakan Master Depra dan ajudan-ajudannya meninggalkan aula acara. Setelah si kursi roda pergi, tanpa pikir panjang Noctis mengambil alih mikrofon.

"Aku tidak perlu banyak basa-basi di sini," ucapnya. "Kalian bukan lagi anak kecil yang masih harus dilindungi. Kalian akan menjadi seorang prajurit, prajurit Pulse. Bagi yang pengecut dan lemah, jangan harap diterima di sini – karena kujamin nasib kalian tidak akan begitu baik."

"Bertarung tidak bisa sembarangan." Noctis mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Pandai mengayunkan pedang dan melukai lawan tidak berarti bahwa kalian pandai bertarung. Yang harus kalian ingat adalah, bertarung, untuk melindungi diri."

"Jadi semua orang sebenarnya bisa bertarung?" tanya seorang prajurit kecil.

"Benar. Tapi tingkatannya berbeda. Ada yang levelnya cukup tinggi. Akan kuberi contoh. Kau, majulah."

"Aku?"

Orang-orang bersorak sorai ketika seorang prajurit pendek berambut merah maju ke aula. Dari jauh saja, Lightning bisa melihat tangannya yang gemetar saat mengeluarkan pedang. Noctis, sebaliknya, tampak percaya diri.

TRANG! Prajurit kecil tersebut menyerang Noctis duluan. Noctis menangkisnya bahkan tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Prajurit itu mencoba menyerang dari segala arah, namun serangannya tidak cukup kuat.

"Kau kenal lama dengan Yang Mulia?" tanya Stella angkat bicara.

"Belum. Belum terlalu," jawab Lightning. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sama juga, aku baru kenal dengannya," ujar Stella. "Kau orang yang beruntung – ia bukan orang yang mudah diajak bergaul. Pertama bertemu dengannya, aku benar-benar terkesan. Dia orang yang dingin, tapi tenang dan sangat karismatik. Aku langsung kagum dengannya."

"Huh."

"Apa?"

"Err… tidak. Lanjutkan."

Stella tersenyum. "Menurutku, dia orang yang sangat hebat. Jarang ada orang sepertinya. Aku memang baru kenal beberapa lama dengannya, tapi dia orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Bisa dibilang begitukah? Well, mungkin," ujar Stella. "Meski begitu, sikapnya dingin seperti es. Dia kesepian. Dan sayangnya lagi, tidak semua orang bisa mendekatinya – bahkan Yang Mulia Raja sekalipun. Memang ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku mengerti bagaimana dia. Sejak kecil dikungkung di sini, besar tanpa kawan bermain yang normal. Bahkan di usia 14 tahun mengukir sejarah yang mengerikan. Kudengar ia juga kehilangan seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sahabat kesayangannya. Kudengar sikapnya berubah drastis semenjak itu. Itu sangat berat. Kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, dan kau tidak bisa melindunginya." Stella menoleh. "Karena itu, wajar dia bersikap dingin."

"Baiklah, cukup." Adu pedang berhenti dalam sekejap. Noctis mengulurkan tangan kepada lawannya. Si pemuda pendek tersebut salah tingkah.

"Ma… maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku masih baru."

"Setidaknya kau mencoba," ujar Noctis. "Kau ingin menjadi prajurit?"

_Kau ingin menjadi prajurit? _

Mendadak Lightning merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ia menunduk menahan sakit. Mungkin hanya sakit kepala biasa, tetapi entahlah – Lightning merasa ada yang tidak beres. Seolah ada sesuatu yang meremas kepalanya.

Ia melihat bayangan – sebuah aula besar. Puluhan pedang aneh berjejer di sebuah rak. Aula itu sekilas tampak nyaman – sinar matahari hangat menembus jendela dan menerangi seisi aula.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara itu.

_Kau ingin menjadi prajurit?_

_Prajurit? Kedengaran tidak buruk._

Aula besar itu perlahan mengabur. Tiba-tiba, Lightning sudah berada di sebuah tebing. Awan-awan hitam, hujan yang deras dan petir sambar menyambar, semua benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara yang sama – tetapi kali ini, suara itu terdengar putus asa dan penuh kesedihan.

_Kita bisa melewati ini._

_Apa aku terlalu pengecut?_

_Jangan menyerah…!_

Lightning tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan itu dengan jelas. Tetapi, suasananya benar-benar menyedihkan. Ketika ia membuka mata perlahan, ia melihat Noctis. Noctis berdiri diam di tengah aula, menatapnya dengan mata merahnya yang dingin.

"Dia melihat ke sini," bisik Stella senang.

Lightning hanya diam ketika Noctis menatapnya.

_Rasanya pasti sakit._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rombongan itu diantarkan ke sebuah ruangan. Master Depra memutar kursi rodanya dan masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh segenap pengikutnya.

"Kalian boleh pergi," gumamnya kepada pengawal akademi. Pintu ditutup, dan rombongan tersebut mulai sibuk mengobrol di sana-sini. Seorang dari antara mereka menghampiri Master Depra.

"Master, kau yakin bisa bertahan?"

Master Depra menghela napas. "Jangan cemas."

"Well, maksudku, melihat Pangeran…"

"Pangeran, dia semakin dewasa," gumam Master Depra, setengah berbisik. "Dia juga semakin kuat. Bisa kulihat dari tatapan matanya."

"Master…"

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya… ya, membunuhnya. Dan membunuh _gadis kecil itu.._. Tidak bisakah kau menemukannya untukku?"

"Sa… sabarlah, Master. Mungkin gadis itu sudah mati, ta… tapi kami masih mencoba mencarinya. Tunggulah sedikit lebih lama."

"Sedikit lebih lama? Sampai kapan?" tanya Master Depra geram. "Luka ini menyakitkan sekali… bertahun-tahun aku memendamnya… hanya untuk menemui dia lagi…"

"Master… Vhrone…"

"Jangan sebut nama itu di sini," bisik Master Depra. "Temukan gadis itu, secepatnya… dalam keadaan hidup… untuk kubunuh… Aku, siap menghadapinya…"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Light! Lightning, ayo bangun!"

Lightning mengerang kesal mendengar suara Vanille. Padahal ia sudah tertidur sejak siang tadi, tetapi badannya masih terasa sakit. Rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun.

Pagi tadi mereka menerima kabar gembira. Vanille diterima bekerja di akademi, menjadi salah satu anggota divisi _magician_ di sana. Vanille dan Laris melompat-lompat girang seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Malam ini mereka akan mengadakan acara barbeque kecil untuk merayakan keberhasilan Vanille. Bersenang-senang, menurut mereka. Menyebalkan, menurut Lightning.

Terdengar suara ketukan yang samar. Hope berseru lebih keras. "Light-sama, ayo bangun!"

Lightning menyambar bantal dan menutupi kepalanya. Tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi. Rasanya lebih tenang sekarang.

"Huffft."

"Ada apa?" tanya Noctis.

"Yang Mulia," sapa Hope singkat. Ia menyembunyikan rasa gelinya – melihat Noctis memakai topi, kemeja lengan panjang simpel dan jeans. Rupanya orang kerajaan lebih hebat dari yang diduganya. "Ada sedikit masalah. Hehe."

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Begitu Hope berlalu, Noctis memperhatikan pintu kamar Lightning. Dari luar saja kamarnya tidak terlalu tampak seperti kamar perempuan. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu kamar Lightning dan menguping sebentar. Tidak terdengar suara. Hell, gadis itu pasti tertidur seperti batu.

TUK TUK TUK. Tidak ada respon.

"Dasar," pikir Noctis seraya memutar gagang pintu. Hebatnya, pintu itu rupanya tidak terkunci. Noctis membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk. Sesuai dugaannya, Lightning tertidur di ranjang seperti batu.

Kamar Lightning tidak terlalu besar dan meriah. Jendelanya kecil dan hanya tertutup tirai polos berwarna merah. Ada sebuah meja dengan lampu kamar, segelas air dan obat tube kecil. Di dekatnya ada lemari kayu kecil yang terbuka lebar, dan di sebelah ranjang, tergantung BlazeEdge yang biasa dipakai Lightning. Heran, ini benar-benar seperti kamar baru. Tidak ada foto yang dibingkai di dinding dan boneka pajangan. Tidak ada hiasan-hiasan _girlie_ di dinding atau bahkan tirai dan seprei dengan motif yang lebih manis. Tidak ada cermin atau meja rias untuk berdandan. Bahkan di lemari Lightning hanya ada sejumlah kaos serta seragam prajurit. Yang menarik di sana hanya kerapiannya – dan aroma mawar.

Ini bukan pengharum ruangan kemasan atau parfum beraroma mencolok yang biasa dipakai gadis-gadis. Aroma yang ini tipis, tetapi lembut dan nyaman. Entah dari mana asalnya.

Noctis mendekati Lightning diam-diam. Kelihatannya dia masih tertidur nyenyak. Pelan-pelan ia menarik bantal yang menutupi kepala Lightning.

"Mmmh…" Gerakan Lightning membuat Noctis terenyak. Lightning hanya bergerak sebentar, kemudian ia memeluk bantalnya lebih erat dan tertidur lagi. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang. Tidak seperti yang biasa dilihat Noctis, wajah tertekan dan tanpa senyum. Sekarang ia terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kau… bisa tersenyum?" tanya Noctis sambil mendekati Lightning. Dari dekat, Lightning benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat. Seandainya malaikat itu mau tersenyum.

Noctis mencoba lebih mendekat. "Kau dengar aku? Kau… bisa tersenyum?" Hell, Noctis memanggil Lightning seakan-akan ia sedang berkenalan dengan seorang malaikat. Pemikiran tolol. Tapi demi Cosmos, ia sangat cantik. Cantik yang dingin, tentunya. Perlahan Noctis mendekatkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Lightning. Sekilas orang tidak akan percaya kalo Lightning bukan seorang putri, tapi Noctis tahu lebih banyak soal tabiat gadis ini. Tidak seperti Claire. _Well, dia memang bukan Claire._

"Lightniiiing, cepat bangun!"

Mendengar suara orang mendekat, Noctis buru-buru beranjak dari ranjang. Tetapi ia tersandung dan menimpa Lightning, Ketika Lightning terbangun, kepala mereka langsung saling berbenturan.

"Sial, demi Cosmos!"

Kekacauan, keributan dan perang bantal yang sengit terjadi di dalam – sampai akhirnya Lightning berhasil menahan tangan "si orang asing". Matanya melebar seakan tidak percaya.

"Kau…? Apa yang kau…"

"Lightning?"

Noctis cepat-cepat membenturkan Lightning ke ranjang, melempar selimut dan memeluknya (kayak nyembunyiin orang gitu deh :P ). Tepat ketika itu, pintu terbuka.

"Vanille…!"

"Light, sudah kupanggil berapa kali…"

"Jangan masuk…!" teriak Noctis nyaris gila.

"… dan kuharap kali ini kau tidak membuang waktu… Owh…"

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Vanille diam mematung di muka pintu, dengan mulut ternganga dan pandangan mata "wow". Lightning dan Noctis melempar tatapan ngeri sekaligus shock.

Tepat ketika itu, terdengar suara "jepret" disertai kilatan kecil.

"Kerja bagus, Anak-anak," gumam Fang dengan wajah puas. "Wow. Skandal."

"Fang! Sejak kapan…!" teriak Lightning. Ia dan Noctis cepat-cepat bangkit mengejar Fang.

Di luar, Fang tampak sedang menunjukkan foto itu kepada ketiga sahabat Noctis. Markus dan Gery sampai terbelalak melihatnya. "Kirimkan ke ponselku," pinta Laris bersemangat.

"Fang! Demi Cosmos, Fang, hapus gambar itu!" teriak Lightning.

"Salut, Light, kau akhirnya punya pria pujaan."

"Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti penjelasanku."

"Benarkah? Berarti kau cukup pintar untuk menjawabku – mengapa Yang Mulia bisa berada di kamarmu?"

"Aku hanya membantu Hope membangunkannya! Itu saja!" seru Noctis.

"Ya, membangunkan dengan cara begini… kau pria sejati, Noct…" puji Markus pura-pura terharu.

Vanille menarik bahu Lightning. "Nah, tidak ada waktu Light. Semua harus siap. Ayo masuk, kali ini kau _harus _berdandan."

"Tidak! Aku benci dandan!"

"Ah, sebelumnya, selamat Light!" seru Fang.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak tahu dia ada di kamarku! Hei!"

Vanille mendorong Lightning masuk ke kamar, kemudian pintu ditutup. Noctis meringis kesal.

"Oerba Yun Fang," ucap Noctis geram. "Hapus foto itu."

"Ada uang ada barang. Itu ciri khasku," gumam Fang santai. "Kira-kira apa yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku?"

Geez, desah Noctis. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah merasa terpojok seperti ini. Posisinya benar-benar terjepit.

"Fang, _kumohon_, hapus foto itu."

"Ooh, maaf, Laris sudah memilikinya," desah Fang dengan nada menyesal. "Tapi semua bisa ditangani. Kita tinggal mengadakan perjanjian," tambahnya dengan berbinar.

Noctis tahu, ini pertanda buruk.

"Berikan Kristal Greyne kepadaku."

Noctis mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

Fang menyengir. "Bercanda, Caelum. Cukup jadi budakku selama sebulan, dan kau aman."

"Perjanjian macam apa itu…?"

"Bila kau tak mau, terserah, Yang Mulia. Mudah saja…"

"Oke! Baik, baik. Cukup. Setuju," sergah Noctis hampir depresi. "Satu bulan, baiklah. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu – hapus foto itu."

Fang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat sejak pukul enam lebih. Aroma apel, arang hangat dan saus barbeque yang menggiurkan bercampur di halaman belakang. Vanille mulai sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk barbeque, sementara yang lain menyiapkan arang untuk barbeque serta bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Kursi dan meja berjejer rapi di halaman.

Lightning merogoh tas kesayangan Vanille dan mengeluarkan cermin kecil. Sementara Vanille dan yang lain menyibukkan diri, Lightning masuk ke ruang tamu diam-diam, menghapus _blush on_ dan _lip gloss_ di wajahnya. Jujur saja, Lightning merasa geli dengan penampilannya. Vanille memaksanya memakai pakaian yang ketat, rok mini dan bando berpita, mendandaninya seolah ia akan diikutkan ke kontes pudel. Tetapi mungkin Vanille tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Lightning. Sekarang, Lightning merasa lebih nyaman dalam balutan kaos biasanya.

Tisu-tisu aneka warna berhamburan di lantai. Lightning mengusap wajahnya lebih keras. Sial, b_lush on_-nya susah sekali dihapus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lightning menoleh. "Kau…!" Ia cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barang di meja. "Pergi."

"Tidak ada yang akan membiarkanmu di sini. Nanti kami harus repot mencarimu ke kantor polisi," gumam Noctis pedas. "Dan apa itu, tisu mobilku kau curi? Kau harus menggantinya."

"Ini pantas untukmu," ujar Lightning seraya menghempaskan kotak tisu yang sudah kosong. Lalu, ia berdiri. "Masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan, tepat di depanku."

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih aku mau membungkam Fang."

"Apa? Bagaimana?"

Lightning mengikuti Noctis keluar dari rumah. Di luar tampak meriah. Hope senang sekali ketika Markus dan Gery memberinya kembang api – wajar saja, ia tidak pernah mengenal kembang api sejak kecil. Laris – pastinya – berlutut di dekat Vanille, sibuk menyusun ikan dan cumi-cumi mentah. Fang lebih parah, ia sibuk memotret sana-sini dengan gaya seorang fotografer amatir.

"Owh, Lightning yang manis," gumam Fang seraya memotret Lightning. Si rambut pink melipat kedua tangannya. "Rok yang bagus, huh? Kurasa semua orang suka melihatnya."

"Sayangnya aku tidak peduli, Miss-Fotografer-Tidak-Berseni. Aku benci manis."

Fang mencibir kesal. "Aku sedang _good mood_ sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau tidak akan keberatan menggantikanku? Aku sedang _bad mood_. Aku yakin kau sangat ingin memakai rok mini ini."

"Kau menantangku?"

"Kujamin kau akan tampak seksi dan membuat fansmu mimisan."

Lightning meringis puas saat meninggalkan Fang yang wajahnya merah padam. Kali ini dia menang. Skor 1-1.

Cumi-cumi bakar berwarna keemasan tersusun rapi di atas panggangan. Asapnya menebarkan aroma menggiurkan yang menggoda selera. Hanya dalam waktu satu menit, semua habis diambil oleh para 'monster kelaparan'.

"Hei, ini punyaku!" teriak Markus.

"Tidak, berikan padaku!" sergah Gery.

Keributan-keributan kecil terjadi di antara mereka. Vanille dan Laris malah duduk tenang bersama, menikmati cumi-cumi bakar saus pedas sambil masih mengawasi pemanggangan.

"Tidak ada yang mau ini?" Laris menunjuk cumi-cumi bakar terakhir. "Kalau begitu, baiklah…!"

GRAP! Tiba-tiba dua pasang sumpit beradu di antara cumi-cumi tersebut. Lightning dan Noctis saling bertatapan.

"Berikan."

"Lady's first."

Noctis menarik cumi-cuminya. "Prinsip itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Dan kau lihat, tidak ada cumi-cumi yang berikutnya."

"Kau sudah makan empat buah."

"Kau enam buah."

Lightning cepat-cepat menarik cumi-cumi terakhir ke piringnya dan berlari menjauh dari yang lain. Masih tidak mau mengalah, Noctis mengejarnya.

"Berikan padaku! Hei!"

"Coba saja!" seru Lightning. Ia berjuang mengayunkan piringnya kesana kemari, menghindari Noctis yang masih tidak mau mengalah di belakangnya.

"Hentikan!"

"Kau yang…!"

Noctis menggenggam kedua tangan Lightning. Kemudian, mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi. Lightning melihat sepasang mata itu – mata merah maroon yang dingin dan sendu. _Dia sangat kesepian._

Lightning tersadar dari lamunannya ketika terdengar suara denting. Noctis menyambar cumi-cumi terakhir dan mengunyahnya dengan lahap.

Meski tidak terlalu tampak, Lightning tahu Noctis sangat senang.

"Aku menang," ujar Noctis.

Tidak heran ia suka keluar dari istana. Ia pasti sangat kesepian.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku menang."

"Lain kali akan kubalas," ujar Lightning seraya menepuk pundak Noctis. Kemudian, ia menatap pemandangan Pulse. Kerajaan yang terang benderang dan penuh kedamaian 'dalam arti lain'. Langit malam yang penuh bintang menambah keindahan malam itu.

Jalan hidupmu memang unik, Noct, pikir Lightning. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak tentu arah.

Noctis melipat tangan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

Alis Noctis terangkat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak punya pekerjaan dan tujuan yang jelas, tapi hidup berjalan terus."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kau bisa menjadi partnerku."

Lightning mengerutkan kening. "Partner?"

"Bersama Laris, Markus, Gery – aku yakin kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Sadarlah, aku hanya 'orang asing'. Kau ingat malam itu? Kau hampir berakhir tragis," sungut Lightning. "Dan kuingatkan, kami masih dalam posisi yang berbahaya."

Mungkin Noctis sudah bisa membaca jelas semua pemikiran Lightning. "Kau sendiri tidak takut aku menangkap dan menjebloskan kalian ke penjara, bukan?"

"Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut. Kami tidak berbuat salah," jawab Lightning.

"Bila kau berpikir seperti itu, baik, jadilah partnerku. Akan kami ajarkan cara menjadi 'orang yang lebih baik'."

Meski begitu, kata-kata itu tidak terdengar pedas. Cara bicara Noctis tidak sekeras seperti yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Lightning.

"Sahabatku Laris dekat dengan Vanille. Vanille dekat dengan Lightning. Jadi Lightning temanku juga," ujar Noctis. "Tapi ingat, aku masih membencimu."

"Baiklah, terserah," jawab Lightning menyeringai.

"Satu lagi…" Noctis mendeham. "Jadilah lebih manis. Kamarmu menyedihkan." (_Hei, aku benci manis!_)

"Huooo…"

Vanille bersorak kagum saat Fang memotret Lightning dan Noctis lagi. Kali ini, mereka berdiri di ujung bukit halaman belakang, dengan latar pemandangan Kerajaan Pulse. Dan ini tidak ketahuan.

"Foto yang baguuss!" puji Vanille.

"Tentu saja. Oouch lihat mereka, manis sekali. Mereka benar-benar ada hubungan spesial kan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kulihat, Noct selalu melihat Light dengan cara yang aneh." Vanille mengeluarkan permen lollipop. "Kau akan memakainya untuk membulan-bulani pangeran? Ancaman dua bulan."

"Entahlah. Mungkin… sebaiknya tidak usah." Fang menoleh. "Errr satu lagi, menurutmu siapa yang memberitahunya istilah 'Miss-Fotografer-Tidak-Berseni'? Itu julukanku dulu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Trust

**CHAPTER VII: TRUST**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Hello semua, bwahahaha, I'm backkk *geplakked***

**Maaph ya updatenya lama, baru balik dari vacation en mengumpulkan bertumpuk2 ide. Eniwe, thanks utk yg udah bacaaaa *cubit cubit cubit pipi* en thanks for the repiew!**

** kureha: hehe, sugoi sugoi, thanks ya *ayey***

** Alfonso: thankies… hehe, saia juga udah tau kok *bangga mode on* *dilempar ke laut* Awalnya saia berencana mengganti nama tokoh, mumpung udah bocor juga nama2 genknya Noctis. Tapi stlh diskusi dgn temen, rasanya ga usah deh, selaen ntar jadi susah memahami karakter cerita, well, namanya juga susah diketik *dilempar botol***

**Ini chapter selanjutnya, yang ini kurang memuaskan bagi saia krn keaknya terlalu sedikit, tp gpp deh post dulu drpd belom.**

**Oh ya, jgn lupa, read en review! Thankies! :D**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Lightning POV**

"_Aku akan ikut bekerja di sana," desah Lightning. "Mungkin tidak ada yang menjagamu nanti."_

"_Apa? Jadi untuk alasan itu kalian akan mengirimku ke luar? Hell yeah."_

"_Hope, kami hanya ingin kau aman. Ultima Corp masih mengejarmu, kau tidak bisa terus berada di sini. Lagipula, nanti kami bisa mengumpulkan tabungan dari bekerja di akademi. Kehidupan kita akan lebih baik," jelas Vanille._

"_Kalian… kalian membuangku, aku benci kalian semua!"_

_Hope beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi dengan perasaan meledak-ledak. Lightning dan Vanille tetap di sana – memandangi anak itu dengan ekspresi khawatir._

"_Light…"_

"_Dia akan kembali tenang," kata Lightning. "Pastikan dia baik-baik saja, Van. Aku pergi dulu."_

"Miss Lightning…"

"Ya…"

"Apakah Anda bersedia menjadi Prajurit Pulse, bersumpah untuk mengabdi sebagai prajurit sejati, bersumpah untuk setia kepada Raja dan keluarganya, bersumpah untuk melindungi kerajaan sampai titik darah penghabisan dan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kelangsungan kerajaan?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadi prajurit sejati, akan kulakukan."

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang Anda resmi menjadi Prajurit Pulse."

Hari itu terasa seperti titik balik dalam hidupku. Saat itu, di hadapan ratusan orang, aku dilantik bersama calon prajurit lain menjadi prajurit resmi Pulse. Tepuk tangan dan derai tawa kebanggaan memenuhi seisi aula. Aku memegang badge Kerajaan Pulse di bahuku - badge yang dimiliki setiap abdi kerajaan. Ya, mulai sekarang aku adalah prajurit Pulse.

Sesuai janji, aku menjadi partner dalam tim Noctis. Bersama Laris, Markus dan Gery. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik, walau yah, hanya Noctis yang memperlakukanku dengan lain. Ia masih bersikap kasar, seperti biasa, dan kurasa ia masih membenciku.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Noctis. Ia melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa, memerintah dan mengatur segala hal di akademi. Sekilas aku merasa tidak asing dengan dirinya, tapi entahlah.

"Heyyy, kau sedang apa, ayo kemari!"

Itu suara Markus. Dengan langkah gontai karena baru berjalan jauh aku menghampiri mereka. Aku masih enggan mengakui kalau stamina mereka lebih kuat dariku. Mereka bisa bertahan di tengah udara dingin begini, hell yeah!

"Hanya sampai di sini kemampuanmu?" tanya Noctis. Matanya yang kuning pucat bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam, seperti mata kucing. Ya, matanya memang bisa berubah warna seperti kulit bunglon.

"Aku tidak selemah itu," jawabku pedas. Bila ia berpikir bisa menindasku hanya karena ia seorang pangeran, salah besar.

"Kau masih sama saja," kata Noctis sambil melempar jaket hitamnya. "Pakai itu. Wajah menggigilmu membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Jangan pura-pura perhatian," kataku. Tapi tetap saja jaketnya kupakai. Well, jaket seorang pangeran memang berbeda dengan jaket orang awam. Aku sedang menikmati kehangatan jaket bulu kualitas super itu ketika mendadak seseorang merangkulku dari belakang.

Kontan saja aku terlonjak. "Heergh."

"Kau harus memasangnya seperti ini." Noctis menarik dua tali dari punggungku dan mengikatnya erat. Wajahku memerah seperti orang tolol.

"Aku tidak mau salah satu partnerku mati kedinginan karena memakai seragam minim."

"Apa?" Dia mengejek seragamku?

"Tapi hari ini kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Baguslah."

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ia sering berkata-kata pedas dan membuat kupingku kepanasan. Namun, kata 'jahat' tidak pernah pantas untuknya. Ia seperti memotivasiku. Mungkin, seperti ini caranya mengubahku menjadi 'orang baik'.

"Bagaimana dengan Hope? Kau sudah berbaikan dengan bocah itu?" tanya Noctis.

"Jangan panggil dia bocah," ujarku. "Dia masih belum mau."

Kami berencana membawa Hope ke luar. Penyelidikan terkait kekacauan pesta yang lalu masih berjalan, dan pasti UltimaCorp masih mengejar Hope. Tetapi Hope bersikeras tidak pergi. Kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, yang bisa kami lakukan hanya membujuknya dengan halus.

"Kembalikan jaketku nanti. Jangan kau curi. Dan jangan bertingkah macam-macam."

Noctis berlalu dari hadapanku. Mengobrol lagi, dan sesekali sindir-menyindir bersama tiga sahabatnya. Ia seorang pemimpin yang hebat; tidak heran ia diidolakan semua orang. Aku tidak tahu apa aku mengidolakannya atau tidak, tetapi yang jelas, aku menghormatinya. Meski memang ia tidak pernah percaya sepenuhnya padaku.

Aku enggan mengakui ini, tapi kadang, aku ingin dia sedikit tidak membenciku.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Normal POV**

_Lightning masuk ke aula istana bersama sekelompok prajurit junior. Napasnya terengah-engah._

"_Kau ke mana saja?" seru Noctis marah besar._

"_Tadi kami berjaga-jaga di halaman. Sepertinya ada penyusup," jawab Lightning._

"_Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya untuk minggu ini, dan kau tahu, aku muak."_

"_Tapi kami tidak bohong, benar-benar ada penyusup," bela seorang prajurit lain._

"_Aku tidak mau mendengar argumen kalian. Minggu ini kalian sudah lalai bertugas. Pergi."_

Lightning menyusuri lorong istana dengan kesal. Si bodoh itu membuatnya hampir gila! Akhir-akhir ini penyusup sering muncul di istana, dan Lightning tahu ia tidak salah lihat. Berkali-kali ia memerintahkan prajurit lain untuk menangkap penyusup tersebut, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Noctis bahkan mengusir mereka dengan kasar seolah mereka baru mencuri kaus kakinya. _Tidak bisakah pemuda gila itu sedikit percaya kepada mereka?_

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Lightning masih berkeliaran di istana, mengecek setiap prajurit agar tetap bertugas dengan baik. Lorong khusus yang ditelusurinya sepi dan agak gelap. Tempat ini memang tidak boleh dimasuki sembarangan.

Mendadak terdengar suara langkah kaki. Suara itu halus, tetapi Lightning bisa mendengarnya.

"Siapa itu?" Lightning memicingkan mata dan merapat ke dinding. "Keluar sebelum aku yang menemukanmu."

Tidak terdengar jawaban. Lightning mengeluarkan BlazeEdgenya dan melangkah lebih dekat. Saat melangkah ke ujung lorong, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menyerangnya. Lightning menangkis serangan orang itu dengan cepat.

"Sh*t."

"Minggir!"

"Tidak semudah itu!" Lightning menarik kerah baju orang itu. Ya, ia memang prajurit istana. Ia meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi Lightning tidak gentar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sinI?" tanya Lightning.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Lightning mendekatkan ujung senapan BlazeEdge-nya. "Sopan sekali. Tapi maaf, tunggu saja ajalmu."

Namun, Lightning melepaskan prajurit tersebut ketika sekelompok orang mendatangi lorong. Itu Noctis, kawan-kawannya dan sejumlah kolega istana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Noctis heran.

Lightning memberi hormat. "Prajurit ini bertingkah mencurigakan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tanyakan langsung kepadanya," sergah Lightning menunjuk prajurit tersebut.

"Ti…tidak, Yang Mulia. Saya baru akan menuju ke pos lima. Saya pikir prajurit ini mencurigakan."

"APA?" gumam Lightning tidak percaya.

"Nona ini sepertinya mencari-cari sesuatu. Kalau saja aku tidak lewat, aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau, prajurit tengik…"

"Hentikan," potong Noctis seraya menarik lengan Lightning. "Kembali ke posmu. Kau, Lightning, tetap di sini."

Prajurit itu berlalu begitu saja. Setelah mempersilakan kolega istana masuk ke ruang rapat di lorong khusus, Noctis berbalik dan memandangi Lightning. Ia tampak tidak sabar.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, tahan emosimu."

"Dia berbohong sedemikian rupa, dan kau menyuruhku untuk diam?"

"Bukan masalah ini saja. Kau suka mencurigai orang belakangan ini, dan jujur saja aku tidak suka."

"Aku tidak curiga, Noct. Aku mengenal wajah para prajurit di sini, tidak salah lagi. Kau suka penyusup masuk ke rumahmu sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak suka orang yang menuduh abdiku sebagai penyusup," ujar Noctis.

"Kau…"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah…" gumam Laris melerai. Markus menarik Lightning mundur, sementara Gery mencoba menenangkan Noctis. "Kawan-kawan, _calm down._"

"Dengar, aku tidak mau kau terus melakukan hal-hal konyol dengan mencari-cari 'penyusup' dan melalaikan tugasmu. _Hentikan rasa curigamu kepada orang-orang_. Dulu kau juga seorang penyusup, bukan? Aku tidak percaya kau mudah melepaskan pekerjaan lamamu begitu saja."

Markus kaget. "Demi Cosmos, Noctis…"

"Apa?" sungut Lightning. "Hell, Noct, kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Light, Light, dengar, ia cuma sedang emosi. Kalian jangan saling salah paham," jelas Laris.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, tetapi kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kepadaku," kata Lightning. Ia menarik lengannya dari Markus dan berbalik. "Sepertinya sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah percaya padaku."

Lightning berlalu meninggalkan Noctis dan kawan-kawannya. Ia ingin pulang sekarang, mendinginkan wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Hebat, hari ini pangeran itu berhasil membuatnya takjub. Jadi seperti itu pemikirannya selama ini? Bahwa Lightning tetap penyusup dan tidak bisa dipercaya? Semua kata-kata Noctis membuat kepala Lightning serasa terjepit.

Aula istana seakan-akan menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar – semua hal tampak tidak menyenangkan bagi Lightning. Ia hampir saja tumbang ketika seseorang menahan bahunya. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan berpakaian serba putih, mungkin tamu istana. Di sebelahnya tampak Stella dan bawahannya yang lain.

"Rufus, hati-hati! Light? Light, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Stella terkejut.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," jawab Lightning seraya bangkit dengan susah payah. Pria pirang di samping Stella lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Kelihatannya kau baru mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan," kata pria bernama Rufus itu.

"Baguslah kau tahu. Lepaskan tanganku," gumam Lightning. Meski tampak dingin, tetapi pria itu tidak kasar. Ia melepaskan tangan Lightning, masih memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau tahu di mana Noctis?" tanya Stella ceria.

"Cari saja di Lorong Khusus, kau akan menemukannya," jawab Lightning.

"Ah begitukah? Akan sangat menyenangkan mengenalkannya dengan kakakku!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Laris menuang cappuccino dari termos dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Ia menuang dan meneguknya lagi sedikit-sedikit. Noctis, di sebelahnya, tampak sama kusutnya dengan dia pagi itu.

"Hentikan, Lar. Kau membuatku gila."

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Noct! Meh, Vanille tidak mau bicara kepadaku sejak kemarin. Semua wanita sama saja membingungkannya." Laris menuang cappuccino lagi. "Gara-gara kau, Noct. Lightning marah, Vanille marah, semuanya, ahhh…"

Noctis menghela napas panjang. Setiap kali Laris mengingatkannya soal kejadian hari itu, Noctis semakin merasa bersalah. Ia mengakui, tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu kepada Lightning. _Harusnya kau menghajar pria bernama Noctis itu, Light_. Tapi kalimat-kalimat gila itu keluar begitu saja! Memikirkannya, sekali lagi, membuat Noctis semakin jengkel kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti itu, Noct," kata Gery masih shock. "Saranku, kau harus berbaikan dengan Lightning."

"Berbaikan? Lihat, sudah berhari-hari ia tidak mau bicara dengan kita. Meh, hal paling menyakitkan di dunia adalah dimusuhi wanita," ujar Markus.

"Dan bertengkar dengan wanita," tambah Laris stres.

"Kau seperti _tidak percaya_ kepadanya, Noct. Kau masih menganggapnya sebagai penyusup, padahal dia mencoba berubah. Itu sangat kejam," jelas Gery. "Karena itu, berbaikanlah dengannya. Ingat, _dia adalah Claire_."

"Aku…" Noctis menyandarkan kepala di antara tangannya. "Entahlah…"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Prajurit itu masuk ke lorong dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti, ia segera masuk ke tempat itu. Cid sedang duduk santai di kursi peraknya, dan melihat prajurit itu datang, matanya berbinar.

"Bagaimana?"

Prajurit itu memberi hormat. "Maaf, Tuan. Aku tidak berhasil. Ada pengganggu di tengah misi. Tetapi pangeran itu sepertinya percaya kepadaku. Dan jangan khawatir, aku bisa menuntaskan semuanya."

"Yang selanjutnya, kau tidak boleh gagal," kata Cid. "Ada kesempatan bagus hari ini, lakukan dengan baik."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pesta itu _gothic _dan sangat mewah. Tanpa perlu dihias pun aula pesta sudah tampak menakjubkan. Tamu-tamu istana berbincang-bincang, berdansa dan menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Piano, biola dan alat-alat music lain didendangkan dengan indahnya memeriahkan suasana pesta.

Lightning heran mengapa wanita-wanita di sana suka memakai gaun-gaun super mewah dan sepatu hak tinggi. Begitu glamour dan mewahnya sampai menyilaukan mata. Pria-pria di sana bahkan menyukai mereka dan berdansa dengan nyamannya. Apa mereka tidak takut tersandung gaun pasangan mereka dan jatuh konyol?

Lightning melirik ke arah lantai dansa. Noctis, mengenakan tuxedo mewah ala pangeran, tampak sedang berdansa dengan Stella. Gadis itu memang cantik sekali dengan gaun putih dan rambut pirangnya yang digerai. Sikapnya juga menyenangkan. Ia asyik mengobrol bersama Noctis saat berdansa. Mungkin seperti itu tipe-tipe kesukaan Noctis, pikir Lightning jengkel.

"Bosan di sini?"

Lightning menoleh ke arah Rufus. Pemuda itu muncul begitu saja di sebelahnya, memegang dua gelas anggur merah. Ia menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Lightning.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka anggur," kata Lightning.

Rufus mengangkat alisnya. "Kau benci glamoristik."

"Kau pasti senang sekali bisa _menebakku_."

"Tidak juga, hanya saja menurutku kau cukup menarik. Aku jarang melihat prajurit wanita sepertimu – itu yang membuatku penasaran."

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Rufus meneguk anggur merah sampai habis. Ia meletakkan gelasnya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Lightning dan mengelusnya. "Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar kemampuanmu, tapi kurasa kau pasti bukan orang biasa."

_Tepat. Aku mantan penyusup_, sindir Lightning dalam hatinya.

Dua orang pria datang menghampiri Rufus dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Lightning, saat itu, mengambil kesempatan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Laris, Markus dan Gery tampak asyik bercanda tidak jauh dari meja hidangan. Harusnya ia menghampiri mereka, tapi tidak. Mereka hanya akan membicarakan soal Noctis dan Noctis lagi. Si pangeran itu sibuk mengobrol bersama Stella di dekat meja hidangan. Tidak bisakah ia mencoba sedikit tersenyum?

CKREK, CKREK, SFIIIING…

Lightning menoleh ke lantai atas yang tampak gelap. Mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya. Dari jauh terlihat sosok berpakaian hitam membawa senjata. Sosok itu tampak siap membidik.

Entah siapa sosok itu, tapi Lightning tahu siapa sasarannya. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju ke lantai dansa, menerobos tamu-tamu lain dan menarik Noctis menjauh.

Lightning mengarahkan BlazeEdge-nya ke atas. Namun, sosok yang tadi dilihatnya menghilang. Sesaat kemudian, suara musik pesta berhenti.

"Ada apa ini?" ujar Stella kaget. "Light?"

"Prajurit masuk ke lantai dansa begitu saja, itu gila," komentar seorang tamu.

"Ada penyusup," gumam Lightning kepada Noctis. "Percaya padaku, tadi ada penyusup."

"Di mana penyusupnya?" tanya Laris langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Di atas, tapi dia sudah hilang," jawab Lightning. "Hell, lagi-lagi…"

"Ini pesta kedua bulan ini, juga pesta terkacau yang pernah ada!" pekik seorang menteri.

"Kau, prajurit gila, kau menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Light, tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin penyusup itu hanya perasaanmu," ujar Stella.

"Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, dia ada di sana."

"Kami mengawas di atas, dan memang tidak ada siapa-siapa," jelas prajurit lain. "Mungkin kau salah lihat, Senior."

Lightning menggigit bibir, lalu menoleh ke arah Noctis. Matanya berubah menjadi kuning pucat. Kali ini, ia tampak bimbang.

"Bisa-bisanya prajurit ini mengacaukan pesta kita."

"Dasar tengik. Memalukan."

"Cukup. Cukup dengan semua ini." Noctis menghela napas. "Light, pergilah. Tenangkan dirimu."

"Kau harus memecatnya!" teriak tamu lain.

Noctis lagi-lagi tampak bimbang. Lightning tahu, ia tidak akan bisa berpihak kepadanya.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah," ujar Lightning langsung berbalik. Ia meninggalkan ruangan pesta dengan wajah lesu, ketika Noctis mencegatnya.

"Lightning…"

"Tidak apa," ujar Lightning menunduk. "Sekalipun kau ingin percaya padaku, aku tahu itu sulit. Pergilah."

Hati Lightning serasa tersayat ketika itu. Meski mencoba melindungi Noctis, namun itu tidak berguna. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang percaya kepadanya.

_Aku… memang tidak bisa menjadi orang yang baik…_

Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah jarum melesat dan mengenai leher Lightning. Pandangannya kabur, dan ia langsung tumbang di atas rerumputan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. And Then, I Remember You

**CHAPTER VIII: AND THEN, I REMEMBER YOU**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Memalukan, seorang prajurit rendahan mengacaukan pesta formal kerajaan…"_

"_Bagaimana orang dungu yang tidak cekatan seperti itu bisa menjadi prajurit Pulse? Stigma."_

"_Ini sangat memalukan! Semua tamu kerajaan melihatnya, apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang ini…?"_

"_Dia harus dihukum berat sesuai peraturan…"_

"_Diamlah."_

_Seluruh anggota Dewan Menteri terdiam._

_Noctis mendesah dalam hati. Ia merasa tidak kuat saat berdiri, seolah seluruh tenaganya lenyap. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya dan menunduk._

"_Aku, mewakili partnerku sendiri, menyampaikan permohonan maaf kepada kalian semua," katanya lantang. "Dia hanya mencoba menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, bukan bermaksud mempermalukan seluruh orang."_

"_Tidak ada bukti soal penyusup di istana. Dan kurasa, prajurit itu bahkan sudah gila. Bagaimana kalau Yang Mulia Raja melihatnya?"_

"_Pembelaanmu tidak berguna, Yang Mulia. Dia harus dihukum sesuai peraturan di Pulse. Prajurit dungu."_

_Noctis menyambar kerah jubah menteri itu. Ia nyaris melayangkan pukulan fatal ketika Gery datang dan menahannya._

"_Tutup mulutmu," ujat Noctis, iris matanya sekejap berubah menjadi merah. "Akulah yang memasukkannya ke akademi, aku yang melatihnya, aku yang harus mengeluarkannya. Hanya aku yang punya hak atas dirinya…"_

"_Hentikan tindakan dan pemikiran emosionalmu, Pangeran. Hukum adalah segalanya."_

"_Hukum hanya diciptakan orang dungu…"_

"_Noctis…!"_

"Hei Noct, bangun! Kau baik-baik saja? Noct?"

Gery menunggu dengan sabar, sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Noctis. Tidak terdengar jawaban, hanya suara langkah kaki dan gelas beradu. Kemudian akhirnya Noctis keluar juga. Ia tampak tidak sehat – wajahnya pucat dan bagian bawah matanya sedikit menghitam.

"Hello Noct… err, wajahmu agak…kusut. Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Markus, menggaruk dahinya yang tidak gatal.

"Lihat, Noct, ini sudah hampir siang dan kau _terlambat_! Bisakah kau tidak melakukan apapun sepanjang malam selain 'tidur'?" serbu Gery bertubi-tubi. Ia mengendus-endus sesuatu. "Kau minum lagi? Demi Cosmos, Noct…"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menceramahiku? Aku muak."

Noctis menerobos kawan-kawannya dan langsung melangkah pergi. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Sepanjang malam kemarin ia tidak tidur, dan sebotol anggur cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk dan terjaga sampai pagi.

Dengan keadaan separah itu pula, waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat saat Noctis dan kawan-kawannya tiba di akademi. Semua aktivitas di sana berjalan seperti biasa. Langkah Noctis masih agak kacau, tetapi kawan-kawannya tetap siap siaga.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus banyak istirahat, Noct. Lihat dirimu," tegur Laris gusar. Tetapi perhatiannya sekejap beralih ke seorang gadis berambut jingga. "Hei, Van… Vanille…!"

Benar saja, gadis itu memang Vanille. Laris kaget sekaligus senang, setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya sekarang Vanille mau mencarinya. Tetapi ekspresi Vanille sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Ia segera menghampiri Laris dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Jelaskan. Katakan apa yang terjadi. Pasti kalian tahu sesuatu," serbu Vanille.

"Hei hei Van, sabar. A… aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Apa? Kalian tidak mengerti?" seringai Vanille. "Dengar, aku sedang tidak main-main. Apa yang terjadi sampai Lightning tidak kembali selama dua hari ini? Ia sudah tidak pulang sejak bertugas di pesta istana!"

Noctis merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Dua hari?" sungut Markus kaget. "Dia juga sudah dua hari tidak bersama kami. Kami kira dia tidak mau datang…"

"Demi Cosmos, kalian harus menemukan Light…" kata Vanille gemetar. "Aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk. Kita pasti menemukannya. Ayo, Noct, kita harus mulai…"

"Tidak." Noctis memotong perkataan Laris. "Tidak, jangan berbohong kepadaku."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Rufus. Lain kali kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

"Suatu kehormatan, Yang Mulia. Kami pergi dulu."

Stella dan Rufus meninggalkan ruangan itu juga, setelah berjam-jam berdiskusi dan mengobrol bersama Raja Alfredo. Saat sampai di ujung tangga, Stella menoleh.

"Maaf, Rufus, kau terpaksa harus terlibat dalam urusan ini."

"Tidak apa. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi raja," kata Rufus.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Stella. "Sejak kemarin kulihat, kau aneh sekali."

Rufus mendesah. "Temanmu, perempuan di pesta itu…"

"Maksudmu, Lightning?" ujar Stella. "Dewan Menteri ingin memecatnya karena masalah pesta itu. Kasihan sekali dia."

"Tapi kurasa, dia bukan orang yang mudah bertindak bodoh," kata Rufus.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tik… tik…

Tik…

"Heergh." Lightning meringis kesakitan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih oleh air di lantai.

Tidak tampak apa-apa, hanya jendela kecil dan sebuah obor. Udara terasa dingin dan menusuk, belum lagi air yang begitu dingin menggenangi lantai, membuat keadaan semakin menyakitkan.

Lightning mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi ia baru sadar, tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Rantai berduri. Sedikit bergerak saja akan terasa sakit. Dengan hati-hati Lightning duduk merapat ke dinding.

Ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Pesta di istana. Ada penyusup lagi, kemudian terjadi sebuah insiden. Lalu ia keluar dan merasakan lehernya ditusuk sesuatu. Ia tumbang dan semua menjadi gelap begitu saja.

Sekilas wajah Noctis terlintas di pikiran Lightning.

"Arrgh, sh*t!" pekik Lightning sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Mendadak sebuah bayangan muncul di pikirannya.

Sebuah lorong.

"…_Kenapa kau menangis?"_

Lightning seolah melihat Noctis. Ya, itu memang Noctis! Tapi suara dan penampilannya berbeda. Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. _"Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum."_

Tidak ada yang palsu dalam nada bicaranya yang lembut. Lalu, _"Claire. Claire Farron, Yang Mulia."_

_Siapa itu Claire?_, pikir Lightning heran. Pelan-pelan ia mengikuti alur cerita dalam bayangan tersebut. Ada sebuah aula besar – yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya – lalu sebuah pedang. Somnus, pedang warisan Pulse selama berbagai generasi. Dari mana ia tahu semua itu?

"_Yang tadi serius, Claire! Kau cantik sekali kalau sedang tersenyum!"_

Lightning tersenyum tipis. Terdengar seperti gombalan, tapi memang manis sekali. Saat ia mencoba mengikuti bayangan itu lebih dalam, tiba-tiba suasananya berubah. Hujan turun deras disertai petir yang menakutkan. Di antara rintik hujan, Lightning bisa melihat seorang pria.

"_Sekarang, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu lagi…"_

Kemudian, terjadi pertarungan sengit. Pria itu berkali-kali melempar serangan mengerikan. Situasi benar-benar buruk.

"_Menyerahlah, kau benar-benar keras kepala!"_

"_Tidak… akan… ada… yang boleh… menghancurkan Pulse…!"_

Terdengar teriakan kesakitan disertai darah segar memancar. Pria itu mengerang tidak karuan. Bahunya penuh cucuran darah.

"_Ti…tidak mungkin…"_

"_Dunia kita akan segera berakhir… Lebih baik, bukan…"_

"_Tidak, tidakkk!"_

Tangan Lightning gemetar saat mendengarnya.

Terdengar suara pintu berderit, kemudian, sejumlah orang melangkah masuk. Samar-samar Lightning bisa melihat mereka membawa senjata. Ia tahu siapa mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Lightning… Tahu tempat ini? Tentu saja tidak, kau pasti tidak pernah masuk ke penjara…"

"Trent…"

"Wow, sekarang kau bahkan tidak sudi memanggilku 'Bos' lagi. Luar biasa…"

"Hubunganku dengan UltimaCorp sudah berakhir. Jangan ganggu aku dan teman-temanku lagi."

"Ah… Kau benar-benar pintar berbohong… Seperti itukah caramu mengelabui Pangeran?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Trent melipat tangannya. "Tapi sayang sekali, sekeras apapun kau berusaha, tidak akan ada yang percaya padamu. Aku sudah dengar cerita bawahanku. Ironis sekali… prajurit yang dicaci maki dan dipermalukan di hadapan begitu banyak orang… Bahkan pangeran sendiri tidak percaya kepada partnernya…"

"Kau…!"

"Hampir tiga hari berlalu dan tidak ada yang mencarimu… Aku turut bersimpati."

Lightning menundukkan kepala. Benarkah begitu – tidak ada yang peduli kepada dirinya? Tidak, Vanille dan Hope pasti sedang berusaha mencarinya. Tapi Noctis… Lightning tidak tahu…

"Kau pikir mereka sedang mencarimu? Kalau iya, baguslah. Kalau tidak… kuharap kau tidak menangisi nasibmu." Trent menggenggam cambuk berduri di tangannya. "Kasihan sekali… tidak punya apa-apa dan siapa-siapa untuk dicintai dan dilindungi… cuih."

Trent spontan meludahi Lightning.

"Kau menyedihkan! Jangan berpikiran kau bisa bebas dan hidup damai! Sejak awal kau dibesarkan untuk UltimaCorp, kau harus mengabdi sampai mati!"

"Sudah banyak hal jahat yang kau perintahkan, dan aku sudah melakukannya. Itu sudah cukup! Aku mencintai Pulse dan aku akan setia kepada kerajaan ini!"

"Diam!" Trent melayangkan sebuah cambukan. "Jadi begini caramu membalas budi… dasar bodoh… Kau harus sadar, kau ditakdirkan seperti namamu… Petir yang tidak pernah melindungi, dan hanya menghancurkan… Terimalah itu!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Noct, kau dari mana saja?"

Noctis kembali lagi bersama Gery dan Markus. Mereka baru saja melakukan pencarian di sejumlah tempat setelah mendatangi Dewan Menteri dan Kepolisian Pulse. Tidak ada laporan penangkapan Lightning, dan, sepertinya Dewan Menteri sangat puas mengetahui soal masalah itu. Noctis tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik – kalau saja tidak ada Gery dan Markus, mungkin Dewan Menteri sudah dihabisinya.

"Bagaimana, sudah ada perkembangan lebih lanjut?" tanya Gery.

Laris mendesah. "Kami sudah menghubungi banyak orang. Junior-junior juga sudah membantu. Tapi belum ada kabar apapun."

Markus mendengus. "Dewan Menteri, orang-orang itu membuatku hampir mati berdiri! Sepertinya mereka senang sekali. Kalau saja aku bisa, mereka sudah habis kuhajar!"

"Kami sudah sepanjang siang mencarinya di pusat keramaian, tapi tidak ada," kata Gery. "Aku ragu kita berhasil."

Tidak ada dari antara mereka yang tampak yakin, atau setidaknya sedikit berharap kalau Lightning akan ditemukan. Mereka cemas dan bingung – semua cara sudah mereka lakukan, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aku sudah meminta orang-orang menghubungiku nanti. Pasti berhasil. Pasti," gumam Vanille mencoba bertahan. Ia menunjuk nomor selanjutnya di buku telepon. "Kantor Sekuriti Pekan Raya. Mungkin ini bisa."

"Dia tidak akan ada di sana," sela Noctis.

"Setidaknya aku mencoba… setidaknya…"

"Yang kalian lakukan, semua tidak berguna." Noctis menunduk. "Dia tidak akan kembali. Tempatnya seharusnya kembali adalah UltimaCorp. Dia sudah meninggalkan semua orang karena tersakiti."

Hal itu terlintas di pikiran Noctis begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau Lightning berkhianat dan kembali ke organisasi lamanya? Semua usaha mereka sia-sia.

"Tidak mungkin. Tolong… jangan katakan itu…" kata Vanille gemetar. Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia membenamkan wajah di pundak Laris.

"Tidak ada yang menjamin dia akan kembali," gumam Noctis. "Ini tidak berguna. Semua hanya akan berakhir konyol."

"Kau keterlaluan, Noct!" seru Laris. "Semua orang berusaha setengah mati mencari Lightning dan kau bicara seperti itu dengan gampangnya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia sebegitu jahatnya?"

"Hentikan, kalian kekanak-kanakan!" lerai Markus.

"Noct… ingatlah Claire. Meski dia berubah sekalipun dia masih Claire. Claire sahabat kecilmu."

Pikiran Noctis melunak saat mendengar nama Claire. Perlahan rasa penyesalan mulai menyelimuti pikirannya.

Seandainya ia sedikit menahan perasaannya, seandainya ia mau sedikit saja percaya kepada Lightning, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Tolong, Kawan-kawan, hentikan semua ini. Kita masih harus menemukan Lightning, itu yang terpenting," tegur Gery melerai semuanya. "Noctis, Light adalah partner kita sendiri. Kau harus percaya kepadanya."

"Tidak peduli Light pergi karena marah, atau karena yang lain, kita harus menemukannya," ujar Markus.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang terburu-buru. Sebelum dibukakan, Fang langsung menerobos masuk bersama sejumlah prajurit junior. Ia menyeret seseorang – seorang prajurit junior, diikat erat seperti bongkahan batu.

"Hentikan opera sabun konyol ini," kata Fang. "Ini dia… orang brengsek yang seharusnya kita cari."

Noctis ingat siapa orang itu. Itu prajurit junior yang pernah ditangkap Lightning.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"_Dude_, jangan coba berbohong lagi. Aku tidak akan segan membakarmu hidup-hidup," kata Fang. "Pintar sekali, dia menghubungi UltimaCorp untuk memberitahu keberadaan Lightning. Orang semacam ini bisa masuk ke akademi, ugh."

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak ta…"

Tanpa basa-basi Noctis mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menodong prajurit itu. Sang prajurit nyaris terlonjak. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Sekarang juga, katakan semuanya."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Mawar merah itu mulai terlihat kering, tetapi duri-durinya tetap tajam.

Cid mengelus mawar tersebut. Semua sempurna sesuai keinginannya. Perlahan ia berbalik dan meneliti dokumen di hadapannya.

Inilah proyek besar UltimaCorp.

Cid tersenyum puas. UltimaCorp, organisasi yang dipimpinnya, telah berkembang sangat pesat sejak didirikan. Sekarang seluruh kerajaan beserta instansi pemerintahan nyaris berada di bawah pengaruhnya.

Pulse adalah sasaran berikutnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya UltimaCorp mulai menanamkan pengaruh ke Pulse. Negeri yang diimpi-impikan banyak kerajaan karena kekuatan dan kekayaan di dalamnya. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau Pulse jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Lakukan permintaanku, dan kau akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan."

Alfredo Lucis Caelum, Raja Pulse. Sejak bertemu dengannya, Cid tau dia bukan orang yang baik. Tapi dengan senang hati Cid menerima tugas darinya. Cukup menculik sejumlah pejabat penting di kerajaan luar, mengacaukan kondisi politik mereka dan membuat mereka datang meminta bantuan kepada Pulse. Lalu Pulse akan berkuasa penuh. Tapi Cid tidak menyangka ada yang bertindak lebih jauh. Stella, putri dari Tenabrae sekaligus duta untuk Pulse, meminta bantuan untuk menemukan ayahnya. Ia bersedia bekerja untuk Cid supaya bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya. Semua berjalan sebegitu mulus.

Namun lagi-lagi, Cid takjub saat Master Depra datang mencarinya. Kabarnya ia adalah prajurit legenda Pulse yang sampai sekarang masih menderita luka bekas perang. Ia meminta Cid menemukan seseorang – seorang gadis bernama Claire. Mungkin untuk balas dendam, tapi Cid tidak terlalu mengerti untuk apa.

Dan permintaan Master Depra yang lebih mengejutkan, "Kau tahu apa yang kumau. Taklukkan Pulse dan berikan kepadaku."

Cid tersenyum puas lagi. Seperti apapun mereka, pada akhirnya tujuan utamanya dan UltimaCorp hanya menghancurkan kerajaan. Menghancurkan seluruh dunia.

Suara petir menggetarkan seisi ruangan. Kemudian, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun.

"Lalu, aku akan melenyapkanmu untuk selama-lamanya…"

**NOTE**: Naaah akhirnya kalian bisa mulai ngerti nih, semua masalahnya ga main2…

Jadi **Alfredo** meminta bantuan Cid mengacaukan sejumlah kerajaan untuknya. Cid pun meminta **UltimaCorp** menculik orang-orang penting (termasuk papanya Stella. dan ironisnya lagi Stella datang mencari Cid dan mau bekerja untuknya supaya papanya balik, padahal dia ga tau papanya emang diculik sama UltimaCorp XD). Lalu buruknya, **Master Depra** (yah udah pada taulah siapa… :P) kembali lagi dan meminta Cid menaklukkan Pulse untuknya, plus mencari yang namanya Claire. Yah untung Cid ga tau… /hoho

Mengenai tujuan Cid, well, itu masih rahasia ya /hoho lanjuuut…

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Jangan berbohong!" seru Markus._

"_Ti…tidak! Aku jujur, ya, di sana…"_

"_Untuk apa? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"_

"_Aku bersumpah… aku tidak tahu… A…atasanku yang…"_

"_Ayo kita segera berangkat, bukan saatnya membuang waktu seperti ini."_

"_Kalau kau berbohong, kau akan menyesal."_

"Kalian, periksa daerah di sana!" perintah Markus. "Dan kalian, siaga di luar."

Hujan turun semakin deras disertai gelegar petir yang mengerikan. Tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan rombongan mobil di tengah hujan. Para prajurit mulai menyebar melakukan pengamanan ketat, sebagian lagi membantu mengepung gedung besar itu.

Noctis tidak mempedulikan derasnya hujan. Ia turun dan melesat cepat ke gedung tersebut.

"Dobrak pintunya!" teriak Laris. Dengan sekali dobrak, para prajurit berhasil mendobrak gerbang baja itu. "Bongkar semuanya!"

Gedung itu hanya diterangi obor-obor yang berjejer di dinding. Noctis dan para prajurit mengikuti obor-obor itu. Tidak ada apapun sepanjang perjalanan sebelum mereka sampai di ujung lorong. Dengan cepat mereka menghabisi dua orang prajurit di sana.

"Ada penyusup!"

Adu pedang dan pertarungan sengit mulai terjadi. Noctis menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan terus berlari. Setiap prajurit lawan di tengah jalan tidak ia pedulikan.

Noctis bisa merasakan keberadaannya… bersama orang lain…

"Lightning!"

Terdengar suara sentakan cambuk.

Noctis menoleh kesana kemari. Aura yang dirasakannya semakin kuat – dan sekilas Noctis bisa merasakan ketidakberdayaan di dalamnya. Tangannya gemetar merasakan aura itu.

_Lightning, bertahanlah…_

"Siapa itu?"

_Tik… tik… _

_Tik…_

Lalu, Noctis menoleh.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lightning tergeletak tidak berdaya di sana. Matanya tertutup rapat. Pipinya basah oleh air mata dan darah. Sekarang, kulitnya seolah tidak lagi bisa merasakan cambukan-cambukan itu. Tidak ada keperihan lagi. Yang ada hanya luka dan darah yang bercampur dengan air.

Seberapa keras pun mengubah hidup, Lightning tahu ia tidak akan pernah bahagia. Ia sudah ditakdirkan menjalani semua penderitaan ini.

"_Hey Claire."_

Sebuah bayangan muncul di pikiran Lightning. Lagi-lagi ia melihat Noctis. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"_Ini untukmu."_

Noctis menunjukkan sebuah kalung petir. Lightning kenal kalung itu – kalung petir kesayangannya yang sudah menemaninya selama tujuh tahun. Asal namanya sendiri.

"_Ini jimat ampuh dariku. Jagalah baik-baik._

_Aku ingin kau menjadi seperti petir – kuat dan mematikan. Aku percaya kau bisa…_

_Kelak, Claire, aku ingin kita sama-sama menjadi prajurit pembela Pulse…_

_Kita menjadi orang dewasa sepenuhnya yang mengemban tanggung jawab melindungi kerajaan. Dan kita akan berjuang bersama-sama…"_

Air mata lagi-lagi membasahi pipi Lightning. Menurut orang, menjelang kematian biasanya orang akan melihat hal-hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Lightning tidak pernah mempercayai mitos konyol itu – baginya, kematian hanya penderitaan puncak dari seluruh penderitaan yang ada. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti.

Itu bukan hanya hal yang paling indah bagi Lightning. Melainkan juga, sekeping memori yang hilang. Kepingan memori yang pernah menyusun hidupnya. Dan Noctis pernah ada di sana, bersamanya…

Terdengar suara pedang beradu. Suara "seseorang" tersungkur ke lantai.

Lalu, Lightning merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya bangkit. Sesuatu yang lembut melapisi tubuhnya. Ciuman hangat mendarat di pipi Lightning.

"Light, aku di sini…"

Apa itu hanya bayangan, atau suatu kenyataan?

"Light, kau dengar aku? Bukalah matamu… kau sudah aman sekarang…"

Lightning sudah nyaris tidak kuat untuk menggerakan badannya. Tetapi ia mencoba membuka mata. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah tidak apa-apa lagi…"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, perasaan Lightning lega kembali. Ia sudah tenang sekarang. Semua memori masa lalunya sudah kembali.

"Maaf-kan… aku… Noct…" bisik Lightning.Pandangannya mengabur, lalu lenyap perlahan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Dan sekarang, aku sudah mengingatmu._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Gimana? Gimana yang kali ini, bagus kagak? Benar2 dibuat dgn susah payah… *puppyeyes***

**Read en review plissssss saya bener2 mengharapkannya… baik dari yg anonymous maupun dari anggota FFn terserah. Plis, plis, satuuu aja, satu review tidak ternilai harganya. Thank you so much! *ngambil tisu lagi***


	11. Stay Away from Her

**CHAPTER IX: STAY AWAY FROM HER**

**This is so crazy… XD woaaa thanks bangeeettt bwt review temen-temen semuaa, bwt: shin jae hee, moechan, kureha, alfonso & 3R, thanksssss saia terharu bgt *ambil satu kotak tisu* **

**rhyno: lebih tepatnya 'menonton' *hoho* ok deh, follow follow…**

**Sekali lagi thanksss for the review, kalo ada kekurangan dll maaph bangett, akan berusaha saia perbaiki biar semakin maju, pokoknya thanks dehh *nangis lagi* Reviewnya krn kasian sama lightning ato kasian sama author sih sebenernya *kabur***

**Eniwe, akhirnya update juga *melengos lega* Read en review yaa, jangan lupa read en review. Udah buka review bwt anonymous. Thanks before, moga chapter yg ini cukup memuaskan. :D**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Detak jantungnya melambat. Dia banyak kehilangan darah."

"Terus pacu jantungnya."

"Heergh!" rintih Lightning meregang nyawa. Noctis menggenggam erat tangan Lightning, mengelus pipinya. "Tahan sedikit lagi. Kita hampir sampai. Dengarkan kata-kataku, mengerti? Kau harus kuat."

Tangan Noctis gemetar memangku Lightning. Selimut yang melapisi badannya berubah drastis dari putih polos menjadi merah darah. Melihat luka-luka mengerikan itu, hatinya serasa tersayat-sayat. Ia ingin sekali bangun dari mimpi buruknya; tidak sanggup melihat Lightning pergi dengan cara mengenaskan begini. _Goddess Etro, ini kematian yang terlalu kejam untuk siapapun._

Hujan deras dan sirene mobil menambah kekacauan suasana malam itu. Semua prajurit segera meminggirkan kendaraan dan membentuk formasi penjagaan ketat. Mobil utama tiba tepat di depan satu-satunya klinik di daerah itu.

Noctis menggendong Lightning keluar, diikuti Laris dan yang lain. Seisi klinik panik menerima kedatangan mereka, namun dengan cepat kamar darurat segera tersedia. Dibantu tim medis, Noctis segera membaringkan Lightning.

"Izinkan aku di sini."

"Maaf, Tuan, Anda harus menunggu di luar."

Noctis menggeram. "Aku harus bersamanya, apa kau tidak mengerti? Jangan menghalangiku."

"Peluang hidupnya kecil, Tuan. Karena itu tolonglah, biarkan kami bekerja."

Laris dan yang lain menarik mundur Noctis, lalu petugas medis langsung mengunci pintu ruang darurat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan.

Noctis meninju pintu ruang darurat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Noct, tenangkan dirimu. Kita serahkan kepada mereka," gumam Gery.

Terdengar lagi pekikan kesakitan dari dalam.

Noctis tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Setiap membiarkan teriakan itu, napasnya semakin sesak. Rasanya seperti membiarkan Lightning semakin tersiksa di sana. Ia ingin menerobos masuk dan menyelamatkan Lightning.

_Kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Tidak dalam keadaan begini._

"Laris…!"

Vanille dan Hope datang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Laris cepat-cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Dia di dalam. Tim medis sedang menanganinya."

"Demi Cosmos, aku harus melihatnya…" Vanille mengintip lewat jendela ruang darurat. Ia langsung terenyak melihat keadaan Lightning yang mengenaskan. Sejumlah petugas medis terus memantau keadaannya lewat monitor sementara yang lain membalut kulit dan tubuhnya.

"Tidak…" Vanille tenggelam dalam pelukan Laris. "Ini keterlaluan…"

"Ini semua karena kau!"

Markus menarik bahu Hope, tapi anak itu tidak mau menurut.

"Vanille memberitahuku semua – ini gara-gara kau," kata Hope kepada Noctis. "Lightning bilang semua akan lebih baik jika dia mengikutimu, tapi tidak, semua jadi lebih buruk! Lihat sekarang, tubuhnya hancur seperti itu!"

"Hope, tenanglah…" gumam Vanille. Tapi Hope tidak juga tenang. Ia melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Noctis yang sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Kau takut karena kau salah? Atau memang kau tidak berniat mendengar ini?"

"Cukup… Hope." Vanille menarik bahu Hope, memeluknya erat dan berbisik. "Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan lagi; semua sudah terjadi."

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu."

"Semua akan selesai, Hope. Percaya padaku."

Hope melepas pelukan Vanille. Masih dengan tatapan mata marah, ia mendengus, kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu. Suasana sunyi, sebelum akhirnya pintu ruang darurat terbuka.

"Dia dalam kondisi koma," jelas petugas medis. "Kami tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini, tapi mari kita berharap semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih," balas Vanille. Para petugas medis dan suster pun berlalu dari ruangan itu. Vanille menoleh ke arah Lightning, sedikit lega karena dia berhasil melewati masa kritis.

Sekilas ruangan itu benar-benar mengerikan. Peralatan-peralatan medis terpasang di mana-mana. Bau obat yang pekat menyebar ke seisi ruangan. Yang membuat tempat itu nyaman mungkin hanya uap hangat dari mesin penghangat.

Noctis duduk di dekat ranjang, memandangi Lightning yang tertidur nyenyak di sana. Tubuhnya seperti ditelan perban dan jarum infus. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau semua itu dilepas.

Markus berteriak kaget.

"Meh, demi Cosmos…!"

"Ssshhht! Kau bisa _diam_?" bisik Gery. "Kau tidak lihat wajahnya?"

Sang pangeran menghela napas panjang. Berada di ruangan seperti ini selalu mengerikan – ruangan di mana nyawa seseorang selamat, juga lenyap untuk selamanya. Melihat Lightning dalam kondisi stabil membuatnya lega, tapi juga kesakitan dan takut. Kesakitan melihat setiap jengkal tubuh Lightning terluka dan penuh perban. Takut, kalau keadaan stabilnya tidak akan bertahan lama, lalu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi tiba-tiba. Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa mengerikan.

Tidak ada suara lain selain bunyi 'pip pip pip'. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan semua orang menunggui Lightning sepanjang malam. Meski begitu, akhirnya mereka tumbang juga. Hope sudah tertidur di sofa, sementara Laris dan Markus ada di dekatnya, duduk tertidur dengan suara mengorok yang halus. Vanille, Gery dan Noctis masih bertahan.

Vanille mendesah. "Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja. Aku yang akan menjaganya."

Noctis tidak mendengarkan Vanille – pandangannya hanya tertuju ke arah Lightning. Sesekali matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka lagi. Noda hitam mulai muncul di bawah matanya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Noct, akhir-akhir ini tidurmu tidak teratur. Sebaiknya kau istirahat," nasihat Gery.

"Kalian tahu, Lightning itu salah satu prajurit andalan di UltimaCorp," kata Vanille. "Tapi dia tidak suka dengan UltimaCorp. Dia _terpaksa _berkembang dan menderita bersama kami."

Noctis menundukkan kepala, seperti memberi isyarat 'lanjutkan'.

"… Waktu itu, pasukan UltimaCorp menemukannya," lanjut Vanille. "Mereka bilang dia pasti jatuh dari tebing, tapi ajaibnya dia selamat. Aku dan petugas medis merawatnya. Aku ingat saat dia terbangun – kukira dia akan histeris dan meminta untuk kembali ke keluarganya, tapi tidak. Dia kebingungan. Tidak ada yang diingatnya; apa yang terjadi, mengapa ia bisa ada di sana atau siapa namanya. Dia terkena _amnesia_.

Semua orang tidak tahu harus mengapakan anak malang itu. Memberinya nama, merawatnya, atau yang lain. Tapi dia punya sebuah kalung berbentuk petir, dan karena itu, dia menamai dirinya Lightning. Bukan Belinda, Olivia atau nama-nama menakjubkan lainnya.

Saat itu, aku dan yang lain sedang berlatih pedang. Guru kami menyuruh Light ikut bersama kami dan berlatih memakai BlazeEdge-nya. Lalu kami melihat… permainan pedang yang menakjubkan, teknik-teknik yang sangat gila untuk dikuasai anak sekecil dia. Itu hebat, sekaligus mengerikan. Dan itu membuat UltimaCorp langsung merekrutnya masuk.

Lightning menjadi partnerku dan Fang. Yah, hubungan kami agak kacau, tapi seiring waktu semua berjalan dengan baik. Sampai waktu itu…"

Vanille mengigit bibir. "Itu misi tingkat A pertama yang kami hadapi. Lightning yang diberi tugas utama… Dia diminta membunuh pejabat di Ferrum District. Mereka tidak menjelaskan sama sekali apa maksudnya 'membunuh'. Mereka hanya bilang, _siksa targetmu dan tusuk jantungnya_.

Lightning berhasil melakukannya. Pejabat itu tewas dalam jebakan kami. Lalu kami melihat anak dan keluarga pejabat itu menemukannya, menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat dia tewas. Lightning bertanya kepadaku, 'Kenapa mereka seperti itu?' Aku berusaha menjelaskan semua… kukira dia tidak akan mengerti, tapi dia mengerti… Dia tidak percaya telah memusnahkan sebuah nyawa…

Sejak itu, dia merasa tersiksa. Setiap misi selalu harus tuntas, tapi kau tahu, dia tidak pernah mau membunuh. Dia juga tidak pernah menginginkanku dan Hope membunuh siapapun. Itulah sebabnya, malam itu _dia tidak membunuh kalian_.

Bos kami akhirnya tahu, dan hari itu… ia disiksa habis-habisan. Dicambuk, seperti ini."

"Ini gila. Kupikir kalian bisa mengundurkan diri dan pergi," sungut Gery.

"Seandainya bisa, kami akan melakukannya," kata Vanille. "Tapi tidak. Kau masuk ke dunia UltimaCorp, dan kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Jika kau keluar, mereka akan membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan jejak. Supaya tidak ada rahasia mereka yang bocor. Karena begitu kau masuk, kau akan mengetahui _segalanya_."

"Saat kau memberi kami kesempatan ke akademi, Noct, tidak tampak jelas, tapi dia sangat lega," lanjut Vanille lagi. "Ini seperti titik balik hidup kami. Dia ingin berubah dan menjadi orang normal. Dan dia percaya kau bisa membantu kami.

Jadi, Noct… kuharap kau juga percaya kepadanya."

Noctis tidak tahu kalau Lightning menderita. Dia terlalu tertutup untuk menceritakan kisah pahitnya sendiri, sementara Noctis membencinya karena pekerjaannya di UltimaCorp dan karena kehilangan seorang Claire. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa – ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu seperti apa penderitaan Lightning sebenarnya. Bahwa kisahnya sebagai Lightning lebih menyakitkan daripada masa lalunya sebagai Claire.

Noctis bisa melihat luka-luka di jari Lightning yang belum mengering. Rasanya pasti sangat perih.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Malam semakin larut saat rombongan itu tiba di gedung penjara Pulse. Para prajurit akademi berkumpul di halaman, mengamankan keadaan yang tengah simpang siur. Trent dan ajudan-ajudannya diseret ke tengah dalam keadaan terikat rantai. Malam itu malam kegagalan bagi mereka.

"Jadi ini dia…" ujar Fang, "orang-orang dungu selanjutnya yang akan masuk ke penjara. Apa yang mereka perbuat…? Sesuatu yang memalukan. Sebaiknya tidak kuceritakan."

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah kau tidak lebih kotor dariku," kata Trent.

"Tutup mulutmu." Fang menodongkan tombak ke arah Trent. "Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu setelah kau menyakiti partnerku. Benar-benar perbuatan menjijikkan. Tidak kusangka ada makhluk sepertimu di dunia."

Fang ingin sekali memusnahkan Trent beserta bawahannya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Masih banyak hal yang harus diurusnya.

"Kau akan berakhir menyedihkan kalau sampai _dia_ tahu, Oerba Yun Fang. Hahaha," ujar Trent tergelak.

Seorang prajurit maju membawa gumpalan-gumpalan kertas dan rantai. Trent dan rekannya terbelalak. Dalam hitungan menit mulut mereka tersumpal.

"Ada yang ingin dicambuk?" tanya Fang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Kau tidak punya apapun…_

_Kau hanya 'kematian' sesuatu yang tabu bagi para manusiamu…_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan, melawanku? Kau sama sekali tidak punya apa-apa…_

_Jadi kemarilah. Biarkan aku melenyapkanmu. Biarkan aku memangsa manusiamu, mencabik dan melempar mereka ke dalam api kematian…_

_Apa yang telah kuciptakan, akan kumusnahkan sendiri…_

Lightning tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tidak ada pijakan, tidak ada udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, yang bisa dirasakannya, hanya… sesuatu.

Ia melihat bayangan itu. Sekilas hanya tampak seperti gumpalan asap hitam, tapi itu bukan bayangan biasa. Lightning merasakan kekuatan yang mengerikan di dalamnya.

_Kau dengar aku? Kau tidak punya apapun…_

"Tunjukkan dirimu," gumam Lightning.

Bayangan itu mendekat dan mengelilingi Lightning. Kemudian, ia merasakan bayangan itu menjepitnya.

_Jadi kemarilah. Biarkan aku melenyapkanmu…_

Lightning tidak bisa mengelak. Tangannya terjerat dan lehernya serasa tercekik.

"Le…paskan aku…"

_Biarkan aku melenyapkanmu, ke dalam jurang penderitaan yang dalam…_

-"-"-"-"-

Noctis masih tegar menunggu di samping Lightning. Ia tidak makan dan tidak bisa beristirahat sepanjang pagi; menunggu dan berharap kalau Lightning akan segera sadar. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela.

"Jangan mengganggunya."

Noctis menoleh. Hope muncul begitu saja. "Bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan, Hope Estheim?"

"Kau menyebalkan, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kembali ke kedua orangtuamu."

Hope menunduk. "Ibuku sudah meninggal, dan ayahku tidak peduli kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak butuh belas kasihan. Aku sudah dewasa – lihat saja, aku bisa melindungi Lightning."

Noctis baru tahu kalau Hope memang punya orangtua. Tapi menurut cerita Vanille, ayahnya pergi bekerja di suatu tempat, dan Hope dititipkan di UltimaCorp untuk dirawat. Sayang ayahnya tidak juga kembali. Malang melintang beberapa lama, akhirnya Hope terlanjur direkrut oleh UltimaCorp.

Bocah ini pasti juga mengalami banyak kemalangan. Tapi yang benar saja! Ia masih 14 tahun dan labil, banyak masalah yang menimpanya bukan berarti ia sanggup menjadi dewasa.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," kata Noctis. "Menjadi dewasa tidak semudah mengucapkannya. Lihat, kau masih kekanak-kanakan begini."

"Tapi Lightning bisa memakai senjata di usia 14 tahun. Aku juga bisa. Aku bisa bertarung, dan aku akan melindunginya."

Kegigihan bocah itu selalu membuat Noctis kagum. Sayangnya, pemikiran Hope masih melenceng.

"Menjadi dewasa bukan berarti bisa bertarung dan memegang senjata seperti orang dewasa. Tapi bagaimana kau sanggup bertanggungjawab atas seseorang dan melindunginya."

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan melindungi Lightning," kata Hope. "Aku akan menjauhkannya dari orang berbahaya sepertimu. Kau membuatnya tidak aman."

Suasana semakin tegang karena perdebatan itu. Tetapi keadaan berubah saat tiba-tiba bunyi 'pip pip pip' dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung bertambah cepat. Ekspresi Lightning berubah –kondisinya tampak tidak baik.

"Light?" Noctis segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berlari secepat kilat mencari dokter. Sejumlah tim medis dicegatnya. "Kau _harus_ menolongnya. Sekarang."

Tindakan lambat tim medis membuat Noctis geram. Saat mereka kembali, Lightning tampak tidak karuan. Sejumlah jarum infus terlepas. Mereka segera memeriksa dan memastikan keadaannya.

"Kami rasa nona ini sedang mengigau. Tapi kami tidak menyangka reaksinya seperti ini."

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Itu tidak mempengaruhi kesehatannya."

"Tunggu, Dan. Dia terus mengucapkan sesuatu…"

"Apa…?"

"Err… Be…nibers. Benibers? Itu katanya."

Noctis mengerutkan kening. Kata itu terdengar tidak asing, tapi Noctis tidak ingat artinya. Apa yang dimimpikan Lightning dengan sesuatu bernama Benibers?

"Biarkan pasien beristirahat, Tuan. Silakan keluar."

Lightning tertidur nyenyak lagi setelah diberi suntikan penenang. Dengan hati-hati Noctis menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu pun, ia masih tampak tenang – seolah tidak merasakan kesakitan karena dilukai oleh UltimaCorp yang kejam itu.

Noctis baru saja akan pergi ketika dia meneliti ruangan itu sekali lagi.

_Bocah Hope, ke mana lagi dia…?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kau bercanda…?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Aku melihatnya sendiri, Trent dan yang lain tertangkap."

"Orang-orang bodoh. Apa lagi tindakan konyol yang mereka lakukan?"

Cid merasa kepalanya akan meledak karena masalah-masalah itu. Setelah bawahannya gagal membunuh Noctis, sekarang mereka bahkan masuk penjara karena tindakan ceroboh. Keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

"Apa saja informasi yang kau dapat?"

"Kudengar mereka menyiksa seorang perempuan," jelas pria itu. "Aku belum tahu siapa namanya, tapi sepertinya ia orang akademi. Pasukan dari akademi datang menolongnya. Pangeran juga ikut."

"Pangeran?" Cid mengerutkan kening. "Kau sudah bertanya kepada mata-mata kita?"

"Semua tertangkap," jawab pria tersebut. "Kecuali Senior Fang."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kau di sini."

Akhirnya Noctis menemukan Hope. Bocah itu duduk sendirian di kursi taman, tampak sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Melihat kedatangan Noctis membuatnya bertambah tidak senang.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Kata-katamu dewasa sekali. Tapi maaf, aku harus mengikutimu. Akan sangat bahaya kalau bocah sepertimu hilang."

"Jangan mengataiku bocah!" seru Hope.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jauhi Lightning," jawab Hope. "Jangan dekati dia, kau dengar? Kau hanya membuatnya menderita."

Lalu Hope bangkit dan meninggalkan Noctis begitu saja. Sejujurnya Noctis sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu. Ia baru saja akan kembali ke ruang rawat Lightning saat pesan Laris tiba.

_Noct, kau harus kembali. Sekarang._

Ketika membuka pintu ruang rawat, seseorang menarik kerah baju Noctis.

"Noct, ayo cepat…!"

Laris tampak panik sekali. Ruangan itu kosong. Lightning sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana Lightning?"

"Meh aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana, ini benar-benar… Auw!"

Kaki Laris terbentur pintu. Ia tidak berteriak, tetapi wajahnya memerah seperti paprika. Pintu terbuka, kemudian sejumlah orang menerobos masuk.

"Hormat kami, Yang Mulia."

Noctis mundur beberapa langkah. Para prajurit memberi hormat kepadanya, kemudian seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hormat saya, Yang Mulia," ujar Sersan Harrod.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Semua orang panik mencari Anda, Yang Mulia. Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, kami dengar Anda membawa pasukan akademi dan datang ke klinik ini…"

"Dia menungguiku, auww…" rintih Laris.

Dengan cepat Noctis bisa membaca keadaan.

"Sudah kubilang kakimu tidak akan cepat pulih, kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Kau seharusnya menghiburku, Noct…"

"Ayo, kita harus kembali ke istana," kata Sersan Harrod.

Noctis masih bingung melihat apa yang terjadi, tetapi mendengar Lightning sudah dibawa kembali ke rumahnya membuat Noctis lega. Sepanjang perjalanan ke istana, Laris menjelaskan duduk perkaranya – masih dengan kesakitan.

Wajah-wajah para menteri dan pejabat lain tampak tidak menyenangkan saat menyambut Noctis di ruang rapat. _Masalah ini akan rumit_, pikir Noctis.

"Jadi apa argumenmu, Yang Mulia? Mengutus prajurit akademi dengan sesuka hati di tengah malam, apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Ini sejenis misi darurat," jawab Laris.

"Kami tidak bertanya kepada Anda."

"Salah seorang prajurit kami diculik," jelas Noctis. "Kami membawa pasukan ke sana dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi Laris tergelincir dan kakinya sakit. Karena itu kami langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Errr, sekarang sudah membaik, percaya padaku," tambah Laris.

Para menteri berbisik-bisik sebentar mendiskusikan jawaban Noctis. Ini bukan berbohong, jadi Noctis tidak perlu takut apapun.

"Pertanyaan penting kami sekarang, Yang Mulia…" Menteri utama angkat bicara. "Mengapa bisa seheboh ini? Boleh kami tahu siapa prajurit itu? Sersan, Komandan, atau…"

"Kurasa pangkat tidak ada pengaruhnya. Setiap prajurit penting bagi Pulse, dan bagi kami, solidaritas adalah yang terpenting."

Dua jam itu serasa benar-benar menegangkan. Dewan Menteri sepertinya benar-benar curiga kali ini. Tetapi Noctis dan Laris memang partner kompak, keduanya sama-sama lihai berbohong. Berbohong karena terpaksa, tentunya.

"Bagaimana, Van?"

"_Kami sudah tiba. Tidak apa-apa."_

Noctis bisa gila karena ini. "Aku harus ke sana."

"Jangan sekarang, Noct. Keadaannya sedang buruk," jawab Laris.

"_Larrie Sweetie, kau sudah istirahat? Kau terdengar agak buruk."_

"Hanya sedikit sakit di kaki, tapi tidak apa. Aku selalu kuat!" jawab Laris semangat. "Kami akan ke sana malam nanti. Jadi tunggu kami. Jaga Lightning baik-baik, dan beritahu kami kalau dia sudah sadar, ok."

Sepertinya hubungan Laris dan Vanille kembali pulih setelah masalah ini. Itu cukup melegakan – mereka selalu tampak manis kan? ^o^

"Aku akan kembali ke akademi. Kau urusi pekerjaanmu yang belum selesai, ok. See ya."

Meskipun sudah kembali ke istana, pikiran Noctis masih tidak tenang. Posisi Lightning sedang tidak menguntungkan – setelah tidak bekerja selama beberapa lama, juga keputusan Dewan Menteri untuk menghukumnya, sepertinya Lightning harus tetap bersembunyi. Jika sampai Dewan Menteri mengetahui keberadaannya dan mengetahui alasan ia diculik, habislah sudah.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Light?"

Noctis menoleh. Rufus sedang berdiri memandangi ukiran di dinding istana.

"Kurasa kalian pasti kewalahan mencarinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Yang Mulia. Jaringan informasiku lebih luas dari dugaanmu," jawab Rufus tenang. "Jangan cemas, aku tidak akan membeberkan tentang UltimaCorp dan semacamnya. Hanya di antara kita."

Kata-kata Rufus membuat Noctis terbelalak. Tidak disangka ia berbuat sejauh itu.

"Kudengar keadaan Light cukup parah. Apa dia sudah siuman?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja, ya, ini urusan_mu_. Dia prajuritmu, bukan? Tapi kelihatannya kau sama sekali tidak percaya kepadanya. Dari cara Light melihatmu, kurasa kau sudah cukup menguji kesabarannya."

"Jangan mengajakku berdebat. Urusi dirimu sendiri."

Noctis baru saja akan berbalik saat Rufus mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu menggema ke sepanjang lorong. Sesuai dugaan Rufus, Noctis menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Sebaiknya hilangkan pemikiran itu," kata Rufus. "Bila kau terus di sampingnya, dia tidak akan pernah aman. _Sadari itu_."

Noctis sulit mengakui itu, tetapi kata-kata Rufus benar. Semakin dekat Lightning dengannya, UltimaCorp akan semakin mudah menemukannya. Betapa sulit untuk menghindar dari sorotan semua orang, apalagi setelah ia sadar baik istana maupun akademi bukan lagi tempat yang aman.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Yang Mulia," bisik Rufus, "dia _tidak pernah_ mencintaimu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Finally

**CHAPTER X: FINALLY**

**Maaph semua, lama updateee /huhu bener2 banyak kerjaan minggu ini. Tapi ga lama kan, cuma 2 minggu *digeplak***

**Err mau bilang apa lagi yah… ya udah gini aja :P**

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

"Tidak biasanya, Yang Mulia."

Mata Noctis terbuka mendengar perkataan sang supir. Masih sibuk mengemudi, mendeham seraya melirik Noctis lewat kaca spion mobil.

"Wajah gundah yang lama tidak kulihat," lanjutnya masih tampak penasaran. "Seberat itukah masalah Anda?"

Noctis tidak menjawab, hanya memandang ke luar, jauh ke arah Istana Pulse. Kata-kata Rufus masih terbayang di pikiran Noctis… Ditambah lagi suasana hatinya semakin memburuk setelah aktivitas yang bertumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Seraya mendesah, Noctis mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada dua pesan di sana, dari Vanille dan Laris. _'Sesekali datanglah menjenguk', _dan,_ 'Heeh, ok. Urusi pekerjaanmu. Dia akan baik-baik saja.'_

Noctis menunduk, menghela napas panjang lagi.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Mr. Cole hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia memberhentikan mobil di depan pos pemeriksaan jalan. Setelah menekan sejumlah angka di monitor, jejeran pagar-pagar besi pelindung perlahan memutar, lalu turun membuka jalan selanjutnya untuk mereka.

"Sebaiknya jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Ceria untuk hari yang ceria," gumam Mr. Cole. "Pasti banyak orang yang akan menyaksikan festival malam ini. Anda ingin kembali ke istana atau melihat lokasinya?"

"Bawa aku ke kuil."

"Kuil? Hmmm, baiklah."

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

Setelah Trent dan ajudannya tertangkap, kepengurusan UltimaCorp untuk areal Golden District seolah terbengkalai. Tetapi itu bukan apa-apa bagi Cid – ia masih sibuk dengan masalah penangkapan Trent dan perbuatan konyol yang dilakukannya. Cid ingin meminta informasi langsung darinya, tetapi kondisi benar-benar tidak memungkinkan. Karena itu, ia meminta seorang bawahannya melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Trent di Penjara Pulse, mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari si dungu itu.

Cid mulai membongkar arsip-arsip yang ada. Semua data UltimaCorp masih tersimpan rapi di jaringan komputer rahasia UltimaCorp. Struktur kepemimpinan, keanggotaan, status misi dan status pasukan UltimaCorp tercantum lengkap di sana. Cid memang pemimpin UltimaCorp, tetapi baru kali ini ia memeriksa dokumen-dokumen keanggotaan di dalamnya.

_Hope Estheim_. Cid tidak terlalu kenal dengannya, tetapi ia ingat bocah itu sempat ditugaskan untuk membunuh Noctis beberapa waktu yang lalu. Catatan prestasinya tidak terlalu menarik. Meski begitu, kurva _skill_nya cukup mengagumkan. Semengagumkan apapun itu, Cid tetap tidak terkesan. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Aah… Bartholomeow…" bisik Cid. Ia ingat, pria pekerja keras itu mengirim surat permintaan untuk menitipkan dan merawat Hope selama beberapa lama. Pria itu benar-benar berharap Hope akan menjadi prajurit hebat seperti Cid. _Tapi tidak seperti harapanmu, Mr. Estheim._

_Oerba Dia Vanille_. Saudara Oerba Yun Fang dan sejumlah orang dengan nama klan yang sama di UltimaCorp. Cid paling tidak suka berurusan dengan orang-orang ini. Keturunan dari suku barbar Pulse memang kuat, tetapi mereka tidak segan untuk memberontak bila sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka. Meski begitu, Cid tidak menolak untuk menjalani kerja sama dengan mereka.

_Lightning_.

Cid memicingkan mata melihat foto dan halaman informasi Lightning. _Ditemukan di Tebing Tiberus dalam keadaan amnesia, sejak itu telah lama mengabdi kepada UltimaCorp._ Lightning juga sempat dipindahtugaskan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Golden District.

Cid tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum saat membaca catatan prestasinya.Pembunuhan tanpa jejak di Ferrum District beserta sejumlah pencurian dan kejahatan terheboh di berbagai kerajaan dilakukan olehnya. Kurva _skill _dan intelegensinya juga menakjubkan, sangat tinggi untuk standar seorang prajurit biasa. _Benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh. _Jelas, ia aset terbesar UltimaCorp.

Tetapi saat melihat foto Lightning, Cid mengerutkan kening. Rasa-rasanya wanita itu tidak asing baginya.

_What the hell_… Cid terlambat menyadarinya. Ia ingat wanita itu. Jelas ia salah satu prajurit di akademi, termasuk _anggota_ _tim Noctis_. Prajurit wanita dari tim Noctis yang membuat kekacauan di pesta waktu itu tidak lain adalah dia.

Cid tidak bisa tinggal diam.

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

Sudah lama Noctis tidak datang ke Kuil Pulse. Kuil ini begitu berubah – lebih luas dan megah dibandingkan dulu. Tetapi sekarang tidak ada yang datang berkunjung. Mungkin karena ini hari kerja.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Pendeta kuil memberi hormat kepada Noctis. "Suatu kehormatan bahwa Anda mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Saya sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di taman ketika mendengar kedatangan Anda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," ujar Noctis.

Begitu pendeta itu berlalu, Noctis memandangi lagi ukiran-ukiran di dinding kuil. Ia tidak tahu untuk apa datang ke sini. Mungkin karena pikirannya sedang dipenuhi kebimbangan? Alasan konyol.

"Yo, Yang Mulia, senang bertemu dengan Anda!"

Noctis cepat-cepat berbalik. Tampak seorang pria setengah baya, bertubuh pendek dan berjubah coklat usang melambai ke arahnya sambil memasang senyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi putih yang luar biasa menyilaukan. Noctis yakin sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Melihat pria itu membuatnya waswas.

"Hai, Pangeran, senang bertemu denganmu!" sapanya langsung menghampiri Noctis. "Wow wow wow, aku melihatnya."

"Apa?"

"_Matamu_. Sedang banyak masalah, huh? Awww… bahkan ada masalah wanita juga."

"Berhenti menebak yang tidak-tidak."

"Hei, aku serius, Pangeran. Aku punya indra keenam, aku bisa melihat itu!"

Noctis menyeringai kesal. Ini benar-benar konyol, mengapa semua orang berlagak memiliki indra keenam dan ingin sekali membaca isi pikirannya? Rufus, Mr. Cole dan sekarang pria gila ini? Dengan gusar Noctis berjalan menuju ke arah lain. Sialnya, pria yang tadi malah mengikutinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hei, Pangeran! Aku memang baru di sini, tapi kuharap kita bisa menjadi akrab. Panggil aku Priest. Oke! _Priest_!"

"Aku tipe pendiam; kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan memberiku kotbah, Prishe."

"Priest, bukan _Prishe_!"

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"Aku bahkan belum meminta tanda tanganmu. Ayolah, jangan lari terus… Aku capek mengejarmu…"

Akhirnya Noctis berhenti melangkah. "Baik. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Pangeran. Aku hanya ingin meramalmu, oke? Percaya padaku."

Mengapa pria itu sangat _ingin tahu_? "Sekarang…" Noctis berbalik. "Ayo. Ramal aku."

Priest tersenyum lebar. "Aku melihatnya! Setiap hari kau berdiskusi dengan orang-orang gila."

Benar. Dewan Menteri memang gila.

"Wowww Pangeran, tidak kusangka kau begitu berbakat! Maksudku, kau sanggup bicara dengan _orang gila_…"

"Kuharap bukan hanya itu yang bisa kau lihat dariku."

"Ahh, tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa lihat semua. Kau mau masalah umum atau masalah pribadi, huh? Soal wanita? Woaaa, kisah cintamu memang luar biasa, Pangeran! Hahahaha!"

Noctis mengerutkan kening. "Tidak lucu."

"Menurutku memang luar biasa. Aku melihatnya! Wanita itu hebat – dia Ratu Pulsian di masa depan! Yah dia agak sering sial, tetapi menurutku dia cukup untukmu."

"Hell, kau bahkan tidak tahu dia mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Yeah, dia mencintaimu, Pangeran."

Noctis menoleh ke arah Priest. Masih dengan senyum lebar, pria itu melanjutkan dengan gaya sok tahu.

"Yah, kalau kau terus diam dan tidak memberikan respon dia akan kecewa sekali. Kupikir dia sedang menunggu! Tapi kalau kau menolaknya tidak apa-apa, pria lain masih ada, hahaha! Aduh, perutku mulas lagi…"

Tiba-tiba Noctis menyambar kerah jubah Priest. Matanya yang kuning sekejap berubah menjadi merah maroon.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara," bisik Noctis.

"Aku tidak sembarang bicara, Pangeran. Jalan terbaik adalah _menghapus kebimbangan itu sendiri_." Priest menarik jubahnya dan bersiul. "Oke, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Pangeran, lain kali kau harus membawa makanan untukku ya! Ah, satu lagi, jangan katakan kepada pendeta soal aku, oke. See yaa! Hahahaha!"

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

"Vanille, ayo berangkat."

Vanille menutup tirai jendela dan mematikan lampu. Sepintas ia masih agak ragu meninggalkan Lightning sendirian.

"Mungkin kita bisa meminta Hope menjaganya."

"Hope? Tidak, bocah itu harus kita bawa atau penculik lain akan datang membawanya pergi. Kau tidak mau bocah itu dicambuk 'kan?"

Vanille mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kupikir masih tidak terlalu aman meninggalkan rumah seperti ini."

"Ayo kita berangkat, festival akan segera dimulai."

~"~"~"~"~"~"

"_Bangunlah, waktumu telah tiba…"_

Lightning membuka mata perlahan. Tubuhnya kram dan matanya terasa berat, seakan sudah lama sekali ia tertidur. Dengan susah payah Lightning bangkit dan berdiri. Lantai tempatnya tidur terasa menusuk kulit saking dinginnya. Dingin, seperti terbuat dari kristal. Lightning semakin heran saat melihat bayangannya di lantai kristal - tidak ada luka apa-apa. Sakit, perih, memar, semua sudah hilang. Seolah ia telah sembuh sepenuhnya.

Di mana ini? Apa semua… _sudah berakhir_?

"_Kemarilah.."_

Aura keramat sekaligus mencekam menggema bersama suara misterius itu. Tidak tinggal diam, Lightning mulai melangkahkan kakinya di tengah kesunyian. Mencari sesuatu untuk 'dicari'. Sepanjang perjalanan terlihat sesuatu yang berkilau dan melayang-layang di udara. Mungkin serbuk kristal. Merasa penasaran, Lightning mengikuti serbuk-serbuk kristal tersebut.

Dari jauh tampak sebuah singgasana megah. Mungkin singgasana kristal juga. Semakin dekat, aura aneh yang dirasakan Lightning semakin kuat.

"Keluarlah," gumam Lightning, tidak mau menunggu lama.

Serbuk-serbuk kristal di udara berkumpul menuju ke singgasana. Suara desisan nyaring mengiringi berkumpulnya serbuk-serbuk itu. Kemudian, muncul cahaya yang sangat terang.

Seorang wanita duduk di singgasana, tersenyum kepada Lightning. Sulit dijelaskan seperti apa wanita itu; yang jelas, Lightning seperti pernah melihatnya entah di mana. Namun Lightning bukan orang yang mudah bersikap ramah.

"Selamat datang di istanaku."

Sial, tidak ada BlazeEdge. "Siapa…?"

"Yang jelas aku kenal dirimu," ujar wanita tersebut pelan. "Kau tahu Legenda Kristal? Aku yakin sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingat tentang ini, semenjak orang terlalu terpaku dengan legenda Cosmos, Chaos dan pahlawan-pahlawan supranatural lain."

Lightning menyeringai. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku…"

"Tidak ada salahnya aku memberitahumu."

~"~"~"~

_Zaman dahulu, adalah Muin, seorang dewi yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Cosmos untuk menjaga dunia dari kehancuran. Sayangnya, Muin disingkirkan oleh anaknya sendiri, Bunibvelze. Maka Bunibvelze membuang ibunya ke 'dunia tidak tampak', sekaligus mengambil alih kekuasaan atas dunia._

_Tetapi sayang, di bawah Bunibvelze dunia hanya menunggu takdir menuju kehancuran. Menyadari itu semua, Bunibvelze tahu dia harus membunuh Muin. Untuk melakukannya, ia harus mencari pintu menuju dunia tidak tampak. Dunia di mana ibunya sedang menunggu._

_Untuk mencapai tujuannya, Bunibvelze menciptakan fal'Cie. Yang pertama dibuatnya adalah fal'Cie Pulse. Tugasnya adalah mencari pintu masuk menuju dunia tidak tampak itu._

_Bunibvelze menciptakan Etro, fal'Cie yang kedua. Tetapi Bunibvelze membuat kesalahan besar – ia menciptakan Etro persis seperti Muin. Merasa takut, Bunibvelze tidak memberikannya kekuatan apapun._

_Yang berikutnya, fal'Cie Lindzei, yang bertugas melindungi Bunibvelze dari segala marabahaya, juga membangkitkan Bunibvelze pada saat yang tepat. Maka ia berubah menjadi Kristal, tertidur begitu lama._

_Pulse ingin memperluas dunia, maka ia menciptakan banyak fal'Cie dan l'Cie._

_Lindzei ingin melindungi dunia, maka ia menciptakan banyak fal'Cie dan l'Cie._

_Tapi Etro tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Lalu ia melukai dirinya sendiri… darahnya mengalir ke dunia dan Etro menghilang dari dunia tampak. Dari darah itu, lahirlah umat manusia. Makhluk yang ada hanya untuk mati._

_Maka dunia terbelah dua – dunia tampak dan tidak tampak. Bila keseimbangan antara keduanya hilang, dengan sendirinya dunia itu akan hancur._

_Muin tidak dapat berbuat apapun, ia terjebak dalam kutukan di dunia tidak tampak. Tepat sebelum ia meninggal, Etro datang ke sisinya. Muin memberinya pesan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi Etro terlalu bodoh, ia tidak tahu apa maksud di balik perkataan Muin._

_Etro merasa kesepian… tetapi, ia merasakan kasih sayang kepada umat manusia, yang hidup hanya untuk mati. Ia menghadiahkan mereka sebuah kutukan, "perasaan". "Perasaan" akan menjadi kekuatan bagi manusia, tetapi mereka tidak tahu itu._

_Kemudian, mereka menamai Pulse sebagai 'penguasa dunia'. Lindzei sebagai 'pelindung dunia', dan Etro… sebagai 'kematian'._

_Manusia hidup di dunia, memegang kutukan dalam diri mereka. Dunia, sekali lagi, berada dalam keseimbangan. Dan Bunibvelze masih tertidur, mengkristal. Mungkin untuk selama-lamanya…_

~"~"~"~

_Bunibvelze_… Lightning seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Waktu itu, Bunibvelze hampir menelanmu, tetapi kau selamat," jelas wanita asing itu. "Tidak ada yang tahu pasti di mana keberadaannya. Ia muncul dan menghilang begitu saja."

"Untuk apa kau menceritakan ini?"

"Yang kuharapkan adalah, kau mau menjadi abdiku untuk melawannya."

Lightning menyeringai. Abdi? Fantasi konyol macam apa ini? Ia bahkan tidak kenal dengan wanita itu, bagaimana bisa…

"Hentikan. Aku harus kembali."

Lightning ingin segera meninggalkan wanita itu. Ya, ini hanya mimpi, segalanya memang tidak wajar di sini. Yang harus dilakukannya hanya _kembali_.

"Jadi, Lightning… Kau siap kembali ke dunia nyata?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat langkah Lightning terhenti.

Suasana sunyi. Perlahan, Lightning menunduk merenungkan kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya. Kembali ke dunia nyata, bersembunyi dari UltimaCorp entah sampai kapan, menjalani nasib yang tidak menentu. Mungkin menunggu hukuman mati begitu semua perbuatan di masa lalunya terbongkar.

"Bagaimana kau menghadapinya, Lightning?" tanya wanita itu lagi. "Aku melihatnya. Kau berharap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kau ingin kembali menjadi Claire, seorang gadis biasa yang punya kehidupan baik dan bersahabat begitu baik dengan Noctis Lucis Caelum. Tetapi kau tidak bisa. Sekarang kau telah menjadi Lightning. Takdir telah menjeratmu."

"Itu berarti… aku tidak bisa berubah."

"_Karena Claire ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Lightning_," ujar wanita itu. "Tetapi ketahuilah, Lightning, kau ditakdirkan untuk melakukan perjuangan besar. Bersama Noctis."

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

Malam itu bukan malam yang menyenangkan. Para penduduk sudah sengaja berkumpul untuk menikmati festival, tetapi hujan turun sangat deras. Noctis sendiri sempat kesulitan mengemudikan mobilnya menaiki bukit akibat hujan itu.

"Laris, kau di mana?"

"_Sebentar, Van… Err, hei Noct. Aku sedang tidak bisa kemana-mana. Ada festival di sini, kupikir Vanille dan yang lain butuh hiburan, jadi kuajak mereka."_

"Sh*t, jadi kalian membiarkan rumah kosong?"

"…_tunggu, Noct, sinyal sedang tidak bagus… Halo, halo…?"_

Pip, pip, pip. Sambungannya terputus.

"Sial." Dengan kesal Noctis melempar ponselnya ke belakang, lalu membuka pintu mobil. Hujan turun deras sekali. Tanpa membuang waktu Noctis naik ke teras. Kunci rumah ada dua – yang satu selalu dibawa Vanille, dan yang satu tersembunyi di bawah keset.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang depan. Dapur, ruang baca, semua kosong. Hanya ada sepiring biskuit gandum dan teh hangat di atas meja, selebihnya tidak ada apa-apa.

Dengan langkah pelan Noctis menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamar Lightning. Kelihatannya kamar itu terkunci. Tetapi ketika Noctis memutar gagangnya, kamar itu langsung terbuka.

"Light…"

Noctis mengerutkan kening. Tidak ada Lightning di sana.

"Lightning…?"

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

"Oerba Yun Fang… Bisa kita bicara?"

Fang mendengus kesal melihat kemunculan Cid di pintu aula. "Apa maumu?"

"Owh, mengapa kau bersikap kasar begini?" tanya Cid seraya bersandar di tiang. "Kita bisa berbicara dalam suasana yang lebih baik. Aku datang hanya untuk meminta informasi."

"Maaf saja, tapi kujamin kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa."

Cid tahu itu bohong. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia mintai informasi sekarang adalah Fang. "Aku tahu kau tidak asing dengan Oerba Dia Vanille. Ada seorang bocah bersamanya, Hope Estheim. Dan Lightning."

Fang tampak terkejut, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Mereka teman-temanku."

"Aku sedang butuh informasi tentang mereka. Beritahu aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti mereka."

"Kau bohong," ujar Fang.

Seperempat detik kemudian Cid melayangkan tangan, mencoba menyambar leher Fang. Sayangnya Fang lebih cepat dan berhasil menghindar. Ia menyambar tombak dan berhasil bergelantung di tirai jendela. Tidak disangka pria itu berani menguji kesabarannya.

"Minggir!" pekik Fang saat Cid menghampirinya. Ujung tombaknya berhasil menggores bahu Cid. Sementara pria itu mengerang kesal (bukan kesakitan :P) Fang segera keluar dan berlari secepat kilat ke ujung koridor. Ia mendarat dengan mulus di taman.

Cid ikut melompat ke taman. Tidak ada siapa-siapa malam itu – ia benar-benar leluasa mencari Fang di balik pepohonan. Tampaknya dia tidak main-main.

"Kau tahu soal Hope?Hope Atau _Lightning_? Keluar dan serahkan mereka kepadaku, maka kau tidak akan kucincang!"

Fang harus cepat mengambil tindakan. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

Hujan deras baru saja berhenti. Jelas ini pertanda bagus. Pusat kota tampak semakin berkilau dengan lampu-lampu hiasan, balon aneka bentuk, parade Chocobo-Moogle-Cactuar dan entah apa lagi.

Festival semakin meriah ketika lentera terbang berbentuk Moogle diterbangkan ke udara. Langit Golden District seolah dipenuhi ratusan Moogle lucu yang beterbangan bebas. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara desing yang memekakkan telinga.

PLOP! Kembang api pertama dilepaskan. Dari langit turun serbuk-serbuk berkilauan seperti kristal. Malam yang sangat indah.

"Lightning!"

Noctis memanggil-manggil Lightning. Di kepalanya sudah muncul berbagai kemungkinan terburuk. Ia tidak ingin UltimaCorp sampai mengetahui tempat ini dan menculik Lightning. _Sial, Noct, jangan pikirkan itu._

"Lightning!"

Noctis menghempaskan jaketnya. Sial, kepalanya bahkan sudah berkunang-kunang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Kemudian,

"Noctis?"

Lightning muncul dari balik pepohonan, masih memakai jaket dan piyama merah muda. Baik ia maupun Noctis berdiri mematung. Lalu,

"Light… demi Cosmos." Noctis menghampiri Lightning dan menyambar lengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau sakit, dan kau _sendirian._"

"Noct…"

"Bagaimana kalau prajurit UltimaCorp menemukanmu? Kau sanggup membayangkan mereka mencambukmu, lalu mematahkan tulang-tulangmu…?"

Lightning hanya terdiam mendengarnya. _Maafkan aku, Noct._

"Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan orang-orang saat panik mencarimu?"

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Lightning. "Kupikir lebih baik aku mati…"

Noctis terbelalak. "Apa?"

"Karena aku hanya membuat dunia ini bertambah buruk," bisik Lightning dengan nada sesak. "Semua hal yang kulakukan, itu buruk. Tanganku penuh noda – noda nyawa dan kejahatan yang membuat banyak orang menderita. Aku sendiri, telah membunuh Claire…"

"Light…"

"Tidak heran kau membenciku," ujar Lightning. "Aku ingin menjadi Claire, tetapi aku tidak sanggup. Aku terlalu berbeda dengannya."

Noctis tidak tahu apa yang dimimpikan Lightning selama tidur panjangnya. Yang jelas, ia tidak menyangka ingatan Lightning pulih kembali. Tapi pulih dengan dibayangi rasa penyesalan. Lightning ingin menjadi 'Claire yang baik' bagi Noctis, tetapi ia sendiri tahu itu mustahil.

"Maafkan aku."

Noctis menarik Lightning ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hilangkan pemikiran itu," bisik Noctis. "Tutup matamu, dan biarkan semua itu menguap, mengerti?"

Lightning mengikuti perintah Noctis, dan perlahan, ia merasakan kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan dalam pelukannya. Udara dingin dan menusuk malam itu seakan sirna begitu saja, digantikan oleh pemandangan langit dan festival yang indah.

"_Kau akan menghadapi perjuangan yang berat bersamanya, Lightning. Karena itu, jadilah lebih kuat. Sebab setiap napas kehidupan dan setiap tetes darahmu memberinya kekuatan yang melebihi segala hal di dunia._

_Kau masih ragu? Lihat, dia ada di sisimu sekarang."_

Pririririt! Pririririt!

Lightning melepas pelukannya. Dengan ekspresi agak jengkel Noctis mengeluarkan ponselnya. Telepon dari Fang.

"Halo? Yun-Fang?"

"_Sial, akhirnya… Kau di mana, Noct? Dengar…"_

Kemudian, ekspresi Noctis berubah. Ia menoleh ke arah Lightning. "Apa?"

**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

**Ok, jadi kira-kira seperti itu maksudnya. Sekali lagi buat yang masih salah paham, Cosmos itu bukan dewa utama di sini. Legenda Cosmos dan Chaos ada setelah manusia terbentuk. Legenda utama tetap diambil dari Fabulla Nova Chrystallis. :)**

**Ga bagus2 amat ya? Maaph kalo characternya ada yg ooc dsb, author udah berusaha bgt. Read en review, thank youuu! :D**


	13. Big Reunion

**CHAPTER XI: BIG REUNION**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Bawa Lightning dan yang lain pergi."_

"_Ke mana?"_

"_Yang jelas lebih jauh lebih baik. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Pangeran."_

"_Laris dan yang lain masih di festival."_

"_Aku hampir tiba di sana. Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul – aku khawatir situasi akan semakin buruk."_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Yummy!" pekik Vanille gembira. Sudah lama ia tidak refreshing seperti ini. Berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati permen kapas, bermain komedi putar, semua seakan mengobati kesedihannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, dia akan lebih senang kalo Lightning ada bersama mereka.

Sementara Vanille sibuk menawar harga popcorn, Laris dan yang lain masih asyik menikmati hiburan di sana. Hope berdiri agak jauh – sesekali ia tampak senang, tetapi ia lebih banyak terlihat murung.

"Hei, Bocah Dewasa! Permen kapas!" seru Markus, menawarkan sebatang permen kapas kepada Hope.

"Tidak, trims. Aku sedang tidak berselera."

"Ayolaaah. Boleh saja mengkhawatirkan Lightning, tetapi kau juga harus sedikit ceria. Nikmati masa-masa ceriamu, dude. Ambil ini."

Markus langsung menyelipkan batang permen kapas ke tangan Hope. Ia menepuk bahunya untuk memberi semangat, kemudian berlalu, sibuk lagi mengerumuni kios sushi bakar. Hope hanya termenung memandangi permen kapas tersebut.

Vanille menghampiri Laris dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Hei, Vannie, bagaimana?"

Vanille tidak pernah gagal dalam hal tawar menawar. "Penjual itu bersedia memotong harganya. Lihat ini, satu ember penuh," ujarnya penuh kebanggaan. Ia melirik jam tangan Laris. "Sudah terlalu malam ya?"

"Belum. Kupikir tidak masalah sedikit lebih la…"

Laris menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh di persimpangan jalan. Sekumpulan mobil baja berwarna hitam tiba, lalu orang-orang dengan seragam prajurit kerajaan turun lengkap dengan persenjataan mereka. Para pengunjung festival terheran-heran melihat kedatangan mereka.

Seorang prajurit menodongkan senjata ke pedagang roti. "Jangan macam-macam, ini pemeriksaan mendadak! Turuti perintah kami!"

"Bagi yang melihat seorang wanita… berambut hitam, berselendang biru dan membawa tombak, segera beritahu kami! Buronan penting!"

"Fang?" bisik Vanille terkejut.

Kata 'buronan' cukup untuk mengubah suasana festival menjadi kacau balau. Para pengunjung lari terbirit-birit, sebagian diam ketakutan sementara para prajurit mulai menginterogasi siapa saja yang berhasil mereka sergap.

Laris segera meraih tangan Vanille, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Hope, Markus dan Gery untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menerobos kerumunan pengunjung, mencari jalan pintas untuk lari atau setidaknya bersembunyi. Begitu menemukan sebuah lorong kecil, mereka segera masuk dan bersembunyi di balik segunung kotak kayu.

"Berhenti!"

Markus tidak sempat menghindar saat seorang prajurit berhasil mencegatnya. Ia tampak gugup – mungkin tidak pernah lebih gugup dari ini.

"_Boy, _baru bersenang-senang, huh?" gumam Markus.

"Jangan sok akrab. Dan, namaku bukan Boy," jawab prajurit itu. "Jam berapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Err… apa itu penting?"

"Jawab, sekarang!"

"Heeh, sudah sejak sore tadi, _dude_."

"Bersama siapa?"

"Err, te… teman-temanku. Oh, jangan tanyakan di mana mereka. Aku baru saja kehilangan mereka dan tersesat. Kau tahu, lariku lambat."

Markus mendesah lega begitu prajurit itu berlalu. Seraya menyeka keringatnya, ia memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahu Vanille dari belakang.

"Waaa…!"

"Astaga, kecilkan suaramu, Van," bisik Fang gemas.

"F… Fang… kau membuatku takut…"

"Kebetulan selalu berpihak kepadaku," ujar Fang mantap. Ia tipe orang yang lebih mempercayai kebetulan daripada keberuntungan – dua hal dengan konteks yang agak berbeda.

Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah bersembunyi dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Malam semakin larut. Lokasi festival sepiakibat penyisiran mendadak tadi. Para prajurit masih berkeliaran, sibuk menyisir sejumlah tempat untuk mencari Fang.

"Sial, tidak ada di mana-mana."

"Kita bisa dipecat bos kalau seperti ini."

Komandan Rygdea memberi isyarat agar kedua prajurit itu datang.

"Ayo kita kembali," ujar Rygdea. Ia semakin jengkel karena pencarian melelahkan ini. Tadinya mereka masih bisa mengikuti jejak Fang, tetapi mereka kehilangan jejak setibanya di pekan raya.

"Bos akan sangat marah, Sir."

Rygdea menghela napas. Meski ia tunduk kepada Cid, tetapi kali ini ia sama sekali tidak menyukai misinya. Untuk apa mengerahkan pasukan militer untuk mengejar seorang _wanita_, bahkan sampai merusak festival? Lagipula, Rygdea tidak punya niat menangkap Fang – ia sudah menjadi temannya sejak dulu. Entah apa yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh polisi kerajaan tentang kejadian ini.

"Ayo, Sir. Mobil sudah siap."

SRAAAK!

"Apa itu?"

Seberkas cahaya muncul di muka jalan. Bukan cahaya senter – lebih seperti cahaya dari sesuatu yang 'bergerak'.

Sebuah mobil hitam muncul dari sudut jalan. Mobil itu melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat suasana bertambah ribut. Pengemudinya mungkin sangat mahir, mobil itu datang nyaris tanpa cacat dan tanpa menabrak apapun.

Pasukan Rygdea mengejar mobil itu, namun mereka terpaksa menyingkir saat mobil itu datang seperti banteng mengamuk. Seorang perempuan melompat turun dengan lincahnya dan mulai melancarkan serangan balasan.

Tembakannya akurat, nyaris tidak satupun yang meleset dari lawan. Sejumlah prajurit yang lolos mencoba menyerang perempuan itu, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berkutik. Perempuan itu pandai menangkis serangan mereka.

"Dasar pengganggu! Lenyaplah!"

TRAANG!

"Kau yang pertama," balas perempuan itu. Dengan sekali tebas, prajurit itu langsung terkapar tidak berdaya. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan besar muncul dari belakang.

Mata Rygdea melebar.

"Hiaaa… Habis kau!"

SYAAT! Prajurit berikutnya yang tumbang.

Perempuan itu menoleh. "Noctis…"

"Orang yang menyerang seorang _perempuan _dari belakang sama saja dengan pengecut," gumam Noctis. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm."

… _Noctis_?

"Kau datang juga!"

"Light-san!"

"Meh God, Lightning! Kami mendengar keributan di sini. Sudah kuduga ini kalian."

Sekelompok orang muncul mengerumuni Noctis dan perempuan itu. Mereka kelihatan gembira sekali melihat perempuan itu Rygdea ingat wajah-wajah ini – beberapa dari antara mereka prajurit senior di akademi. Termasuk di dalamnya, Fang dan Vanille.

Tetapi Rygdea tidak bisa berbasa-basi di saat seperti ini.

"Cukup dengan reuninya."

Fang menoleh. "Hai, Ryg… Kita bertemu lagi."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Cid menyuruhku mencarimu."

"Maafkan aku. Masalah ini terlalu rumit," jawab Fang. "Kami harus segera pergi."

"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan semua kepadaku." Rygdea mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Ayo, kau harus kembali."

Perempuan yang tadi ingin membalas Rygdea, tetapi Vanille mencegatnya. "Lightning, jangan!"

Rygdea terperanjat. _Lightning._ Rygdea pernah mendengar tentang perempuan ini dan daftar prestasinya yang mengerikan di UltimaCorp. Tidak disangka ia beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya langsung. Tetapi – lagi-lagi – apa yang dilakukannya bersama orang-orang ini?

"Fang, jelaskan semuanya kepadaku."

"Sudah kubilang Ryg, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Tugas tetap tugas. Ayo kembali, Fang."

Rygdea melompat dan segera melancarkan tembakan bertubi-tubi. Sayang, Fang dan yang lain berhasil menghindar. Gery dan Laris mengambil kesempatan melakukan serangan pertama. Adu tembak sengit membuat situasi semakin sulit.

"Pergi, _dude_! Kau tidak akan suka menguji kesabaran kami."

Dari segi jumlah pertarungan ini tidak adil, pikir Rygdea. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali menghindar atau memanggil bala bantuan. Begitu mendapat sedikit kesempatan, Rygdea mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

PLOP! Isyarat memanggil pasukan bantuan.

"Kurasa kalian juga tidak akan suka ini," bisik Rygdea.

"Oh, sh*t! Dia memanggil pasukannya!" seru Markus.

"Ayo Fang, kau harus menurut kepada Bos."

"Dasar pecundang."

Ucapan Fang membuat Rygdea tercekat. Seumur hidup belum pernah ada yang mengatainya seperti itu.

Pasukan bantuan muncul dari sudut jalan. Rygdea memang membawa cukup banyak pasukan ke sini, dan untungnya mereka melihat tembakan isyarat dari Rygdea. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Fang. _Kumohon, Fang, kau tidak akan mau bermasalah dengan Cid_.

Tembakan beruntun lagi-lagi datang; membuat Fang dan yang lain panik berusaha menghindar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Noctis segera menyalakan mobil hitamnya. Rygdea baru saja akan mencegat mereka ketika Lightning datang.

TREK! Sebatang jarum menusuk lehernya.

"Sialan…" Pandangan mata Rygdea mulai berkunang-kunang. Badannya terbujur kaku, sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Samar-samar ia melihat Fang datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Ryg."

"Ayo kejar!"

Mobil Noctis langsung berubah bentuk. Baja di pintunya melebar menjadi sayap, roda-rodanya menghilang dan dua knalpot besar menyembul dari belakang. Mobil itu berubah menjadi airship dengan bentuk ringan dan aerodinamis. Sangat hebat untuk sebuah mobil.

Sebelum para prajurit datang, mereka telah terbang dan hilang ditelan malam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Markus, geser sedikit!"

"Aku sudah sesak di sini."

"Minggir, bokongmu makan terlalu banyak tempat!"

Airship Noctis berguncang lagi saat Laris menggeser tempatnya. Udara terasa panas, belum lagi mereka harus duduk berdesakan bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk barang lain. Laris berusaha memberi tempat untuk Vanille, jadi dia mencoba melindunginya dari jepitan Markus dan Gery. Fang, Lightning dan Hope duduk di depan bersama Noctis, dan mereka juga sama tidak nyamannya.

"Duh…"

"Hei, beri tempat untuk wanita!" ujar Laris gusar.

Melihat keadaan seperti ini, Noctis tidak punya pilihan. Lebih baik ia segera mendaratkan airshipnya. Kebetulan ada sebuah padang rumput di bawah mereka. Pendaratan pun berjalan mulus.

"Huoo, padahal aku sudah lama ingin naik airship," desah Vanille. Empat jam perjalanan belum cukup untuknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Vannie. Lain kali akan kuberikan airship yang paling nyaman – untuk berdua," gumam Laris. "Aih, hebat. Langitnya bagus."

Awan-awan tipis di langit berjajar dengan indahnya. Mirip seperti ombak pantai, tetapi juga mirip permen kapas raksasa yang bertebaran di langit. Cocok disebut 'pasukan permen kapas'. Yang jelas, pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk pagi ini.

Mereka duduk bersandar di mobil sembari menikmati makanan yang ada. Makanan di festival membuat mereka kenyang, tetapi semua tentu sudah terkuras habis akibat insiden tadi. Sementara mereka mengisi perut sambil mengobrol, Lightning melangkah menjauhi mereka. Diam-diam dikeluarkannya sebuah perban. Saat bertarung tadi, pinggangnya memang sempat tergores.

Meski cuma goresan, ukurannya besar dan rasanya pedih sekali. Lightning menggigit bibir menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Kau terluka…?"

Lightning menoleh. "Ini hanya…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja tadi, lihat itu. Tsk!" Noctis merebut perban darinya. "Biar aku saja."

"Tidak!"

"Sesekali menurut kepadaku, Bodoh. Kemari."

Noctis menarik Lightning ke sebuah pohon, jauh dari kawan-kawan mereka. Lightning merintih lagi. Bahkan untuk duduk pun luka itu bertambah sakit. Lightning hanya diam bersandar sementara Noctis mengeluarkan sejumlah bahan dari tas kecilnya. Heran sekali benda-benda ini sempat dibawanya.

"Lihat dirimu, baru pulih tetapi sudah terluka lagi."

"Jangan berlebihan, hanya satu gores."

"_Goresan besar_, Nona. Jangan bodoh."

Noctis mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng hitam dan mengoleskan isinya ke sehelai kapas tebal. Cairan hitam itu tampak mengerikan – seperti cat, tetapi lebih pekat lagi. Baunya lebih menyengat daripada bau obat.

Lightning terperanjat melihat label di kaleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan - itu obat khusus untuk keluarga kerajaan," protesnya. Tetapi Noctis sama sekali tidak menggubris, membuat Lightning semakin tidak sabar. "Itu turun temurun untuk keluargamu."

"Jadi karena kau _bukan keluargaku_, aku tidak boleh memberikannya?"

Skak mat.

Dengan hati-hati Noctis mengangkat kapas yang sudah diolesi obatnya. "Buka jaketmu."

"Apa? T… tidak, biar aku yang lakukan sendiri."

"Tsk. Baiklah," desah Noctis.

Lightning mengambil kapas itu. Perlahan ia menempelkannya ke lukanya. _Hell, demi Cosmos!_

"F*ck!"

"Pegang baik-baik!" Noctis membantu Lightning menahan kapas itu. "Hei, tenang. Tahan saja!"

"Obat apa ini, tidak…!"

"Tahan, ini hanya sebentar."

Noctis bisa melihat setitik air muncul dari ujung mata Lightning. Ia tahu, itu pasti sakit sekali. Meski obat itu sangat ampuh, tetapi rasanya seperti terbakar api, dan Noctis berani bersumpah ia tidak akan memakai obat itu kecuali di saat genting.

"Sudah selesai…?"

Lightning membuka matanya perlahan. "Yeah."

Ia baru sadar, tangan mereka saling bergenggaman pada kapas itu. Dengan terburu-buru Lightning melepaskan tangannya. _Jangan terlihat konyol._

"Tindik aneh."

Lightning segera menutup pusarnya. "Tsk."

"Peninggalan masa lalu? Tidak kusangka UltimaCorp sempat mengajarkan tindik kepada bawahan mereka."

"Terserah." Lightning melirik tangan Noctis. "Bisa kau lepaskan sekarang?"

"Pegang dulu."

Giliran Lightning yang memegang kapas itu. Sembari mendesah, ia memerhatikan Noctis yang mulai sibuk menarik perban. Ia memegang salah satu ujung perban, dan ujung satu lagi diputarnya mengelilingi perut Lightning. Seorang pangeran memang ahli segalanya.

"Selesai."

"Well… thanks."

Suasana sunyi sejenak. Ketika menoleh, Lightning baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Noctis memandanginya. Melihat mata merah itu membuat Lightning luar biasa gugup. Dan oh, Noctis bahkan menyandarkan tangan kanannya di pohon. Jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat – _terlalu_ dekat bagi Lightning.

"Apa?" (diucapkan light-chan dengan luar binasa gugup dan cadelnya)

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Well…"

Melihatnya tertunduk malu, Noctis tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja ia suka melihat Lightning dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan sadar kalau Lightning sebenarnya punya sisi diri yang lain.

"Ooowh, tidak ada kalimat 'semoga cepat sembuh'?"

Laris muncul tiba-tiba dengan senyum lebar.

"Meh God Lar, kau menghancurkan momen ini," ucap Fang geram. "Rasakan ini…"

"Fang, jangan!" pekik Vanille. "Err… hai. Haha, maaf."

Hope bangkit dengan wajah muram. Jujur saja, ia semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini. "Sudah hampir pagi. Kita harus mencari kota untuk singgah."

"Kita sudah jauh dari Golden District. Mereka akan kesulitan mengejar kita," ujar Laris.

"Di dekat sini ada kota pantai. Kita bisa langsung berangkat," jelas Noctis seraya bangkit.

"Eh? Pantai?"

"Pantai!" pekik Vanille. "Ayo kita langsung berangkat!"

Agar penduduk tidak curiga, kali ini Noctis tidak mengaktifkan airship. Mobilnya melintasi jalan kecil yang memotong areal padang rumput, lalu berbelok menuju ke tanah yang berliku-liku. Hari semakin pagi; sinar matahari menerangi jalan yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon kecil di kiri-kanannya. Mulai terlihat tanda-tanda aktivitas penduduk.

Aksen modern, kesan pertama mereka saat memasuki kota ini. Bangunan dan pemukiman penduduk dibangun dengan gaya modern, dihiasi pohon kelapa dan hiasan-hiasan yang menambah kemeriahannya. Di kiri kanan jalan tampak kios-kios kecil yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris serta bahan pangan.

Noctis memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah areal parkir khusus.

"Hebat! Aku belum pernah ke sini," ujar Laris kagum. "Mau berenang, Vannie?"

"Aku mau es krim, dan permen kapas!" seru Vanille gembira. Orang-orang di jalan melirik Vanille dengan tatapan aneh.

"Noct, ke mana kita akan pergi? Kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat ini," kata Gery.

"Ikuti aku."

Yang lain segera mengikuti Noctis menyusuri tempat itu. Noctis tetap tidak lupa mengenakan topinya. Mereka menerobos kerumunan orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

Pantai selalu sejuk dan indah di pagi hari. Jarang sekali Noctis bisa menikmati saat ini. Terakhir kali ia ke pantai sekitar dua tahun yang lalu – pantai Kerajaan Raile, tetapi tidak seindah tempat ini tentunya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah restoran. Aroma roti dan makanan hangat tercium sampai ke luar, mungkin bisa membuat orang-orang yang lewat meneteskan air liur. Di depannya ada papan bertuliskan "NORA". Meski masih pagi, restoran ini sudah mulai ramai.

Noctis mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Ini aku. Ya, keluarlah sebentar."

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Markus.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara berdebam-debum dari dalam restoran. Seorang pria raksasa keluar, lalu turun melompati dua tangga sekaligus. Tingginya sekitar dua meter – cukup mengerikan untuk seorang pria – mengenakan bandana putih dan jaket yang panjang sekali. Penampilannya rapi dan bersih – kecuali jenggotnya, yang dicukur kurang rata. Sekilas ia tampak ramah, tetapi Lightning sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Preman, berandalan, entah apa lagi kata yang cocok untuk pria itu.

"Heyah, _Boy_, senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" sapa pria itu seraya menyalami Noctis dengan semangat. "Huoo, sedang liburan ya, dan pasti ini teman-temanmu kan?"

"Tidak ada waktu memperkenalkan mereka," ujar Noctis. "Suruh Serah keluar."

"Serah?" Snow menoleh. "Seraaaah! Serah, ada yang mencarimu!"

_Serah_. Terdengar sangat tidak asing bagi Lightning.

"Ya?" Seorang gadis keluar dari restoran. Ia menggandeng pria bernama Snow itu – sekilas, perbedaan tinggi mereka tampak sangat mencolok. Gadis itu kelihatan lembut – baik dari cara bicara maupun perilakunya. Rambutnya merah muda dikuncir satu seperti ekor kuda. Ia mengenakan celemek putih dan pakaian yang sangat manis. Wow, style anak muda.

"Kau ingat dia, Serah?"

"Yang… Mulia…?" Serah seolah tidak percaya. "Astaga, senang sekali bertemu dengan Anda… Harusnya Anda menghubungi kami dulu."

"Situasinya sangat kacau – akan kujelaskan nanti," ujar Noctis. "Light, kemarilah."

Lightning maju ke samping Noctis. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh melihat gadis di hadapannya. Gadis ini tampak rapuh, tetapi Lightning yakin dia orang yang sangat baik. Mata birunya dan Serah saling berpandangan.

"Yang Mulia…?" ujar Serah, seolah bertanya.

"Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahu kalian sekarang," gumam Noctis. "Serah, ini Claire. Kakakmu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Thanks for the review ya semuaa :D thanks for daeva (baru baca chapter 1 ya?), en tentunya Alfonso (eniwe namanya ganti2 terus ya?). Moga yg kali ini ga mengecewakan.**

**Thanks untuk semuaaaa pembaca, satu review sangat berarti loh *dilempar ke kali***

**Mulai senin ujian nih, wish me luck ya.. abis tuh bakal kejar update deh. Siip. Thanks sekali lagi! XD**


	14. Mother?

**CHAPTER XII: MOTHER…?**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Ujian selesai, semua selesaiii /syalala Saia mikirin ini sejak ujian, en ngarangnya butuh dua hari. Biasanya paling cuman 10 halaman, yg kali ini 15 halaman *glek* /kabur**

**Oh ya, bwt semuaaa pembaca thank you so much, thanks mau menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic gaje ini; apalagi bwt yg review, thank youuu Alfonso Yamamoto (yg kali ini sodara2 udah punya nama tetap :P), shin jae hee kawan saia yg baik, en sukipa alias Atsuki alias Pain yg ga pernah capek2nya jd korban pecutan saia. Thanks yeaaaa, I appreciate it too much. ^^**

**Moga yg kali ini cukup memuaskan yah. *langsung ngilang, takut dihajar massa***

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Sis… aku tahu… kau pasti kembali…"

Lightning tenggelam dalam pelukan Serah. Perasaannya campur aduk - antara terkejut, bingung sekaligus terharu. Ternyata ia masih punya seorang adik, adik yang begitu manis dan kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Lightning ingin sekali mengingat lebih tentang Serah; sayang, memori masa lalunya seolah terhalang kabut.

Serah melepas pelukannya. "Sis, apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu? Lukanya…"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian," sela Noctis. "Tidak di sini. Di tempat yang lebih sepi."

Serah dan Snow berlalu bersama Noctis dan yang lain. Lightning tetap di sana – ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Noctis. Akan lebih baik tidak mengikutinya.

"Ada yang tidak asing di sini."

Lightning menoleh. Pandangan mata Hope tertuju ke papan nama kafe. Tertulis nama "Nora" dengan jelas di sana.

"Nama ibuku," ujar Hope tanpa ditanya. "Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja."

Perhatian mereka beralih ketika terdengar suara ribut-ribut di depan kafe. Seorang pemuda besar berambut jingga berusaha mengusir seekor anjing liar yang mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah. Di sebelahnya, tampak dua orang lain – seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan aksen atlet renang, serta bocah kecil berpenampilan ala atlet ski yang mungkin seumuran dengan Hope. Mereka mencoba menenangkan si pemuda berambut jingga. Mengerikan sekali, badan dan ototnya besar layaknya atlet basket. Mungkin mereka kumpulan pecinta olahraga.

"Pergi kau!" teriak pemuda itu, yang dibalas dengan geraman dan gonggongan yang lebih keras.

Hope ingat siapa orang-orang ini. Dengan segera ia menghampiri mereka. "Permisi?"

"Ada apa?" gumam pemuda tersebut kesal. Tetapi matanya melebar saat melihat Hope.

"Sir Wakka…? Masih ingat aku?" tanya Hope.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hell, dia tahu namamu, Bodoh."

"Sis Lebreau…"

"Aish, dia tahu namaku juga."

"Kalian tidak ingat aku? Aku anak Mrs. Nora Estheim, teman kalian dulu."

"Astaga, demi Cosmos…" gumam Wakka menepuk dahinya. "Kau Hope kecil itu? Hell, kau tumbuh besar sekali! Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak!"

"Aku juga, Sir. Kupikir ada yang tidak asing di sini, ternyata dugaanku tidak salah," jelas Hope dengan senyum simpul.

"Tujuh tahun semenjak kematian ibumu; itu waktu yang lama sekali. Syukurlah kau tumbuh sehat."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hope? Kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya Lebreau.

"Err, dengan kawan-kawanku…"

TRAANG! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari luar. Seorang pria berandalan dengan perut besar dan pakaian ala preman muncul dengan langkah gontai. Ia merantai dan menggandeng anjing yang tadi erat-erat, seolah itu barang paling penting di dunia.

"Kalian! Berani-beraninya memperlakukan anjingku dengan kasar. Mau mati, huh?"

"Anjing sialmu itu yang sesuka hati datang meluluhlantakkan tempat kami. Semua pengunjung akan lari kalau begini," semprot Wakka.

"Dasar bodoh. Ini areal kekuasaanku dan kawan-kawanku, jadi apapun yang aku atau anjing ini lakukan kalian tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Lagipula, kalian bahkan tidak pernah membayar pajak."

Wakka mengambil tongkat lagi dan nyaris saja menyerang berandalan itu ketika Hope menghalanginya. Hope menggeleng, memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau minggir, Hope! Orang ini pantas diberi pelajaran… dasar berandal…"

"Siapa itu?"

Nyali Wakka dan teman-temannya seolah ciut ketika seorang pria setengah baya keluar dari kafe. Rambut hitam dan putihnya bercampur, begitu juga kumisnya yang sudah mulai memutih. Ia kelihatan rapi dalam jas sederhana dan rompinya.

Melihat keributan itu, sang pria hanya memicingkan mata. Wakka maju memberi penjelasan.

"Sir Trius…"

"Diam," potong sang pria. "Apa maumu?"

Si berandalan menyeka ujung bibirnya sejenak sambil memasang ekspresi geram. "Kau Sir Trius, bukan? Yang memiliki pondok di sebelah itu? Kau, dan orang-orang tolol itu, tidak ada dari antara kalian yang patuh! Membayar pajak saja tidak becus! Harusnya kalian sadar, aku dan kawan-kawanku tidak akan segan membakar pondokmu beserta penghuninya hidup-hidup."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kami takutkan," gumam Sir Trius. "Tempat ini adalah milik kami. Kami tidak punya kewajiban membayar pajak kepada kalian. Orang zaman sekarang sangat konyol, mengatasnamakan kekuasaan demi segala hal. Kalian tidak ubahnya para pejabat dungu itu."

"Kau… berani sekali…!"

Ia menyambar pisau besar dari sakunya, kemudian dengan secepat kilat menyerang Sir Trius. Tetapi Lightning lebih cepat – seperti petir – ia melompat membelakangi mereka, lalu menyambar pergelangan tangan si berandalan dan menarik pisaunya.

"Light-san!" seru Hope. Tangan Lightning tidak terluka, tetapi sarung tangannya robek. Tindakan yang cepat.

"Kau, orang bodoh! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Tsk. Pisau dapur," desah Lightning.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Dia lupa ingatan."

Setelah memberi penjelasan panjang lebar, akhirnya Noctis berhasil menyebut kalimat itu. Terserah apa ia akan disebut kejam, sadis atau terlalu jujur, tetapi baginya lebih kejam memasang kebohongan yang hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan. Semakin cepat Serah dan yang lain tahu, semakin baik.

Dan ya, pernyataan itu cukup ampuh membuat seisi ruangan sunyi.

"Pangeran…" gumam Serah dengan nada gemetar. "Apa… itu benar…"

"Dia tidak akan bergabung dengan organisasi teroris dan dalam bahaya seperti sekarang kalau itu tidak terjadi," ujar Noctis. "Maafkan aku."

Serah menarik napas sejenak. Snow mencoba menenangkannya, tetapi tangis itu mungkin tidak akan dapat terbendung bagaimanapun caranya. Mendengar hal seperti itu teramat sangat berat, terlebih setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Maafkan aku juga," gumam Vanille, berlutut di hadapan Serah. "Dia banyak menderita karena aku. Ini… salahku…"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Serah memeluk Vanille dan mulai menangis. "Jadi, namanya…"

"Lightning," ujar Noctis.

Vanille melepas pelukan Serah, membiarkannya tenang sejenak. Kemudian Serah mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Setidaknya aku bertemu dengannya lagi," kata Serah. "Terima kasih telah menjaganya."

"Sekarang UC ingin menangkapnya. Dan kau, Noctis, kau tahu bagaimana posisimu sekarang," sergah Fang. "Tidak ada waktu berlama-lama di sini, kita harus pergi lebih jauh."

"Tinggallah di sini, tolong!" pinta Serah histeris. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian dalam bahaya. Jadi tetaplah di sini, anggap ini balas budiku. Kalian bisa tinggal di pondok kami. K… kupikir cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Pakaian, dan makanan, jangan khawatirkan itu. Tolong."

"Lebreau jago memasak, teman-teman kami juga sangat ramah. Kalian akan senang tinggal di sini," sela Snow dengan jempol teracung. "Ayo, tinggal saja di sini! Kalau orang-orang UC itu datang, kita tumpas sama-sama!"

Noctis mengangguk tanda setuju. Jarak Golden District dan Bodhum memang cukup jauh menurut perhitungannya. Meski hanya sementara, tetapi setidaknya tempat ini cocok dijadikan naungan sementara.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Seorang pemuda berambut jingga masuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Wakka, ada apa?" tanya Snow.

"Snow… Serah… sebaiknya kalian segera keluar… Preman itu…"

"Membuat ulah lagi?"

"Ada _yang lain_. Ayo cepat."

Mereka mengikuti Wakka menuju ke teras kafe. Kelihatannya memang sedang ada masalah. Para karyawan kafe mengerumuni sesuatu di depan. Lightning dan Hope juga ada di sana.

"Light! Lightning!" Vanille menerobos kerumunan itu dan segera menghampiri Lightning. Ia terlonjak. "Astaga… tanganmu…"

"Rasakan itu, Berandal Jelek!" teriak Wakka.

Fang manggut-manggut melihat seorang berandalan terkapar di depan kafe dengan wajah babak belur. Analisanya bekerja cepat. "Hmm, aku mengerti. Mari kita menyebut ini 'Ulah Seseorang yang Tidak Perlu Disebut Namanya'."

Noctis menghampiri Lightning. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka?"

"Hanya ini. Sedikit tergores, tapi tidak masalah," ujar Lightning, memperlihatkan sarung tangannya yang robek. "Orang ini pantas menerimanya."

Si berandalan bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Kau… siapa kau… sebenarnya…"

"Enyahlah sebelum kau menjadi pancake!"

"Sudah, Maqui. Ayo, masuk semua," pinta Serah kepada seluruh karyawan.

Lightning melepas sarung tangannya dengan kesal. Dari belakang, Sir Trius memandanginya. Seperti pandangan mata… tidak asing. Entahlah.

Setelah masuk, Serah membalik papan 'Open' menjadi 'Close'. Pintu kafe segera dikunci. Kemudian, Serah menghampiri Lightning dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah."

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Bodoh. Jangan lakukan ini lagi," gumam Noctis. "Sarung tanganmu rusak sekarang. Jangan pakai lagi. Aku akan carikan yang lebih kuat."

"Tidak perlu, aku masih punya."

"Tsk. Keras kepala."

"Apa kau Pangeran Noctis?" Seorang pemuda berambut biru maju selangkah. "Wow, kau benar-benar pangeran!"

"Tidak mungkin dia Pangeran, Alex. Seorang pangeran pasti dikawal oleh banyak _bodyguard_," gerutu Lebreau santai.

Noctis membenarkan dalam hati. Tapi kali ini tidak banyak _bodyguard _di sampingnya.

"Yang benar saja. Aku pernah melihat wajahnya di koran, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat."

"Haha, jangan cemas, Alex," hibur Serah. "Ya, ini Pangeran Noctis dan kawan-kawannya."

"Aaah, Pangeran Caelum? Horee!" pekik Maqui histeris. Ia langsung datang menyalami sang pangeran dengan senyum lebar.

Dan, siapa yang mau melewatkan kesempatan bertemu orang sepopuler ini? Karyawan lain bahkan lebih heboh menyambut kedatangan Noctis. Mereka bergantian bersalaman dan bicara dengan Noctis. Memang sulit dekat dengan orang berpopularitas tinggi, pikir Lightning.

"Lebih keren dari yang kuduga! Hehe, oh, dan ada teman-teman Yang Mulia juga, ya!" seru Maqui.

"Bukan cuma itu – kita kedatangan si imut ini!" Wakka menarik lengan Hope. "Lihat, ini anak Madam Nora! Tidak kusangka si kecil itu menjadi sebesar ini!"

"Hello, Hope!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Bocah!" seru Snow, membuat Hope memelototinya dengan tidak senang. "Aku ingat Nora – dia wanita yang sangat baik."

"Nora salah satu pengungsi dari Golden District saat perang besar terjadi," jelas Juan, seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan penampilan ala ninja. "Saat itu baru Tragedi Api. Kau masih sangat kecil, dan lucu, seperti anak-anak lainnya. Nora sangat menyayangimu.

Pasukan Prusiest dan sebuah organisasi bernama UltimaCorp menyerang kota. Kami bersikeras tidak mau tunduk kepada mereka, karena itu kami berkumpul menjadi satu tim. Kami memberontak kepada mereka."

Ah, jadi orang-orang ini tahu soal UltimaCorp. Tempat yang tepat untuk didatangi.

"Apa kalian berhasil?" tanya Markus.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi Nora tertembak," lanjut Lebreau dengan nada getir. "Hope tinggal sendirian."

"Lalu Bartholomeow datang tiba-tiba dan merebut Hope. Pria jahat, aku ingin sekali mencincangnya. Benar-benar keajaiban anak ini masih hidup sampai sekarang…"

"Ini teman-teman lama kami. Mereka akan tinggal untuk sementara di sini," jelas Serah. "Kuharap kalian merahasiakan soal ini…"

"Tidak bisa," sela Sir Trius tegas.

"Sir…!"

Sir Trius menunjuk Hope. "Lihat tangannya."

"Sebentar, apa itu? Kemarikan tanganmu, Nak!" Wakka menyambar tangan Hope. Ia terbelalak kaget, lalu melepasnya begitu saja. "Tidak mungkin…"

Suasana yang hangat berubah dalam sekejap. Semua orang kaget melihat tanda di punggung tangan Hope. Sebuah tanda seperti jejeran anak panah yang pernah Noctis kira sebagai tato.

"Apa yang terjadi? D… dari mana kau mendapat ini?" gumam Alex terbata-bata.

Hope menunduk, tidak berani menjawab.

"Jadi Bartholomeow sial itu membawanya ke UltimaCorp? Dan dia mendapat ini?"

"Astaga…"

"Tidak mungkin, ini keterlaluan!"

"Owh, sayangnya itu mungkin." Fang memperlihatkan 'tato' di bahunya. "Ini punyaku."

Vanille memperlihatkan 'tato' di pahanya. Mengherankan sekali tanda itu bisa sampai ada di sana. Ia menoleh ke arah Lightning, tetapi si rambut merah muda hanya membuang muka.

"Suatu kejutan, pangeran dan orang-orang UltimaCorp datang ke tempat ini," gumam Sir Trius. "Tidak tahukah kau, Yang Mulia, ayah dan ibumu dibunuh siapa?"

Mata Noctis menyipit dan perlahan menjadi merah pekat. Kemarahannya terpancar jelas.

"Kumohon, Sir, izinkan mereka tinggal di sini," pinta Serah. "Hanya untuk sementara, tolong. Mereka butuh perlindungan."

"Aku ingat mata itu, jadi tidak perlu menunjukkannya kepadaku, Noctis," kata Sir Trius. "Jadi orang-orang ini dalam status pelarian sekarang. Apa yang telah kalian lakukan – melawan penguasa? Bila itu benar, maaf saja, ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mencari perlindungan. Tidak juga di manapun. Sekeras apapun menghindar, kalian akan tertangkap juga."

"Sir, kumohon…"

"Ayo pergi. Tidak ada tempat untuk kita di sini," ucap Lightning.

~"~"~"~

Sir Trius menoleh ke arah Lightning. Ada sesuatu yang muncul di pikirannya setelah mendengar nama UltimaCorp dan melihat gadis itu. Secercah ingatan, yang membuatnya kembali menggali sesuatu di masa lalu.

~"~"~"~

"_Cari di sana! Kau, dan kau, ke sana!"_

_Para prajurit UltimaCorp segera berpencar ke dalam hutan, mencari para pemberontak yang lari ke daerah tersebut. Mereka sudah menyisir seisi desa jauh di pedalaman hutan, mencari siapa saja yang perlu dimusnahkan. Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kekacauan di Pulse, tetapi para pemberontak masih belum mau menyerah menjatuhkan tahta Raja Alfredo._

_Sayangnya, mereka akan sulit untuk lolos dari kematian._

"_Ayah…"_

"_Bertahanlah, Elli. Aku di sini," bisik Sir Trius. Anaknya, Elli, bersandar dalam pangkuannya dengan perut bersimbah darah. Ia terkena panah salah seorang prajurit._

"_Ayah, sakit…"_

"_Elli, tahan sebentar lagi. Jangan pergi," bisik Sir Trius lagi dengan tangis yang dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Elli pergi. Tidak akan ada lagi alasan baginya untuk hidup._

_Napas Elli melambat. Darah segar terus mengucur dari perutnya. Sir Trius memeluk anaknya lebih erat ketika sebuah bayangan melintas dari luar._

_Sir Trius tidak percaya ini akhir dari segalanya. Ia melihat orang itu – seorang gadis kecil. Sinar bulan tidak cukup membuat wajahnya tampak jelas, tetapi Trius tahu ia prajurit UltimaCorp juga. Terlihat sebuah senjata aneh dalam genggamannya._

"_Ayah… aku menyayangimu…"_

_Elli menggenggam tangan Sir Trius, sebelum menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadi, ini akhir dari segalanya._

"_Kau bisa membunuhku," bisik Sir Trius. "Putriku sudah pergi – tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk hidup. Bunuhlah aku."_

_Prajurit itu berjalan mendekat. Sir Trius sama sekali tidak menghindar. Ia hanya duduk memangku Elli, menunggu ajal segera membawanya pergi bersama anaknya. Prajurit itu berjalan semakin dekat. Kemudian,_

"_Tidurlah dengan tenang," bisiknya kepada Elli. Ia menepuk tangan Elli tanpa suara._

"_Jangan mendekat."_

"_Carilah alasan itu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Carilah alasanmu yang sebenarnya untuk hidup," bisik prajurit itu. "Bila kita bertemu lain waktu, kau pasti sudah menemukan jawaban," sahutnya. Ia menoleh ketika prajurit lain datang. "Tidak, Ben. Tidak ada di sini. Segera kumpulkan semua prajurit."_

_Sir Trius tidak percaya prajurit itu menyelamatkannya._

_Ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Bahwa prajurit itu bukanlah prajurit biasa._

"_Siapa kau… sebenarnya?"_

_Lama prajurit itu berdiri diam. Tetapi akhirnya ia menoleh._

"_Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Itu yang masih harus kucari. Supaya aku juga bisa menemukan alasanku untuk hidup."_

~"~"~"~

"Tidak," tolak Noctis.

"Sis, jangan pergi!" Serah mencegat Lightning. "Tolong, Sir Trius, berikanlah izinmu…"

"Seekor gagak tetaplah gagak. Meski dia mencoba belajar menjadi merpati atau burung lain, orang-orang tetap menganggapnya sebagai perlambang kematian," ujar Lightning.

"Lightning, itu namamu bukan?" ujar Sir Trius. "Menurutku tadi itu tindakan yang sangat hebat. Aku tidak mau dibilang tidak tahu balas budi – jadi yeah, kalau kalian memang butuh tempat tinggal, maka aku akan memberikannya. Tempat tinggal, bukan _perlindungan_. Dan tidak dengan gratis."

"O yey, akhirnya," gumam Laris lega.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ng?" Noctis menyeret ransel besarnya melalui tangga. "Ini waktu yang tepat – cukup."

"_Well, thanks_," ujar Lightning. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau harus kembali ke istana."

"Tidak ada alasan untuk kembali ke tempat sialan itu."

"Menelantarkan tugas negara?"

"Tidak seperti itu," ujar Noctis seraya menoleh. "Ini keinginanku sendiri. Dan teman-teman kita."

"Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini."

Bagaimana bisa Noctis dan yang lain kabur bersamanya dan menelantarkan seluruh tugas mereka? Orang-orang 'itu' tidak akan diam saja, Lightning tahu itu. Ia bukan ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang mereka lakukan. Hanya saja, teman-temannya tidak perlu berkorban untuk masalah sesimpel ini.

Noctis menepuk bahu Lightning. "Jangan khawatir. Ini hanya masalah waktu."

"Errr, apa aku mengganggu?"

Noctis dan Lightning sama-sama menoleh. Yang lain sudah datang menyusul sekarang. Serah berbinar melihat mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Mengganggu sekali," celetuk Vanille dengan senyum jahil.

"Ooh, cukup. Di mana?"

"Ini, kamar untuk yang perempuan." Serah mengantar mereka meninggalkan para pria, menuju ke ujung lorong lantai dua. "Ayo masuk, ini kamar baru kalian."

Lightning masuk ke ruangan tersebut, bersama Serah, Vanille dan Fang. Pondok ini khusus untuk ditinggali karyawan kafe. Jadi satu kamar memang biasanya ditinggali beberapa orang.

"Yeey, besarnya! Aku suka ini!" seru Vanille girang.

"Tidak itu saja," ujar Serah tertawa kecil. Ia membuka tirai jendela, lalu angin pantai yang segar bertiup masuk ke kamar. Pemandangan pantai terlihat dengan jelas.

"Yeah, ini keren. Tidak ada lagi kamar pengap bersama orang-orang gila," ucap Fang sembari melompat ke ranjangnya. "Kasur empuk. Aku suka ini."

Serah menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Kamar mandi di sana, dan kalian punya lemari pakaian masing-masing. Kalau ada yang diperlukan, minta saja, ok."

"Tidak perlu serepot ini," ujar Lightning agak canggung. Menghadapi 'adik lama yang baru' memang tidak mudah. Sekalipun ia mencoba rileks, rasa gugupnya sulit hilang.

Serah menunjuk cermin dan meja rias di samping pintu. "Ah ya, ada meja rias juga. Sering-sering dipakai ya. Pastikan Kakak juga memakainya – dia tidak pernah mau berdandan sejak dulu."

"Woops." Fang menggoyangkan kaki. Hal pertama yang membuat Lightning malu. Tetapi yang benar saja, jangan harap ia akan berdandan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Light, Noctis suka parfum aroma apa?"

"Entahlah, kurasa… Tunggu, Fang, mengapa harus _dia_?"

Serah tertawa cekikikan. "Selera Kak Noctis tinggi, cocok jadi patokan."

"Terlalu tinggi untuk jadi patokan. Cih, cari yang sedikit lebih rendah."

"Seperti Snow? Snow suka parfum aroma krisan. Dia bilang itu cocok untukku," jawab Serah tersipu malu.

"Aih, pria raksasa itu ya? Owh, manis sekaliii… Kau akan merestuinya kan, Light?" sergah Vanille.

"Kau memakai parfum itu untuk Snow? Demi Cosmos, jauhi preman raksasa itu! Berandalan sial."

"Ayolah, Sis, dia orang yang baik. Dia dan kawan-kawannya menjagaku selama bertahun-tahun," rengek Serah seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu Lightning. "Kau tahu, mereka menolongku setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal tertembak. Kami tinggal bersama, sampai sekarang."

Lightning menyesal tidak bisa melihat orangtuanya untuk terakhir kali. Ia bahkan sulit mengingat wajah mereka. Atau, bagaimana kenangan mereka semasa dulu.

"Sis…"

"Ya?" Lightning sedikit terkejut.

"M… maafkan aku." Serah menunduk. "Sis, aku senang kau kembali."

"Yeah." Lightning tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Maafkan Sir Trius, Sis. Dia memang keras, tetapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Hanya saja, dia mengalami masa lalu yang pahit karena perang."

"Dia seram sekaliii. Laris juga takut dengan dia – katanya seperti kakek sihir," celoteh Vanille.

"Tapi menurutku wajar dia menentang kita tinggal di sini," sahut Fang santai. "UltimaCorp seperti neraka rahasia. Kau tahu, berada di sana seperti mencari kematian. Lebih baik jangan pernah tahu tentang mereka."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Sis? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" tanya Serah.

"Apapun itu, tidak usah cemas. Aku sudah di sini."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Serah. Tapi ia tahu Lightning tidak akan menjawab, jadi ia hanya tersenyum. "Jangan cemas lagi. Bila kau dalam bahaya, aku di sini bersamamu."

"Thanks, Serah."

Serah bangkit dengan wajah ceria. "Aku akan lihat apa Snow sudah membereskan Kak Noctis dan yang lain. Bersiaplah untuk makan malam nanti."

"Makan malam?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Malam tiba begitu cepat. Lampu aneka warna di langit-langit teras Kafe Nora bersinar terang, tetapi tidak ada yang datang. Tanda "Tutup" terpasang di pintu masuk. Keramaian justru terdengar dari pondok besar di seberangnya.

Lightning duduk di antara Noctis dan Hope, mengelilingi meja bundar biasa untuk makan malam bersama para karyawan kafe. Sebagian besar dari mereka masih muda. Kelihatannya yang paling muda hanya Sir Trius.

Snow, Lightning tidak terlalu suka dengan pria-dua-meter itu, tetapi ia memperlakukan Serah dengan sangat baik. Di sebelah Serah ada Lebreau yang, meski jago memasak, tetapi penampilannya sama sekali berbeda dari koki. Empat orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, berturut-turut Hope, Wakka, Juan dan Alex. Wakka sama ributnya dengan Snow, tetapi untungnya Hope tidak terpengaruh oleh kecerewetannya. Juan, si rambut hitam panjang yang mungkin cocok jadi bintang iklan shampoo, memakai bandana hitam dan pakaian serba hitam seperti ninja. Alex, pria berambut biru yang ceria tadi sekarang lebih banyak diam. Ia suka tertunduk malu setiap kali melihat Lightning. Lalu terakhir Sir Trius, dan Maqui, si bocah ski. Sepertinya Maqui ketakutan duduk di antara dua harimau – Fang dan Sir Trius.

Sama seperti Serah, mereka kehilangan keluarga setelah Perang Pulse. Tetapi kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak terlalu ingat itu lagi. Semua tampak ceria, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Lightning menyeringai kesal saat Noctis menuangkan sayur ke piringnya. Noctis melempar lirikan mata seolah memerintahkan, 'makan itu'.

"Aku juga ingin," gerutu Maqui manja seraya menyodorkan piringnya. Pasti bocah itu sangat mengidolakan Noctis.

"Jadi, Noctis – boleh kupanggil seperti itu?" sahut Snow mencoba menghangatkan suasana. "Bagaimana kehidupan di istana? Menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan atau tidak, tentu harus kulewati meski terpaksa."

"Kau tidak menikmatinya, ya? Haa, sudah kuduga. Para pengunjung wanita di kafe membicarakan hal yang konyol setiap hari, membayangkan menikah bersama pangeran dan hidup bahagia di istana."

Topik aneh, pikir Lightning muram.

"Sesungguhnya, istana bukan tempat sehangat itu. Banyak hal yang tidak terduga di sana. Hal baik dan jahat, semua bercampur aduk," jelas Noctis. "Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang seharusnya kau percaya."

"Jadi kau di pihak yang mana?" tanya Sir Trius tiba-tiba. "Di pihak Alfredo? Atau justru, kau tidak berniat mengikutinya?"

"Bisakah topiknya diganti? Aku sedang tidak berselera soal ini."

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini, Yang Mulia: kau harus tahu yang mana pihakmu. Jika kau di pihak Alfredo, kau harus mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Jika kau melawan, ia tidak akan segan untuk memberimu pelajaran. Tapi akan terasa lebih sakit jika kau _netral_ dan harus mengikuti arus dengan terpaksa. Alfredo akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Memaksamu mengikuti keinginannya, termasuk mengatur kehidupan pribadimu. Kau mengerti maksudku."

"Uhuk, huk!" Kalimat-kalimat itu langsung membuat Lightning tersedak. Sial, itu kalimat-kalimat terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia.

Noctis menepuk punggungnya dan segera menyodorkan air minum. "Ayo diminum. Makan yang pelan, Bodoh."

"Maaf, aku naik dulu. Aku sudah kenyang."

Lightning segera meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak ada penghangat di kamar, jadi terpaksa ia harus bertahan dari udara dingin pantai.

Kata-kata Sir Trius membuat Lightning merasa aneh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi – perasaannya ikut tersayat-sayat mendengar kenyataan yang harus dihadapi Noctis. Mungkin ini hanya sejenis perasaan simpati kepada sesama partner. Tetapi entahlah, ia tidak pernah merasakan simpati atau mungkin empati yang begitu menusuk sampai membuat napasnya sesak.

Lightning baru saja akan berganti baju ketika terdengar pintu diketuk. Serah membuka pintu dan masuk membawa sebuah kotak kayu.

"Hello, Sis. Sudah baikan?"

"Ngh, yeah. Jangan berlebihan, yang tadi hanya tersedak."

"Hahaha, kau tidak lihat Kak Noctis panik sekali."

Bisakah mereka berhenti mengaitkan segala hal dengan Noctis? Dua gadis Oerba penggosip itu akan membayar untuk semua ini.

"Ini barang-barangmu dulu – aku sengaja menyimpannya untuk mengenangmu," ujar Serah seraya membuka kotak tersebut. Ada setumpuk foto, syal, gelang, mainan dan beberapa lembar sertifikat aneh.

"Dulu aku suka merengek kepadamu – memakai gelang yang sama, syal yang sama, entah apa lagi. Aku adik yang sangat manja. Tapi kau selalu sabar kepadaku," ujar Serah. "Lihat, kau juga masih memakai dua gelang itu."

Lightning melirik dua gelang di lengannya. Ya, gelang itu sudah ada sejak dulu. Ia tidak pernah melepasnya – mau dilepas atau tidak, tidak ada pengaruhnya. Tapi Serah tampak sangat senang melihat Lightning masih memakainya.

"Ini mainanmu dulu," jelas Serah sembari mengeluarkan pistol, panah dan beberapa pedang mainan. "Aku suka bermain boneka bersama anak tetangga, tapi kau malah suka memainkan barang-barang ini. Kadang teman-temanku sampai berkata, mereka pasti akan naksir kepadamu seandainya kau lahir sebagai lelaki."

Lightning mendesis panjang. Mainan-mainan ini akan tampak konyol kalau disandingkan dengan benda aslinya.

"Ini foto-foto koleksimu dulu," jelas Serah. "Kau tidak terlalu suka difoto, jadi kau harus difoto diam-diam. Itu teman-temanmu – kau lebih banyak bergaul dengan lelaki – kupikir karena hobimu."

Bahkan ada juga foto Lightning bersama lelaki – seluruhnya! Itu benar-benar mengerikan, pikir Lightning. Tetapi kelihatannya ia sangat akrab dengan mereka.

"Ini Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Ya, dan itu kita," jawab Serah, menahan tangisnya. "Ibu dan Ayah ikut melawan pasukan Prusiest. Mereka meninggal tertembak."

"Harusnya aku menjagamu saat itu."

"Apa yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Yang jelas, kau sudah ada bersamaku," kata Serah. "Foto yang terakhir itu, kau dan Kak Noctis."

Ya, itu memang Noctis. Tapi ia berbeda di sana – senyumnya lebar dan ia tampak ceria layaknya bocah-bocah lelaki lain.

"Kak Noctis sangat baik padamu."

"Dia kasar," gerutu Lightning. "Dan menyebalkan."

"Kak Noctis sangat menyayangimu. Kau sangat berarti baginya," ujar Serah. "Dia telah mengalami banyak hal sejak kau hilang. Saat petugas membawanya ke pengungsian, semua orang mengira ia sudah gila. Aku bertanya kepadanya, 'apa kau melihat kakakku?'

Dan dia menjawab, 'Claire belum pergi. Aku harus menemukannya'.

Akhirnya kerajaan membawanya beristirahat ke Raile. Tapi setelah sembuh sekalipun, ia berubah. Sebuah luka yang terlalu dalam tetap akan meninggalkan bekas.

Sekarang kau sudah kembali – kulihat, keadaan Kak Noctis lebih baikan sekarang. Cara takdir mempertemukanmu dengan Pangeran seolah menyembuhkan lukanya."

"Karena itu sis…" Serah menyodorkan sebotol besar termos, entah dari mana datangnya. "Minumlah ini. Kak Noctis memintaku mengantarkan ini untukmu."

"Tsk, dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengantarkannya sendiri."

"Sisss…!"

"Katakan saja kalau kau bersekongkol dengan Fang dan Vanille."

"Tidak kok. Ini benar-benar dari Kak Noctis," gerutu Serah kesal. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. "Siapa itu?"

Lightning bangkit menuju ke pintu. "Hope?"

"Ma… maaf, Light-san. Kupikir kau butuh sedikit teh," gumam Hope gemetar. "Aku akan pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Serah menoleh. "Ada masalah dengan dia?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Menteri pertama bangkit dari duduknya. "Jadi kita sudah dengar tentang masalah ini. Apa tindakan kita selanjutnya?"

Menteri-menteri yang lain buang muka. Tidak ada satupun yang berkomentar tentang masalah ini. Raja Alfredo, seolah tidak mendengar, hanya memain-mainkan pena bulu di hadapannya dengan jari tangan. Cid hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ini tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku yakin Letkol Raines selalu memperhitungkan setiap langkahnya dengan baik."

"Tetapi kejadian itu menghebohkan media. Ini akan sangat buruk untuk imej kita," ujar menteri kelima.

"Yang Mulia, kalau boleh aku bicara," gumam Cid tenang, "aku ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting. Mengenai Szeon Nox Fleuret, ia sudah menyanggupi permintaanku."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Lightning menoleh kesana kemari. Di mana ini? Ia seperti melayang, atau berdiri di atas awan. Tidak ada apa-apa, semua putih._

_Ya, hanya putih. Tidak ada kata lain untuk mendeskripsikannya._

_Sebuah kelopak mawar merah muda jatuh ke bahunya. Lalu, kelopak-kelopak yang lain mulai berjatuhan, menebarkan keindahan dan aroma yang sangat harum._

_Belum habis kebingungan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras terselip di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin kristal. Sejak kapan Lightning pernah memakai cincin?_

"_Ibu…?"_

_Seorang gadis kecil meraih tangan Lightning dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya biru terang, rambutnya berwarna hitam keabu-abuan dan pipinya merah merona seperti buah persik. Sebuah pita merah muda terpasang di rambutnya, senada dengan gaunnya yang juga berwarna merah muda. Anak yang sangat manis, pikir Lightning. Dan mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang pernah Lightning lihat._

"_Ibu…?" ucapnya lagi. Matanya yang bulat terang seakan tanpa dosa memandangi Lightning dengan ingin tahu._

"_Siapa ibumu?" tanya Lightning seraya berlutut, membuat tingginya sama dengan gadis itu. "Kembalilah, Sayang."_

"_Ibu, Ibu," ucap anak itu lagi, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Lightning. "Kupu-kupu…!"_

_Gadis itu langsung berlalu, asyik mengejar kupu-kupu putih yang baru melintas di depannya. Kupu-kupu lain dengan warna serupa juga muncul dan terbang memenuhi tempat itu._

"_Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar seorang wanita, yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah Lightning. Lightning ingat pernah menemuinya dalam mimpi yang lain. Apa yang dia lakukan – mengikuti mimpinya setiap saat?_

"_Kehidupan yang berwarna datang dari sesuatu bernama cinta," ujar wanita itu. "Cinta, kasih sayang, kepedulian, pengorbanan – itu yang menciptakan kekuatan bagi kehidupan."_

"_Tapi tidak bagi semua orang," ujar Lightning. "Akan sangat perih bila banyak orang peduli kepadamu. Mereka akan lebih dari tersakiti saat kau meninggalkan mereka. Itu menyakitkan. Lebih baik bila kita peduli kepada orang lain."_

"_Kadang, ada juga orang yang berbeda. Mereka rela mencintaimu meski harus kehilangan begitu banyak hal yang berharga. Untuk mereka, kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya."_

_Lightning menoleh ke arah wanita itu, tetapi tidak satupun kata yang ia ucapkan. Lalu, ia memandangi gadis kecil yang tadi lagi. Sekarang ia asyik mengumpulkan kuntum-kuntum mawar yang utuh._

"_Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau hanya tidak ingin semakin banyak orang yang tersakiti karenamu. Cukup lalui saja, dan lihat bagaimana takdir berbicara," ucapnya. "Well, waktuku sudah habis."_

_Lightning berdiri lagi – masih dengan pandangan bertanya – kemudian, gadis kecil yang tadi menghampiri wanita tersebut. Sebelumnya, ia memberikan sekuntum mawar merah muda kepada Lightning._

"_Boleh kutanya satu hal?" ujar Lightning. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

"_Well, kau cukup memanggilku Etro," ujarnya sembari tersenyum. "Oke, Sayang. Beri salam untuk ibumu."_

"_Aku menyayangimu, Ibu."_

"Aku? Ibunya?"

~"~"~"~"~

"Piiip piiiriririripipiiip! Hey, ayo bangun semua!"

Lightning terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang, melihat Fang dan Vanille panik dan tidak karuan. Lebreau berdiri di depan pintu sambil memasang senyum jahil. Cukup dengan drum praktis saja – alias panci.

Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Tapi rasanya nyata sekali.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat, siapkan diri kalian dan kumpul di kafe jam setengah enam!" serunya nyaring.

Rasanya aneh tinggal di tempat seperti ini, meninggalkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan _bertarung _dan _menang_. Meski begitu, segalanya jadi terasa lebih baik.

Lightning segera mandi dan berpakaian dalam waktu setengah jam. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk memikirkan mimpi aneh yang tadi. Ketika ia menyeberang ke kafe, langit sudah terang dan matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur.

Karyawan lain sudah mulai menyiapkan kafe. Sebagian memasak, sebagian membersihkan kafe dan menyiapkan keperluan untuk memasak. Sir Trius duduk di pojok sambil meneliti sebuah catatan.

"Pagi," sapa Laris seraya masuk ke kafe. Ia menguap lebar lagi seperti sapi. Tidak hanya Laris, ketiga temannya yang lain juga masih mengantuk. Menyedihkan sekali, pikir Lightning.

"Beginikah cara Pulse mendidik prajurit? Bermalas-malasan, terlambat di _hari pertama_?"

"Apa itu hari pertama?" tanya Gery kikuk.

"Apa lagi," gumam Sir Trius. "Hari pertama kalian di sini. Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang gratis – kuharap hasil kerja kalian tidak mengecewakan."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	15. Wheel of Destiny

**CHAPTER XIII: WHEEL OF DESTINY**

**April Mop! Helo semuaaaa! /ohohoho *ketawa gila***

**Pada udah baca chapter 15 yg kemaren yaaa? Eh kesiaaan lah, itu cuman fanfic gaje asal jadi hadiah April Mop buat kalian, yang asli ya yang ini /ohohoho *ketawa puas, tapi penonton diem aja***

**Thanks for the review semua! Untuk:**

**shin jae hee, thank you very100x much *tersanjung mode on***

**buat yg baru ganti nama, inisial RR *ditampol***

**for tropicalgurl21 thanks too, I hope u like my fic ^^**

**daeva, thank you too, jgn panggil kk jangan2 saia lebih muda /ohohoho**

**for sukipa tentu saja /pecut! /pecut!**

**Karena ini chapter 13 jadi tentu special dong /mwahahaha so enjoy, en I hope u like it okei! Bay bay, happy april mop! *vanished***

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Tuan-Tuan! Senang sekali Anda sekalian berkenan datang ke kafe Nora, kafe terbaik dan terbesar di Bodhum! Jangan cemas, kami menjamin cita rasa dan mutu makanan yang terbaik, jadi Anda akan menjadi 'raja' di sini!"

"Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini, Manis," sahut salah seorang pengunjung.

"Ah, kenalkan, Miss. Panggil saja aku… Armando."

Nama itu baru terlintas di pikiran Markus. Lumayan bagus, batinnya puas. Mungkin ia akan betah memakai nama samaran itu untuk sementara, menyembunyikan identitasnya dari orang-orang kerajaan.

"Pasta tomat, meja 5!"

Meski bertubuh agak kurus, suara Laris cukup keras untuk menggetarkan seisi kafe. Dari meja kasir, Sir Trius menampakkan wajah kurang senang.

"Suaramu, Jerry."

"Ah ya, maaf, Sir."

Sudah nasib bekerja dengan bos super sensitif. :P

"Hai, ingin pesan apa?"

"Siapa namamu, Tampan?"

"Aku Erick. Salam kenal, Miss," jawab yang ditanya sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan bangga. "Bagaimana dengan cake kacang dengan krim vanila? Sama manisnya dengan dirimu."

"Owh… kau pandai sekali menggombal. Tapi kau berhasil, Tampan. Beri aku lima piring."

"Terima kasih," balas Gery dengan senyum dibuat-buat, menyembunyikan kengeriannya melihat wanita bertubuh bongsor bak gajah itu. Bagaimanapun, ini hari pertama, jadi ia harus bekerja sebaik mungkin. Tidak buruk juga. Bekerja sebagai pelayan mungkin bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi senior sekaligus prajurit di akademi. (baca: pelayan = pelayan + perayu) Mungkin yang merepotkan hanyalah harus menyamar dengan nama lain.

"Cake kacang dengan krim vanila, meja 9!"

Vanille melongok dari jendela dapur. "Siapa yang memanggilku?"

"Jangan memasak dagingnya terlalu lama, Van!" seru Lebreau nyaring, membuat sendok dalam genggaman Vanille jatuh terpental. "Astagaaa, lihat, kau membuat dagingnya lembek!"

"Ini enak…! Lebih enak daripada Behemoth bakar, keras seperti batu."

"Ini bukan kafe untuk orang primitif."

Lightning memperhatikan wortel hasil potongannya tadi. _Sial, berantakan!_ Ia mencoba memotong wortel-wortel itu serapi mungkin sesuai permintaan Lebreau, tetapi itu sangat sulit. Menggunakan pedang, sejujurnya, jauh lebih mudah daripada menggunakan pisau.

"Tidak usah terlalu teliti, Sis. Kau cukup mengupas, mengiris dan memotongnya kecil-kecil. Seperti ini."

Serah sekali lagi mencontohkan kepada Lightning cara memotong wortel menjadi seukuran dadu. Kelihatannya sangat mudah – Serah melakukannya persis seperti koki profesional. Sayangnya bagi Lightning tidak demikian. Dengan tangan yang kasar karena terbiasa menggunakan senjata – dan bukan pisau dapur – tidak heran Lightning kesulitan melakukannya.

"Tenang, Sis, kau pasti bisa!" seru Snow.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Sis', aku bukan 'Sis'mu."

"Hehe, maaf Sis… eh, err, yeaah."

Wakka, Vanille dan karyawan lain asyik memperhatikan lewat sudut dapur yang lain, menonton kakak-adik itu tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka. Sekilas Lightning dan Serah tampak sangat mirip – seperti pinang dibelah dua – padahal itu hanya 'kelihatannya'.

"Dasar keras kepala. Harusnya ia minta Juan saja yang melakukannya," bisik Wakka sambil tertawa kecil.

"Semoga Serah bisa sabar menghadapi Light," ujar Vanille cekikikan. Ia tahu, Lightning tidak akan menyerah sebelum berhasil.

"Light beda jauh dengan Serah. Dia orang yang keras," sergah Lebreau.

"Menurutku itu lebih bagus. Seorang kakak memang harus kuat, supaya bisa melindungi adiknya," bisik Fang.

"Jadi menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Fang menoleh ke arah Lebreau. "Entahlah. Akan sangat menarik, mungkin. UC mengejar kami seperti perampok."

"Begitu? Kupikir UltimaCorp yang akan menghadapi masalah besar. Organisasi itu telah menghancurkan hidup Sir Trius," jelas Lebreau, melirik Sir Trius lewat jendela dapur. "Mungkin Sir Trius malas berurusan lagi dengan mereka, tapi aku tidak yakin beliau benar-benar _melupakan_ semua yang dulu terjadi."

"Apapun itu, yang sekarang kami harapkan hanya bersembunyi selama mungkin," kata Fang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa mereka?"

Vanille menunjuk sekelompok berandalan di sudut kafe. Dari penampilan dan sikap mereka, bisa ditebak kalau berurusan atau mengganggu salah seorang saja dari mereka bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Preman," Wakka menyeringai. "Pria-pria sialan. Sebaiknya jangan cari masalah dengan mereka. Kita tidak perlu menghabiskan uang hanya untuk mengganti kerusakan-keusakan yang mereka perbuat."

"Pesanan mereka sudah siap. Siapa yang akan mengantarkan? Cellia, May, Reine?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" seru Fang. Begitu banyak nama di dunia, mengapa harus nama 'Cellia' super jelek itu yang dipakainya? Fang berkeras menolak nama itu, tetapi Vanille dan yang lain terus memanggil-manggilnya 'Cellia' dan beralibi bahwa nama itu sangat cocok sebagai samaran untuk 'tipe sepertimu'. Sekarang, Fang terlalu malu untuk tampil di hadapan umum.

Lebreau nyengir melihat Fang. "Oke, kurasa Reine saja. Ayo, Reine!"

"Lain kali beri nama yang lebih bagus," gumam Lightning kesal. "Ugh…"

"Light, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Vanille.

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa, jangan cemas," jawab Lightning, berusaha menahan sakit di dada kirinya.

Wakka mendongak lewat jendela dapur. "Hei Leb, ayo kemari. Ada telepon penting dari Sir Katzroy."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Jadi Szeon sekarang sudah menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi, ia hanya menginginkan putra-putrinya selamat._

Alfredo tidak salah memilih Cid sebagai pembantunya. Tidak ia sangka, semua rencananya berjalan begitu mulus. Yang jelas, jangan sampai media mengetahui langkah rahasianya. Ia harus pandai 'membungkus' semua masalah itu sehingga tidak terkesan menundukkan Tenabrae secara paksa.

_Hanya tinggal mengorbankan si bodoh itu_, batin Alfredo.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus membawa Pangeran kembali," pesan Alfredo.

"Pangeran telah dilaporkan kabur bersama sekelompok pengacau," jelas menteri kedua. "Kesimpulannya, beliau bergabung dengan pemberontak dan menentang Letkol Raines."

"Konyol sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran melakukan pemberontakan di kerajaannya sendiri? Tidak masuk akal."

"Ada banyak faktor yang mempengaruhinya," jawab Cid. "Untuk merebut kekuasaan, merebut simpati media, karena setia kawan, atau mungkin… cinta."

Para menteri menoleh ke arah Cid, takjub sekaligus penasaran dengan statemennya. Cid hanya tersenyum.

"Aku kenal dengan seorang wanita – ia bekas bawahanku, pembunuh yang sangat berbahaya dan terlibat dalam sejumlah pembunuhan internasional. Ia telah lama keluar dari organisasiku, tapi yang sulit kupercaya ia membunuh banyak kaki tanganmu – Mayor Geraldine, Komandan Fritz, Sir Eduardo, kau pasti masih ingat nama-nama itu."

Alfredo mengangkat kepala. "Siapa?"

"Namanya Lightning," lanjut Cid. "Ia jauh lebih mengerikan dan licik daripada namanya sendiri. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka ia akan berbuat begitu banyak – aku sudah mencoba menangkapnya supaya ia berhenti merusuh, tetapi tidak berhasil. Dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kali ini dilakukannya pada Yang Mulia Noctis – semua terjadi begitu saja."

Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Cid untuk melindungi Lightning. Setelah apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu, Cid ingin menuntut balas. Lewat fitnah sekalipun.

Cid telah lama berniat menjatuhkan Alfredo. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati; membunuh ajudan serta mengacaukan pemerintahannya lewat UltimaCorp. Alfredo tidak pernah tahu kalau Cid dan UltimaCorp-lah yang menyusahkan langkahnya selama ini. Ia begitu saja datang dan menawarkan kerja sama. Tetapi bagi Cid tidak masalah, selama ia tidak dirugikan.

Lightning tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Cid tahu jelas, bocah beracun itu hanya pernah membunuh sekali saja, dan setelah itu ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya lagi. Ia hanya lihai 'menyiksa' – tetapi berkat itu, para bawahan Cid tidak perlu susah payah menghabisi target mereka. Lightning yang menyiksa, mereka yang membunuh. Hanya dengan itu, Cid telah mempercayakan banyak misi kepada Lightning, termasuk memusnahkan para bawahan Alfredo. Tapi langkah Cid akan berakhir jika sampai Alfredo tahu kalau semua kejahatan itu atas perintahnya.

Karena itu, Cid tidak segan mengumbar kebohongan, bahwa Lightning-lah otak di balik semua itu. Sangat brilian.

"Berapa kompi yang kau perlukan untuk mengejarnya?" tanya Alfredo. Ia tidak perlu penjelasan mengapa pembunuh wanita itu berbuat begitu jauh. Siapapun yang menghalangi langkah seorang raja, patut disingkirkan.

"Dua – tidak, kurasa tiga lebih tepatnya."

"Enam kompi," ujar Alfredo. "Kejar dia hidup atau mati."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Hei, Snow, sampaikan permohonan izinku kepada Sir Trius! Kami akan memasang lampu di sini!"

"Beres!" seru Snow dengan senyum lebar.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Aktivitas di Bodhum pun meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Selain jumlah turis yang semakin bertambah, itu juga karena ada even lain yang akan segera digelar di Bodhum.

"Night of apa?"

"Night of Grateful," jawab Maqui. "Kakak tidak tahu Night of Grateful?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada acara seperti itu," ungkap Laris. "Jadi ada apa saja di sana?"

Dengan semangatnya Maqui menceritakan panjang lebar seputar acara tahunan Bodhum tersebut. Di malam itu biasanya Bodhum akan menggelar berbagai acara; sirkus, opera, pesta makanan, pesta kembang api dan lain-lain. Acara ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada Cosmos dan dewa-dewa lain atas berkat yang telah diterima warga Bodhum (jadi serupa sama acara Thanksgiving, tapi ga ada kalkun :P). Karena Bodhum termasuk kota wisata yang terkenal, pengunjungnya tentu banyak dan acaranya pasti tidak sembarangan dibuat.

Sazh Katzroy adalah ketua pelaksana utama untuk NoG tahun ini. Ia seorang pria super humoris yang ramah dan berpenampilan sederhana. Yang mungkin cukup unik adalah rambut hitamnya yang keriting mengembang dan konon ditinggali oleh 'seekor makhluk kecil kuning', sebutan Maqui untuk Chocobo. Ketika dia datang ke Kafe Nora, Noctis dan yang lain hanya memandanginya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ae, Trius!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sazh," gumam Sir Trius seraya menyalaminya. "Aku yakin kau sudah merencanakan semua dengan baik."

"Ahaha, tidak tidak, terkadang aku juga tertidur saat sedang rapat. Kau tahu, aku ketua yang buruk," kata Sazh.

"Aku yakin para turis akan menikmatinya. Ini sangat penting untuk warga kita," kata Sir Trius dengan senyum tipis. "Jadi apa saja rencanamu?"

Mengapa orang-orang ini selalu tahan dengan yang namanya 'perayaan'? Mungkin Lightning terlalu sering menikmati festival – rumahnya di puncak bukit, jadi ia bisa melihat segala perayaan besar di Golden District – tetapi melihat festival-festival dengan acara yang membosankan dan sama saja setiap waktu membuat perutnya mual. Herannya, orang-orang selalu kegirangan setiap ada even-even seperti ini.

Lightning duduk santai di meja kasir, sibuk menunggui puluhan cake _blackforest_ yang sedang disiapkan oleh Wakka. Serah dan yang lain ribut sekali. Mereka asyik membicarakan gaun yang akan mereka pakai untuk acara NoG. Sejujurnya Lightning tidak punya gaun – dan jangan harap ia memakainya.

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan sekarang…!"

"Kalau begitu cari pemain lain. Kita punya banyak warga, kau bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Penyanyi tidak masalah, tetapi tidak ada gunanya selalu memakai pemain yang sama setiap tahun."

"Itulah yang kupusingkan sekarang. Acaranya lusa, tidak ada waktu lagi," gumam Sazh frustrasi. Ia duduk merenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. "Heeei, siapa anak-anak muda itu?"

"Hanya salah seorang kerabatku dan teman-temannya."

"Oooh, kau hebat, Trius. Untuk meningkatkan omset, huh?"

"Sazh…"

"Ok ok, _peace_, Trius. Nah, bagaimana dengan mereka? Hei, Kawan-kawan, ayo kemari! Mau kutawarkan sesuatu?"

Keempat orang yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri Sazh. Mata Sazh berbinar memandangi mereka satu-persatu. "Jadi apa kalian bersedia membantuku?"

"Tergantung jenis bantuannya," jawab Markus.

"Aku sedang butuh aktor untuk peran utama di acara drama NoG nanti. Steven, aktor yang biasa kupakai pergi berlibur ke Raile. Aku kesulitan memanggilnya kembali, jadi kupikir lebih bagus aku mencari pemain lain."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin kami menggantikannya?"

"Salah satu dari kalian, ya. Menjadi Pangeran Ronnede dalam drama romantis kami tahun ini, 'Roda Takdir'!"

Laris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Oooh, maaf Sir, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah bermain drama. Kau tahu, yang aku bisa hanya tertawa dan tertawa. Serius."

"Nilai dramaku jelek saat SD," sela Gery cepat-cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menghapal teks drama dengan baik," tambah Markus.

"Ah, ayolah, dramanya singkat! Kalian hanya tinggal bicara satu dua kalimat saja dan penyanyi opera yang akan mendominasi di sana."

"Maaf, Sir. Kami menolak."

"Arc saja. Kurasa Arc cocok."

Noctis melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Laris. Tidak, statusnya sebagai pangeran tidak menjamin aktingnya akan bagus di atas panggung.

"Maaf, aku juga menolak."

"Astagaaa, ayolah tolong akuuu!" seru Sazh memelas. "Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kalian, kujamin kalian tidak akan menyesal nanti! Kalian pasti suka dengan Della, dia primadona di Bodhum! Akan kucarikan yang lebih cantik juga untuk peran wanita satu lagi! Pokoknya apapun yang kalian minta…"

"Reine bisa!"

"Apa?" Teriakan Laris terdengar oleh Lightning. "Tidak, tidak akan pernah!"

"Tidak masalah, Sir. Kakakku pemain yang baik saat SMP, kau akan takjub nanti."

"Serah!"

"Aktingku tidak bagus – kau sudah lihat tahun lalu. Dua nona ini, mereka tidak punya apresiasi yang bagus terhadap seni," jelas Lebreau, menunjuk Vanille dan Fang. Tetapi mereka malah tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak marah – sedang ada maksud tertentu, sodara-sodara. :P

"Benarkah? Kau akan membantu, Nona?" tanya Sazh dengan wajah berharap. Serah menepuk bahu Lightning dan menatapnya penuh harap, seolah memberitahukan bahwa mereka sangat membutuhkannya dalam kondisi darurat begini.

Lightning menyeringai. "Heergh…" (bahasa monster untuk 'apa boleh buat')

"Aaah, terima kasih, Nona!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengalah," gumam Noctis tiba-tiba. Laris dan yang lain tertawa cekikikan di belakang. Sempurna.

"Oh, tidak masalah, Tuan. Bayaran untukmu akan kunaikkan dua kali lipat. Dua kali! Asal kalian tampil bagus lusa."

Suara Noctis terdengar puas. "Akan kuberikan imbalan setimpal."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Stella mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Satu jam lamanya ia menunggu, dan diskusi di dalam belum selesai juga.

Penantiannya selesai ketika pintu terbuka dan sekelompok prajurit berjubah merah keluar. Mereka memberi hormat kepada Stella.

"Tolong berikan data yang ada. Aku ingin melihatnya," pinta Stella.

"Maaf, Nona…"

"Tolong? Aku _harus_ melihatnya."

Prajurit tersebut akhirnya menyerah, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah berisi beberapa lembar kertas. Isinya daftar prajurit yang hilang sejak insiden pengejaran pemberontak di festival.

Stella tidak percaya melihat data yang ada. Noctis, Laris, Markus dan Gery. Mengapa Noctis bisa ikut menghilang? Stella tidak habis pikir. Hatinya semakin resah memikirkan keadaan Noctis.

Ada dua orang lagi – Vanille dan Fang, keduanya prajurit keturunan suku Oerba. Ketika membalik lembaran terakhir, mata Stella melebar.

Lightning juga masuk dalam daftar prajurit hilang. Stella ingat jelas – selama pemantauannya di akademi, Lightning tidak pernah muncul lagi sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Ia tidak tampak bersama Noctis dan yang lain. Noctis bahkan tidak pernah membicarakannya. Jadi apa yang terjadi?

Stella kaget bukan main melihat cap merah di bawahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa…"

"Nona, dia prajurit buronan utama sekarang."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lightning tidak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Padahal ia baru pindah ke sini, tetapi sudah ada saja hal merepotkan yang harus ditanganinya. Mengapa harus selalu dirinya?

"Drama macam apa ini? Berlebihan!" komentarnya sinis seraya membaca dialog demi dialog dalam teks drama. "Serah, ini tidak benar."

"Kau digaji tinggi untuk tampil. Tidak lihat ya, Sir Katzroy senang sekali kau mau membantu, Sis," kata Serah. "Setidaknya kau mendapat peran dengan kostum yang tidak merepotkan."

"Hanya itu," ujar Lightning. "Aku muak dengan ini."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu sekarang, Light. Tetapi kalau kau sudah tampil, rasanya akan berbeda," gumam Fang. "Lagipula, hmm, ada Noctis juga."

"Kelihatannya dia senang kau ikut, Light. Aaah, romantis!" seru Vanille. Pikiran si rambut jingga ini mungkin sudah sedikit abnormal.

"Dia hanya mau bersaing denganku."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak terima? Sepertinya dia menantangmu," kata Lebreau mulai memanas-manasi.

~"~"~"~"~

Noctis menatap teks drama di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar.

_Jadi ini_. Dialog-dialog di dalamnya membuat Noctis mual. Mungkin besok ia malah akan muntah di atas panggung. Ia tidak mengerti selera orang awam – begitu banyak dari mereka tergila-gila dengan drama seperti ini.

"Yuhuu, ayo Noct, kau yang terbaik!" seru Markus. "Untung saja kau mengusulkan Lightning, Lar. Kau jenius! Pangeran kita akan membawakan ini!"

"Setidaknya Sir Katzroy mendapat pemeran yang tepat. Peran pangeran memang harus dimainkan sendiri oleh pangeran," kata Laris sok serius. "Jadi… Noctis alias Arc, sebagai Pangeran Rollette."

"Ronnede, bodoh!"

Noctis mendesah. "Apa kalian bisa diam? Drama ini memuakkan."

"Oooh, jangan begitu, Noct. Drama akan terasa berbeda di atas panggung nanti," kata Wakka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Masuk!"

"Hai semua!" sapa Vanille ceria. Ia melambai ke arah Laris yang balas melambai dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. "Maaf mengganggu ya. Wow, Noct, kau serius sekali. Itu bagus!"

"Dia hanya tidak mau kalah dari Light-san," sahut Hope, yang tidur-tiduran di ranjang sambil membaca komik. Dasar anak badung.

"Kalau begitu, aku datang di saat yang tepat!" seru Vanille penuh keyakinan. "Kami dari Geng Lightning akan menerima tantangan dari Geng Noctis. Kita taruhan siapa yang berakting paling bagus besok, dan Sir Katzroy yang akan menilainya."

Para pria saling berpandangan saking terkejut. Kemudian, Noctis menurunkan naskahnya. "Berapa?"

"50 ribu Gil."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Bagaimana?"_

"Ya, itu dia mereka."

Pria itu langsung menerobos kerumunan pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di jalanan Bodhum menuju ke gedung teater. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kamera kecil seukuran permen, yang mungkin menurut orang termasuk kamera terlucu dan termanis di dunia. Tetapi fungsinya tidak semanis penampilannya.

"_Potret."_

"Iya iya. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, Tolol. Duh, badut itu menghalangi pandangan," bisik pria tersebut. "Sepertinya si Katzroy itu memakai pemain-pemain baru."

"_Tidak penting."_

"Apa kita serang saja langsung?"

"_Tidak perlu. Kita pakai cara yang lebih menyiksa."_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Yang Mulia Pangeran sudah menghapal dialognya. Dia bahkan hapal dialog Lightning dan semua isi drama!"

"Oh ya? Itu biasa, Lar! Lightning bahkan sudah berhasil melatih ekspresi wajah dan gerakannya. Lihat saja, dia akan membuat kalian menangis hari ini!" dengus Fang.

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan…"

"Diam!"

Vanille mundur beberapa langkah. Di ujung matanya tampak setitik air mata, membuat Fang dan Laris langsung melunak.

Grup Lightning dan Grup Noctis bersaing ketat. Sebagai pembicara dari Grup Noctis adalah Laris, lalu, tentu saja, Fang dari Grup Lightning. Kedua orang bermulut pedas itu menambah keributan di tengah kesibukan mempersiapkan NoG. Kalau saja bukan karena sibuk, Sir Trius akan langsung memecat dan mengusir mereka dari pondok. Tidak punya kesibukan lain, mereka membantu warga mempersiapkan lokasi lain.

"Masa depan masih berputar… Heeh, roda masih…"

"Kelihatannya kau kesulitan."

Lightning mendengus. "Siap-siap kupermalukan nanti, Yang Mulia."

"Kau yang kalah nanti. Jangan menangis, kami yang akan memperoleh 50 ribu Gil," kata Noctis.

"Menangis? Tidak."

Noctis sudah bersiap-siap dalam balutan kostum Pangeran Ronnede. Dia tampak gagah, menurut Lightning. _Sedikit_ gagah. Para penata rias juga sudah mulai sibuk merias para pemain, termasuk Della, si primadona Bodhum, juga si Raja, prajurit, para penari dan penyanyi Opera.

"Hai, Arc, kelihatannya Sir Katzroy memilih orang yang tepat. Kau lebih tampan dan menawan daripada Steven," goda Della. "Sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan konyol bagi Noctis. Tetapi ia bernapas lega saat pintu terbuka. Laris, Vanille dan yang lain datang berkunjung.

"Reine, kau pasti bisa!"

"Grup Arc yang akan menang!"

"Tunjukkan kalau kaum pria tidak akan berhasil menaklukkan wanita, ok."

"Dengar, Arc, jangan buat kita kehilangan 50 ribu Gil. Lakukan yang terbaik!"

"Semoga berhasil!" kata Serah kepada Lightning. "Kau belum pakai kostummu? Ayo cepat!"

Perlahan tapi pasti kegugupan mulai menguasai pikiran Lightning.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Ayo, semua, kalian duduk di sini!"

Seluruh staf Nora – termasuk Grup Lightning dan Grup Noctis – mendapat bonus kursi VIP gratis dari Sazh untuk acara drama malam ini. Mereka tampak ceria sekali – masing-masing bahkan sudah menyiapkan yel-yel khusus untuk orang yang mereka dukung.

Sir Trius mengangkat kepala. "Jadi dia juga datang."

Sazh mengerti maksud Sir Trius. Di barisan pojok kursi penonton tampak seorang pria berjubah merah darah yang dikelilingi pengawalnya. Dari jauh saja tampak wajah cekung dan rambutnya yang berantakan seperti baru disetrum. Ia sempat menatap tajam ke arah Sazh dan Sir Trius, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Jelas ia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Yeah, dia tidak pernah berhenti memusuhi kita. Entah apa lagi yang akan diperbuat olehnya. Dasar tengkorak."

Pria itu bernama Sir Willinowski. Ia seorang politisi yang cukup berkuasa di Bodhum. Sejak dulu ia memang bermusuhan dengan Sir Trius dan Sazh. Posisinya yang terdesak oleh keberadaan mereka membuatnya kesulitan meraih posisi walikota Bodhum.

Firasat Sir Trius selalu tidak baik saat melihatnya, tetapi apa boleh buat.

"Selamat malam, Saudara-saudara!"

Seruan presenter acara disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton. Malam ini ramai juga. Mungkin banyak penonton yang tertarik dengan judul dramanya.

"Selamat datang di Night of Grateful Bodhum! Kami sangat bangga atas kepercayaan Anda sekalian untuk memilih drama kami!"

"Astaga, presenternya cerewet sekali," bisik Fang kesal.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kunjungi mereka dulu untuk memberi semangat?"

"Tidak perlu, Serah. Biarkan mereka tenang," bisik Lebreau. "Nah, lampunya sudah diredupkan."

"… tanpa perlu basa-basi, Saudara-saudara, kami persembahkan drama pilihan kami tahun ini… Roda Takdir, Wheel ooooooof Destiny!"

NB: yang dicetak miring itu nyanyian penyanyi opera.

~"~"~"~"~

_Man:_

_Malam yang sunyi_

_Gelap, tiada bulan atau sinar bintang yang menerangi malam_

_Kegelapan menyelimuti setiap hariku dan masa depanku_

_Apa gunanya terang_

_Jalanku telah dituliskan oleh tangan-tangan itu_

_Dalam buku tanpa nama yang setiap lembarnya tidak pernah kusentuh_

_Dan aku… tenggelam dalam takdir yang sudah mereka gariskan…_

Zaman dahulu kala adalah sebuah negeri bernama Labradia, negeri yang dikenal sebagai negeri paling berkuasa di seluruh dunia. Negeri ini berniat memperluas kekuasaan mereka dengan segala cara. Hal ini menyebabkan perang dan penderitaan bagi banyak orang. Begitu banyak darah tertumpah, begitu banyak duka lara yang mereka buat. Tetapi tidak saja mereka. Pangeran Ronnede, pewaris tunggal negeri Labradia, terkurung dalam hidupnya yang menyakitkan di istana. Ia ingin memusnahkan semua penderitaan yang ia lihat, tetapi apa daya, ia tidak sanggup.

Menteri 1 : Kesepuluh batalion kita sudah siap, Yang Mulia. Kita akan melakukan penyerangan dalam kurun waktu tiga hari.

Menteri 2 : Kami pastikan negeri Volska berada dalam kekuasaan kita.

Raja : Kerja bagus. Rebut negeri itu, musnahkan siapa saja yang menentang kita.

Ronnede : Hentikan ini semua, Ayah. Sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan rakyat, mengapa Ayah masih saja tega melakukan ini?

Raja : Musnahkan pemikiranmu yang belum matang itu, Ronnede! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kekuasaan, jangan banyak bicara!

Ronnede : Bayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya Ayah yang mengalami ini!

Raja : Tapi tidak demikian, takdir tidak pernah menggariskanku untuk mengalaminya. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak pernah punya anak sepertimu. Pergi dari hadapanku!

Hari-hari Pangeran Ronnede penuh kesakitan. Setiap perkataan sang ayah sangat dalam menusuk perasaannya. Ia merasa tidak pernah ada di dunia. Tetapi, Putri Helen selalu bersamanya.

Helen : Oh Pangeran, inilah yang orang sebut dengan takdir! Takdir itu yang menjebak hidup kita dalam kesakitan. Aku, dan kau, kita merasakan penderitaan yang sama! (Putri memeluk Pangeran, jangan marah hooo :P)

Meski begitu, bahkan Putri Helen pun tidak mampu menyembuhkan kegundahan dalam hati Pangeran Ronnede. Setiap perkataannya malah membuat sang pangeran semakin terpuruk dalam keputusasaan. Mengapa ia harus lahir di dunia seperti ini? Mengapa ia harus menjadi seorang pangeran? Pertanyaan itu belum bisa dijawabnya ketika itu.

Suatu hari, muncullah seorang prajurit wanita bernama Clarissa. Ia adalah prajurit negeri Halvey yang menyamar sebagai prajurit Labradia dalam misi menghancurkan negeri itu. Dan ia bertemu dengan Pangeran Ronnede.

Prajurit 1 : Jadi, inilah prajurit baru kita, Clarissa Reiz. Patuhi perintahnya.

Prajurit 2 : Bekerja dengan baik dan hormati Yang Mulia.

("Ah, Lightning! Itu Lightning!" bisik Vanille.)

Ronnede : (heran melihat kemunculan Clarissa) Siapa kau? Enyahlah dari hadapanku.

Clarissa : Jadi kaulah Pangeran Ronnede yang malang itu? Sinar matamu redup. Kau memendam kesakitan dalam hatimu.

Ronnede : Biarpun kau mampu membaca isi hatiku, itu tidak berguna. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Tidak ada yang mampu mengubah takdir!

Clarissa : Menurutmu takdir itu seperti buku, apa yang ditulis itulah yang terjadi? Tidak. Takdir itu berputar seperti roda – menentukan nasib umat manusia, tetapi arahnya bisa mereka ubah. Ke lebih baik, atau lebih buruk. Begitu juga takdirmu, Yang Mulia.

("Hell, mereka sama-sama hebat," bisik Fang kesal.)

Pangeran Ronnede mulai merenung. Apa itu roda takdir? Di mana ia bisa mendapatkannya? Bagaimana cara untuk mengubah putarannya, supaya ia bisa memperoleh takdir yang lebih baik?

_Man:_

_Roda takdir, tidak terlihat_

_Hanya setiap langkah manusia yang mengatur dan mengubahnya_

_Dan roda takdir itu yang berputar_

_Mempertemukanku denganmu, cinta sejatiku_

Setiap hari, Pangeran Ronnede menerima banyak pelajaran berharga dari Clarissa. Perlahan ia menyadari, hanya dengan tindakannya sendiri ia bisa mengubah takdirnya.

Lambat laun, Clarissa jatuh cinta kepada sang pangeran. Tapi ia sadar, cintanya terlarang dan Ronnede tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Kecuali ia sendiri yang mengubah semua itu.

Clarissa : Aku ingin berhenti. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Yang Mulia, aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan misi.

Prajurit 1 : Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya. Tidak, hilangkan perasaan itu!

Clarissa : Tapi…!

Prajurit 2 : (menampar Clarissa) Perempuan murahan! Kau harus tahu balas budi kepada negerimu sendiri!

_Woman:_

_Ooo pangeranku, kepadamu aku mengabdi_

_Inilah kisahku sendiri, dalam buku kegelapan yang kusebut takdir_

_Takdir sungguh kejam_

_Mempertemukanku denganmu, menumbuhkan cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak pantas_

_Aku terlalu beracun, terlalu kotor untuk orang sepertimu_

_Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu_

_Dan menodai hidupmu yang telah dipenuhi duri-duri penderitaan?_

Ronnede : Clarissa!

Clarrisa : Jangan, Yang Mulia. Aku terlalu hina untukmu.

Ronnede : Mengapa? Kau adalah abdiku, bukan? Kau bilang kau akan membantuku melewati semua ini!

Clarissa : Aku terlalu rendah untuk bisa menjadi abdimu! Kau tahu, aku adalah prajurit Halvey! Negerimu akan hancur di tanganku! (menangis)

Ronnede : (terperanjat) Tapi mengapa…

Clarissa : Aku mencintaimu, tapi ini terlalu tidak pantas! Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu!

Ronnede : (memeluk Clarissa) Tidak, jangan pergi. Tolong, jangan pergi.

Clarissa : Aku terlalu hina untuk menjadi abdimu…

Ronnede : Tapi tidak hina untuk menjadi cinta sejatiku…

_Man & Woman:_

_Ke manakah roda takdir kau putar_

_Sampai menyatukan kita dalam satu cinta_

_Aku takut setiap melangkah, aku takut dengan takdir kita, kau tahu…_

_Tetapi denganmu, langkahku lebih mantap._

Kebahagiaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak lama kemudian, Raja membuat keputusan mengejutkan untuk menikahkan Ronnede dengan Helen. Tentu saja, untuk bersatu dengan kerajaan Helen yang sudah terpuruk itu. Mereka tidak mampu membendung kekuasaan Labradia…

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Reine? Siap-siap untuk scene berikutnya, oke!"

"Ya…"

Lightning memegangi dadanya yang sakit. Baju zirah itu sungguh membuatnya kesulitan bergerak, belum lagi di tengah drama rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba muncul. Air matanya sampai berlinang saking kesakitan…

Tapi tidak, itu bukan karena sakitnya.

Lightning membaca isi teks drama lagi.

_Aku takut setiap melangkah, aku takut dengan takdir kita, kau tahu…_

_Tetapi denganmu, langkahku lebih mantap._

"Noct… apa itu… bisa terjadi di antara kita?" tanya Lightning dalam hati.

TREK!

"Jangan bergerak."

Lightning mundur beberapa langkah. "Siapa kau?"

"Kau cukup diam di sini, maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik pria itu.

"Ini di tengah drama, jangan konyol."

Pria itu mengangkat pisaunya. "Aku tidak main-main. Diam atau aku akan membunuhmu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Noctis menjalani setiap scene itu dengan baik. Tetapi ia tidak mampu membendung rasa sedihnya.

_Light… Mengapa aku seolah melihat kesakitan yang nyata dalam tatapanmu?_

"Konsentrasi," bisik Della sembari melirik Noctis. Sekarang mereka sedang menjalankan sesi pernikahan Pangeran Ronnede dan Putri Helen. Mereka sudah sampai ke puncak tangga, dan si pemeran pendeta mulai berbicara.

"Yang Mulia Ronnede Stefano Labradia, apakah Anda bersedia menikah dengan Putri Kerajaan Lusk Helenna Gifferson, menerimanya sebagai istri dan bersedia mendampinginya seumur hidup sampai menjelang mau tiba?"

Noctis membuka mulutnya, tetapi mendadak pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan! Hell, di saat seperti ini!

"Aku…!"

Tiba-tiba sekelompok besar prajurit muncul dari samping panggung. Mereka mengepung Noctis dan para hadirin pernikahan.

"Berbahagialah, Raja Labradia! Kejayaan kalian akan segera berakhir!"

~"~"~"~"~

Lightning terus menggeser posisi berdirinya, menghindar dari pria botak yang menawannya sekarang. Ia tidak membawa senjata dan ia tidak boleh membuat kekacauan apapun di tengah jalannya drama. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menghindar.

"Bagus. Jangan coba-coba…"

"Apa tujuanmu?"

Pria itu tertawa. "Apa tujuanku? Bukan urusanmu, Cantik. Aku hanya ditugaskan."

"Oleh?"

"Kau bertanya banyak sekali!" Pria itu memutar pisaunya. "Mau kutusuk?"

Lightning menyambar botol besi di meja rias tempatnya bersandar, melemparnya keras-keras ke arah pria tersebut. Sebelum pria itu berhasil menerjangnya, Lightning melompat salto sampai ke tiang kostum. Ruangan ini sempit, jadi agak sulit untuk bergerak. Tetapi apa boleh buat.

"Haa, kau lincah juga!"

Lightning melompat lagi dari satu meja ke meja lain, menghindari setiap tusukan yang dilayangkan pria tersebut. Alat rias dan kotak-kotak makanan jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Pemandangan yang tidak akan disukai Lebreau.

"Makan ini."

Lightning membanting tiang tempatnya bersandar sampai menimpa pria itu. Tiang satu lagi ditariknya sampai menjepit pria itu, kemudian Lightning melompat dan mendarat di antara keduanya. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan karena terjepit.

Ternyata hanya penjahat kelas teri.

"Reine, Reine! Ke mana kau, kau terlambat!" seru seseorang dari arah pintu. "Ah, astaga!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Raja Halvey : Kau terlalu lemah untuk menang!

Ronnede : Meski… aku lemah sekalipun… roda takdir… akan menuntunku untuk menang!

Raja Halvey : Dalam keadaan begini? Semoga roda takdirmu itu juga mau menuntunmu ke dalam kematian…!

(Ini diucapkan secara spontan oleh Noctis dan pemeran Raja Halvey. Kemudian, narator tersenyum lega saat melihat kemunculan Lightning. Ia melanjutkan pembacaan narasi.)

Tapi sekali lagi, takdir lebih kejam…

Raja Halvey : Matilah kau… Hiaaaa!

Clarissa : (melompat dan melindungi Ronnede) Tidak!

Ronnede : Clarissa!

Raja Halvey menusuk Clarissa lagi, tetapi Clarissa mencabut pedang dari perutnya dan menusuk balik Raja Halvey – tepat di ulu hati. Maka Raja Halvey berhasil dikalahkan.

Clarissa : (terduduk) Ro… Ronnede…

Ronnede : Tidak, tidak, tidak! Clarissa, tidak!

Clarissa : Cinta…ku… Semua telah… berakhir… Kau adalah… Raja Labradia… sekarang…

Ronnede : Ya! Kau akan menjadi ratuku! Kita akan hidup bahagia dan membangun negeri yang damai!

Clarissa : Dengar, Ronnede… Menikahlah… dengan wanita yang kau cintai… dan… wujudkan negeri impianmu… yang damai… untuk rakyat…

Ronnede : Tidak, tidak tanpamu!

Clarissa : Ronnede… roda takdir telah berputar… dan inilah takdir kita… (menggenggam tangan Ronnede) Jangan… menangis… kau kuat… seperti apa yang kau mau… Berjan…jilah… padaku, Ron… Wujudkan…

Ronnede : Ya… aku berjanji…

_Man & Woman:_

_Roda takdir telah berputar_

_Langkah itu telah kujalani_

_Sekarang, aku sadar_

_Takdir itu begitu indahnya_

_Menciptakan kisah cinta, antara aku dan dirimu_

_Cinta yang kekal sepanjang masa._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Jadi pria itu sempat menawannya."

"Ya, tapi Reine hebat sekali. Pria ini babak belur."

"Reine, di mana Reine sekarang?" tanya Noctis.

"Dia ada di atas."

Noctis cepat-cepat naik ke lantai atas tanpa memedulikan ucapan selamat dan sanjungan dari para staf drama. Udara dingin perlahan menembus kulitnya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah balkon kecil, lalu kembang api yang meletup-letup di langit.

Lightning berdiri di sana, menunduk tanpa suara. Perlahan Noctis menghampirinya.

"Light…"

"Apa… roda kehidupan itu benar-benar ada…" bisik Lightning. "Apa… dengan setiap langkah kita… takdir akan berubah…"

Noctis mendekat dan menyeka air mata Lightning. Sekarang, kesakitan dalam dirinya seolah keluar saking tidak terbendung.

"Aku memaki drama tolol itu, tetapi sekarang, aku menangis karenanya. Bodoh," bisik Lightning sembari tersenyum.

Mata Noctis melebar. "Kau… tersenyum…"

Lightning tampak terkejut dan cepat-cepat menempelkan kedua tangannya ke pipi. "Maaf, ini…"

Namun Noctis menatap Lightning lebih lekat, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti berbicara. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Lightning. Dari dekat, Lightning bisa melihat perubahan warna mata Noctis. Merah muda.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Kau tahu betapa aku tergila-gila dengan senyumanmu," bisik Noctis. Kemudian, ia mendekat dan memberikan ciuman hangat ke bibir Lightning.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x


	16. All for My Love

**CHAPTER XIV: ALL FOR MY LOVE**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Etro, Dewi Kematian…_

_Lightning melihat sosok itu lagi. Seorang wanita bergaun putih, berdiri membelakanginya di atas sebuah balkon perak berhias mawar merah penuh duri. Langit menghitam, dan petir menyambar-nyambar menambah kesuraman suasana._

"_Apa kali ini yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku… Etro?"_

_Wanita itu menoleh. Memperlihatkan tatapan mata yang penuh kesedihan._

"_Maafkan aku. Maaf…" _

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Sebelum pertanyaan Lightning terjawab, wanita itu lebur menjadi debu dan lenyap tanpa bekas. _

_Lightning sendirian di sana. Menapaki kegelapan yang semakin mencekam._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Aku, tidak, mau….!"

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah pemuda berpakaian koboi, yang kelihatannya tengah sibuk mencari ribut dengan petugas di pintu depan. Kekacauan yang dibuatnya cukup membuat latihan drama yang semula lancar berubah jadi kacau balau.

"Minggir, Anda dilarang masuk!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun supaya bisa tampil di panggung, dan kalian bilang juga penampilanku bagus! Kenapa sekarang pemainnya diganti tanpa persetujuanku?"

"Jangan bodoh! Drama ini bukan milikmu."

Pemuda itu meronta-ronta lagi seperti anak kecil. Sebagian orang yang melihat jengkel, tetapi sebagian yang lainnya justru merasa kasihan. Mungkin drama ini berarti segalanya baginya.

Seorang gadis menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Della, si aktris pemeran Putri Helenna, menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Hai Steve."

"Della, Della idolaku… Sudah bertahun-tahun aku ingin satu panggung denganmu…"

"Maaf, Steve, tetapi perannya sudah pasti, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Tolonglah…"

"Della, apa yang kau lakukan? Latihan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi!"

Della menoleh. "Sudah. Malam nanti datang, ya. Aku pasti menunggumu."

Dengan bujukan Della, akhirnya Steve mau juga keluar dari tempat latihan drama. Para kru bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

~"~"~"~"~

"Maaf, Miss Reine, tadi di luar ada sedikit ribut-ribut. Bagaimana, sudah baikan?"

"Tak apa, jangan cemas," jawab Lightning seraya bangkit dari sofa. "Latihannya?"

"Sebentar lagi. Mohon segera bersiap-siap."

Petugas itu berlalu, meninggalkan Lightning yang masih letih setelah latihan drama yang melelahkan. Malam ini drama gelombang kedua. Meski tidak terlalu repot, lama-lama Lightning merasa jenuh juga. 'Tanda'nya pun masih terasa sakit sejak kemarin.

Lightning meneguk minuman dari sebuah botol hitam. Menunggu sampai tubuhnya merasa lebih baik. Kemudian, ia bangkit dan baru saja akan berganti baju saat Noctis masuk.

"Tidur nyenyak?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Lightning letih. Tidur dua jam sudah masuk dalam rekor tidurnya yang paling singkat.

Noctis melingkarkan tangan dan merangkul Lightning dengan erat. Light, untuk beberapa saat, menutup mata dan menikmati kehangatan pelukannya.

"Kau tidur seperti bayi."

"Seperti mayat," ralat Lightning setengah menyindir. "Kau masih saja sinis."

"Menurutku kau manis saat tidur."

"Itu tidak menambah rasa sukaku padamu."

Noctis mengecup pipinya dan tersenyum kecil. Sungguh, melihat senyumannya seolah melihat kembali Noctis masa kecil. Yang ceria dan tanpa beban. Berusaha jangan sampai terpesona, Lightning membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang pangeran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menang?"

"Aku tetap pada Noctis! Dia belum pernah mau bermain drama sejak kecil, tetapi ia bisa memukau semua penonton. Bravo… awwh!"

Laris dan yang lain terdiam di depan pintu – shock melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Lightning dan Noctis segera memisahkan diri. Wajah mereka memerah, semerah terong belanda, apel, paprika, tomat, jengkol, buah naga dan buah-buah lain yang merah. (jengkol merah ya? :P)

Fang memandangi Lightning, lalu menoleh ke Noctis. Ia mendesis panjang.

"Tsk, lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sial!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Jadi Noctis sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya?"_

_Tidak mendapat jawaban, Sir Trius menyeringai lagi sembari menuangkan cairan ungu ke cangkir. Ia menoleh ke arah si rambut pink. Sepertinya kegundahan masih menyelimuti dirinya._

_Sir Trius duduk di sofa dan menyodorkan minuman yang baru diraciknya. "Minumlah. Ini akan memulihkanmu."_

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Ramuan buatanku. Cukup ampuh untuk memperlambat efek negatif dari enzim itu. Kau bisa meminumnya untuk sementara."_

_Meski agak ragu, Lightning mengambil cangkir itu juga dan meneguknya sedikit. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi masam – saking jijiknya sampai tidak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu diucapkannya._

"_Pepatah mengatakan, obat yang manjur adalah obat yang tidak enak."_

"_Kau yakin ini _obat_?"_

"_Well, aku telah mengonsumsinya selama bertahun-tahun sejak dulu."_

_Sir Trius sudah menduga akan mendapat reaksi heran. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Lightning, ia menarik lengan kemejanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan sesuatu, seperti perban yang sudah menghitam dan nyaris membusuk menutupi bahunya. Belum habis rasa heran Lightning, pelan-pelan Sir Trius membuka perban tersebut._

_Mata Lightning melebar._

"_Ini," gumam Sir Trius. Sebuah bekas luka mengerikan terpampang jelas di sana, seperti kulit yang diremukkan oleh api atau entah benda apa. Tampaknya banyak juga 'kekerasan' yang menyebabkan luka itu tampak memuakkan. Di tengahnya ada tanda panah-panah berjajar, persis seperti tanda milik UltimaCorp yang dimiliki Lightning._

"_Dulu aku bekerja di labor penelitian milik pemerintah. Aku menciptakan obat dan berbagai macam ramuan yang dibutuhkan untuk kerajaan," jelas Sir Trius. "Enzim milik UltimaCorp, aku yang menciptakannya."_

_Lightning terkejut. "Jadi…"_

"_Ya, aku yang menciptakannya. Aku membuat enzim dengan formulasi khusus untuk menaikkan kekuatan substratnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat – dari kucing menjadi harimau. Kira-kira seperti itu." Sir Trius melanjutkan. "Aku mengujikannya kepada seekor tikus. Tikus itu… menjelma jadi monster."_

_Cie Corpse, bisik Lightning dalam hati._

"_Aku mencobakannya kepada diriku sendiri, dan hasilnya seperti ini. Kupikir akan sangat berbahaya jika manusia terkena enzim ini, jadi aku menyimpannya dalam koleksi bahan kimiaku saja. Lalu… orang-orang UltimaCorp datang dan menyuruhku memproduksi enzim itu dalam jumlah besar."_

"_Kau menyanggupinya."_

"_Tepat."_

"_Kau… kau tahu betapa banyak orang yang sudah jadi korbanmu?"_

"_Entahlah. Waktu itu, aku buta oleh uang," bisik Sir Trius. "Aku butuh uang… untuk pengobatan istriku."_

_Lightning terdiam menyaksikan butiran-butiran air mata mulai membasahi pipi orang tua itu. Semburat kesedihan Sir Trius tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya, tapi Lightning bisa merasakan kesedihan dan tekanan yang berusaha ditahannya. Pasti ia telah menyembunyikan semua ini sejak dulu. Tidak ada yang tahu luka yang dipendam Sir Trius di balik sifat keras dan sinisnya._

"_Aku tidak kuat melihatnya kesakitan setiap hari. Aku ingin dia sembuh… tetapi uang yang kumiliki tidak cukup. Apa boleh buat…"_

"_Siapa… yang memerintahkan itu?"_

_Sir Trius angkat kepala. "Alfredo. Alfredo yang memerintahkan UltimaCorp."_

"_Kau tidak bisa melaporkan ini kepada siapapun? UltimaCorp akan semakin merajalela, dan banyak nyawa yang akan melayang."_

"_Karena keadilan tidak akan pernah menang," bisiknya. "Alfredo telah menjadi raja. Ia mengendalikan segalanya, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Di sini, aku hanya menunggu ajal."_

"_Kau tidak membiarkan dirimu mati oleh enzim itu?"_

_Mata Sir Trius melebar. Yah, setelah sekian lama inilah pertanyaan yang masih ingin dijawabnya. _Dan belum bisa dijawabnya._ Ia memandangi Lightning dan tersenyum._

"_Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tahu… bagaimana semua kejahatan ini akan berakhir nantinya."_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Sis, menurutmu gaun ini bagus?"

Lightning mengernyit. "Cocok untukmu."

"Bukan untukku, Sis. Ini untukmu," kata Serah, mengangkat gaun abu-abu yang baru dibelinya semalam. Harganya sedikit mahal – tetapi apa yang lebih berarti dari kasih sayangnya untuk Light? "Kau sudah tanya belum parfum kesukaan Kakak Caelum?"

"Apapun selera Light-Madu-Cintanya, Noctis tidak akan banyak protes."

Lightning menonjok Fang, dan keributan yang sama terulang untuk ketigabelas kalinya. Serah dan Vanille lagi-lagi mencoba menenangkan mereka.

Seorang wanita berkacamata masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. "Reine, Reine Farron? Dalam lima menit drama akan dimulai. Cepat bersiap. Siapa orang-orang ini – dayangmu?"

Fang mendengus. "Kami benar-benar akan jadi dayang kalau dia sudah menikahi pangeran."

Wanita itu tampak tidak senang. "Pangeran itu idolaku, jadi hati-hati saja – aku yang akan mendapatkan pelukannya."

"Silakan pergi, Nyonya."

"Nona."

"Ah. ya."

Wanita itu memperbaiki sepatu hak tingginya dan langsung keluar. Sepuluh detik kemudian…

"Hahahahahhaa!" Tawa mereka meledak seperti granat. Fang menepuk-nepuk bahu Lightning dan berkomat-kamit, tetapi kalimatnya tersamar gara-gara tawanya tidak kunjung berhenti. Oush, ia bahkan hampir menangis.

"Astaga, astaga, wanita itu gila! Dia akan menyesali semua!" seru Lebreau. "Hmm hmm, oke, selamat bertugas, Light."

Lightning segera menuju ke panggung yang sama, tertutup oleh tirai tebal berwarna merah. Ia mengintip sedikit lewat tirai tersebut. Sekali lagi, ia akan menghadapi ratusan penonton yang sudah tidak sabar menanti pertunjukan itu. Kelihatannya penonton meningkat cukup drastis – dan Sir Katzroy akan menyukai ini.

Di sisi panggung yang lain, Noctis berdiri dengan kostum kebesaran pangeran. Ia kelihatan sangat gagah – meski ia memang selalu tampak seperti itu.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Yeah."

"Tunggu di belakang setelah scenemu selesai. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Lightning mengerutkan kening karena heran, tetapi Noctis hanya tersenyum. Ia menegakkan berdirinya seraya berucap, "Tersenyumlah. Kau selalu cantik saat tersenyum."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Aku takut setiap melangkah, aku takut dengan takdir kita, kau tahu…_

_Tetapi denganmu, langkahku lebih mantap._

Lightning cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang ganti. Ada Serah dan yang lain di sana – entah mengapa mereka bisa lolos dari kejaran petugas keamanan panggung. Melihat kedatangannya, mereka segera menarik Lightning ke ruang ganti.

"A… apa yang kalian lakukan? Hell, lepaskan aku!"

~"~"~"~"~

Keributan mulai terdengar dari hall penonton. Mereka mulai memprotes dan berteriak marah karena scene kedua yang tidak kunjung dimulai.

"Ayah, ke mana Pangeran Rollette-nya?"

Sazh sendiri bingung memberikan penjelasan kepada Dajh. Putranya asyik duduk bersama bayi chocobo peliharaannya. Meski tidak mengerti apa maksud roda takdir atau apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di atas panggung, sepertinya Dajh cukup menikmati drama tersebut.

"Ayah, paman itu."

Sazh menoleh ke arah Sir Willinowski. Pria tengkorak itu tidak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya melihat kekacauan drama tersebut. Entah apa lagi pikiran jahat dalam benaknya.

"Sudah muncul," bisik Sir Trius.

"Oh baiklah, ini dia!" seru Sazh. Tetapi ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah melihat siapa yang muncul. "Steve?"

~"~"~"~"~

"Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Serah, tolong…"

"Sudahlah Sis. Kau benar-benar cantik, tidak diragukan lagi."

"Serah, Serah, kumohon…"

"Well, siapa itu, putri dari negeri seberang?" gumam Laris lantang. "Silakan, Yang Mulia."

Penampilan Noctis bahkan bisa membuat fansnya mimisan. Setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya membuat Lightning membeku untuk sesaat. Tampak simpel, tetapi membuatnya jadi _totally_ _gentle _dan memesona.

Ia segera naik ke mini airship yang disediakan Snow. Matanya melebar melihat Lightning dalam balutan gaun abu-abu yang elegan. Dia terlihat… cantik? Manis? Menawan? Seperti putri dari negeri dongeng? Mungkin tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang mampu melukiskan kekagumannya.

"Dengar, jangan pulang sebelum kau berhasil membuat Lightning 'gila'," ujar Vanille. "Nah, Farron, sampai jumpa dan selamat bersenang-senang…"

"Kalian merencanakan _semua ini_?"

"Hmm, tepatnya kami semua," tegas Fang. "Ah, dan tidak perlu berterima kasih, ok. Berikan saja gaji kalian untuk kami – beres."

Mereka buru-buru kabur dari tempat itu sebelum ada yang sempat melihat. Noctis dan Lightning terbang meninggalkan padang rumput, menembus angin malam yang dingin dan kemeriahan di kota Bodhum. Aneka balon terbang dan mini airship lain beterbangan kesana kemari, memeriahkan langit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang gemerlap. Sesekali tampak semburan kembang api disertai letupan yang memekakkan telinga.

Sial, sial, sial. Lightning terus mengeluhkan gaun yang dipakainya. Seperti yang kita tahu Light bukan orang yang suka neko-neko, tetapi perlu digarisbawahi: ia tidak suka dengan gaun. Singkat kata, ia benar-benar kesal karena ini.

"Kedinginan?"

"Tsk. Jangan meremehkanku."

"Keras kepala," gumam Noctis seraya merangkul Lightning. "Masih kedinginan?"

"T… trims."

Noctis duduk bersandar di dekat Lightning sambil menikmati pemandangan kemeriahan malam puncak NoG di Bodhum. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah melewatkan liburan seperti ini. (aduhmak coba ada screenshotnya duuuh so sweeeet .)

"Night of Grateful. Semua orang sering menyebut festival ini sebagai festival paling meriah yang pernah ada. Kurasa mereka benar."

"Hmm."

Mata Noctis berbinar. "Kau masih ingat dulu, ketika kau membawaku ke festival?"

"Kau memberiku ini," kata Lightning, menunjuk kalung berbentuk petir di lehernya. Benda terakhir yang diberikan Noctis sebelum mereka terpisah. "Aku memakai ini selama bertahun-tahun… tapi aku tidak tahu, ada sesuatu yang khusus darimu yang memberiku kekuatan untuk melangkah sampai sekarang."

"Kau sudah cukup banyak menderita di UltimaCorp. Sekarang mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu lagi."

_Benarkah itu? _Lightning sangat ingin hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia bisa hidup seperti sekarang – bekerja seperti orang biasa, dekat bersama keluarga dan kawan-kawan yang berharga baginya – segala hal yang tidak bisa dinikmatinya dulu. Ia ingin terus menikmatinya.

Selamanya.

Noctis mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lightning. Memberikan sekali lagi ciuman yang sangat ingin diberikannya.

~"~"~"~"~

"Astaga."

Steve berusaha berdiri tegap. Kakinya gemetar menyaksikan applause yang meriah dari para penonton. Di deretan kursi VIP, Sazh tidak kalah hebohnya memberikan tepuk tangan tanda apresiasi untuk Steve. Dia telah berhasil.

"Steve…"

Della menghampiri Steve dengan senyum lebar. "Kau hebat, Sayang. Kau hebat."

Wajah Steve memerah mendapat ciuman Della. Sekali lagi, para penonton bersorak sorai gembira.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

…

_Sebuah taman bunga terbentang jauh di depan mata._

_Ia belum pernah melihat tempat semacam ini. Dingin, tidak ada yang terasa selain ketenangan. Mungkinkah tempat semacam ini ada?_

_Sehelai kelopak mawar merah jatuh ke bahu Lightning. Ia mengambil kelopak tersebut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Tangan mereka saling bertemu._

"… _Siapa?"_

_Orang itu mendekat dan merangkul Lightning dari belakang. Sekilas Lightning mengenalinya. Rangkulannya, sarung tangannya, juga aroma rambut dan kehangatannya. Ia merangkul Lightning semakin erat sembari berbisik,_

"_Kau adalah milikku… Cintaku… Tanpamu, hidup adalah mati."_

"_Noctis?"_

_Noctis mencium pipi Lightning. Memberikan senyuman hangat untuknya. Apa ini… apa ini sebenarnya?_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Mata Lightning melebar. "Noct… Noctis, minggir!"_

_JRAATS!_

_Sebuah panah menusuk jantung Lightning. Membuatnya terjatuh dan terhempas ke lautan darah. Taman bunga dan terang yang dilihatnya sekejap berubah. Dipenuhi percikan darah, dan menjelma menjadi kegelapan._

_Lightning membuka mulutnya, mencoba meneriakkan nama Noctis meski tidak sedikitpun suaranya yang keluar. Noctis lenyap, lenyap tanpa bekas. Dan tiba-tiba seorang pria muncul di hadapan Lightning. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu, namun senyuman membunuhnya membuat Lightning kaku._

_JRAATS! Ditusukkannya sebuah tombak tajam, persis ke perut Lightning. Rasa sakit itu merembes sampai ke sekujur tubuhnya. Lightning mencoba menghindar, tetapi tanpa terduga rantai-rantai berduri muncul dan menjerat tubuhnya dari segala arah._

_Pria itu menarik sebuah pedang dari lautan darah. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat korbannya._

"_Jangan menangis, Bocah. Jangan menangisi takdirmu."_

_JRAATS!_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Semakin malam hujan semakin bertambah deras. Bodhum sudah sepi – padahal tadinya langit cerah dan suasana begitu meriah, tetapi sekarang semua berubah. Mungkin langit menunggu sampai semua orang sudah terlelap.

Sir Trius melangkah di tengah malam dengan jubah hujannya yang sudah tua. Sepatu bot yang dipakainya semakin kotor terkena bercak lumpur setiap melangkah di atas lumpur-lumpur becek yang menyebar di sekitar bukit. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya sekarang.

Ia sampai di puncak bukit. Tempat yang penuh kenangan indah baginya, di mana segala keindahan laut tampak jelas dari sini – kalau bukan karena hujan. Perlahan Sir Trius mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya.

Setangkai mawar merah.

"Rosse… Selamanya kau adalah milikku, dan cintaku. Tanpamu, hidup adalah mati."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Kawan2, thanksss for the reviews, maaf ya lama en ga sepanjang kemaren2, abis lagi banyak2nya ulangan. Harus maksimal XD**

**Oh ya, buat daeva, heyaah heyaah ayooloh ini pertanyaannya mendasar abis, endingnya gimana *garuk2 kepala krn author juga masih bingung wkwkwk* tapi tenang aja lah, happy/sad pasti bakal saia usahain bwt yg bagus /puppy**

**For RR, wkwkwk biasalah sodara2 kita itu pandainya kelahi tapi kalo drama the end XD hmmm siapa yah yg menang. Udah baca yg di atas? Berarti udah tau dong, masing2 geng dapetin gaji light sama noct. impas *ohohohoho**dilempar ke sungai***

**En bwt miggers, thankssss juga bro XD saia cewe loh bukan cowo jd panggilnya sis oce *didamprat***

**Next chapter mungkin akan sedikit cepat, jd stay tuned & tetep R&R ya! /iyay Ciao!**


	17. Don't Cry

**CHAPTER XV: DON'T CRY**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Halo?"_

"Aku di sini. Sudah dapat datanya dari faks?"

Hening sejenak di seberang telepon sebelum kemudian terdengar balasan dengan nada sedikit gemetar, _"Astaga…"_

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Mereka persis seperti yang kalian cari."

"_Baiklah. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka ke sana. Tugasmu hanya memandu, mengerti? Dan kalau keliru, kau tahu apa akibatnya."_

"Tidak masalah. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Pria berpipi cekung itu mematikan telepon. Senyum puas merekah di bibirnya memandangi lembar-lembar dokumen yang berserakan di meja. Tidak disangka keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya – dengan begini, ia bisa memperoleh kekuasaan sekaligus menghancurkan musuhnya.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu… Trius."

~"~"~"~"~

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Reine!" seru Sazh sembari menghampiri Lightning. Hari ini ia ikut bersama Lebreau, Vanille dan Serah berbelanja di pasar, dan sepertinya Sir Katzroy tidak tampak marah karena insiden kemarin. Justru ia tampak berbunga-bunga.

Nah, dan akhirnya mereka tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak kusangka kalian membuat kejutan sedemikian rupa! Aku senang sekali, awalnya aku kaget sekali mengapa Steve dan Lila bisa ada di sana, kupikir semua akan hancur! Tetapi para penonton suka dan menganggap pertunjukan kali ini sangat berseni. Terima kasih banyak, Reine, terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Lightning tersenyum kecut. Baiklah, sekarang tidak ada masalah lagi.

"Hari ini mendung ya."

"Hmm."

"Jangan cemas, pesta pantai kita pasti lancar. Aku akan mencari kalkun dan bumbu-bumbunya. Bantu Serah mencari bahan makanan yang lain, ok? Kita bertemu di dekat toko cokelat satu jam lagi."

Lebreau memisahkan diri dari mereka menuju ke lorong pasar tempat menjual kalkun. Dan Lightning, heeh, dia harus menemani mereka melakukan pekerjaan membosankan ini, mencari bahan makanan. Kenapa tidak mencari bahan untuk senjata saja?

"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, Sis," tegur Serah saat Lightning mulai menjauh dari mereka. Ia melihat-lihat berbagai macam kios aksesoris, cemilan, bahkan senjata – semua masih ramai dikunjungi meski malam NoG telah berakhir. Mungkin para turis yang menyempatkan diri membeli sedikit benda untuk dibawa pulang.

"Waaa! Light, tolong!"

"Vanille!"

"Light, Light, tolong…! Punggungku!"

Lightning mencibir saja seraya menarik sesuatu dari punggung Vanille. Kadal kecil.

"Hehe, maaf. Aku tidak semenyatu dengan alam seperti nenek moyangku," celetuk Vanille. Lightning hanya menggeleng dan berbalik menuju ke arah sebuah kios. Kios senjata.

"Waaaa!"

"Van, sudah kubilang…"

"Itu bukan aku."

Vanille cepat-cepat menghampiri Lightning saat mendadak orang-orang di pasar berlarian kocar-kacir. Seperti lari dari sesuatu yang mengerikan. Lima detik kemudian terdengar lagi teriakan di antara mereka.

"Ha… harimau! Tidak, ini lebih besar dari harimau! Selamatkan diri kalian!"

GRAUUUM! Seekor makhluk berbulu coklat kehitaman melompat ke arah keramaian. Wujudnya lebih mengerikan dibanding harimau, giginya lebih tajam daripada pedang manapun dan aumannya seolah sanggup membuat seisi Bodhum runtuh. Melihat makhluk itu, Lightning melompati salah satu meja kios dan berseru nyaring.

"Serah, menyingkir!"

Serah menepi ke sebuah kios ikan. Ia tampak gemetar, apalagi harimau tersebut sepertinya tertarik dengan bau ikan. Sial seribu sial, tidak ada jalan untuk lari. Harimau itu bisa langsung menerkam jika saja…

"Siap! Satu target tertangkap!"

Mata Lightning melebar. Dari jauh ia melihat satu pasukan berpakaian tentara – tidak, dengan jumlah sebanyak itu, tidak mungkin pantas disebut satu pasukan! Truk pengangkut sangkar – yang pasti kandang untuk harimau tersebut – dan sejumlah truk baja berukuran besar mengepung setiap sudut jalan di Bodhum.

Sejumlah tentara datang seraya membawa sehelai bendera besar.

"Light… bendera Pulse," bisik Vanille ketakutan. "A… apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kembali ke kafe dan beritahu semua."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Van, pergi _sekarang_."

Salah seorang tentara menghampiri Serah. Ia menelitinya sejenak. "_Man_, dia mirip, tetapi kurasa bukan."

"Kau kenal wanita ini?" Tentara yang satunya lagi menyodorkan selembar poster kepada Serah. Serah terperanjat, seperti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku… tidak kenal dengannya."

"Benarkah? Tetapi… kau sangat mirip dengannya. Apa kau punya kakak atau saudara dengan ciri seperti ini?"

Serah menelan ludah. "Ka… kakakku sudah lama tinggal di Chrom District. Rambutnya pendek."

Tentara itu mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya ia mulai curiga.

"Sudahlah, Dude. Gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Maaf, aku harus mencari teman-temanku."

"Eits, tunggu, Manis! Jangan pergi dulu!" serunya seraya menarik Serah. "Dengar, mumpung kau di sini bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami sejenak? Kau cantik juga, dan kurasa kau tidak akan menolak kami…"

"Sir, tolong lepaskan aku…"

"Ayolah, jangan takut."

"Sir…"

TARRR!

"_Whatde…hell…_"

"Serah, lari!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Laris! Laris, Laris, Laris!"

Laris segera membuka pintu belakang mendengar suara gedoran keras dari pintu. Vanille benar-benar panik. Tidak satupun kalimatnya terdengar dengan jelas.

"Vannie, Vannie, tolong duduklah yang tenang. Katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini."

"Lar, Lar… Mereka datang, mereka sudah datang! P… Pulse…"

"Apa?"

"Perhatian! Buka pintu kalian, keluar semua!"

~"~"~"~"~

"Keluar, dan jangan coba macam-macam!"

"Akhirnya kami menemukan Anda. Syukurlah, Yang Mulia, Anda selamat."

Noctis terperanjat melihat kedatangan orang-orang itu. Semua tentara Pulse – beberapa bahkan dikenalnya – dan mereka datang tidak dalam jumlah sedikit. Saat melihat poster yang dibawa salah seorang dari mereka, barulah ia mengerti.

"Semua mencari-cari Anda, Yang Mulia. Syukurlah. Huk hukh."

"Raja yang menyuruh kalian? Untuk apa, jelaskan padaku semuanya."

Sir Trius bangkit dari duduknya dan menerobos para karyawan. "Jadi kau dalang dari semua ini."

Sir Willinowski tersenyum santai. "Lebih tepatnya, aku hanya membantu negara. Tapi ya, aku juga yang mengutus orang untuk menangkap karyawanmu dua hari yang lalu. Warga yang baik tentu bersedia membantu negara bagaimanapun caranya, begitu kan? Bukannya membantu menyembunyikan pemberontak, Trius."

"Kau… kau lebih licik dari ular."

"Apa benar Anda dengan sengaja menyembunyikan kelompok pemberontak, Sir?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, siapa yang kalian sebut pemberontak? Kami? Hati-hati dengan ucapan kalian," ujar Fang, yang kemudian langsung ditodong lima prajurit sekaligus.

"Yun Fang tertangkap. Mana dua lagi?"

Vanille dan Hope tertangkap oleh tentara-tentara yang lain. Dalam waktu singkat mereka terkepung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" seru Hope, namun kali ini teriakannya tidak berguna. Tangannya dirantai dan ia segera diseret keluar.

"Laris!"

"Vannie! Sial, lepaskan mereka! Vannie!"

Noctis mencegat para tentara. "Berhenti! Tanpa persetujuanku kalian tidak bisa menahan mereka."

"Ini atas perintah Yang Mulia Raja. Anda tidak punya hak, Pangeran," ujar Sir Willinowski. Mata Noctis berubah jadi merah. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana kekasih Anda? Siapa namanya… Clarissa, Reine, atau boleh kusebut namanya – _Lightning_?"

Riwayat Lightning akan berakhir jika sampai tertangkap orang-orang ini. Di mana dia sekarang? Dalam hati Noctis seakan memperingatinya – _jangan kembali, jangan kembali._

"Saatnya kita kembali, Yang Mulia."

"… Mengapa?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Terkepung!"

"Biar aku yang masuk."

"Sis…"

"Ssst."

Tentara tersebut menelusuri seisi toko cokelat San Marino. Aroma coklat harum menyebar ke seisi ruangan. Coklat-coklat hangat berjajar rapi di etalase-etalase kaca toko. Sangat layak dan enak untuk dimakan.

"Reine, siapa mereka?"

Lightning tidak menjawab. Tuan koki yang bersembunyi di bawah meja benar-benar ketakutan, apalagi melihat yang masuk tentara bersenjata. Setelah sempat tembak-menembak di luar, Lightning membawa Serah masuk ke toko ini dan meminta perlindungan dari Sir Cook, pemilik toko San Marino. Meski begitu Light tidak yakin pria tua itu sanggup menghadapi tekanan berat seperti sekarang.

"Keluar, Nona! Keluarlah, maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini!"

Lightning mengambil sebuah _silent pistol_. Ya, ia terpaksa mengambil sejumlah barang dari kios senjata untuk melawan tentara tersebut. Ini sangat berat – menembak orang dan menghabisi nyawa, setelah sekian lama ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

"Bersiaplah," bisik Lightning.

SYUUT!

"Aaah!"

TRAANG, TRAANG! Kaca-kaca etalase pecah, membuat beling-beling tajam mulai berserakan di lantai. Si Tentara membalas dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi dari shotgun. Shotgun lawan pistol, agak tidak seimbang. Tetapi tidak buruk, Light berhasil melukai bahu kanannya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak memanggil teman-temanku, Pemberontak! Cepat atau lambat kau akan tertangkap!"

Sebutir peluru lagi mendarat di langit-langit toko. Si Tentara tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat bayangan Lightning di dekat etalase. Sadar harus pindah posisi, Lightning meminta Serah dan Sir Cook agar tetap bersembunyi. Ia berguling-guling di lantai menuju ke pintu keluar kasir. Sekarang ia mulai merapat ke lemari permen.

"Aku tahu kau di sana!"

Dua peluru melayang sekaligus mengenai toples-toples di lemari permen. Permen-permen coklat berhamburan di lantai. Si Tentara tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat bercak darah berlumuran di lemari.

Light memegangi bahunya. Sial, bahunya terkena salah satu peluru. Rasa sakit itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan nyaris hilang kesadaran, tetapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Duel saja. Setuju, Nona?"

SYUUSH!

"Anggap itu sebagai 'ya'," ujar Lightning. Satu peluru lagi mengenai kaki Si Tentara. Light menuju ke tengah toko seraya memegangi bahunya. Bibirnya gemetar.

"Kelihatannya kau kesulitan, Nona? Mau kubantu?"

Seisi toko nyaris hancur oleh tembakan bertubi-tubi Si Tentara. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Lightning kewalahan, sampai harus menghindar dan berguling ke setiap sudut toko. Beling-beling tajam melukai kulitnya. Darah berceceran kemana-mana.

"Hahahaha! Bagaimana, kau menikmatinya?"

Lightning melompat ke atas meja. "Terserahmu saja."

Cklik, cklik. Peluru tentara itu habis. Ia membanting shotgunnya seraya mencibir dan mulai sibuk mencari-cari peluru di saku-saku rompinya.

Sekarang kesempatan Lightning untuk menyerang. Karena peluru pistolnya sudah habis, Lightning mengeluarkan sebuah mac. Ia tidak pernah nyaman memakai jenis senjata itu, tetapi ia harus menggunakannya.

Dengan susah payah Si Tentara merangkak-rangkak di sela meja-meja toko, masih sibuk mencari-cari peluru. Tembakan-tembakan Lightning melubangi bahkan menghancurkan meja-meja toko yang pasti tidak murah harganya. Tapi apa artinya itu sekarang? Geram dengannya, secepat kilat Lightning melompat dan menerjang Si Tentara – seperti elang menerjang mangsanya – lalu menonjok dadanya dengan siku sampai roboh. Si Tentara memukul Light sekuat tenaga, tetapi Light membalas dengan sebuah tinjuan. Adu memukul terjadi di antara mereka.

"Hell… aku tidak pernah menjumpai…" BUAKK! "… wanita sepertimu. Tidak heran kau bisa mempengaruhi Pangeran."

BUAKK! Satu pukulan mengenai bahu Lightning yang terluka. Light mengerang kesakitan dan roboh di lantai. Kepalanya semakin sakit, badannya juga semakin dingin. Tetapi bukan saatnya untuk menyerah.

"Rasakan ini! Hiaaa!"

Si Tentara melayangkan kepalan tangan. Ia sudah yakin, kali ini pukulannya pasti kena.

Dugaannya meleset.

TRIRIRING…

Hening sejenak. Light dan Si Tentara sama-sama menoleh ke dua butir peluru tembaga, yang jatuh dari rompi Si Tentara. Itu dia pelurunya.

"Nah…"

"Jangan harap."

Lightning menyambar peluru-peluru tersebut sebelum Si Tentara berhasil. Dengan mengambil pelurunya, tentara tersebut tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan benar saja, Si Tentara mengejar Light seperti orang gila. Setiap ia datang, Lightning membanting kursi, melempar piring, toples, semua yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghalanginya. Ini sangat menguras tenaga, apalagi Lightning terluka.

"Serah… tangkap!"

Ia melempar sebutir peluru ke balik meja kasir. Serah pasti menangkapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Si Tentara melompat ke atas etalase.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu kami!" seru Sir Cook.

"Dasar bodoh, ini cari mati namanya…"

Serah mencoba mendorong Si Tentara. Sangat sulit, pria itu bertahan cukup kuat di etalase.

"Serah, minggirlah…!"

"Sis, ayo!"

BUAKK! Serah melayangkan tinjuan keras. Pria tersebut mengerang kesakitan.

"Serah… kenapa…"

"Sis, aku adikmu," ujar Serah. _Berikan aku kesempatan melindungimu, seperti kau juga melindungiku._

Lightning menyambar shotgun Si Tentara dan memasukkan peluru terakhir. Ia menodongkannya ke arah Si Tentara.

"Serah… tapi kau tidak boleh menjadi sepertiku."

~"~"~"~"~

Tentara itu terbujur kaku di lantai.

Lightning menghampiri Serah dengan napas terengah-engah. Serah dan Sir Cook mencoba membopongnya, tetapi Light menolak.

"Jadi, Reine bukan nama aslimu?"

"Maaf… harus melibatkan Anda," bisik Lightning kepada Sir Cook. "Aku… ingin meminta bantuan sekali lagi… Tuan… Tolong bawa Serah pergi dan cari Lebreau… Pastikan, dia aman…"

"Sis!"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Miss Farron?"

Lightning menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir… Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berhutang budi… padamu, Sir…"

"Sis… Sis, jangan pergi."

"Aku menyayangimu… Serah… Jaga dirimu baik-baik…" gumam Lightning. Serah mulai menangis saat Sir Cook membawanya ke pintu belakang toko.

_Maaf, Serah. Maafkan aku._

Lightning melangkah menuju ke pintu depan toko. Tangannya gemetar dan kepalanya pusing. Tidak terasa, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, membayangkan wajah kawan-kawannya dan Noctis. Orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

_Terima kasih… telah menjaga Serah dan memberiku perlindungan._

Sangat singkat, tetapi inilah saat paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Target keluar, bersiaplah…"

Lightning membuka pintu perlahan, lalu terjatuh dan roboh seketika.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Target bernama Lightning tertangkap. Berhasil membunuh seorang tentara, tetapi terluka cukup parah. Sudah terkepung oleh kompi 5 dan 6."_

Napas Noctis sesak. Tangannya gemetar mendengar berita dari radio airship.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Ayo kembali."

"Tidak bisa, Yang Mulia. Tidak ada tempat mendarat, dan bahan bakar kita pasti tidak cukup."

Noctis mencibir. "Perintahkan mereka untuk mengobatinya."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia…"

"Apa kau tuli? Suruh mereka mengobati_nya_."

"B… baiklah."

Pilot itu mengambil walkie talkie dari sakunya dan menyebutkan perintah Noctis. Sepertinya ia memberi 'kalimat isyarat' supaya mendapat persetujuan. Setelah meletakkan walkie talkie lagi, ia menoleh ke arah Noctis yang tampak gundah.

"Ini pasti berat bagi Anda, Yang Mulia. Tapi Anda sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat," hibur sang pilot.

Agar karyawan-karyawan Nora tidak tertangkap, akhirnya Noctis menyanggupi perintah raja untuk kembali. Ia kembali bersama tiga kawannya, Laris, Gery dan Markus – sementara Fang, Vanille dan Hope ditangkap oleh tentara. Sir Trius tertangkap juga karena menyembunyikan pemberontak.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Yang Mulia. Benarkah Anda punya… hubungan khusus dengan seorang pemberontak? Maaf aku lancang, kurasa itu pasti hanya isu, tapi… benarkah?"

"Menurutmu itu salah?"

"Well…"

Noctis diam memandangi langit yang mendung. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi jendela. Seperti menuangkan duka dan lara yang tidak tertahankan ke Bumi.

_Jangan menangis, Light._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Pemirsa, setelah sekian lama terjebak dalam pelarian bersama para pemberontak, akhirnya hari ini pasukan utusan Yang Mulia Raja berhasil membawa kembali putra mahkota Pulse Noctis Lucis Caelum. Pasukan utusan Raja juga berhasil menangkap sejumlah pemberontak dan tersangka yang berhubungan dengan penyembunyian pemberontak. Sementara itu, ratusan tentara melakukan penyambutan untuk Yang Mulia Pangeran di istana. Tidak lupa juga, Raja, Dewan Menteri dan sejumlah pejabat lain juga hadir di sana._

"Light-san di mana, dia tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Diam kau, bocah tengik! Pergi, mulailah terbiasa dengan kamar barumu!"

Hope pun diseret oleh beberapa orang sipir ke gedung penjara I. Polisi pemimpin penjara nasional menoleh.

"Pisahkan orang-orang ini ke gedung-gedung yang berbeda, supaya mereka tidak bisa saling kontak. Untuk yang satunya lagi, obati dia, jangan sampai dia mati sebelum Mahkamah Pulse mengambil keputusan. Pastikan dia mendapatkan penjara level A, kalau perlu di puncak menara gedung 5."

"Siap, Bos."

"Satu lagi. Pastikan Pangeran tidak mengunjunginya."

~"~"~"~"~

"Noctis!"

Stella segera menghampiri Noctis begitu sang pangeran turun dari airship. Matanya berkaca-kaca – setelah menunggu sekian lama, penantiannya berakhir juga. Ia langsung memeluk Noctis dan larut dalam tangisannya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat… aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Mengapa kau pergi, semua orang khawatir karenamu."

"Baguslah kau sudah kembali, Noctis. Kuharap kau tidak mengulangi tindakan bodoh ini lagi," sela Alfredo.

Stella melepas pelukannya. "Noct, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Perlukah kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Aku perlu istirahat."

Noctis meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dan melangkahi tangga utama, namun terdengar Alfredo berucap dengan suara lantang,

"Tidak ada permintaan maaf untukku?"

Mengherankan. Dan memuakkan.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

Noctis melangkah ke dalam istana, disambut oleh bungkukan tanda hormat dari puluhan prajurit.

Ia kembali lagi ke 'penjara' ini. Ke tempat di mana segala kekejaman dan konspirasi memuakkan berkumpul hanya untuk kekuasaan semata. Ke tempat di mana perasaan manusia terkikis oleh kekuasaan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**(Thanks semua, maaf kalo jelek ^^)**_


	18. They Just Don't Understand

**CHAPTER XVI: THEY JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Woapah?"

Markus mencekik Laris. "Pssst, diam, Tolol!"

"Noct? Noctis, kau dengar aku?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka terpaksa meminjam kunci cadangan istana untuk membuka kamar Noctis, dan ketika masuk, bau anggur yang menyengat memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Kau minum lagi!" seru Laris. "Hentikan. Kami sita ini semua!"

"Aku hanya… minum sedikit…"

"Apa kau gila? Minum tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," gumam Markus. Ia mulai membereskan botol-botol anggur di meja, walau Noctis kelihatannya tidak senang dan melempar tatapan membunuh seolah mengisyaratkan, 'kembalikan kepadaku'.

"Dia hanya minum sedikit," bisik Gery kepada Laris. "Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, Noct. Kami tahu kau marah, tetapi Yang Mulia tidak akan menghentikan pernikahan ini."

"E…nyahlah!"

PRAANNG! Pecahan botol kaca berhamburan ke lantai, lalu Noctis langsung roboh di sofa.

~"~"~"~"~

"_Tuangkan anggur-anggur itu."_

"_Sesuai keinginan Anda, Yang Mulia."_

_Anggur-anggur merah pun dituangkan ke setiap gelas kristal. Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara anggur mengalir memenuhi gelas-gelas._

_Alfredo berdiri dari singgasananya._

"_Inilah meja untuk kalian. Kupersembahkan anggur terbaik ini untuk kalian semua, urat-urat nadi yang telah menunjang aliran kehidupan di Pulse. Hidup untuk kejayaan abadi kita!"_

_Gelas anggur terangkat, dan teguk demi teguk mereka nikmati sebagai tanda kejayaan kekuasaan sang raja._

_Kecuali Noctis. Ia menatap anggur itu – warnanya senada dengan warna mata Noctis._

"_Kau tidak enak badan?"_

_Stella tampaknya sedikit cemas. Ia memperhatikan sang pangeran untuk memastikan keadaannya, namun sepertinya Noctis tidak dalam keadaan baik._

SMS: Tidak apa. Dia baik-baik saja.

Gery

"_Dan anggur biru, anggur baru dengan kualitas puncak untuk kalian."_

_Pernyataan Alfredo membuat semua orang terpana. Para pelayan masuk lagi membawa botol-botol berisi anggur warna biru tua. Itu jenis anggur terlangka yang hanya diminum pada saat tertentu._

"_Anggur biru, untuk merayakan perluasan kekuasaan kita. Karena sebentar lagi, Yang Mulia Pangeran keponakanku akan segera menikah dengan wanita tercantik dari Tenabrae, Stella Nox Fleuret. Pulse dan Tenabrae akan bergabung menjadi satu!"_

"_Astaga?"_

"_Hebat!"_

"_Luar biasa!"_

_Noctis bangkit dengan marah. "Ini tidak masuk akal."_

"_Tentu saja ini keputusan terbaik, Noctis. Kau cocok dengan Stella, kalian saling mencintai, bukan?"_

"_Aku muak denganmu."_

_Senyum Alfredo perlahan memudar. Ia menghampiri Noctis, kemarahan tersirat dari wajahnya. "Sikap macam apa ini, Pangeran? Kejayaan Pulse dan Tenabrae ada bersama kalian. Kau tidak mau membantu rakyat Tenabrae?"_

"_Rakyat bukan alasan tepat untuk membuat keputusan gila seperti ini."_

_PLAK! Tamparan Alfredo mendarat di wajah Noctis._

"_Noctis!" seru Stella. "Yang Mulia, tolong maafkan Pangeran. Keadaannya sedang tidak baik."_

"_Kau, Pangeran, juga bukan orang yang bisa menentangku," bisik Alfredo. "Pernikahannya akan segera diadakan minggu depan. Jangan coba berbuat macam-macam. Ngomong-ngomong, kau cocok dengannya, Pangeran. Lebih cocok daripada bersama seorang pemberontak."_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Tuan, Tuan, kumohon jangan lakukan ini."

Pria itu ketakutan setengah mati saat sejumlah petugas berjas putih menyeretnya ke dalam sangkar eksperimen. Cid memberinya isyarat supaya tenang. Saatnya menguji hasil penelitian bawahannya.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?"

"Ya, Bos. Formulanya tidak mungkin meleset."

Cid tersenyum puas. Tidak buruk. Bila kerja enzim itu lambat, yang harus dilakukan adalah _mempercepat_ kerjanya. Dengan demikian, rencananya bisa berjalan mulus.

"Tuan, Tuan, kumohon jangan…"

"Buka mulutmu, cepat!"

Sudah terlambat. Cairan kebiruan ditembakkan ke arah pria itu, sebagian menguap dan sebagian melekat dengan kulitnya seperti lem. Uap biru pun masuk ke sistem pernapasannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hasilnya tampak menakjubkan. Pria itu perlahan berevolusi dan menjelma menjadi monster zombie tak berbentuk. Matanya berganti dengan bola hijau bercampur urat nadi. Lidahnya memanjang dan tubuhnya membesar.

"GRAUUUW!"

Cid tersenyum puas. Sempurnalah sudah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Apa kau senang?" tanya Cid. "Sudah kubilang, kita bisa saling menguntungkan. Sekarang kau bisa menikah dengan pujaan hatimu."_

"_Kenapa… kenapa kau memanfaatkan ayahku? Ia tidak pernah berbuat salah."_

"_Seperti kata pepatah favorit Alfredo, kau harus makan kalau tidak mau dimakan. Ayahmu yang terlalu lemah sehingga kerajaannya mudah ditaklukkan. Tapi tenang, ia akan baik-baik saja kalau kau menurut, mengerti? Dan ingatkan Rufus untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam."_

~"~"~"~"~

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dia perlu istirahat banyak. Ada tanda-tanda depresi, tetapi untuk sementara tidak masalah," jelas Gery. "Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat, Stella. Tidak perlu menungguinya semalaman."

Stella mengangguk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kata-katamu beda dengan kelihatannya."

Sulit untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan di tengah situasi ini. Stella melangkah ke atas balkon dan memandangi langit yang mulai menghitam. Tidak terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Stella?"

"Apa… Lightning begitu berarti baginya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Noctis mencintai Light, bukan begitu?" gumam Stella seraya menoleh. "Cid bilang seperti itu, tapi… aku hanya tidak percaya. Gery, ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadaku."

"Noct mengenal Light sejak masih kecil," jelas Gery. "Light hanya anak biasa sebelum ia lupa ingatan dan mengikuti… organisasi teroris. Noctis banyak membantunya. Mereka mengalami banyak hal berat selama ini."

"Apa dia mencintai Light?"

"Dia tergila-gila padanya, kurasa," jawab Gery. "Mengapa kau menanyakan ini?"

Stella hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah. Melihat reaksi Stella, Gery langsung mengerti. Ia menepuk bahunya.

"Hmm… tidak apa. Itu hal yang wajar."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Diam kau, Bocah!"

SPRAAK! Hope cepat-cepat menjauh dari pintu sel. Napi bertubuh bongsor di seberang itu pasti berhasil menghajar Hope kalau saja mereka tidak pisah ruangan. Sial sekali Hope ditempatkan di tempat seperti ini – di antara napi-napi kelas berat, sama sekali tidak wajar untuk seorang bocah.

Si napi meludah.

"Hell, Bocah, kau masih kecil tapi sudah berani memberontak."

"Anak zaman sekarang memang begitu, Brett. Aku saja dulu takut dengan ayahku. Ia bisa mencukur rambutku dengan pencukur rambut kalau kau macam-macam!"

Tawa mereka meledak sampai sepanjang lorong. Entah apa yang lucu, pikir Hope. Segalanya benar-benar memuakkan di penjara. Tidak ada napi yang bersikap sedikit 'normal' – kecuali napi di sebelah itu.

Semenjak kedatangan Hope, pria itu memang tidak sedikitpun bicara. Tipe pria yang sangat misterius, dengan rambut hitam bercampur uban dan sweter abu-abu yang sudah compang-camping. Terkadang pria itu memandangi Hope lewat jendela, dan itu membuat Hope merasa tidak nyaman setiap saat. Mungkin dia seperti villain-villain di komik, pendiam namun mematikan.

"Makanan sudah siap!"

Petugas menyelipkan sepiring bubur kacang dari bawah pintu.

"Eih? Hei, halo, Sir? Apa borgolku tidak dilepas? Aku tidak bisa makan kalau begini."

"Jilat, Bocah!"

Sekali lagi, napi-napi nakal di seberang menertawainya. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Hope kalau ia harus makan tidak ubahnya anjing liar. Apalagi setelah mencium aromanya, aneh! Mungkin dimasak berhari-hari yang lalu, dengan bahan kacang dan bumbu yang dibeli sembarangan.

Apa boleh buat. Hope sudah lapar sekali, haruskah ia menjilatnya?

"Kemari, Nak."

Suara itu mengejutkan Hope. Pria di sebelah itu! Ia duduk di hadapan jendela sembari memberi isyarat agar Hope mendekat.

"Jangan takut."

Perlahan Hope mendekat juga. Dari tangan pria itu tampak sebuah kait besi kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya – dan yang membuat Hope terkejut, pria tersebut berhasil membuka borgolnya.

"Wow!"

"Pasang borgolnya lagi kalau petugas datang."

"Kau hebat, Tuan!" gumam Hope sambil mulai menikmati bubur kacangnya. Rasanya tidak buruk juga. "Kau sudah sering melakukan ini kepada tahanan lain?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia duduk bersandar di sebelah jendela. Mungkin dia tidak suka bicara.

"Hope Estheim… itukah namamu?"

"Hmm!"

"Kenapa kau tertangkap."

Hope menghentikan makannya. "Pasukan Raja menangkap kami. Light-san, aku dan yang lain, kami dijebloskan ke sini begitu saja. Mereka mencap kami pemberontak. Padahal kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Light-san… dia ibumu?"

"Ibuku sudah lama meninggal," jawab Hope. "Dan jangan tanyakan tentang ayahku. Ia sudah lama membuangku."

Hening sejenak. Lalu, Hope berucap lagi, "Ibu selalu bilang Ayah akan kembali, tapi sampai dia meninggal Ayah tidak datang. Ia datang, tapi kemudian membawaku ke… tempat itu. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah kembali."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencarinya?"

"Haruskah? Dia pasti tidak mengharapkanku."

"Semua ayah pasti menyayangi anaknya." Pria itu menghela napas. "Terkadang, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan kau tidak tahu itu. Percayalah padaku, ayahmu punya alasan sendiri."

"Semoga saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau di sini? Kau sendiri pasti punya keluarga kan?"

Hope melirik pria tersebut, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya ia tertidur lagi.

Setidaknya, ada orang yang bersikap baik kepada Hope.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Udara dingin menguasai seisi lorong. Angin malam berhembus meniup-niup tirai jendela di ujung lorong. Sepi, gelap, tidak tampak apapun selain cahaya dari jendela tersebut. Kehangatan siang seolah tidak pernah mencapai tempat itu.

Di tengah lorong, tampak seseorang melangkah keluar dengan tertatih-tatih. Napasnya terengah-engah dan sepertinya ia baru saja muntah. Begitu ia melangkah keluar, terdengar suara botol pecah. Anggur berwarna gelap yang belum diminum seteguk pun tertumpah ke lantai begitu saja.

~"~"~"~"~"~

"_Noctis akan menikah dengan Stella."_

Krrk, krrk. _Tenggorokan Markus seakan tertusuk pisau. Tadinya ia sempat taruhan koin dengan Laris, dan sial, Markus yang kalah. Terpaksa ia yang harus menyampaikan berita buruk ini. Tetapi Noctis akan lebih terpukul lagi bila harus menyampaikan langsung kepada Lightning, jadi apa boleh buat. Demi sahabat._

"_M... maaf, Light. Ini memang berat, tapi kami tidak bisa membohongimu," ujar Markus. "Banyak hal berat yang harus dia hadapi. Sekarang ia masih terbaring sakit."_

_Lightning tertunduk, tangannya gemetar dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan._

"_Kapan…?"_

"_Minggu depan. Raja sudah memberitahukannya."_

"… _Baiklah."_

_Markus menatap Lightning. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Tolong…" bisiknya. "…jaga Noctis."_

~"~"~"~"~"~

Lightning pernah mengalami siksaan dari UltimaCorp. Ia pernah dicambuk dan dikurung selama berminggu-minggu, tetapi semua tidak sebanding dengan perasaannya saat mendengar berita itu. Benteng hatinya yang kokoh runtuh sudaah. Kekuatan yang berusaha untuk dibangunnya juga lenyap seketika.

Luka itu menyiksanya lagi. Sampai sekarang, luka perkelahiannya dengan salah seorang prajurit Pulse belum juga sembuh. Dengan kondisi terluka, tanpa senjata dan tanpa siapa-siapa, Light merasa seperti orang paling tidak berguna di dunia.

"Buka pintunya…"

"Y… Yang Mulia…"

Light cepat-cepat mendekati pintu sel. SPRAAK! Pintu baja itu terbuka. Dua sipir yang menjaga tangga tumbang seketika – tidak mungkin karena dipukul, pikir Lightning. Seseorang berjalan terseok-seok di tengah kegelapan, mendekati pintu penjara Lightning.

Begitu melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, Lightning terkejut. Ia segera menjauh begitu Noctis menyambar teralis sel dan membantingnya sampai patah. Sang pangeran jatuh berlutut di muka pintu, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah lemas.

"Noct…"

Bibir Noctis gemetar. "B… bagaimana tanganmu…"

"Tsk, dasar bodoh! Lihat kondisimu!"

"Maaf," bisiknya. "Maafkan aku."

Lightning menyeret Noctis masuk ke sel dan menyandarkannya di sudut pintu. Wajahnya pucat dan bagian bawah matanya sampai menghitam. Noctis orang yang kuat – sekali jatuh sakit, ia akan sakit parah seperti ini.

"Kau minum?"

"Tidak. Botol sialan itu pecah," ujarnya lemas. "Bagaimana… keadaanmu?"

"Kau akan dibunuh kalau mereka sampai tahu," ujar Lightning. Noctis memang dilarang datang oleh pihak kerajaan, dan melanggar peraturan itu sama saja memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau bertambah kurus," gumam Noctis. "Tidakkah mereka memberimu makanan yang layak?"

"Kafe beda dengan penjara," bisik Lightning. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke istana."

Lightning terkejut saat Noctis mendekapnya. Ia mencium Light, melepas kerinduan bercampur kesedihan yang nyaris menghancurkan akal sehatnya. Samar-samar Lightning merasakan air mata membasahi pipi Noctis.

"M… maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pria juga bisa menangis, sama dengan wanita."

"Mereka sudah memberitahumu? Percayalah, aku…"

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawab, Noct," bisik Lightning. "Lupakan itu sekarang. Tidurlah dengan tenang."

Maka Lightning membiarkan Noctis memberinya ciuman 'selamat tidur', sebelum kemudian ia bersandar di sebelah Lightning dan menutup matanya dengan tenang. Light terus mengelus bahunya untuk memastikan ia tertidur dengan baik.

"Light?"

"Ng."

"Kau… bersedia menikah denganku?"

Lightning tidak menjawab. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur pulas dalam pangkuan Light. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, yang jelas, melihat Noctis tenang seperti ini sudah membuatnya lega. Di tengah malam yang dingin, kehadiran Noctis seolah menghangatkannya.

_Aku pernah memimpikan anak kita. Dia sangat mirip denganmu._

_Tidak apa, Noct. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Hari ini mungkin hujan, tetapi kita tidak akan tahu kalau esoknya cuaca akan cerah kembali. Jadi tenanglah._

"Aku mencintaimu, Light," bisik Noctis mengigau. "Mereka hanya… tidak mengerti."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Ok, that's all. Thanks semua udah lama menunggu T.T**

**Well, sebenernya saia mau berhenti menulis krn sesuatu hal *uhuk2* *depresi mode on* tapi setelah disadarkan temen saia, akhirnya saia semangat lagi bwt nulis. Ni rada lebay, tapi kalo ga menulis sampe habis bukan namanya cerita; every story must have the end, right? Dan rasanya ga bertanggung jawab banget kalo penulis meninggalkan para pembaca *meski cuman sedikit, tapi sama aja pembaca juga, kalo ga peduli yaa penulisnya jahat banget***

**So, thanksss banget bwt dukungan temen2 semua, especially for sukipa, thankssss a lot /pecut! /pecut! Read en review en tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa. Thank you ^^**


	19. Truly Happy

**CHAPTER XVII: TRULY HAPPY**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Noctis…!"

Stella segera menghambur dalam pelukan Noctis. Ia lega, sangat lega melihat Noctis kembali dalam keadaan baik. Sejak semalam keadaan Noctis membuatnya khawatir, tetapi sekarang senyum kecilnya kepada Laris dan yang lain menunjukkan kalau dirinya sudah membaik.

Noctis tampak luar biasa dalam balutan setelan kebesaran pangeran Pulse. Membuatnya gagah dan nyaris menjelma menjadi seorang raja. Stella sendiri memakai gaun biru simpel dengan warna senada dengan sepatunya. Pagi ini akan ada acara resmi untuk merayakan momen menjelang pernikahan Stella dan Noctis. Mereka harus berpenampilan baik di hadapan ratusan ribu rakyat yang akan menyaksikan mereka.

Stella tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahagia? Ya, ia akan segera menjadi pasangan hidup orang yang dicintainya. Namun, apakah ia _pantas_ bahagia sementara Tenabrae harus tunduk kepada Pulse? Karena ia terlalu bodoh sampai terjebak rencana Cid?

Dan… apa Noctis bahagia?

"Kau belum bersiap?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku berniat menunggumu. Aku akan berdandan sekarang!"

Markus melirik Stella yang mulai merias wajah bersama para dayang. Ia tersenyum nakal dan menoleh.

"Hei, lihat! Dia cantik sekali ya, Noct? Hehehe."

"Markus…"

"Ok, maafkan aku, Lar. Maksudku, mungkin cepat atau lambat Noct akan menyukainya," jelas Markus. "Heeh, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan semalam, Yang Mulia? Kau kabur seperti ninja!"

"Dan kembali seperti ninja. Bukan begitu?" sahut Gery. "Kau… menemui Lightning, apa aku benar?"

"Apa? Katakan bahwa itu bohong – he… hei, kau bisa membuat Light cepat mati, tahu!" teriak Laris.

"Jangan melarangku."

Markus mendengus. "Melarangmu? Lightning bagian dari kita, jika ia terkena imbas gara-gara kelakuanmu, kau tahu kan kita juga yang kewalahan…"

Noctis mendeham, dan pembicaraan mereka langsung terhenti. Mereka nyaris lupa kalau Stella ada di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengenai peradilannya, aku tidak tahu kapan pihak mahkamah akan menjatuhkan hukuman. Yang jelas, kita harus menolong mereka," bisik Gery. "Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya? Walau kita menjadi saksi sekalipun, Yang Mulia Raja punya kuasa lebih besar."

"Ya, dia bisa menyuruh mahkamah membunuh mereka tanpa ba-bi-bu," kata Laris.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Noctis menunduk. "Aku akan bicara dengan Lightning. Akan kubawa dia ke Raile."

Laris tersedak.

"Woapah? Kau sudah gila, kau mau kabur lagi bersama dia?"

"Kau sama saja membahayakan Light. Dia sudah cukup terjepit karena masalah ini, tidak mungkin kau membawanya…"

"… Membawa siapa?"

Mereka terlonjak mendengar sahutan Stella. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara dengungan nyamuk. Laris cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya serta menyembunyikan wajah dari para dayang yang asyik menertawakan suara dering ponselnya. Telepon dari seseorang.

Markus tersenyum paksa. "Errr, t… tidak ada, Stel. Hehe, Noct ingin membawa bayi chocobo, tetapi kami melarangnya. Kau tahu, bulu-bulu apek itu akan mengotori bajunya."

Stella mengambil topi berhias bunga lilac. Sembari mengenakannya, ia tersenyum.

"Kurasa tidak masalah."

~"~"~"~"~

Jadilah sang bayi chocobo terbaring di sarang "agung", tepat di atas meja kereta kerajaan.

CIAP, CIAP, CIAP! Bayi chocobo itu akhirnya melompat ke atas pangkuan Stella. Sepertinya ia sedikit takut dengan suara deruman mobil.

"Petugas istana kalian pandai merawat chocobo," puji Stella. "Dia manis sekali. Kau mau memegangnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Noctis. Si bayi chocobo berciap-ciap seolah memberi salam kepada Noctis, membuat sang pangeran sedikit luluh olehnya.

Sejumlah mobil dan prajurit bersenjata mengawal perjalanan mereka. Rakyat pun berkerumun di sepanjang jalan, tidak mau ketinggalan menyaksikan kedatangan pasangan yang akan menjadi kunci penyatu Tenabrae dan Pulse itu. Dan yang sebentar lagi akan melenyapkan 'kebebasan' seseorang.

Kejadian semalam terlintas dalam pikiran Noctis. Minuman beralkohol itu rupanya sanggup membuatnya melakukan hal _gila _dengan menerobos penjara Pulse. Untunglah ia segera pergi dini hari tadi, sebelum para petugas sempat tahu apa yang terjadi.

Lightning membelai rambut Noctis. Menjaganya semalaman. Belaian itu terasa persis seperti belaian ibu Noctis ketika ia masih kecil. Sama hangatnya, dan penuh kasih sayang. Mungkin bagi orang lain Lightning lebih terlihat seperti prajurit berdarah dingin dan bengis, tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui sisi lembut Lightning yang sebenarnya. Dan itu membuat Noctis tergila-gila.

_Sanggupkah aku hidup tanpa dirinya?_ Noctis bahkan tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setiap membayangkannya, perasaan takut menyelimuti pikiran Noctis. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup melihat Light terluka, atau tersiksa, atau, entahlah… Separuh jiwanya seolah ikut tersakiti.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, jawabannya jelas. Ia tidak akan sanggup.

"Noctis?" gumam Stella menyadarkan sang pangeran. Dikembalikannya si bayi chocobo yang masih asyik berciap-ciap ke sarang di atas meja.

Bagi Noctis, Stella orang yang baik. Mungkin hanya Stella orang yang baik di istana selain Laris dkk. Namun Noctis hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak – tidak lebih dari itu.

Noctis ingin sekali menghancurkan semua ini. Tetapi ia tahu, bila ia melakukannya, bukan hanya situasi antara Tenabrae dan Pulse yang menjadi kacau – ia juga akan menyakiti Stella. Gadis itu seolah _sangat berharap_ kepadanya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Baiklah, kurasa langsung _to the point_ saja," ucap petugas penyidik. "Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?"

Fang mendengus. "Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dasar dungu."

"Diam! Bukan kau, tapi bocah itu!"

"Dia benar, kami tidak melakukan apapun!" seru Hope.

"Ini tidak adil, sungguh! Kami bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal Yang Mulia, apalagi berniat jahat terhadapnya," bela Vanille.

Para petugas saling berbisik sejenak, sebelum petugas yang duduk di tengah bertanya lagi.

"Pangeran ikut bersama kalian hari itu. Bagaimana bisa? Apa kalian mengancam beliau?"

"Tsk, dia jelas mengikuti Lightning…"

"Apa?"

Sial, batin Fang. Yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah Lightning.

"Benar begitu?"

Lightning tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Melihat reaksinya yang acuh tak acuh, petugas bertambah geram.

"Aku tanya, mengapa kau bisa bersama Pangeran?"

"Apa setelah dia menjawab, kau akan percaya?" sahut Sir Trius sinis.

"Heeh, mana kutahu? Tidak ada penjahat yang jujur."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian memenjarakan seseorang tanpa peduli orang itu jujur atau tidak? Atau, apa raja kalian yang agung itu juga _sudah jujur_?"

"Berani sekali kau…!"

Petugas tersebut nyaris memukul Fang ketika seorang petugas masuk. Ia memberi isyarat kepada sejumlah pengawal, lalu menoleh ke arah petugas penyidik.

"Yang Mulia sudah datang."

"Hah?"

"Lepaskan! Hei!"

Lightning ditinggal di sana, sementara para petugas menyeret Fang dan yang lain keluar ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria setengah baya melangkah masuk. Lightning ingat siapa dia – setelah mengabdi di istana beberapa lama, tidak mungkin ia lupa siapa dia.

Alfredo memberi isyarat agar para petugas segera keluar. Sebatang cerutu dikeluarkannya dari saku. Tidak seperti biasa. Ya, ia hanya akan memakai cerutu saat melakukan pembicaraan _penting_.

"Pengap sekali," ucapnya. "Orang yang tidak tahan akan segera membusuk di sini."

Lightning mulai terbatuk-batuk saat asap bertebaran ke seisi ruangan. Alfredo pun duduk di hadapannya. Tersenyum sinis, lalu berkata,

"Tidak heran Noctis tunduk padamu. Seperti mawar: indah, namun berduri. Cantik… namun licik," bisik Alfredo. "Aku sudah dengar semua kisah hidupmu. Sangat menyedihkan untuk seorang gadis sebatang kara – tidak punya apa-apa dan siapa-siapa.

Tetapi apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mencari tujuan hidup – sampai menjatuhkan pilihan untuk menjadi _teroris_ dan menjatuhkanku? Sangat disayangkan, tetapi keberanianmu patut kupuji."

"Katakan saja apa yang mau Anda sampaikan."

"Jaga sikapmu. Kau sedang menghadapi raja negeri ini!"

Lightning mengangkat kepala dan menatap Alfredo tajam. Mata biru sedingin esnya sekilas membuat Alfredo gentar. _Apa yang… membuatnya begitu menakutkan? _Alfredo berusaha menenangkan diri dan menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ya, ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan siapa-siapa selain orang kacangan.

"Tidakkah kau diajari oleh Cid, orang biasa tidak seharusnya berani menatap rajanya secara langsung? Aku rajamu, kau harus bersikap hormat dan _patuh_."

"Bila menurutmu manusia adalah mainan, kau tidak pantas disebut raja."

Alfredo langsung berdiri. Dihunuskannya sebilah pedang emas yang hampir mengenai leher Lightning. "Cukup, lancang sekali kau! Atas dasar apa kau mengucapkan itu…!"

"Kau telah mengorbankan orang tidak bersalah untuk mencapai tujuanmu – sama dengan Cid," kata Lightning. "Aku sama sekali bukan abdimu. Juga bukan abdi Cid. Aku mengabdi untuk orang yang bagiku pantas disebut raja."

"Noctis? Dia? Kau, tikus tidak tahu diri!"

Sekuat tenaga Alfredo melayangkan pedang, tetapi _sesuatu_ lagi-lagi menghentikannya. Tatapan mata Lightning, lagi-lagi berhasil membuatnya beku. _Siapa… siapa gadis ini?_

"Tsk, bodoh. Kau mengatakannya karena memuja pangeran sial itu. Bukankah kau menyukainya?" gumam Alfredo. "Sayangnya, kau sendiri tahu dia akan menikah dengan Stella dan membuat Tenabrae menjadi milikku. Tidak lama lagi Stella akan menaklukkannya, hahaha!"

"Bila sudah selesai, aku ingin kembali sekarang," kata Lightning.

Alfredo menggeram. Ia berteriak memanggil petugas penyidik.

"Hubungi Mahkamah Agung! Mereka harus mendapat hukuman yang berat!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Akhirnya acara berakhir juga. Sejumlah kerabat dari Tenabrae yang tadi hadir telah kembali ke tempat penginapan, meninggalkan Noctis dan Stella di balkon gedung. Hari sudah menjelang sore, namun awan mendung menyelimuti sinar mentari dan membuat langit gelap seperti malam.

Noctis merindukan Light di saat seperti ini. Ia ingin memeluknya, berkata bahwa ia menyayanginya – namun itu tidak mungkin. Lightning terkurung jauh di sana – di antara jeruji besi yang gelap dan mencekam.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita pulang?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi," jawab Noctis masih memandangi langit.

Stella menghela napas panjang.

"Noctis… apa kau bahagia?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Stella merangkul Noctis dari belakang, membuat sang pangeran sedikit terkejut. Tetapi Stella tidak peduli – ia menutup matanya dan berbisik dari belakang Noctis.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan ini, tetapi… setidaknya tolonglah aku," bisik Stella. "Tenabrae membutuhkanmu dan juga aku – kami butuh bantuan Pulse. Aku tidak ingin rakyatku semakin sengsara – kumohon, Noct, jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa…"

"Kau bisa."

"Stella…"

"Kau mencintai Light, bukan begitu?" tanya Stella melengking. "Tapi kau sendiri sadar, ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kita akan segera menikah. Karena itu… Noct… Lupakan dia…"

Noctis cepat-cepat melepaskan diri. Ia memandangi Stella yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Ya, ucapan Stella benar – Noctis _sadar_ kata-katanya benar. Namun ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan Lightning. Itu akan merobek setengah jiwanya.

Noctis segera meninggalkan balkon. Meninggalkan Stella, yang tertunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Tidakkah aku cukup untuk menggantikannya?" bisik Stella.

~"~"~"~"~

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Laris, Markus dan Gery memberi hormat kepada Komandan Rygdea. Malam ini mereka diundang ke apartemennya, yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian. Sejujurnya agak canggung bertemu dengan prajurit sekelas Rygdea, apalagi mereka sudah pernah 'mempermainkannya' dulu (ingat kasus pekan raya sebelum pelarian ke Bodhum? Hihihi :P ). Namun Rygdea tampak ramah, seolah sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal yang dulu lagi.

"Ingin kopi?"

"Tidak, trims. Err… kami tidak suka kopi," jawab Laris.

"Hmm, padahal aku baru saja dihadiahi kopi luwak. Lain kali kalian harus mencicipinya," kata Rygdea santai. "Kudengar Noct akan menikah."

"Heeh, yeah. Semua orang tahu itu," kata Gery. "Tapi bukan dengan orang yang dicintainya."

"Hmm?"

"Ah tidak, tidak. Maksudku, ini pernikahan terencana dan…"

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu," ujar Rygdea tersenyum. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk sebelum beralih ke pembicaraan _sesungguhnya._ "Kalian pasti terkejut saat kuhubungi tadi siang. Aku sudah dengar tentang berita itu. Kudengar Fang juga tertangkap."

"Fang tidak baik-baik saja. Dia beberapa kali nyaris membunuh sipir penjara," jelas Markus geli.

"Dia memang keras sejak dulu," ucap Rygdea. Ia merenung beberapa saat sebelum kemudian angkat bicara. "Ini, ada pesan untuk kalian."

Gery mengambil secarik amplop yang disodorkan Rygdea. Diperlihatkannya kepada kedua temannya sebentar sebelum kemudian mereka berseru,

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

Gery melepas kacamatanya. "… demi Cosmos, ini gila."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Kau masih kuat menghadapi ini?"_

_Lightning tertunduk. Tidak sepatah katapun ia ucapkan, namun Etro tahu ia sedang menangis dalam hati. Menangisi Noctis, juga semua kebahagiaan yang direnggut darinya._

_Dengan lembut Etro membelai rambut Lightning._

"_Kesakitan tidak hanya membuatmu terluka. Itu juga membuatmu semakin kuat," bisik Etro. "Ayo bangkit. Ikutlah bersamaku, jadilah prajuritku untuk melawan _mereka_."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Musuh besar kita – _mereka_ yang telah menyebabkan semua ini. Kau orang yang terpilih, sebab aku akan mengutusmu untuk menuntaskan mereka. Tetapi kau harus rela mengorbankan nyawamu, dan semua yang kau miliki. Juga Noctis."_

"_Aku bukan mainanmu," bisik Lightning. "Bukan mainan untuk Cid. Juga bukan untuk siapa-siapa."_

"_Kau tidak mau menyelamatkan semua orang? _Mereka _telah datang, dan dunia dalam kehancuran."_

"_Mengapa harus selalu aku?"_

_Etro tersenyum. "Seperti kubilang, kau orang terpilih. Dan aku tahu kau akan menerimanya."_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Ger, kau sudah beritahu Noctis?"

"_Ya. Aku memintanya agar bersiap keluar."_

"Bagus, bagus. Tetap jaga dia, oke. Tutup teleponnya."

PIP PIP PIP.

Markus menyenggol Laris. "Ayo."

Jalanan Pulse ramai seperti biasa. Lampu jalan klasik yang menerangi setiap sudut jalan membuat suasana semakin memabukkan. Tapi semakin ramai jalan ini, Markus dan Laris harus semakin berhati-hati. Apalagi malam bukan waktu yang 'aman' bagi siapapun.

"Waa, lollipop melon!"

"Berikan itu untuk Vanille-mu nanti," ledek Markus. "Heeh, di mana ya… lampu ketiga di kanan rumah sakit…"

Laris menunjuk sesuatu. "Di sana."

Mereka menghampiri gedung besar tersebut, dan dengan cepat menemukan seorang pria di sana. Pria itu memakai masker, bertubuh tinggi dan memakai penutup kepala. Melihat Markus dan Laris, ia segera menuruni tangga rumah sakit. Laris dan Markus segera berbalik.

"Semoga kita tidak salah langkah."

"Kita akan dikutuk Alfredo untuk ini," ucap Laris cekikikan. Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar saat melihat seorang wanita bertopi lebar dan berpakaian ala atlet renang. Di sebelahnya, ada pria berambut biru dan beberapa yang lain.

"Saatnya. Ayo!"

Dalam sekejap Laris dan Markus menyeberang dan mempercepat langkah mereka. Pria bermasker dan orang-orang yang tadi ikut mengintai – atau lebih tepatnya, mengikuti mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Laris dan Markus menyeberang sembarangan. Kacau sekali. Orang-orang yang tadi bahkan masih mengikuti mereka.

Markus berbelok ke arah lain, sementara Laris menghampiri gerbang sebuah gedung. Ia memukul-mukul gerbang besi sembari berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Orang-orang yang tadi berbelok mengikuti Markus – bersamaan dengan itu, seorang petugas membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah… anu… banyak… besar…"

"Bicara yang jelas!"

Laris menarik orang itu keluar dan mulai memasang ekspresi tolol. "Hee… hee… banyak… aku… takut… dengar…"

~"~"~"~"~

"Panjat lewat sini. Hati-hati, aku tidak jamin kalian keluar dalam keadaan selamat. Sudah kuberitahukan tempat mereka masing-masing."

"Tenang, Mark. Kami biasa melakukan ini," kata Snow. "Bila mereka pikir mereka bisa memenjara calon kakak iparku, jangan harap…"

"Kau cari Hope saja, Bodoh. Aku akan cari Light. Kau, kau dan kau, pastikan Sir Trius, Vanille dan Fang keluar dalam keadaan baik," perintah Lebreau.

"Tsk, aku merasa seperti melakukan kejahatan saja. Alfredo akan membayar untuk semua ini," kutuk Wakka.

~"~"~"~"~

Tim Nora beraksi lagi kali ini. Tetapi bukan untuk memberontak terhadap penguasa baru, melainkan untuk membebaskan teman-teman mereka.

Rygdea datang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia meminta mereka menjelaskan semuanya dan memutuskan untuk ikut membantu. Lewat surat untuk Laris dkk, mereka menyampaikan pesan agar Laris dkk turut membantu pembebasan Lightning dan yang lain.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Juan sampai ke ponsel Lebreau.

_Snow : Whatdehell, Leb, mereka akan dibawa!_

Pelan-pelan Lebreau menaiki tangga batu menuju puncak gedung. Dengan modal pistol bius, tidak akan ada yang tahu – itu taktik seorang penyusup. Seraya merapat ke dinding, diperhatikannya keadaan Lightning. Ia dalam kondisi terikat dan mata yang tertutup. Gerombolan pria bersenjata membawanya keluar penjara.

Seorang dari antara mereka menarik rantai di sudut ruangan. Terbukalah sebuah lubang menuju jalan rahasia. Satu persatu dari mereka turun – yang terakhir yang membawa Lightning. Perlahan Lebreau mendekati lubang itu, untuk memastikan mereka belum pergi jauh. Ia pun ikut turun.

Ujung dari jalan pintas itu ternyata menuju sebuah hutan. Hutan yang besar namun cukup terang, sepertinya agak jauh dari keramaian. Samar-samar Lebreau mencium aroma aneh. Seperti… darah? Seorang koki tentu peka akan bau darah.

"Jangan melawan!"

"Seret dia!"

Orang-orang itu membawa Lightning entah ke mana, tetapi Lebreau berusaha untuk terus mengikuti. Ponselnya bergetar.

_Wakka : Markus bilang ini hutan dekat pekan raya. Mereka sudah menyuruh Noctis ke sini._

"Di sini saja."

"Tunduk!"

Lightning terduduk di antara semak. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Kami? Hanya memusnahkan nyawa – dan kau yang terpilih malam ini. Tenang saja, kau akan kami kubur baik-baik di sini."

SRAAK! Kaki Lebreau menginjak gumpalan semak. Sial!

"Siapa itu?"

"Ada yang mengikuti kita, cepat bunuh!"

SYAT, SYAT, SYAT! Peluru-peluru bius melayang dan tiga orang tumbang seketika. Dua orang lagi mencoba menyergap Lebreau, tetapi Lebreau berhasil memanjat pohon menghindari mereka. Dengan lincah ia melipat kakinya di ranting pohon dan berputar ke bawah. Pisau dari saku orang itu berhasil diambilnya.

"Rasakan ini."

Tendangan Lebreau mengenai wajah seorang dari antara mereka, membuatnya tumbang menimpa temannya yang lain. Ia melompat turun dari pohon dan langsung menerjang pria lain yang hampir membunuh Lightning. Dibukanya penutup mata Light.

"Hai."

"Trims, Leb."

"Tidak apa. Hampir saja aku terlambat," ucap Lebreau. Dipotongnya seluruh tali pengikat Lightning. "Pergi. Cari pangeranmu."

Lightning mengerutkan kening. "Dia…"

"Sialan, jangan kabur kalian…!"

"Lari!" seru Lebreau. Ia menghadang pria yang tertimpa tadi sementara pria yang lain mengejar Lightning.

_Noctis… di mana kau…_

~"~"~"~"~

_Markus : Mereka ingin membunuhnya. Sekarang sudah beres. Cepat datang._

Noctis berhasil menyusup ke hutan dekat pekan raya. Dilepasnya topi yang sudah ia pakai sejak tadi. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, melihat kalau-kalau Lightning atau musuh yang akan muncul. Sebuah pistol sudah disiapkannya di saku – lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi dirinya sekarang.

Srrk, srrk!

Sudah ia duga ada yang mengikuti. "Siapa itu?"

Srrk, srrk, srrk! Suara semak tersibak semakin jelas terdengar. Ketika Noctis menemukan arah kemunculannya, sesosok wanita muncul dari semak belukar.

Mata Noctis terbelalak.

"Stella…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Stella, aku tidak suka kau mengikutiku seperti ini."

"Mengapa tidak? Kau calon suamiku…!"

"Cukup, hentikan!"

Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Stella. Hell, Noctis merasa bersalah karena bicara begitu kasar.

"Aku… maafkan aku."

Perlahan Stella menghampiri Noctis. Tangannya gemetar saat meremas lengan sang pangeran. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, membiarkan mata ungu violetnya menatap mata Noctis.

"Apa terlalu berat untuk menjadikanku sebagai milikmu?"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu," ungkap Stella menangis lagi. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin bersamamu di saat kau senang, aku ingin menghiburmu di saat kau butuh, di saat kau bersedih – semua itu, aku ingin melakukannya untukmu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa. Hanya saja kau _mau_ atau tidak," ucap Stella. "Kau menenggelamkan dirimu dalam penderitaan karena Lightning. Untuk apa semua pengorbananmu jika suatu hari… dia berkhianat?"

Stella menahan tangisnya, lalu berkata lagi, "Katakan… setidaknya… kau menyayangiku…"

_Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu._

Noctis mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman kepada Stella.

~"~"~"~"~

Lightning berhenti melangkah.

Pisau dari tangannya jatuh seketika.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	20. Blood for My People

**CHAPTER XVIII: BLOOD FOR MY PEOPLE**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kau dengar aku?"

Dalam sekejap, mata Noctis berubah menjadi hitam. Hitam legam seperti hatinya yang telah tertutup kabut kegelapan.

Tak lama kemudian Stella berbisik,

"Lupakan dia. Hilangkan semua perasaanmu kepadanya, karena bagaimanapun kalian tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan bersama," bisiknya. "Pergilah, Noct."

Begitu Noctis berlalu dengan langkah terseok-seok, Stella mendesah panjang dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Tuan Raines? A… aku sudah melakukan sesuai perintah Anda."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ponsel Stella terjatuh. Seorang wanita berambut hitam muncul sambil menodongkan tombak. Stella ingat, ia salah seorang partner Noctis di akademi – Oerba Yun Fang.

Fang melempar tatapan membunuh. Pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya.

"K… kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Kau menghipnotisnya?"

"Jangan bercanda!" bantah Stella keras. Tetapi sekarang Fang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Noctis. Ia berjalan terseok-seok seperti robot, menghadap Lightning yang sejak tadi melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Light mencoba menghalangi Noctis, tetapi dengan kasar Noctis menghempaskannya ke tepi. Ia terus melangkah seperti zombie, seperti manusia yang sudah kehilangan pikiran. Tanpa menyerah Lightning bangkit dan menyambar kaki Noctis.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Noctis menoleh sedikit. "Kita sudah berakhir sekarang. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Kau seperti hama dalam hidupku."

Lightning terperanjat. "Noct…"

"Jawab aku!" Fang menyambar lengan Stella. "Kau memakai magic? Atau kau menghipnotisnya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Orang sepertimu tega melakukan itu…"

"Tidak! Kalaupun aku memakai hipnotis dia pasti akan lupa ingatan, tapi tidak begitu! Semua yang dia ucapkan adalah pemikirannya yang paling jujur!"

Lightning menggamit tangan Noctis. "Katakan kalau kau masih mengingatku."

"Lepaskan."

Tetapi Light tidak bergeming. Ia berdiri menghalangi langkah Noctis walau lagi-lagi Noctis tidak peduli. Sampai kemudian, suara gemuruh terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka. Tanah terguncang berkali-kali.

Fang terperanjat melihat seekor monster muncul tepat di hadapan Noctis.

"Hei, minggir!"

BWAAASH! Api besar berkobar menelan semak, dan seketika itu juga Lightning menarik Noctis ke tepi. Tampak seekor monster besar dengan liur hitam legam dan kulit merah-hitam berlekuk-lekuk. Cakar-cakarnya yang membuat ngeri – semua jauh lebih panjang dan tajam daripada taring monster tersebut. Demi Cosmos, seekor monster muncul di tempat _seperti ini_?

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Menyingkir!" seru Lightning kepada Stella. Gadis itu tidak langsung pergi – ia menghampiri Noctis dan menggamit tangannya, lalu membawanya pergi. Satu detik kemudian, monster itu menghembuskan bola api dan membakar pepohonan.

"Brengsek!"

Tombak Fang tidak mempan melukai sang monster, apalagi serangan Lightning dengan pisaunya yang tadi malah membuat monster itu semakin marah. Kobaran api membuat mereka berdua kesulitan – setiap jengkal hutan di sekitarnya terkena hembusan api monster tersebut. Api mulai menyebar ke seisi hutan.

"Kita terjebak," gumam Fang.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku."

"Lalu apa? Kita diam saja?"

Monster itu tampak tidak asing bagi Lightning. Bukan karena ia pernah melihatnya – tetapi lebih karena _sesuatu_.

"Awas!"

BWAAASH! Sekali lagi Fang dan Lightning berhasil menghindar. Dengan susah payah Lightning mencoba bangkit lagi. Kakinya terkilir, ia sulit bergerak dan debu serta temperatur yang panas membuat kondisinya semakin sulit. Ketika monster itu beralih ke Fang, Lightning melihat seberkas luka di bahu kanan monster itu.

"Kau mau cari masalah?" Fang menggeram. "Baiklah, makan tombak ini…"

"Hentikan!"

Tik…

Tik… Tik…

Fang terkejut ketika mendadak rasa sakit yang luar biasa menerjang jantung dan perutnya. 'Tanda' di bahu Fang bersinar terang. Diremasnya bahunya sembari berteriak,

"Light…!"

_Dan saat itu juga, rintik-rintik hujan turun mengguyur seisi Pulse. Namun tidak hanya Pulse, seluruh kerajaan ikut terguyur hujan itu. Hujan yang sama sekali tidak biasa, yang akan segera mengubah dunia menjadi neraka. Orang-orang _terpilih _pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan melompat kegirangan menikmati hujan itu. Membiarkan setiap tetesnya meresap ke kulit dan mulut mereka, menunggu hujan itu mentransformasi mereka menjadi makhluk mengerikan._

_Vanille dan Hope telah berhasil bertemu Lebreau dan kawan-kawan. Mereka bersembunyi di rumah Lightning – namun tidak ada yang tenang di sana. Karena Lightning dan yang lain belum juga pulang. Sepanjang malam mereka menunggu kepulangan mereka._

_Laris, Markus dan Gery telah kembali ke istana. Pagi itu seperti pagi terkutuk bagi seluruh Pulse – hutan dekat pekan raya hancur dalam satu malam. Tidak ada bangkai yang ditemukan selain bangkai petugas pembunuh rahasia yang kemarin, bahkan tidak ada Lightning, Fang atau setidaknya monster yang menyebabkan hutan itu hangus. Mereka hilang tanpa jejak._

"Mereka tidak ada di mana-mana, sial!" seru Laris.

"Fang sudah ditemukan?" tanya Rygdea dengan air muka cemas. Tetapi, melihat ekspresi kawan-kawannya ia bisa menebak apa hasilnya. Dengan ekspresi kecewa Rygdea segera meninggalkan mereka sebelum Stella dan Noctis datang.

Markus mengerutkan kening. "Noct?"

"Selamat pagi," sapa Cid. Bahkan Cid ikut bersama mereka.

Laris semakin curiga melihat mata Noctis.

"Noct, kau tidak bilang pernah punya warna mata seperti itu."

"Jaga sikap kalian, kalian sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pangeran," kata Cid sinis. Gery mengerutkan kening karena heran, apalagi Noctis tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Setidaknya Noctis akan membela mereka, tetapi kali ini ia seperti lupa ingatan.

"Kau yakin kau sehat… Yang Mulia?"

"Maaf, Mark, Noctis lebih sehat dari dugaan kalian," potong Stella. "Kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Kami harus membicarakan pernikahan kami."

"Apah? H… hei…"

"Kami akan menikah besok. Kalian harus datang," kata Stella seraya merangkul Noctis. Dengan mudahnya Noctis balik merangkul Stella, membuat mereka semakin heran. _Apa yang ia makan tadi pagi?_

"Kau pasti tidak waras. Kau tidak pernah menyetujui ini sebelumnya," sungut Gery.

"Noctis sudah melupakan_nya_. Dia akan bersamaku sekarang," kata Stella. "Kenapa kalian ingin memisahkannya dariku? Noct hanya tidak akan bahagia bersama_nya_."

"Pergi," bisik Noctis. "Jangan ganggu kami."

"Dia meminta kalian pergi. Bila kalian masih punya otak, kalian akan mengerti dan pergi," ucap Cid ketus. Laris dan yang lain terkejut saat segerombol pengawal menarik dan membawa mereka pergi. Noctis masih berdiri diam dengan wajah datar, lalu Stella memegangi kedua pipinya sembari berbisik,

"Jangan khawatir. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik."

_Stella tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menghipnotis sang pangeran sesuai perintah Cid. Memakai kekuatan pemberian Cid yang Stella tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana Cid turunkan kepadanya. Namun sekarang Stella bahagia. Hari pernikahannya akan segera tiba – semua orang tahu itu, kecuali Noctis, yang masih terjebak dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan._

_Hari bahagia mereka akan segera tiba. Namun mereka tidak menyadari, seseorang tengah mengintai mereka. Bersiap untuk menerkam mereka dan menciptakan bencana di Pulse._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lightning mendesah panjang. Ia tidak membuka matanya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di tempatnya berbaring. Lembut, sampai membuatnya ingin terus terbaring di sana. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang – atau _sesuatu_.

Perlahan Lightning membuka matanya. Ia ada di sebuah gubuk kecil, tepatnya di atas ranjang penuh bulu angsa. Udara yang dingin bahkan tidak terasa berkat kehangatan dari tumpukan bulu angsa tersebut.

Lightning bangkit dan mulai melihat kesana kemari. Meski kecil, namun gubuk itu benar-benar artistik. Dindingnya terukir dengan huruf-huruf kuno serta lukisan yang indah, membuat Lightning yakin bahwa gubuk itu sebenarnya bukan _gubuk biasa_. Di atas sebuah peti tampak sebilah pedang – tipe pedang terindah dan terkuat yang pernah Lightning lihat selain Somnus.

Fang terbaring di seberang, nyaris tanpa luka sedikitpun – meski seingat Lightning 'tanda' milik Fang sempat bereaksi hebat. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang pria yang memang tidak asing bagi Lightning. Ya, sudah ia duga.

"Terima kasih," bisik Lightning. Ucapan terima kasih kepada Etro karena telah menyelamatkan kedua kawannya.

Maka Lightning melihat dinding yang tadi bercahaya, lalu sesosok wanita keluar dari salah satu lukisan dewi yang terpapar di sana. Lightning berlutut memberi hormat.

"Pedang dan isi peti itu kuberikan padamu," katanya. "Bersiaplah untuk maju. Aku akan memberikan isyarat kepada_nya_, untuk memberitahukan bahwa kita sudah siap."

_Maka seberkas cahaya putih keemasan muncul dan memancar sampai ke langit, bersinar dengan terangnya sampai tampak ke segala penjuru Pulse. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asal cahaya itu, tetapi yang pasti, seseorang telah _bangkit_ dan memulai langkah barunya. Dan seseorang, yang telah lama menunggu, tahu bahwa inilah saatnya untuk maju._

"Hrrr…"

"Kau seperti anjing rabies. Beritahu aku bahwa kau telah menemukan gadis itu."

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan membawanya kepadamu," bisik Cid tersenyum geram. Ia sibuk menatap 'cahaya agung' dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Dijilatnya lidahnya sekali lagi bak makhluk kelaparan.

"Kau pikir kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa?" bentak Master Depra. "Aku tidak akan menunggu lagi. Aku akan bertindak duluan."

"Aku akan menyusulmu," bisik Cid. "Pergilah."

Master Depra memutar kursi rodanya. Ditinggalkannya Cid di sana, sementara dalam pikirannya sudah berkecamuk rencana baru.

_Bila dia tidak ada, aku akan memulai dari yang paling dekat lebih dulu._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Larrie?"_

"Ini aku, Van. Apa ada kabar dari yang lain?"

"_Tidak, mereka tidak juga kembali. Hik, hik, a… aku takut, Lar, bagaimana kalau…"_

"Tenanglah, kau harus tenang sekarang," ucap Laris. "Kau tahu, Noctis jadi aneh sekarang. Sikapnya aneh sekali – ia seperti lupa ingatan, dan ia bahkan tidak peduli denganku dan yang lain. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan Stella."

"_Apa…?"_

"Aku ingin menghentikannya, tetapi aku tidak bi…"

Pembicaraan Laris terhenti ketika seorang pria berkacamata hitam merebut ponselnya. Hanya sekali injak, ponselnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sial, itu ponsel Android model terbaru! Aku membelinya dengan tabunganku!"

"Silakan pergi sekarang," ucapnya sambil menyeret Laris keluar.

Noctis telah berada di depan pintu airship kerajaan. Inilah wujud Noctis yang paling gagah, dalam balutan pakaian kebesaran pangeran Pulse. Namun tidak demikian dengan pikirannya yang hitam kelabu.

Sebuah kristal merah mawar berada dalam genggaman Noctis. Ini ciri khas Pulse sebagai kerajaan kaya kristal. Dengan menggenggam bersama kristal itu – pria dengan tangan di atas, dan wanita dengan tangan di bawah – ditambah doa dan bersumpah setia, sebuah pasangan akan resmi menjadi suami istri.

Selangkah lagi, pintu terbuka, dan Noctis siap melangkah menuju ke puncak kuil. Menemui sang pengantin.

Sepasang pengawal membukakan pintu untuk Noctis. Ia melangkah ke atas karpet merah, lalu sorak sorai warga pun mengiringi langkahnya menuju ke puncak kuil. Ribuan orang di sekeliling pun tidak mau kalah – mereka bersaing mendapatkan foto Noctis sedekat mungkin, meski pasukan pagar betis tetap menjaga agar areal karpet merah tetap steril.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau tidak boleh menikah, Yang Mulia!"

Pendeta yang berteriak seperti orang gila itu dikepung oleh petugas. Tetapi ia tidak berhenti berteriak. Ia bahkan melompat ke bahu salah seorang petugas dan menunjukkan dirinya.

"Yang Mulia, buka matamu dan lihat! Ini aku, Priest!"

_Priest? _Sepertinya ada sedikit reaksi Noctis karena nama itu tidak asing baginya. Namun ia terus melangkahi anak tangga menuju ke puncak. Tampak seorang pendeta dan Stella yang berpakaian pengantin.

Stella tersenyum bahagia saat Noctis berhenti di sebelahnya. Teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

"Oi, Yang Mulia!" seru Priest. "Buka! Bukalah matamu!"

Stella heran dan melempar tatapan 'Siapa dia?', tetapi Noctis hanya menatap Priest dalam diam.

"Sekarang telah tiba saatnya," ucap pendeta pemimpin lantang. "Kita akan melihat penyatuan dua insan dalam suatu ikatan abadi, beserta penyatuan Pulse Kerajaan Kristal dan Tenabrae Yang Agung menjadi satu, maka mari kita berkati pasangan ini supaya juga menjadi awal dari kemakmuran bagi kita. Ayo mulai."

Noctis mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam kristal. Stella sendiri meletakkan karangan bunga, lalu meletakkan tangannya di bawah kristal.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dalam diri Noctis. Tangannya bergetar. Ia tampak tidak tenang – bahkan terkejut, dan itu membuat Stella sedikit cemas. Ditenangkannya Noctis sejenak. Samar-samar ia melihat mata Noctis berubah jadi merah.

"Mengapa aku di sini?"

"Noct…?"

"Yang Mulia Putri Agung Tenabrae, Stella Nox Fleuret, berjanjilah bahwa Anda akan menjaga pasangan Anda seperti Anda menopang kristal itu, sayangilah dia dan tetaplah setia kepadanya sampai maut memisahkan."

"Aku berjanji."

"Dan Yang Mulia Pangeran Mahkota Pulse, Noctis Lucis Caelum, berjanjilah bahwa Anda akan melindungi pasangan Anda seperti Anda melindungi kristal itu, sayangilah dia dan tetaplah setia kepadanya sampai maut memisahkan."

_Apa ini… apa yang terjadi…_

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?"

Noctis menatap tajam ke arah Stella. Lalu,

"Maafkan aku…"

"Jangan harap kau bisa selamat!"

DUARRR! Noctis menarik Stella ke tepi. Sebuah ledakan menghancurkan puncak kuil, bahkan menewaskan pendeta pemimpin yang tadi. Padahal baru tiga detik lalu ia menjalankan tugasnya.

Warga yang menonton panik. Sebagian berteriak ketakutan, sebagian mencoba untuk tenang dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ledakan terdengar lagi di puncak kuil, dan kali ini, seorang pria muncul di sana. Perban-perban di tubuhnya berantakan.

Semua orang terkejut melihat pria tersebut.

"Master Depra!" seru salah seorang petugas. Ia tewas seketika begitu tertembak di bagian perut. Laris, Markus dan Gery muncul dan mengepung dari tangga.

Master Depra maju menghadap Noctis. Pistol di kiri, cambuk di kanan. Cepat-cepat Noctis bangkit dan mengambil senjata salah seorang pengawal.

"Master?"

"Harusnya kau masih ingat aku," kata Master Depra. "Dendamku belum usai. Kalau aku tidak bisa membunuh Claire, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Jadi kau… Vhrone…"

"Vhrone?" Laris terkejut. "Tapi tidak mungkin, dia…"

Master Depra – dan sekarang kita menyebutnya – Vhrone mengarahkan pistol ke arah Laris. Sekali tembak, Laris tumbang dan terguling di tangga. Bahunya bercucuran darah. Markus langsung menolong Laris sementara Gery membalas tembakan Vhrone, namun ia menghindar secepat kilat.

Sekarang ia ada di tangga. Ribuan peluru melayang, namun ia menghindar secepat mungkin sampai membuat warga panik dan berlarian kabur. Ditembakinya sejumlah warga sambil berteriak-teriak girang,

"Ayo, Yang Mulia! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Tidak kusangka kau masih hidup." Noctis menghadang Vhrone dengan tatapan tajam. Melihatnya Vhrone malah tertawa puas.

"Menurutmu aku lemah? Menurutmu aku selemah yang ada di buku pelajaran kalian – Vhrone si abdi Raja yang lemah dan langsung tewas dibunuh Pangeran?"

Cambuk Vhrone mengenai bahu Noctis. Ini cambukan yang fatal dan langsung membuat Noctis tumbang. Dengan santai Vhrone menembakkan satu peluru mengenai bahu Noctis.

"Tsk, harusnya di kepala saja," komentarnya. "Sekali tembak, dan kau yang akan berakhir."

"Kau duluan yang berakhir."

~"~"~"~"~

Lightning menunggu sampai Vhrone menoleh dan melihatnya. Armor tebal yang dipakai Light tidak mengurangi rasa terkejut Vhrone maupun Noctis.

"Noct…"

Mata Noctis telah kembali menjadi merah. _Sekali lagi, terima kasih Etro._

"Minggir kau, Prajurit Payah."

"Bukan dia," kata Lightning. "Yang harus kau hadapi, adalah aku."

Vhrone tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Ia terbatuk-batuk, lalu tertawa keras seperti baru mendengar lelucon terbesar di dunia. _Prajurit wanita payah, menghadapiku?_

"Kembalilah pada ibumu, Bodoh!"

"Kau mencariku, bukan?" tanya Lightning. "Kuakui pertarungan tujuh tahun yang lalu bukan akhir pertarungan kita. Dan sepertinya, takdir mengharapkan kita bertemu."

Mata Vhrone melebar. "Claire…"

Noctis menggeleng pelan. _Tidak, kau tidak boleh menghadapinya._

"Ingatanmu masih jernih rupanya."

Vhrone masih saja lengah ketika Lightning menerjangnya dengan pedang. Satu goresan lagi mengenai bahu Vhrone – kali ini bahu kiri. Cepat-cepat Light memapah Noctis dan melesat keluar dari areal karpet merah. Ia berlari menelusuri jalan besar Pulse yang penuh dengan kekacauan. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lightning menemukan jawabannya. Satu pasukan monster telah muncul dan menyebar ke seisi Pulse. Light melihat 'tanda' UltimaCorp di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka, dan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa Cid telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap para anggotanya. Mereka menghancurkan gedung-gedung besar, pertokoan, merusak jalan dan bahkan mencoba melukai warga sipil.

_Fang: Stella dan yang lain sudah bersama kami. Cepat ke Taman Rux._

"Light…" bisik Noctis pelan. Bahunya terluka cukup parah, dan sepertinya ia nyaris kehabisan darah. Lightning kasihan dengan Noctis – ia menghadapi begitu banyak kemalangan.

"Bertahanlah. Kau harus kuat untuk melindungi kerajaanmu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Berita kerusuhan yang menggagalkan pernikahan Noctis sampai juga ke telinga Cid. Sekaligus berita baru yang lain – kembalinya Vhrone, si pemberontak yang telah lama mengincar kekuasaan di Pulse._

Alfredo menoleh ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ia tampak sangat marah, karena even yang seharusnya menjadi awal baru kekuasaannya gagal. Cid sendiri tampak terburu-buru, tapi masih dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Kau berjanji bahwa ini akan berhasil… AKKH!"

Cid berhasil menancapkan pedangnya ke dada Alfredo. Ia berkomat-kamit, seperti akan menghujat Cid – tetapi suaranya tidak keluar. Perlahan ia jatuh dan tumbang ke lantai.

"Kau hanya serangga busuk yang tidak berharga," bisiknya. "Pergilah ke neraka!"

_Dan inilah gerbang menuju kejatuhan kekuasaan Alfredo. Pulse kini berada dalam kekuasaan Cid dan Vhrone._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Malam sudah menjelang ketika Lightning dan Noctis mencapai Taman Rux. Light menoleh kesana kemari karena tidak menemukan siapapun, walau samar-samar terdengar suara keramaian. Hanya ada pepohonan kecil dan rerumputan yang bergoyang tertiup angin.

Keadaan Noctis semakin buruk. Armor Lightning bahkan sudah penuh dengan darah dari bahu Noctis. Tetapi Lightning mempererat rangkulannya dan terus memapahnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

_Kau harus bertahan. Kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Pulse._

"Light! Light, kau dengar aku?"

Itu suara Lebreau. Begitu mengetahui arah suaranya, Light segera berjalan menyusulnya. Yang lain sudah di sana – Tim Nora, Fang, Sir Trius, tidak ketinggalan Gery dan kawan-kawan beserta Stella. Namun, tidak hanya mereka – _banyak_ warga sipil berkumpul di sana.

Taman itu kacau oleh suara teriakan di sana-sini. Tim medis tengah sibuk menangani warga – sebagian besar dari mereka terluka parah karena serangan monster, dan banyak juga yang kehilangan tempat tinggal setelah disabotase oleh monster. Mereka panik melihat anggota keluarga maupun kawan mereka terluka parah. Suasana lebih kacau lagi ketika Lightning datang membawa Noctis.

"Warga sipil, mereka diserang oleh pasukan monster," jelas Lebreau. "Light, apa…"

"Panggil petugas medis!"

"Astaga, Pangeran!"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Noctis!"

Stella datang dan langsung memeluk Noctis. Namun Noctis sudah tidak sadarkan diri – pakaiannya bersimbah darah sampai membuat yang lain merasa ngeri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" tanya Stella.

"Bahunya tertembak, dia banyak kehabisan darah," jawab Lightning.

"Wakka, bawa dia ke dalam kemah!"

"Siapkan peralatan medis! Pastikan semua dalam keadaan steril!"

Sir Trius, Lebreau dan sejumlah petugas medis langsung membawa Noctis ke dalam kemah merah. Kemah langsung ditutup untuk memulai operasi.

Lightning maju menghadap Stella. Gadis itu masih memakai gaunnya, tetapi sekarang pikirannya luluh lantak. Momen terbesar yang pernah ia impikan hancur seketika karena perbuatan Vhrone – dan itu membuat Lightning turut iba.

Stella terduduk dan menangis. Para warga sipil hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan itu.

"Apa ini… hukuman untukku?" tanya Stella sesenggukan. "Apa aku… yang terlalu bodoh…"

"Yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Kau bukan harus meratapi apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya."

"Light, syukurlah kau selamat!"

Vanille langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Lightning. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Bagaimana Laris?"

"Dia terluka… tapi sekarang, dia selamat…" ucap Vanille. "Kukira kalian sudah dihajar monster itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku takut, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…"

"Markus sedang menjaga Laris di sana." Gery menunjuk kemah biru di samping kemah merah. "Syukurlah kau datang. Sekarang kau… berbeda sekali."

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin titisan dewi punya penampilan biasa," kata Fang.

"Titisan dewi?"

"Bagus, pelurunya sudah keluar!"

Lebreau membuka kemah. "Kita butuh air! Ger, carikan air hangat!"

"Tidak, kita butuh darah! Golongan darah A!" seru Sir Trius. Sialnya, persediaan darah A cadangan sudah habis.

"Aku saja, biar aku yang menyumbangkan darah!" seru Stella. "Aku golongan O, bisa kan?"

"Tsk, kita harus cari yang A dulu! Juan, kau?"

"Aku AB!"

"Alex?"

"A… aku tidak tahu."

Fang menggeleng. "Kita tidak akan punya banyak waktu mengecek golongan darah para warga."

"Biar aku saja," sela Lightning.

~"~"~"~"~

Jarum itu tampak sedikit mengerikan, apalagi bila tertimpa cahaya api unggun. Meski suasana ribut, Lightning bahkan bisa mendengar suara 'tek!' saat ujung jarum itu menembus kulitnya.

"Tahan, ya. Ini akan memakan waktu beberapa menit," bisik sang suster.

Cairan merah mulai memenuhi kantong yang tergelantung di samping Lightning. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang diserap keluar darimu – maksudnya, memang diserap. Sembari menunggu, Lightning mengintip ke dalam kemah. Noctis masih terbaring dalam keadaan kaku.

_Bertahanlah. Tinggal sedikit lagi..._

Akhirnya kantong itu penuh juga. Sang suster baru saja akan melepas jarum pentransfer darah saat seorang petugas berpakaian putih mendatangi mereka.

"Kita butuh darah A di Kemah 45!"

"Tidak mungkin! Masih ada pendonor 'kan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa sempat mengecek golongan darah para warga. Anak itu benar-benar butuh pertolongan."

Lightning mencegat suster itu. "Biar aku saja."

"Apa? … Tidak bisa. Batas satu orang hanya…"

"Kau tuli atau bodoh? Ambil saja sebelum anak itu mati."

Suster itu tampak ragu, sebelum dengan pelan berucap, "Kau… yakin?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

_Ini rakyatku. Tugasku mengabdi dan menolong mereka._

~"~"~"~"~

Akhirnya operasi selesai juga.

Noctis sudah tertidur nyenyak di atas tilam, dengan ditemani cahaya lilin dan peralatan medis seadanya. Stella masih saja menungguinya meski sudah kelelahan.

Markus membuka kemah. "Yang Mulia, pakaian untukmu."

"Trims, Mark."

"Well, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Para warga sudah tidur di kemah-kemah yang tersedia, namun sebagian masih berkeliaran di luar untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Lightning sendiri sudah tertidur pulas, meski wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat. Vanille menemaninya di dalam, bersama Fang dan Lebreau.

"Armornya keren. Darimana kalian mendapatkannya?"

Fang memutar mata. "Nah, apa kalian percaya kalau kujawab Etro yang memberikannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Etro kan sudah lama hilang," jawab Vanille. Tetapi Fang berdecak dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak tidak tidak, Nona. Kau salah besar. Dia muncul di hadapan kami, bahkan menyelamatkan kami."

"Benarkah?"

"Mendongeng dimulai."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Thanks for reading kawan-kawan… Maaph ya lama updatenya, akhir" ini banyak masalah en inet DC melulu sih /huhu **

**Tapi thanks buat kalian yg masih mau dateng, meski inet kaliann mungkin DC juga tp kalian masih mau dateng membaca fic yg saia buat dgn cucuran keringat darah ini /ukh **

**THANKS VERY MUCh looh buat reviewnya, hehe, jd maluu *ditendang ke kali* tapi saia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, plus supaya light bisa mendapat happy ending.. *masih mempertimbangkan mau happy atau sad ya, rasanya sad lebih berkesan tp ga tega sama light* /huhu**

**Don't forget, R & R! See ya ;) **

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	21. I Won't Die

**CHAPTER XIX : I WON'T DIE**

**x="="="="="="="="="=x**

Golden District berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yang tadinya dijuluki sebagai kota impian, menjelma jadi kota mati yang dipenuhi kekacauan. Gedung-gedung dan jalan rusak diterjang para monster. Mayat warga sipil bergelimangan di mana-mana, menambah daftar korban dari insiden yang terjadi dua hari lalu. Tadi pagi bahkan baru saja terdengar kabar bahwa Alfredo tewas terbunuh…

**x="="="="="="="="="=x**

Dan semua orang berharap kepada Noctis, satu-satunya pewaris Dinasti Caelum yang tersisa. Dua hari berlalu semenjak insiden yang menghancurkan pernikahan agung Pulse-Tenabrae, dan tidak satupun dari kerajaan itu yang tengah dalam kondisi baik.

"Tapi pernikahan harus tetap dilaksanakan," ucap sang menteri.

"Di saat seperti ini tidak seharusnya kita terus membicarakan masalah pernikahan. Persediaan pangan menipis, Taman Rux juga tidak akan selamanya aman dari serangan monster. Kita harus selamatkan warga sipil," bela Gery.

"Tsk, itu tolol! Bayangkan wilayah kekuasaan kita bertambah, pasukan militer kita akan jadi kuat dan kita akan dengan mudah memusnahkan orang-orang itu."

"Setelah itu kau akan memusnahkanku dan Szeon," sela Noctis.

Para menteri terkejut dan saling berpandangan. Perkataan Noctis tepat sasaran.

Noctis meletakkan cangkirnya dan bangkit.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk pihak siapa kalian melakukan ini – tapi berbuatlah sesuka hati, dan aku tidak akan segan melawan," gumamnya. "Pegang ucapanku; pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah ada."

Ketika Noctis berbalik, ia melihat Stella berdiri di samping tirai kemah. Memasang ekspresi sedih sekaligus tidak percaya.

**x="="="="="="="="="=x**

"Ayo keluar! Kau, apa yang kau tunggu, cepat!"

Ratusan napi dibebaskan dari penjara mereka dan bergegas menuju ke aula besar penjara Pulse. Sinar matahari, udara segar dan kebebasan menyerbu mereka; hal yang sudah lama tidak mereka nikmati. Di tengah lapangan, Cid dan Vhrone berdiri bersama sejumlah ajudan mereka.

"Ada napi yang kabur, Sir!"

"Biarkan saja, kita tidak butuh orang-orang penakut untuk mendapat pasukan tambahan," kata Vhrone.

"Suntikkan enzim ke mereka semua dengan kadar dua kali lipat. Pastikan mereka tidak mengacau," perintah Cid. Vhrone menepuk bahunya.

"Berikan setengah pasukan kepadaku untuk mencari gadis itu."

"Tidak perlu. Dia sudah dipastikan ada di Rux. Kita tinggal menyerang daerah itu."

Jumlah monster yang terbentuk dari para bawahan UltimaCorp berkurang sejak kemarin karena serangan dari pasukan darurat Pulse. Cid sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia butuh korban tambahan – dan para penjahat itu, baik kelas teri maupun kelas kakap, adalah pilihan yang tepat. Perlu tujuh tahun lebih untuk membentuk monster permanen yang sempurna, namun dengan kadar dua kali lipat mungkin saja tidak perlu menunggu selama itu.

Cid menuju ke istana Pulse. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, selain para dayang dan prajurit yang terlalu pengecut untuk kabur. Tanpa membuang waktu Cid menelusuri istana tersebut, mencari-cari sebuah tempat yang sudah lama ingin dimasukinya.

Ruang pesta luluh lantak. Kaca jendela dan sejumlah alat musik hancur – sepertinya karena serangan monster.

_Tidak akan ada musik, tarian dan pesta di sini sampai kemenanganku tiba._

Cid mendorong sebuah dinding baja berukir singa dan masuk ke sebuah lorong besar. Tempat itu gelap dan dingin. Setiap langkah Cid bergema di sana, membuat tempat itu semakin menakutkan. Namun Cid tidak gentar.

Ia berhenti lagi di depan sebuah gerbang baja. _Tepatnya, di sini._

BLARRR! Dua bom spesial diledakkan, dan ruangan rahasia yang ia cari ditemukan juga.

Ruangan itu tampak gemerlap dengan ratusan kristal yang tertanam di dinding. Kristal-kristal itu menyimpan kekuatan yang menakjubkan, dan semua adalah miliknya sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan berkutik, kalau seperti ini," bisik Cid, sambil memungut sebuah kristal ungu dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**x="="="="="="="="="=x**

Serah membantu Lightning memasang armornya.

Ia tidak bicara. Hanya, ekspresi sedih tersirat di wajahnya. Lightning tahu, dilarang atau tidak, Fang pasti akan menceritakan semua kejadian itu kepada sang adik.

"Etro pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku di saat aku hampir mati," ujar Lightning. "Pengabdian, adalah cara yang tepat untuk membalasnya."

Serah mengangkat kepalanya. "Sis?"

"Hidup atau mati, aku harus menuntaskan tugasku."

"Tapi mengapa harus kau?"

Tiba-tiba Serah berubah jadi emosional. Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya – sedih, marah, semua perasaan itu bercampur jadi satu.

Namun, kemarahan Serah mereda begitu Lightning memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis."

"Kita… bahkan belum lama bertemu kembali. Kenapa harus kau…"

"Setiap hal memiliki takdirnya sendiri, Serah," kata Lightning. "Untuk kali ini, bantulah aku."

Seperti kata Fang sebelumnya, "_Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah dukunganmu._"

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

**~"~"~"~"~**

Namun, Lightning tidak menjawab permintaan Serah. Ia ragu untuk sekedar menyanggupi janji tersebut. Sebuah janji, yang mungkin terlalu sulit untuk ia penuhi.

Stella memperlakukan Noctis dengan sangat baik. Ia menyuapi, merawat dan menjaga sang pangeran dengan baik. Sejujurnya, hati Lightning tercabik melihat pemandangan itu, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah mulai melupakan Noctis.

Ia punya perasaan itu. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat dalam, yang mungkin hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya dan Noctis. Namun ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan perasaan tersebut tertanam di hatinya. Semakin dipelihara, perasaan itu akan tertancap semakin dalam. Tetapi saat kehilangan orang yang dicintai, seseorang akan merasakan sakit yang lebih luar biasa dan tidak tersembuhkan.

Lightning tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk tidak meninggalkan Serah – begitu juga kepada Noctis.

_Maafkan aku. Aku harus melepaskanmu._

_Karena aku tidak tahu, akankah aku masih hidup esok hari. Atau, masihkah aku bisa melihat dirimu, tersenyum kepadaku._

_Tapi percayalah. Aku masih mencintaimu walau maut memisahkan kita. Dan itu, tidak akan pernah berubah._

Lightning menghela napas panjang. Ia berdiri di depan kemah, diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Noctis dan Stella.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin kau segera sembuh," kata Stella. "Maafkan aku…"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya kau melakukan hal seperti itu," kata Noctis. "Jangan dengarkan Cid lagi. Aku tidak suka temanku terpengaruh olehnya."

"Jadi… kau hanya menganggapku sampai di sana…"

Pembicaraan terhenti sejenak. Terdengar tangisan Stella dari dalam.

"Tidak perlu menangis seperti itu."

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah punya tempat di hatimu, bukan begitu? Kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan."

"Maafkan aku."

Nada bicara Stella gemetar dan semakin tinggi.

"Kau menolak pernikahan ini karena konspirasi yang dilakukan Cid atau karena kau menolakku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku ingin jawabanmu sejujurnya!"

"Lightning?"

Light terperanjat mendengar panggilan Laris. Pria ceria itu masih bisa melambaikan tangan meski bahunya cedera. Di sebelahnya, Vanille tampak terheran-heran.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Lightning, kenapa kau di sini?"

Stella keluar dari kemah. Matanya melebar melihat gadis itu. Sesaat, hatinya terbakar oleh api cemburu.

Tak lama kemudian Noctis juga keluar. Ia memakai kemeja putih polos dengan lengan yang digulung ke samping, memperlihatkan perban tebal yang menutupi bahunya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Melihat bahu Noctis yang terluka sudah cukup membuat hati Lightning tersayat-sayat. Tanpa buang waktu ia berbalik dan langsung meninggalkan mereka.

Langkahnya cepat, semakin cepat, semakin cepat. Ia tidak mau melihatnya, ia tidak mau bicara dengannya. Ia tidak mau perasaan itu semakin menguasainya.

_Lupakan dia, sekarang._

Noctis menggenggam tangannya dari belakang. "Berhenti."

"Lepaskan."

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalipun mengunjungiku?"

"Kau punya dia di sampingmu. Itu cukup."

"Kau masa bodoh kepadaku? Kau tahu aku mencemaskanmu! Menyumbangkan dua kantong darah, apa itu tidak gila? Lihat wajahmu, pucat seperti itu."

Lightning menunduk lemas. Ternyata dia sudah tahu.

"Kau ingin melupakanku? Jadi semudah itu kau melepaskanku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Lightning tercekat.

"Jawab."

"Dengan mudahnya… kau berkata 'tidak perlu menangis seperti itu'. Kau sadar, itu kata-kata yang mengerikan. Dia mencintaimu seperti nyawanya sendiri."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kali ini Noctis menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Lightning, membuatnya semakin terpojok.

"Jadi aku tidak ada apa-apanya di matamu?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa tidak menerorku seperti ini? Cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, dan semua berakhir."

Mata Noctis melebar, lalu perlahan berubah jadi ungu.

Namun matanya beralih ke sesuatu yang melayang-layang di langit. Menyadari apa sebenarnya 'sesuatu' itu, ia langsung menghempaskan Lightning ke samping.

BLAARR! Peluru-peluru jarum berlapis api biru menerjang perkemahan. Warga sipil berhamburan keluar mendengar keributan itu. Di langit, tampak monster-monster serangga berukuran manusia dewasa menyerbu Taman Rux.

"Sial."

Lightning mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menerjang dua monster sekaligus. Serangannya hanya mengenai satu ekor, sementara yang satunya lagi dengan mudah terbang menghindar.

Dengan ekspresi geram Lightning memanjat tiang kemah dan secepat kilat melompat ke arah monster tersebut. SPLAAASH! SPLAAASH! SPLAAASH! Tiga tebasan pedang berhasil membuat monster itu hancur.

Demi Cosmos, melawan monster terbang adalah hal yang paling merepotkan.

"Aku akan membantu."

"Bodoh, kau sedang terluka!"

Noctis ikut memanjat ke sebelah Lightning, mendekatkan wajah nyaris hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Lightning. "Kau juga bisa berkelahi saat sakit, begitu juga aku."

BWAASH! Noctis membunuh seekor monster, tepat ketika ia hampir menyerang Lightning. Lalu Noctis melompat dan ikut bertarung.

"Sis!"

Lightning turun dan menghampiri Snow.

"Bawa Serah dan warga lain mengungsi ke hutan di seberang Sungai Rux. Barang-barang yang tidak penting tinggalkan saja. Pastikan semua warga selamat."

"Oke, Sis!"

"Heaaa!"

Duar, duar, duar, duar! Tim Nora tidak kalah sengitnya menghajar pasukan monster tersebut. Pria-pria diberi senjata dan ikut bertarung. Api berkobar di mana-mana.

Rygdea berhasil membebaskan Vanille dan Laris dari jebakan api. Ia memanggil Fang.

"Bawa mereka ke hutan di seberang sungai."

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Fang.

"Ya."

Para prajurit bergerak cepat. Mereka menyusun ranting-ranting dan kayu besar sampai ke seberang sungai. Satu persatu warga berhasil dibawa meninggalkan Taman Rux.

"Stella! Di mana Stella?"

_Sial, di saat seperti ini._ Lightning cepat-cepat melesat ke kemah tempat Noctis beristirahat tadi. Dilihatnya Stella terjebak di antara api.

Lightning menyambar kemah di sampingnya sampai hancur. Ditariknya, lalu dihempaskannya sampai menutupi api yang berkobar di hadapan Stella.

"Cepat lewat!"

Stella berhasil melewatinya, lalu Lightning memberi isyarat agar dia mengikuti para prajurit ke tepi sungai. Ditembaknya beberapa ekor monster yang tersisa.

Arus sungai semakin deras. Ketika Lightning tiba di tepi sungai, ranting-ranting penghubung mulai terseret arus. Beberapa ekor monster mencoba menyusul mereka, namun terhalang oleh tembakan bertubi-tubi dari para prajurit.

"Ayo teruskan! Tunjukkan kalau kalian tidak payah!" seru Markus.

"Ayo, Kawan!" Gery sudah berhasil membawa Stella ke seberang. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Noctis, namun Noctis berdiri di tengah ranting-ranting penghubung, menunggu Lightning yang masih kewalahan oleh serangan para monster.

"Biarkan mereka!"

"Suruh bawahanmu membuat Membran Perisai! Ini baru awal, pasukan monster berikutnya mungkin akan menyerang lewat darat."

"Membran Perisai!"

Sekali Gery berteriak, para prajurit langsung baris berjajar di tepi sungai sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. Satu persatu membran besar berwarna putih transparan terbentuk. Serangan para monster mulai berhasil ditangkal.

"Noct!"

Noctis menoleh. "Akan ada serangan berikutnya. Suruh satu pasukan berjaga di sini."

Sementara Lightning berusaha melewati jembatan ranting, dan Noctis tetap menunggunya di tengah.

BWAAASH, DASSH!, BWAAASH! Tanpa terduga monster yang tersisa menembakkan jarum-jarum api ke sungai. Arus air semakin kacau, dan tiba-tiba, jembatan ranting pecah terseret arus. Lightning tidak sempat menghindar dan jatuh terseret sungai.

"Light!"

Untungnya Lightning berhasil meraih tangan Noctis. Ia tampak bersusah payah, karena tangan dan sekujur tubuhnya licin terkena air.

Beberapa detik kemudian serangan jarum api datang lagi. Tiba-tiba jembatan ranting yang dipijak Noctis terpecah. Seketika ia dan Lightning terseret arus.

**x="="="="="="="="="=x**

Jalan kecil itu sepi dan gelap.

Namun suasana berubah ketika seekor makhluk buas datang menghancurkan gedung-gedung di tepi jalan. Setiap langkahnya meretakkan jalan beton, dan tidak hentinya juga ia menyambar pepohonan sekitar lalu melemparkannya ke segala arah. Berusaha menemukan 'makhluk kecil' yang sejak tadi menjadi incarannya.

Makhluk kecil itu, yang ternyata seorang pria berkacamata dengan borgol rusak melilit tangannya, mungkin jauh lebih lincah daripada monster tersebut. Ia mulai melancarkan tembakan lagi – semua jitu mengenai si monster.

Beberapa saat kemudian, usaha si monster berakhir. Ia tergeletak tidak berdaya di tengah jalan.

"Taman Rux… seharusnya di sana," bisik pria itu.

**~"~"~"~"~**

_Aku merasakan auranya. Di sini._

Cid tiba di Taman Rux bersama Vhrone dan pasukannya, namun semua sudah hancur. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dan apa-apa lagi selain perkemahan yang hancur termakan kobaran api.

Sementara 'pasukan manusia'nya mengecek keadaan, Cid mempertajam indranya. Aura itu sudah tidak terlalu kuat. Bahkan hanya samar, karena sepertinya sasarannya sudah tidak ada di tempat ini.

Ia terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

"Tsk, dia pasti sudah kabur!" teriak Vhrone. "Bagaimana, Ciddo?"

"Akan kulacak terus dia," jawab Cid. "Ayo pergi. Kita cari di tempat lain."

Menyerang para pengungsi Golden District hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan pasukan. Lebih baik Cid menyimpan para monster itu untuk 'babak' selanjutnya.

**x="="="="="="="="="=x**

Lightning hampir tewas oleh udara malam. Dinginnya udara malam seolah nyaris menghentikan detak jantungnya. Sungguh, ia belum pernah merasa kedinginan sampai nyaris mati seperti ini.

"Light? Lightning?"

Ketika Lightning tersadar, ia mendengar suara aliran sungai yang tenang. Di hadapannya tampak langit hitam bertabur bintang-bintang aneka warna. Juga, sesosok pria yang bertelanjang dada dengan rambut dan sekujur tubuh yang basah. Tidak salah lagi, itu Noctis.

Owh, cukup. Perut itu, s_ix pack._

"Kau sadar juga." Noctis tersenyum lega dan mengusap wajah Lightning.

"M… mana pakaianmu?" tanya Lightning curiga.

Ia mendapat jawabannya. Kemeja putih Noctis ada di atas badannya sendiri.

_Apa?_ Lightning terpana – hanya sehelai pakaian karet hitam yang menempel di badannya. Tanpa armor.

"Dan mana…"

"Di sana. Aku melepasnya. Kau tidak akan bisa berbaring dengan armor jelek itu."

_Apa?_

"Astaga – demi Cosmos!"

BUAKK! Sebuah tamparan membuat Noctis terhempas sejauh tiga meter. Ia mengerang kesakitan, sementara Lightning menyambar armornya dan cepat-cepat menjauh.

"Aku sudah menolongmu – kenapa kau malah memukulku?"

"Ini pelecehan pada wanita – harusnya kau meminta izin!"

"Bagaimana aku meminta izin sementara kau belum sadar…"

Lightning mencibir kesal. Dikenakannya kemeja milik Noctis.

"Itu kemejaku."

"Kau tidak butuh ini kan?"

"Udara dingin ini bisa membunuhku…"

"Kalau begitu jangan lepas armorku lain kali."

Baru kali ini Noctis merasakan kebengisan Lightning yang sesungguhnya. (hohoho XD ) Apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa mengalah.

"Cari ranting pohon."

"Ini malam, dan gelap."

"Akan jadi gosip memalukan bila Pangeran Pulse tidak bisa mencari ranting pohon hanya karena _gelap_."

"Ck, baiklah. Tunggu di sini."

Pohon di areal hutan tersebut tidak terlalu tinggi. Dengan mudah Noctis menemukan pohon-pohon yang sudah tumbang, mencabut ranting-rantingnya, lalu mengumpulkan dan membawanya ke tepi sungai lagi.

Lightning duduk di sana – melamun memperhatikan arus sungai.

"Ada batu?" tanya Noctis, meletakkan kumpulan ranting kayu di hadapan Lightning.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuat api. Sebenarnya itu tidak sulit."

"Hell, kau banyak menonton film," ucap Lightning seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari _bag_-nya. Benda itu biasa untuk menyalakan bom.

Noctis duduk di dekatnya, memasang ekspresi 'berhasil dipermalukan'.

Tak lama kemudian, sudah ada api unggun berkobar di atas tumpukan ranting. Noctis dan Lightning duduk berdekatan sembari menikmati kehangatan api.

"Trims sudah menolongku."

"Hm."

"Mungkin ini muara sungai," kata Lightning. "Akan sulit untuk kembali."

"Kau mencemaskan para warga?"

"Kau juga begitu, bukan? Kau pemimpin mereka. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi raja."

Noctis mendengus. "Mengapa semua orang terus mengatakan hal itu kepadaku? Sejujurnya, aku muak…"

"Satu-satunya pewaris tahta hanya dirimu."

"Puh. Pewaris tahta. Itu hanya alat politik. Mereka berpikir bisa memanfaatkanku untuk mencapai tujuan mereka."

Lightning memutar duduknya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar mengendalikan mereka."

"Tidak."

"Dengan memegang satu tujuan, kalian akan bisa bersatu."

"Tidak."

"Apa yang…"

Noctis menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir Lightning. "Ti-dak."

"Hell, mereka memerlukanmu. Mengapa kau berkeras menolak jadi Raja?"

"Karena kau tidak mau menikah denganku…"

"Siapa bilang tidak…?"

Kalimat itu terucap saja dari bibirnya. Ia berlutut dalam keadaan ternganga, seolah membeku melihat tatapan mata Noctis.

Lightning cepat-cepat membalik duduknya, berlawanan dengan arah duduk Noctis.

Suasana jadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar aliran air sungai yang lembut dan derak-derik api unggun.

Lightning menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, itu sangat lancang…"

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin jawaban seperti itu," gumam Noctis. "Kau bisa memikirkannya sekali lagi. Aku akan menunggu."

Lightning menoleh. "Apa…? Maksudku, maafkan aku karena tadi memukulmu, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu."

"Kau _sungguh_ menyebalkan."

Lagi-lagi Noctis memasang ekspresi 'berhasil dipermalukan'.

Suasana sunyi lagi untuk beberapa saat. Namun, perlahan Noctis merasakan Lightning menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak boleh memegang tanganmu?"

"Hmm, itu tidak apa-apa."

Lightning menempelkan punggung tangan Noctis ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati."

Noctis menoleh. "Jangan katakan itu."

Lightning terperanjat melihat ekspresi wajah sang pangeran. Ia tampak tegang, dan marah, seolah melarang Lightning mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Kau punya aku. Kau punya banyak teman-teman untuk menolongmu dan Etro," katanya. "Kami akan menolongmu. Kau tidak akan mati."

"Takdir bergerak dengan cara lain," balas Lightning. "Mungkin, di saat itu, kalian tidak ada bersamaku. Aku harus menghadapi mereka sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lepas dariku." Noctis memperkuat genggaman tangannya. "Tetaplah bersamaku."

Lightning tersenyum. "Kau janji?"

"Ya, dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan mati. Janji adalah janji, dan harus ditepati."

Noctis mencium tepi bibir Lightning. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian berbisik,

"Yeah. Aku tidak akan mati."

**x="="="="="="="="="=x**

"_Biar aku yang bunuh dia!"_

"_Diam! Aku yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Katakan di mana Muin sebelum kau berakhir…!"_

"_Aku bisa mengakhirinya sendiri." Lightning mengangkat segelas anggur merah. "Dengan ini, semua akan berakhir."_

"_Hentikan!"_

_Lightning terlanjut meminum anggur itu sampai habis. Sampai di tegukan terakhir, cairan biru campur darah keluar dari mulutnya._

_Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Lightning._

"_Noctis… jaga Pulse untukku…"_

"_Dia telah minum anggur beracun itu!"_

_Gelas itu jatuh dan pecah. _

_Lightning tergeletak di tengah kuil. Anggur itu telah merenggut nyawanya._

**~"~"~"~"~**

Noctis terbangun keesokan harinya, oleh sinar matahari terik yang membakar tubuhnya.

Ia menoleh kesana kemari. Lightning sudah memakai armornya dan tengah bersiap untuk – yeah, ke mana saja.

Noctis cepat-cepat bangkit. Ia menyambar tangan Lightning. Mengusap wajahnya, lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Lightning, mengecek apa ada aroma anggur atau tidak.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau minum anggur semalam?"

"Aku akan senang jika di saat seperti ini ada anggur," sindir Lightning. "Ayo berangkat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Lightning menyimpan pedangnya dan mulai berjalan menelusuri tepi sungai.

Noctis hanya memandanginya dari belakang.

Mimpi itu terasa nyata.

**x="="="="="="="="="=x**

**Akhirnya selesaiiiii /oohh**

**Thankssss kawan2 atas doanya… Dengan ujian semester genap en begitu banyak hal yang mengguncang semangat /huhu akhirnya chapter ini selesai jugaa.**

**Thanks 1000x utk yg sudah mereview (banyak en susah ditulisin di sini :P), I appreciate it so much. Semangat saia menulis sedikit kurang akhir2 ini krn banyak hal, tp meliat kalian tidak capek2nya memberikan review saia jadi semangat. Kata thanks mungkin ga ada apa2nya dibanding rasa penghargaan saia terhadap kalian semua.**

**En yeah, review kalian akan saia sanggupi. Semoga looh *plak!***

**R&R, read en review, tunggu chapter2 berikutnya! /iyay Ciao!**


	22. Good Bye Part 1

**CHAPTER XX : GOOD BYE (PART 1)**

**x="="="="="="=x**

Hope hanya berdiri mematung saat bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Tidak salah lagi – ia pria misterius di penjara Pulse yang pernah membantu Hope.

Tapi sekarang semua terasa berbeda setelah Hope berhadapan langsung dengannya. Tidak akan ada yang lebih familiar selain wajah serius itu, sinar mata di balik kacamata itu – tidak akan ada yang lebih Hope benci.

Hope mendengus dan cepat-cepat berbalik saat suara Serah terdengar.

"Sir Estheim…?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa."

Hope menggigit bibir. Setelah sekian tahun, lama setelah kesabaran Hope telah habis, akhirnya baru sekarang ia menunjukkan diri.

Wakka dan yang lain melihat ke arah Hope. Dari situ Hope tahu, pria itu masih berdiri di sana.

"Aku tidak akan menyambutnya."

Snow maju selangkah. "Hei hei Nak, kau tahu kan dia ayahmu…"

"Siapa bilang? Kau sok tahu! Aku tidak punya dan tidak butuh seorang ayah!"

Dengan ekspresi marah Hope langsung pergi – bahkan tanpa sedikitpun melirik ayahnya. Sir Estheim merasakan hatinya – tidak, jantungnya tersayat-sayat melihat putranya sendiri tidak mau memedulikannya. Ia ingin sekali menjelaskan bahwa semua itu terjadi karena salah paham. Bahwa dulu ia hanya ingin Hope bisa sehebat Cid, dan bahwa ia akan lebih memilih membiarkan Nora mengurus Hope seandainya ia tahu semua hal buruk yang dilakukan Cid untuk memanfaatkan Hope.

Sayangnya, secara keseluruhan memang Bartholomeow yang salah. Ia terlambat menyadarinya, dan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Hope, pasukan Cid telah langsung menangkapnya demi kerahasiaan UltimaCorp. Sir Estheim terkurung di tempat terkutuk itu selama bertahun-tahun, tanpa pernah bisa menghirup udara kebebasan atau bahkan mencari Hope.

"Kurasa Sir, lebih baik Anda tidak menemuinya," sahut Alex. Tapi Juan langsung menyenggol Alex dan menyuruhnya diam. Wakka yang sudah panas menerobos kawan-kawannya dan berkata dengan nada keras,

"Kau lihat sekarang? Haa, kau belum melihat apa-apa. Luka yang diderita bocah itu lebih mengerikan daripada yang kau sangka. Enyahlah, dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi!"

"Hei hei, guys, sudahlah…" Snow mencoba melerai. "Beliau kembali bukan untuk menerima caci maki ala preman pasar. Pasti ada penjelasan yang baik untuk masalah kita…"

"Masalahnya adalah dia meninggalkan putranya selama bertahun-tahun menjadi penjahat kelas berat dan sekarang putranya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk berubah jadi monster gajah UltimaCorp!"

Mata Sir Estheim melebar. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah Sir, kau tidak akan mengerti," kata Lebreau. "Lupakan hubungan kalian."

"Kau menyuruhku melupakan putraku sendiri?"

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Itu suara teriakan Hope, tangannya dijerat oleh Sir Trius dan ia kelihatan jengkel sekali. Sir Trius tidak akan memberi ampun termasuk kepada seorang _bocah_.

Sir Trius mengangguk. "Situasi di luar tidak baik. Mari masuk, Sir Estheim. Kita bicarakan baik-baik."

**x="="="="="="=x**

"_Jalan yang harus kau pilih hanya itu. Menyelamatkan ayahmu secara paksa, atau menerima tawaran kami."_

"_Cari dia dalam waktu 7 hari, maka Szeon akan kami bebaskan secara cuma-cuma. Ingat, bawa dia dalam keadaan hidup-hidup."_

"_Kami sendiri yang akan menghabisi nyawanya."_

**~"~"~"~**

Rufus mengintip rombongan yang baru saja keluar dari Pelabuhan Internasional Pulse. Para pejabat bawahan Cid ternyata membawa serta pasukan pengikut yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Ini tidak akan mudah, pikir Rufus.

Sebuah sangkar besar dibawa keluar dari kapal kargo dengan kawalan ketat prajurit penunggang harimau. Tangan Rufus yang memegang pistol sedikit gemetar. Ia menahan napas, memusatkan perhatian ke arah pemimpin mereka – kemudian langsung melancarkan tembakan yang menggemparkan seisi pelabuhan.

Prajurit-prajurit pengecut itu lari kocar-kacir, bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Rufus telah berhasil menyelinap melewati pengawasan mereka. Ia menuju ke arah sangkar dan memanjatnya. Tapi para prajurit tidak tinggal diam. Mereka menembaki Rufus dan mengepungnya seperti serigala bersiap memangsa rusa.

"Rufus…"

"Tenang, Ayah. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Namun Rufus terkejut saat sebutir peluru berhasil mengenai bahunya. Timah yang masih sangat panas. Rufus tumbang perlahan – bahkan suara ayahnya terdengar samar.

Kemudian tidak ada lagi yang ia ingat… selain kenyataan bahwa ia telah berada di tempat ini – di tengah reruntuhan sebuah bangunan yang sepi dan gelap, tepat di atas sebuah ranjang bertabur bulu angsa.

Rufus menoleh ke samping. Sejumlah 'alat bedah darurat' berhamburan di sekitarnya. Pisau lipat yang berlumur darah, obat tidur sementara, perban yang nyaris habis, sekaleng obat berwarna hitam yang mengerikan, sehelai sapu tangan robek, juga plastik berisi peluru yang Rufus yakin tadinya tertanam di bahunya. Tapi sejak kapan di tengah tempat ini ada dokter?

"Jangan bergerak dulu…"

Seseorang memegang bahu Rufus, dan saking terkejutnya, Rufus langsung menyambar dan menarik orang itu sekuat tenaga. Namun jantung Rufus nyaris berhenti berdetak melihat sepasang mata biru orang tersebut memandang ke arahnya.

Rufus mengedipkan mata, yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran oleh Lightning. Wajah gadis itu sedikit kotor oleh bercak darah. Jadi dia yang sudah mengoperasi Rufus.

Terdengar langkah seseorang dari arah tangga, dan tak lama kemudian Noctis muncul membawa sekeranjang makanan. Ia berhenti sejenak melihat kejadian itu. Melihat Lightning rebah di atas tubuh Rufus, itu bukan pemandangan bagus bagi Noctis.

Lightning cepat-cepat bangkit dan melepas pegangan Rufus. "Kau dapat juga. Penjarahan supermarket, ya."

"Setidaknya ada yang bisa dimakan."

Rufus menahan napas. Jadi mereka berdua yang sudah menyelamatkannya? Bagaimana bisa?

Sangat kebetulan, tapi ini bukan main-main. Mereka ada di sini. Dan _dia_ ada di sini.

"Baguslah kau masih hidup," adalah sapaan dingin paling hangat yang bisa diucapkan Noctis. Ia meletakkan keranjang berisi makanan di atas meja, kemudian memberikan sebotol susu kepada Lightning – yang langsung diteguk habis dalam hitungan menit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Noctis duduk di kursi samping ranjang, melipat tangan, lalu berkata dengan nada sinis, "Pertanyaan bagus. Jawablah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, jelas? Di mana Stella?"

"Di Taman Rux, bersama penduduk lain. Dia ikut mengungsi."

"Kau tidak menjaganya?" tanya Rufus seraya melirik Lightning kembali.

"Singkatnya, kami di sini akibat ketidaksengajaan," jawab Lightning. Sejak pagi ia dan Noctis berjalan mengikuti arah aliran sungai untuk keluar dari hutan dan menuju pusat kota, guna melakukan pemantauan menjelang perebutan Golden District kembali. Mereka berhasil sampai di pelabuhan, dan secara kebetulan menemukan Rufus dalam keadaan terdesak di sana.

"Tapi aku yakin kau di sini bukan karena ketidaksengajaan," kata Noctis semakin dingin.

Tentu saja Rufus punya tujuan, untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya! Tapi sekarang, ia sudah gagal.

Rufus melirik Lightning, dan ia takjub melihat penampilan barunya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kali ini ia telah berubah drastis. _Aura yang hebat… dan tampak sangat kuat_, pikir Rufus. Bak seorang prajurit wanita sejati.

_Dia ada di sini. Tangkaplah… kau ingat tujuanmu kan?_

"Kau tentu punya tujuan di sini."

Noctis orang yang mengerikan dalam hal membaca ekspresi seseorang. Dan ya, ia sudah menaruh kecurigaan melihat raut wajah Rufus.

**x="="="="="="=x**

"Duduk."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak akan memerintahkanmu untuk kedua kali, Hope. Kau tahu kalau aku jauh lebih suka cara keras."

Hope menyerah juga. Terpaksa ia duduk di hadapan kedua orang itu, Sir Trius dan ayahnya, Bartholomeow Estheim. Melihatnya saja membuat Hope naik darah. Tapi di samping itu, sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan kasihan.

"Kurasa tidak perlu aku yang mengatur semua. Kalian bisa bicara baik-baik."

Melihat Hope buang muka, Bartholomeow tahu anak itu tidak akan mengerti begitu saja.

"Kau telah tumbuh besar, Hope. Mirip ibumu."

"Tentu saja. Aku anak _ibuku_."

Bartholomeow menghela napas.

"Aku tahu ini terasa berat… Maafkan aku," katanya. "Ibumu terus membawamu ke berbagai tempat, termasuk ke Bodhum. Sebagai ayah, aku memang mencari nafkah, tetapi kau juga menjadi tanggung jawabku. Situasi saat itu tidak aman. Aku bersikeras membawamu kepada Cid – orang yang kuanggap bisa kupercayakan untuk menjagamu – meski ibumu terus menolak."

"Dan Ibu meninggal di saat aku pergi." Hope menunduk, tangannya terkepal menahan marah. "Aku tidak sempat melihat pemakaman ibuku di pantai. Aku tinggal berpindah-pindah bersama Light-san dan Vanille-san… Mereka jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Aku sadar akan hal itu, yeah."

"Lalu kau berbuat kriminal dan masuk penjara, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semua kan?"

Bartholomeow menghela napas panjang. "Cid memenjarakanku."

"Kau bisa lari, Ayah! Kau bisa kabur dari penjara!"

Setelah sekian tahun, ini pertama kalinya Bartholomeow kembali dipanggil 'Ayah'. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca bertemu dengan mata Hope yang melotot tajam.

"Seandainya bisa, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Aku akan langsung menyuruh orang untuk mencarimu," kata Bartholomeow lemas. "Tapi semua temanku dibunuh. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kumintai bantuan. Kau juga lihat sendiri keadaan penjara."

"Tetap saja…"

"Yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Bagaimanapun marahnya kau, Hope, waktu tidak akan kembali," nasihat Sir Trius. "Aku turut senang kau berhasil kembali, Sir Estheim. Kuharap kau dan Hope bisa kembali hidup bersama."

"Maaf, tapi aku menolak."

Sir Trius mengerutkan kening. "Anak keras kepala…"

"Sampai jumpa, Ayah. Kurasa sekali ini pertemuan kita cukup."

**x="="="="="="=x**

"Raja Szeon memang harus cepat diselamatkan. Tenabrae tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa raja," kata Lightning. "Tapi kau juga harus ingat, sangat tidak bijaksana bergerak sendirian."

"Kita bagi dua bagian. Light, kau kembali ke Taman Rux dan persiapkan pasukan. Aku ikut dengannya," atur Noctis sembari menunjuk Rufus.

"Menurutmu mereka akan mendengar perintah Light?" sela Rufus memulai perdebatan. "Kau masih ingat perlakuan Dewan Menteri kepadanya? Mereka tidak akan mau patuh. Lagipula, kau gila membiarkan perempuan menghadapi areal berbahaya sendirian."

"Light prajuritku, jadi terserah kepadaku bagaimana memerintahkannya."

"Sesuka hati sekali kau berpikir, Noctis Lucis Caelum," ujar Rufus tanpa basa-basi. Noctis langsung bangkit karena terpancing amarah, namun tindakan Lightning lebih cepat.

"Noctis, tenangkan dirimu," bisiknya lembut. Noctis menggigit bibir dan melempar pandangan memohon, namun Lightning menggeleng dan pelan-pelan mendorongnya sampai ke kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Lightning tersenyum. "Begitu baru bagus."

Sekilas, pemandangan itu berhasil membuat kepala Rufus panas. Sejak kecil ia selalu diajari untuk menahan emosi dan mendinginkan pikiran, namun kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh perasaan yang satu ini. Ia begitu menyukai Lightning sejak pertama bertemu di istana, tetapi sekarang malah pangeran sial itu yang mendapatkan kasih saying dan perhatiannya. Harusnya ia bersama Stella, bukan malah jadi pengganggu di sini!

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Lightning mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan ikut bersamamu. Biar Noctis sendiri yang mengurus pasukannya. Sesuai kesepakatan, kita akan berkumpul di tengah Golden District. Interupsi?"

Semua mengangguk tanda sepakat. Setelah pertemuan itu, mereka bubar untuk sementara. Lightning dan Noctis akan bergiliran melakukan penjagaan dari kawanan monster, jadi Rufus mungkin bisa cukup istirahat.

Tapi sial, luka di bahunya tidak akan pulih hanya dalam satu malam. Akan sangat sulit baginya untuk mencari Szeon besok.

"Kau sedang sial rupanya. Kelihatan sekali, hanya luka seperti itu saja kau sudah seperti mayat hidup."

"Apa?"

"Prajurit dari Akademi Pulse ada yang sampai tertembak lima peluru, tapi dia bisa bertahan dengan baik," cibir Lightning. "Kau harus berusaha lagi, _dude_. Kalau kau seorang pangeran, jangan terlihat payah…"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Rufus menyambar kedua tangan Lightning dan menariknya sampai ke atas ranjang, seperti tadi. Lightning mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi genggaman Rufus lebih kuat.

"Hei…!"

"Seperti katamu, aku seorang pangeran. Aku tidak ingin disebut payah oleh orang lain. Terutama olehmu."

"Kenapa?"

Rufus menarik Lightning dan menghempaskannya dengan keras ke ranjang. Lightning berusaha melawan, tetapi Rufus menghalangi dan menghempaskannya lagi. Kedua tangannya mengurung Lightning di sisi kiri dan kanan. Demi Cosmos, Lightning seperti terkena _shock therapy _menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Belum habis keterkejutan Lightning, wajah Rufus mendekat sampai hampir menyentuh wajahnya. Lightning mengambil tindakan cepat sebelum ia berbuat lebih jauh.

BUAKK! Satu pukulan mengenai wajah Rufus.

"Tidak. Hentikan."

Rufus meringis kesakitan. Baru pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu dalam kondisi panik. Keringat dingin bahkan sudah membasahi wajah dan rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau suka dari Noctis?"

Lightning mengerutkan kening. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu…"

"Kuingatkan, kalau kau sampai… bersamanya… aku tidak akan segan… menyerahkanmu… menyerahkanmu…"

Mata Lightning melebar melihat tatapan Rufus yang sadis. Entah apa yang terjadi, kemarahannya benar-benar serius. Itu tatapan yang tidak akan dikeluarkan seseorang tanpa nafsu membunuh.

Rufus benci dengan semua ini. Seandainya ia bertemu Lightning lebih awal, seandainya ia adalah Pangeran Pulse, seandainya ia lebih dulu menjeratnya, seandainya Noctis menikah dengan Stella… tentu tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Namun menyadari telah membuat kesalahan fatal, Rufus cepat-cepat melepaskan Lightning. Tiba-tiba ia kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah hal gila apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Tidak menerima jawaban, Rufus berbalik. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku… teringat masalah ayahku, dan itu membuatku marah dengan kalian."

"Katakan itu sejak awal. Harusnya kau bisa menenangkan diri."

Rufus mengangguk dengan tidak yakin. "Yeah. Seharusnya."

Lightning cepat-cepat bangkit. "Aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri dulu."

Ia bergegas turun dari ruangan itu. Berlari kesana kemari dengan panik, mencari-cari apa saja hal yang bisa menenangkan dirinya. _Sial, kau seperti orang dungu_!

"Hei…"

Spontan Lightning berbalik, memasang ekspresi tegang. Tapi syukurlah bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Noctis heran.

**x="="="="="="=x**

"Syukurlah, Yang Mulia Pangeran selamat."

Rygdea membuka gulungan surat itu. Prajuritnya memberitahu bahwa seorang prajurit yang menyusup ke pusat kota berhasil menemui Noctis dan mengantarkan pesannya lewat surat tersebut. Singkatnya, surat itu meminta Rygdea membawa pasukan ke dalam Golden District secara diam-diam. Ada stempel kerajaan juga di sana.

"Bagaimana, Sir?"

"Kita akan bergerak besok, pagi-pagi sekali."

**x="="="="="="=x**

Puncak gedung itu tempat terbaik untuk disinggahi. Di hadapannya terlihat sebuah taman bermain, dengan rumput ilalang di sekitarnya yang tumbuh tinggi dan bergoyang pelan setiap tertiup angin malam. Tepat di atasnya, bulan cembung menghias langit bersama para awan, membentuk pemandangan yang menakjubkan, sekaligus menakutkan.

Lightning menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Menenangkan diri sehabis kejadian mengerikan tadi.

"Kau ketakutan sekali."

"Karena kau mengagetkanku."

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" sungut Noctis heran. Lalu ia mendekat, menatap Lightning dengan serius. "Apa _dia_ mengganggumu?"

"Bukan tidak mungkin… Maksudku, tadi… aku… aku tidak tahu…"

"Sudahlah."

Noctis menghela napas, lalu mengangkat tangan dan mengelus pipi Lightning. Kemudian, ditariknya gadis itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

Lightning memejamkan mata, membiarkan perasaannya kembali normal oleh kehangatan pelukan tersebut. Pelan tapi pasti napasnya kembali teratur.

"_Man_, ini jauh lebih bagus daripada obat."

"Jadi bayi manja ini ingin memintaku memeluknya setiap sakit dan ketakutan?"

"Sejak kapan kata-katamu jadi genit begitu?"

"Aku juga pria, tahu," kata Noctis dengan senyum bangga. "Light…"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau aku menikah dengan Stella…"

"Apa?" Lightning melepas pelukan Noctis. "Kenapa? Apa masalahnya? Apa Dewan Menteri atau Tenabrae menuntutmu…?"

"Sama sekali bukan, maksudku kalau aku menikah dengan Stella, bagaimana… denganmu?"

Lightning menatap Noctis dengan raut cemas. "Tidak perlu kujawab pun, kau sendiri tahu."

"Kalau begitu apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

Mulut Lightning terbuka, tapi kata-kata yang akan keluar seperti tersumbat di dalamnya.

Noctis menggenggam tangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu – sebuah kristal pernikahan warna merah mawar yang beberapa waktu lalu hampir digunakannya di pernikahan agung Pulse-Tenabrae. Lightning terpana melihat kristal itu – dan ia lebih terpesona lagi melihat hamparan asap berkilau di tengah kristal itu, yang melayang-layang di dalamnya seperti nebula mini berwarna biru.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu menggambarkan jiwaku," jawab Noctis pelan, meletakkan kristal itu di atas telapak tangan Lightning dan membiarkannya menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut.

"Tidakkah ini untukmu dan Stella?"

"Ini untukku, dan pasanganku," jawab Noctis. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kristal tersebut. "Aku ingin kau yang jadi pengantinku."

Lightning menghela napas. Ia berpaling dan berdiri membelakangi Noctis, membuat perasaan Noctis semakin gugup.

"Kau tahu sejak awal para pejabat tidak menyukaiku. Dengan pernikahan kita, banyak hal yang akan terjadi."

"Apa yang salah? Kau bukan teroris, kau sama sekali bukan orang jahat – kau hanya korban dari Vhrone dan Cid."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau akan menghadapi sangat banyak bahaya," kata Lightning. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya…"

Noctis menunduk dalam kekecewaan.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya ia harus menelan pil pahit. Menerima kenyataan bahwa takdir memang sesuatu yang kejam dan tidak kenal ampun.

Angin malam kembali berdesir, meniup rerumputan dan membuatnya menebar pokok-pokok bunga yang menyerupai kapas tipis. Perlahan aromanya menyebar ke segala tempat.

Di saat itu, Noctis berbalik. Menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan ekspresi sakitnya.

"Karena itu…" Lightning menghela napas dan mendekatinya.

Noctis terperanjat. Gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin ada di sisimu selamanya," kata Lightning.

Noctis berbalik dan langsung menjerat bahu Lightning. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Lightning tersenyum. "Seperti bunga ilalang yang setia terbang bersama angin… Aku ingin menjadi bunga ilalang yang terus ada untukmu."

Napas Noctis tertahan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dalam hatinya, mengembang perasaan bahagia yang sulit terlukiskan.

"Kemarilah."

Kemudian Noctis, antara sadar dan tidak sadar, tertarik ke dalam rangkulan Lightning. Ia merasakan sepasang bibir terlembut yang pernah ada bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Penuh luapan gairah serta kebahagiaan yang tidak ada duanya.

Tanpa sadar Noctis pun ikut merangkul Lightning. Berusaha menuangkan kebahagiaan untuk pengantinnya, ratunya.

"_Hell_, aku mencintaimu," ucapnya di sela ciuman, membuat Lightning tertawa untuk sesaat.

Dan tentu saja, Noctis tetap melempar tatapan tajam ke seseorang di balik pintu masuk, yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian itu.

**x="="="="="="=x**

Pagi-pagi sekali, pasukan Rygdea telah memasuki Golden District untuk menyusul Noctis.

Namun hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Noctis tidak di sana, tidak di manapun. Bahkan mereka terkepung segerombol harimau putih ganas.

"Semua dengarkan aku!" seru Rygdea. "Bertindaklah hati-hati. Mereka harimau terlatih dari Fuhrenoire, satu tindakan ceroboh bisa membuat mereka lebih agresif."

"Ya, Sir!"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga…" bisik Rygdea. "Bertarunglah sekuat tenaga."

Namun sebelum Rygdea sempat menghitung, terdengar suara ledakan besar. Puluhan panah api dari puncak sebuah gedung menerjang pasukan Rygdea. _Strategi lama!_ pikirnya panik.

Belum sampai di situ, suara letusan dan tembakan-tembakan beruntun menghantam mereka dari segala arah. Para prajurit tumbang satu persatu.

"Jangan menyerah!"

**x="="="="="="=x**

"Aku akan pergi."

Lightning mengangguk. "Yeah. Berhati-hatilah."

Noctis seperti tidak rela membiarkan Light bersama Rufus. Lagipula, ia masih curiga kepadanya. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk mencemaskan itu. Di saat sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengejar waktu untuk merebut Golden District. Waktu terus mengalir.

_Dan saat roda takdir mulai berputar, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya._

Lightning menghela napas. "Sampai jumpa, Noct."

"Ayo." Rufus berjalan lebih dulu mendahului Lightning. Fokus pada misinya sekarang.

**x="="="="="="=x**

Noctis melompati retak-retak di tengah jalan. Melihat kesana kemari, memastikan belum ada seekor monster pun yang melihat keberadaannya.

Ia memandang ke belakang lagi. Sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Lightning. Tapi di saat seperti ini, masalah kerajaannya adalah yang paling penting.

Herannya, sejak tadi ia terus mendengar letusan dan teriakan dari arah jam sepuluh. Tidak mungkin suara pasukan Cid. Noctis ingin melihatnya, namun ia ragu.

Setidaknya ia sedikit memantau.

Noctis melewati sebuah gang sempit, menerobos kotak-kotak kayu dan mayat monster yang sudah membusuk dan tercecer tidak karuan. Begitu Noctis sampai di jalan besar, ia terkejut. Seekor harimau putih menerjangnya.

SPRANG! Seorang prajurit Pulse menebas harimau tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, akhirnya!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Prajurit itu mengerutkan kening. "Yang Mulia? Komandan Rygdea bilang Anda mengirim surat dan menyuruh kami langsung ke sini. Stempel kerajaannya juga ada."

"Aku tidak pernah menulis surat. Stempel pun aku tidak pu…"

Mata Noctis melebar. Sekarang ia mengerti kejadiannya. Cid dan Vhrone telah menjebak Pulse dengan mengirim surat palsu. Bahkan dengan stempel kerajaan.

Demi Cosmos, ini benar-benar kacau. Mereka berhasil. Pasukan utamanya babak belur.

Pasukan lawan tidak memberi waktu istirahat lama. Tidak lama kemudian, tembakan-tembakan beruntun datang lagi. Bazooka besar menyembul dari puncak gedung, melayangkan tembakan panas dan mematikan ke arah pasukan Pulse.

Secepat kilat Noctis menghindar. Ia melompat salto, menghentakkan kaki ke sebuah tiang besar dan tiba di antara kumpulan prajurit Pulse yang lain. Sulit dipercaya melihat Rygdea terkapar tidak berdaya dalam pangkuan prajuritnya. Sebuah goresan besar membuat tubuhnya seolah terbelah dua.

"Y… Yang Mulia…"

"Kau diam dulu." Noctis menoleh. "Kita butuh satu sukarelawan. Panggil bantuan medis dan batalion berikutnya dari Sersan Harrod dan Laris."

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang berani mengajukan diri.

"Kalian tidak lihat, Komandan kalian terluka!" seru Noctis.

Lalu, seorang prajurit pendek berambut merah maju menghadap Noctis. Ia memberi hormat.

"Teddy siap, Sir."

"Eih kau gila, Ted? Melawanku saja kau masih tidak becus!"

"Y… Yang Mulia pernah bilang, bertarung adalah untuk melindungi diri. Meski aku payah, aku akan mengantarkan pesan Yang Mulia dengan selamat."

Noctis tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat prajurit rendah hati ini. Kecil, tapi sangat lincah. (baca chapter 8)

"Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu."

Maka Teddy pun segera berangkat lewat jalur rahasia yang ditunjukkan seorang temannya. Noctis menyuruh dua orang prajurit menjaga Rygdea, sementara dia dan wakil komandan meng-_handle_ pasukan yang tersisa.

**x="="="="="="=x**

Lightning dan Rufus tiba di istana, tepat sebelum pertemuan dimulai dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Ya, Szeon pasti sudah dipersiapkan di sini menjelang kedatangan orang-orang itu.

Jantung Lightning mulai berdetak lambat.

_Selesaikan semua ini, untukku, dan untuk semua orang_, pesan Etro.

"Minumlah."

Rufus menyodorkan sebotol minuman kepada Lightning. Langsung saja gadis itu meneguk setengahnya. Seolah sudah kehausan bertahun-tahun.

"Mulai dari sekarang, tetap waspada."

Rufus memberi isyarat untuk bersembunyi saat sekelompok besar prajurit masuk dari gerbang istana. Mereka dibariskan di tengah lapangan, kemudian sang komandan memberi aba-aba agar mereka menyebar membentuk barisan kuat di jalan masuk istana. Begitu mereka bergerak, setiap celah terisi. Setiap sudut halaman diperiksa supaya tidak ditemukan penyusup.

Beruntungnya, Lightning dan Rufus mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk saat serombongan kuda untuk prajurit masuk. Lightning menuntun Rufus melalui sebuah pintu rahasia di samping istana, jalan yang pernah diberitahukan Noctis kepadanya.

"Mulai dari sini biar aku yang menuntun."

"Apa?"

Rufus tidak menjawab dan malah terburu-buru melintasi lorong istana yang gelap. Terpaksa Lightning segera menyusulnya. Tampak sejumlah dayang mondar-mandir membawa gerobak alat-alat kebersihan – kesibukan yang biasa terjadi menjelang kedatangan para pejabat. Tapi ketika mereka lewat, seolah-olah tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka sampai di tangga menuju lantai dua dengan mulus. Kemudian lantai tiga, lantai empat, tidak terlalu banyak penjaga di sana. Mereka pun melewati jembatan penyeberangan rahasia menuju hall khusus pertemuan istana, tempat biasa diadakan pertemuan kerajaan dan kadang pesta.

Tangga menuju puncaknya sangat banyak, membuat Lightning sedikit jengkel.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Jalanlah terus."

"Aku butuh jawaban!"

"Karena di sinilah kita bisa mendapatkan Ayah…!"

WUUK! Rufus berhasil menghindar saat rantai-rantai besar muncul dari segala arah. Sekelompok monster dengan lidah-lidah rantai yang banyak mengepung mereka. Sialnya, tangan Lightning terbelit salah satunya.

"Lepas aku, Makhluk Berandal!"

Secepat kilat Rufus menembaki monster-monster itu. Namun serangannya tidak mempan terhadap makhluk berwujud landak yang menangkap Lightning. Makhluk itu malah dengan lincahnya melesat ke puncak gedung.

Lightning mendengus. Dikeluarkannya pisau pemberian Serah. Ia menarik rantai yang membelit tangannya, seperti mendaki gunung, lalu membiarkan kakinya tersangkut salah satu duri untuk membuatnya naik ke atas punggung si landak.

Bagus, berhasil. Lightning langsung bangkit dan melompat salto sampai mendahului si monster di depan. Digoresnya kepala makhluk itu. Sekali mengayunkan tangan, makhluk itu terhempas ke samping dan membuat tangga retak. Seperti adegan menjinakkan hewan buas.

Tangan Rufus sedikit gemetar melihatnya. Tapi belum sampai di situ, monster-monster raksasa berwujud banteng muncul dari mayat monster-monster yang tadi. Sebelum sempat menghindar, Lightning terjatuh dan kembali terjebak rantai-rantai duri mereka.

Rufus tidak tinggal diam. Dikeluarkannya satu pistol lagi sembari terus mengejar mereka. Gila, monster-monster itu cepat sekali.

Tidak sengaja pedang Lightning terlepas dari sabuknya.

_Di saat seperti ini…!_

"Rufus, berikan pedangku!"

Rufus memungut pedang Lightning dan bernapas lega saat tiba di puncak. Namun melihat siapa yang ada di sana, Rufus tidak jadi memberikan pedangnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Lightning pun tidak percaya dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang.

"Kurasa kau lebih hebat dari kelihatannya, Tuan Fleuret," kata Vhrone, menatap Lightning dengan ekspresi gembira yang berlebihan.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Vhrone mengerutkan kening. "Melepaskan? Ayahmu di sana."

Rufus melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Vhrone, di mana ayahnya, Szeon Nox Fleuret terkurung dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Setelah sekian lama, Rufus bisa mendapatkannya… tetapi…

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" seru Lightning. Tetapi Rufus sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Begitu Vhrone memberi isyarat suara, monster-monster banteng yang tadi menghampiri sangkar Szeon. Ia dikeluarkan dan dihempaskan ke hadapan Rufus.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai di sini. Sekarang pergilah."

"Aku…"

"Hmm, kenapa?" Vhrone kembali menatap Lightning. Beberapa detik kemudian, "Ahh, aku mengerti sekarang! Ini kisah cinta yang sangat mendebarkan. Sangat kebetulan! Hwooo, gadis ini berhasil menjerat Noctis dan sekarang kau. Hebat, hebat."

"Tidak lucu."

"Tidak lucu? Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Vhrone berjongkok seraya menatap Lightning lekat-lekat. "Beritahu aku, Sayang, apa dia sudah memberitahu bahwa kau akan ditukar dengan ayahnya?"

"Apa?" Lightning menatap Rufus. "Rufus… apa maksudnya?"

SPRAK…! Pukulan cambuk Vhrone membuat lantai di sekelilingnya remuk.

Lightning mengerang kesakitan. Salah satu kakinya terjepit retakan di lantai. Rufus berniat menolongnya, namun satu cambukan Vhrone langsung mengenai Szeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah membayarmu, bukan begitu? Sekarang pergi, tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Rufus… tolong…"

Suara parau Lightning membuat Rufus tidak kuat meninggalkannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Satu cambukan datang lagi dan membuat dua tiang batu di puncak gedung runtuh.

Kepulan asap memisahkan pandangan mereka. Teriakan Lightning tidak lagi mempan.

Seandainya dia mencintai Rufus. Seandainya Rufus tidak melihat saat di mana mereka begitu bahagia, malam kemarin, ia tidak akan tega berbuat sekeji ini.

"Maafkan aku, Light. Sampai jumpa."

Rufus segera pergi, membawa ayahnya dan segudang rasa penyesalan.

**x="="="="="="=x**

"Ayo semua!"

Pasukan Laris dan Sersan Harrod tiba juga dari Taman Rux. Mereka bergabung bersama pasukan Rygdea, yang ironisnya, sedang dalam posisi bertahan karena kekurangan senjata.

"Komandan Rygdea kehabisan darah, jangan buang waktu!" seru Gery. Petugas medis yang sudah dipanggil segera datang dan menyiapkan alat-alat bedah.

Markus memegang dada Rygdea. Detak jantungnya semakin lemah. Darah dari goresan di tubuhnya belum juga mengering.

"Teruslah bertahan, Ryg! Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena hal kecil ini, mengerti?" gumam Markus.

"Kurasa… aku sudah tidak bisa…"

Laris mendengus. "_Man_, itu tolol! Kau kuat kan, kau pasti tidak akan mati!"

"Siapa yang akan mati?"

Semua terkejut melihat kedatangan Fang. Sudah diingatkan untuk tidak datang, tapi ia tetap memaksa datang. Ia tampak sangat terguncang melihat Rygdea dalam keadaan seperti itu. Diterobosnya para petugas medis.

"Siapa yang akan mati? Tidak akan ada yang mati!" Fang menoleh. "Kenapa diam? Dia terluka, apa kalian tidak lihat?"

"Kami tidak yakin _cure_ akan cukup ampuh, Nona."

"Kalian bodoh!" Tangan Fang gemetar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tampak sangat emosional di depan semua orang.

"Fang…"

Rygdea hanya bisa berbisik lemah, namun itu cukup sampai di telinga Fang. Cepat-cepat Fang duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan sembuh."

"Sejak dulu… aku ingin sekali… bilang…"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau harus diam."

"... kau wanita yang paling kusukai… dan paling keren… yang pernah ada. Foto-foto jepretanmu… aku suka…"

"Cukup. Jangan katakan lagi, Bodoh!" seru Fang.

Sebuah sinar bening muncul. Para petugas medis mulai melakukan _cure_ terhadap luka Rygdea_._

"Aku… sudah tidak sanggup…" bisik Rygdea. "Seandainya… aku ingin… mengucapkan… selamat tinggal, sekarang… apa kau mengizinkanku?"

Fang memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak akan sanggup. Kau pernah bilang… tidak akan pernah ada kata 'selamat tinggal' di antara kita. Yang ada hanya 'sampai jumpa kembali'."

Rygdea mendesah dan memandang langit. "Bisakah aku bertahan terus…"

"Pasti. Setelah ini, kita bisa keliling dunia untuk memotret banyak tempat. Kita akan melihat dunia bersama-sama," jawab Fang.

Rygdea tersenyum dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Fang. Sementara itu, para petugas medis masih berusaha melakukan pertolongan.

_Bila takdirku sudah berakhir, cabutlah nyawaku, Etro, Dewi Kematian…_

_Tapi bila tidak, berikan satu kesempatan lagi. Jangan pisahkan aku dari seseorang, yang masih membutuhkanku…_

**x="="="="="="=x**

"Ayo tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Tolol!"

Untuk kesekian kali cambukan Vhrone menghantam tiang batu sampai hancur. Lightning menyambar pedangnya, menangkis dengan susah payah berbongkah-bongkah batu besar dari tiang-tiang itu. Kemudian, dengan kaki terpincang-pincang ia berjalan ke salah satu sudut.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Darah segar berceceran ke lantai bersama cairan biru lain.

Lightning terperanjat. Cepat-cepat dikeluarkannya minuman dari Rufus tadi. Diteguknya sekali lagi, tapi yang ada ia malah terbatuk semakin parah. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa tidak hanya menggerogoti tenggorokannya, tapi mulai ke sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya, jantungnya. Rasanya seperti kaleng yang remuk.

_Tidak mungkin ini racun…_

_Rufus, apa yang telah kau lakukan…_

"Keluar, dan hadapi aku!" seru Vhrone, bagaikan petir yang siap menyambar sang korban.

**x="="="="="="=x**

**Akhirnya sueleesaaaaaaaiaaiaiaiiaiaia /horee /horee**

**Maaf ya kawan2 krn butuh waktu lama. Sial seribu sial, kemaren kompi tu rusak jadi ga bisa ngetik en beberapa hari yang lalu baru direpaired plus diformat ulang, data semua ilanggggg. Langsung deh kejar tayang, dalam dua hari langsung saia kelarin semuanya. Sekarang saia puassssssss banget /horeeee /gongxi**

**Karena ini dibuat dgn susah payah, moga2 ga mengecewakan kalian semua ya. Ini dibuat dengan keringat darah loh /puppy *dilempar ke mulut buaya***

**Oh iya, thanks juga loh buat yg review. Buat.. Hazena (wow, udah ngintai saia berapa lama nih? *ditabok*), buat Micchu yg sabarnya bukan main menunggu saia /puppy, PinkU alias Pink Uchiha yg baru guling2 dilempar pisau, RR alias Rudolf Rayquaza si reviewer setia *hoho*, Migers yg batang idungnya udah lama hilang, en juga sis sukipaxxx yang ternyata diam-diam mengikuti /hoho /kabur**

**Also, saia juga berterima kasiiiih buat para "silent reader" yg lain, ternyata ada juga toh yg diem2 selama ni tp setia ngikutin *bego mode on***

**Ok deh, next chapter saia akan lebih berusaha lagi. Kalo ada OOC atau salah ketik dll sori yee. Ane cumin manusia biasa yg ga ngaku biasa *keplak!***

**Jangan lupa, R&R! Thank you! ^o^**


	23. Good Bye Part 2

**CHAPTER XXI: GOOD BYE PART II**

**Ha… halo semua /dead**

**Maaf lama banget apdetnya, proyek acara buat agustusan memburu terus *lagi-lagi alasan***

**Sebenarnya mau apdet cepat, tapi entah kenapa… otak ini rasanya buntu mengerjakan chapter 21, chapter pramusim baru… /dead**

**Dan ini hasilnya. sebegini aja. Jelek banget menurut saia :P**

**Maaph banget ya temen2… tapi saia jamin kok chapter 22 nanti bakal mengasikkan. Chapter terakhir, akan menceritakan tentang si kecil itu *hohoho* pokoknya yg bagian itu bakal asik buat diceritain.**

**So meski yang satu ini kurang bagus, stay tuned ya temen… saia bener2 berharap kalian ga melewatkan chapter berikutnya itu tuh… *hohoho*ketawa licik terus***

**Thanks. XD**

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

"Ambil posisi! Arah jam sebelas, kita akan merobohkan tiang listrik!"

"Jangan lengah! Tunjukkan hasil latihan kalian selama ini – lakukan yang terbaik untuk Pulse!" seru Sersan Harrod.

Desingan peluru menghantam prajurit baris pertama yang berjajar di antara reruntuhan gedung. Mereka balas melancarkan tembakan. Peluru-peluru panas itu pun meluncur ke segala arah, nyaris tidak menyisakan celah untuk menghindar.

"Mereka berhenti menembak."

"Mungkin kehabisan peluru?" Salah seorang prajurit berdiri. Tapi matanya terbelalak. Ia memekik keras, "Minggir semua…!"

PYAAAR! Puluhan granat yang dilancarkan lawan berhasil menghantam prajurit. Terdengar suara gelak tawa mereka.

"Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini…!"

"Menyerahlah, kalian akan segera ka…!"

Ucapan pria itu terputus begitu melihat sebilah pedang melayang tinggi di udara. Noctis menggenggam pedang itu dengan arah ke bawah, kemudian mengayunkannya ke samping – menimbulkan kilauan-kilauan biru beserta kemunculan lebih dari sepuluh pedang berbagai bentuk. Sebelum lawan sempat menghindar, pedang-pedang itu sudah melesat ke arah mereka bak halilintar, menimbulkan ledakan-ledakan dahsyat yang meluluhlantakkan nyaris seluruh kubu lawan.

Prajurit Pulse bersorak kagum.

"Pangeran kita tidak terkalahkan!"

"Yeah, hidup Pulse! Hidup keluarga Caelum!"

Salah satu prajurit menghampiri Noctis. Dengan terbata-bata ia berbisik, "Ya... Yang Mulia…"

Mendengar berita darinya, secepat kilat Noctis kembali ke perkemahan prajurit tadi. Disibaknya tirai kemah.

Ia terperanjat. Sepuluh pedang Dewan Menteri mengarah kepadanya.

Dengan tatapan tajam, Noctis bertanya, "Apa mau kalian?"

"Kami sudah muak dengan perbuatanmu," bisik menteri pertama. "Menyerahlah."

**~"~"~"~"~**

"_Aku sudah melamarnya."_

_Seisi kemah terdiam hanya dengan tiga kata itu._

_Lalu Gery angkat bicara, "Biar aku luruskan…"_

"_Jadi kau membiarkan wanita yang sudah kau lamar pergi bersama pangeran sial itu – berdua?" pekik Laris dengan nada tiga oktaf. "Man, itu bukan tempat yang bisa didatangi sesuka hati! Vhrone, Cid, monster-monster gila itu; kau sendiri tahu bagaimana mereka!"_

"_Benar kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Markus untuk ketigabelas kalinya. "Maksudku… pangeran itu tidak tampak baik gara-gara ayahnya tertangkap. Bisa saja itu seperti di film-film – kau mengorbankan temanmu demi menyelamatkan teman yang lain…"_

_Laris terbelalak. "Kau bercanda! Mana mungkin…"_

"_Diam," kata Noctis. "Diam semua."_

"_Diam? Tidak. Kita harus menyelamatkan Light," kata Gery._

"_Eh, ya… setidaknya, sebelum terjadi apa-apa…"_

"_Semua sedang berjuang." Noctis menunduk. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian begitu saja. Kalian sudah melihatnya… prajurit itu, mereka begitu bersemangat…"_

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja."

"Kumpulkan para pria dari warga sipil. Persenjatai mereka untuk kita bawa secepat mungkin," perintah Sir Trius. "Anda bisa tetap di sini, Tuan Putri."

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja," kata Stella tegas. "Setidaknya aku ingin membantu…"

"Stella-san?" Hope masuk dan melempar tatapan bertanya kepada Stella. "Ada yang ingin menemuimu…"

Stella bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa yang mencarinya di saat seperti ini? Namun ketika ia keluar dan melihat siapa yang datang, matanya terbelalak. Ia memekik nyaring,

"Ayah!"

Stella langsung menghambur memeluk ayahnya, Szeon, yang terduduk dalam keadaan compang-camping di samping Rufus. Setelah terpisah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Namun entah mengapa, baik Szeon maupun Rufus tidak tampak senang.

Melihat siapa yang datang, Wakka berkata,

"Ah, jadi pada akhirnya raja Tenabrae kembali juga."

Hope bergumam, "Ja… jadi dia raja Tenabrae?"

"Cukup. Jangan ikut campur lagi dengan urusan kami," potong Rufus (yang dalam hati, lega tidak bertemu dengan Noctis). "Stella, ayo kita pergi. Kereta Tenabrae akan segera tiba."

"Aku tidak pergi."

Rufus mendesah. "Ayah, sudah kubilang…"

"Aku akan sangat menghargaimu jika kau menyelamatkanku dengan susah payah. Tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Mengkhianati rekanmu."

"Pulse telah membatalkan pernikahan dan berbuat keji kepada kita. Apalagi setelah ini? Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau mencintainya."

"Tapi dia mencintai Noctis. Cinta tanpa balasan, itu tidak berarti bagiku."

SYAAT! Bumerang raksasa tertancap di hadapan Rufus. Bartholomeow menoleh dan berseru,

"Hope!"

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan, apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Light-san?" teriak Hope.

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

"Di mana kau, manis?"

Vhrone melangkah tenang tanpa rasa panik. Seolah-olah ia tahu akan menjadi pemenang dalam pertarungan ini.

Lightning mengambil pedangnya. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang, meski ia tahu, terlalu mudah bagi Vhrone untuk melacak keberadaannya dari jejak darah di lantai. Sekarang pertarungan telah berpindah dari gedung rahasia ke lantai puncak istana.

Tangan Lightning gemetar. Racunnya bekerja cukup cepat. Namun ia berharap bisa mengalahkan Vhrone, setidaknya sebelum sakitnya lebih parah.

BRUAKK! Napas Lightning tertahan. Tiang di belakangnya runtuh.

"Dapat," bisik Vhrone.

Lightning melompat ke atas altar – dan sekarang dimulai lagi pertarungan sengit antara mereka. Vhrone perlu tenaga ekstra untuk mengejar Lightning. Lightning melompat ke dinding, tiang dan setiap sudut, begitu cepat sampai setiap cambukan Vhrone terus meleset.

"Harus! Kau harus membayar untuk penderitaanku!"

"Enyahlah!"

Lightning dan Vhrone melompat ke udara, menangkiskan pedang dan cambuk mereka sampai menimbulkan suara yang mengerikan.

Pedang Light menggores bagian pinggang Vhrone. Namun Light terbelalak. Vhrone hilang dari hadapannya – dan muncul di belakangnya secepat bayangan.

"Kena kau."

SRAT!

Lightning terjatuh ke lantai. Bahunya terluka. Lalu matanya melebar melihat Vhrone melayang di atasnya.

"Matilah!"

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

Noctis mundur beberapa langkah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa meraih Somnus di punggungnya, saking terjepit di antara Dewan Menteri. Tidak disangkanya mereka akan berbuat begini.

"Kalian di pihak Cid?"

"Cid? Orang serakah itu hanya akan sesuka hati mengatur kami," sahut menteri ketiga. "Kami berdiri di pihak kami sendiri. Kalian akan kami musnahkan. Setelah kau, berikutnya dia."

"Omong kosong."

Para menteri maju menerjang. Noctis berjongkok, langsung mengeluarkan Somnus dan berputar menjegal kaki para menteri sampai jatuh. Ia melawan mereka – menangkis setiap serangan dengan gerak cekatan namun mematikan. Saat itu, kemampuannya benar-benar terlihat.

"Noct, apa yang kau…" Laris kaget. Menteri itu nyaris menimpanya. Ia berseru, "Hei!"

"Jangan diam saja, kemari!"

"Oh! Ya, ya!" Laris cepat-cepat mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Tidak, jangan pakai itu!"

"A… apa?"

"Tolong…!" "Naga api! Semua menyingkir!"

"Noctis…!"

Laris menyambar tangan Noctis. Sekali melompat keluar, terdengar suara keras disertai panas yang membakar. Kemah tempat mereka berkumpul terbakar.

"Trims!" seru Noctis.

"Kasihan, orang-orang tua malang," kata Laris. "Ayo bangun, kita harus bergegas…"

"Naga api…!"

Semburan api ditebarkan naga tersebut bak meteor. Para prajurit sudah panik, naga itu tidak hentinya menyerang. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian terlihat semburan panah menyerang naga itu beserta tembakan-tembakan jarak jauh.

"Hei, siapa?" gumam Laris. "Oh astaga? Mereka!"

"Yang Mulia…!"

Beberapa warga sipil menghampiri Noctis. Mereka memakai armor dan persenjataan seadanya, namun itu sudah cukup untuk sebuah bala bantuan. Mereka senang telah datang di saat tepat.

Markus datang dan berseru, "Semua, buat Membran Perisai dan lindungi yang lain!"

Noctis baru akan menyusul saat seseorang mencegatnya. Sir Trius menyerahkan sebuah tas.

"Pergi."

"Sir…"

"Tidak ada waktu. Lightning dalam bahaya – ia terjebak di istana."

Mata Noctis melebar. "A, apa…"

"Jangan cemas. Kami berjanji akan menyusulmu. Percayalah," kata Sir Trius. "Pergi. Sekarang."

**~"~"~"~"~**

"_Aku benci kau! Light-san mau membantumu, tapi begitu caramu…!"_

"_Hope, jaga sikapmu!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Apa yang telah kau lakukan…?" Hope meraung seperti orang kerasukan, sampai Snow dan yang lain harus menenangkannya. Rufus hanya menunduk diam._

_Lalu Stella berbisik, "Kakak…"_

"_Haruskah aku meminta maaf kepadamu juga?"_

"_Keterlaluan… kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini…" gumam Stella. "Ini cukup."_

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

Lightning memegangi perutnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Luka itu semakin parah.

Ia mencoba menghindar. Setiap kali menghindar, setiap kali pula sakitnya makin parah. Ia merasa seolah ajalnya hampir tiba.

Vhrone melompati altar dan mendarat di hadapan Lightning. Selangkah lagi, balas dendamnya tercapai.

"Kau akan… mati!"

Syuuush…

"Apa… apa yang…"

Vhrone terbelalak. Ia melihat kilauan-kilauan biru beserta puluhan pedang berjajar melingkar di udara. _Tidak_ _mungkin_, pikirnya.

Pedang-pedang itu terbang lebih cepat dari petir saat menerjang tanah. Vhrone segera menghindar, namun ia terjebak di satu titik.

SRAAT!

Noctis mencabut Somnus-nya, berbisik dengan nada keji, "Jangan pernah _menyentuh_ ratuku."

Vhrone memekik kesakitan ketika api biru muncul dari tusukan Noctis. Disambarnya cambuknya, namun dengan mudah Noctis menangkis serangan Vhrone dan menerjangnya, tepat di bagian jantung. Vhrone jatuh tersungkur.

"Tidak… tidak, ini tidak mungkin…"

Api itu menelan tubuh Vhrone sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tidak sanggup berkutik. Sedikit demi sedikit penglihatannya mulai kabur.

Ia tidak pernah percaya, dulunya seorang gadis kecil biasa sanggup mengalahkannya demi menyelamatkan pangeran kecil pewaris Pulse. Ia memburu gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun untuk membalas dendam. Namun sekarang, pangeran itulah yang menyelamatkan sang gadis. Takdir dan cinta seolah-olah telah mengikat dua bocah itu. Mereka yang telah merenggut mimpi Vhrone untuk menguasai Pulse.

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

Cid memandang langit. Burung-burung gagak terbang berputar di atas Pulse. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa hari itu telah terjadi begitu banyak kematian.

Ia memejamkan mata. Merasakan aura Etro semakin tajam mendekatinya.

Diletakkannya kristal terakhir, yang langsung meresap ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau akan kutemukan… Ibu."

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

"Noct…"

"Kita akan segera keluar. Bersabarlah."

Noctis masuk ke hall utama dan mencari pintu keluar alternatif, namun dilihatnya halaman istana telah terkepung. Berpuluh-puluh pasukan lawan menunggu pasukan Pulse di sana. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menang.

Diputuskannya untuk berhenti. Ia harus mencari cara agar Lightning selamat.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mendudukkan Lightning. Luka di perutnya cukup parah. Cambukan Vhrone pasti sangat mengerikan – sampai-sampai armornya pun rusak. Noctis langsung membongkar seisi tas yang diberikan Sir Trius.

Beruntung, di antaranya terselip obat hitam milik kerajaan.

Noctis melepas armor Lightning dan mengusapkan obat itu. Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang Lightning bahkan tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya bersandar dengan wajah pucat dan bibir mengering.

"Jangan cemas. Obat ini akan bekerja cepat." Noctis berdiri dan mengintip jendela lagi. "Kita akan menunggu. Pasti ada kesempatan untuk lari."

"Aku telah merepotkanmu, Noct…" bisik Lightning lemah. "Maafkan aku…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, tidak masalah."

"Kau harus lari… Aku hanya memperlambat jalanmu."

"Ucapan macam apa itu? Aku sudah datang susah payah dan apa yang kau katakana? Kau…"

"Maaf. Aku… tidak pernah pantas untukmu."

Mata Noctis berkaca-kaca, melihat tetes demi tetes air bercampur darah membasahi pipi Lightning. Ia menghampiri Lightning, berlutut dan memeluknya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu."

"Saat itu…" bisik Lightning. "Kau bos yang kejam. Tapi semua orang mengagumimu. Sekarang, memori itu begitu indah untuk diingat sekalipun tidak menyenangkan."

Lightning memeluk erat Noctis. "Aku ingin kembali ke saat-saat damai itu. Ketika aku lepas dari UltimaCorp – itu sungguh tidak terkira. Aku memperoleh kehidupan baru… dengan kawan-kawan baru. Kau, Laris dan yang lain… kalian sungguh baik kepadaku. Seandainya… aku bisa…"

"Kau bisa. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mati…"

"… Noct, aku sudah lelah."

Noctis terdiam menyaksikan mata Lightning terpejam. Terlihat begitu damai, seolah seluruh beban telah terlepas. Ia merangkul tangan Noctis yang kekar dan mendesah,

"Kehidupan itu… sesuatu yang indah."

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

Pasukan tiba di depan istana Pulse. Belum beberapa langkah, mereka langsung dihadang serangan pertama.

"Semua siap? Ayo kita lakukan demi Pulse," kata Sir Trius.

Dan akhirnya, peperangan dimulai. Perang yang akan diingat sepanjang sejarah Pulse. Namun bukan atas kekalahannya, melainkan atas kemenangan dan kejayaannya.

Sir Trius tiba di hadapan Sir Willinowski. Ia berbisik,

"Ka… kau…"

"Berakhirlah sampai di sini."

"Markus!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lar! Tembak saja!"

"Tid… tidak bisa! Peluruku tidak ada! Habis – di saat seperti ini!" teriak Laris. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Gery menyambar pistol Laris. "Pakai yang baru, bodoh!"

Serangan lawan semakin sengit. Halaman istana bak kapal pecah yang diselimuti ratusan mayat prajurit yang tewas – termasuk di dalamnya, warga sipil yang telah berjuang demi Pulse.

Wakka menoleh. "Sial. Pasukan kita…"

"Hadapi sampai selesai! Kita harus berjuang sampai akhir!" seru Snow. "Hei, suara apa itu…"

Samar-samar Snow mendengar suara pesawat melintas. Awalnya ia tidak yakin, namun tak lama kemudian ia melihat sebuah pesawat melintas di langit. Tidak, beberapa bahkan banyak pesawat.

"Siapa itu?" gumam Laris.

"Mereka baru datang sekarang! Hei, Sir Katzroy!" seru Lebreau.

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

Mereka telah bertarung di sana, mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk Pulse. Dan Noctis tidak bisa diam.

Diciumnya pipi Lightning. "Aku harus pergi."

"Noct…"

"Ingat, kau harus tetap berada di sini sampai aku kembali. Aku akan menghalau mereka. Setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu."

Sang pangeran bangkit dan menghunuskan pedangnya. Melangkah dengan gagah ke balkon istana. Begitu mengayunkan Somnus, angin tajam berhembus, menghancurkan balkon dalam sekejap.

Lightning tidak mau Noctis pergi. Namun ia tidak sanggup menyusulnya. Noctis menjauh dan menjauh, seakan akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"_Dia pergi…" bisik Lightning sedih. "Akankah aku melihatnya lagi?"_

"_Kau sudah lelah," bisik Etro. "Dan orang itu akan datang. Biar aku yang menghadapinya."_

Mata Lightning terbuka. Pandangan matanya yang samar perlahan jernih lagi. Ia terkejut melihat kemunculan seseorang dari lorong hall. Cid.

Penampakannya telah berubah. Gigi dan kukunya tajam seperti monster. Warna matanya berubah – yang satu berwarna hitam dan yang lain berwarna merah. Seragam kolonel yang biasa ia pakai telah robek, memperlihatkan badannya yang kuat dan besar bak manusia serigala. Badannya bersinar, sama bersinarnya dengan kekuatannya.

Lightning – untuk pertama kalinya – tampak ketakutan. Semakin dekat, Cid tampak semakin mengerikan – lebih seperti monster daripada manusia. Tangan Cid terangkat. Sebuah sinar biru muncul di atasnya.

"Kristal Agung sungguh menakjubkan. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan. _Segalanya_," kata Cid. "Tapi kau tahu, aku mirip seperti manusia. Tidak pernah puas selama apa yang kuinginkan _sesungguhnya _belum tercapai."

Cid berlutut dan berbisik, "Berikan dirimu kepadaku. Jadilah pendampingku untuk selamanya."

"Apa?"

"Aku punya uang. Aku punya kekuatan. Tapi aku belum punya seseorang untukku," bisik Cid. "Fang bodoh itu, akan kulepas dia. Ayo jadi pelayanku. Seisi dunia ini akan kuberikan kepadamu… HEARRRGH DIAMMM!"

Cid tersungkur. Lidahnya terjulur, tangannya meremas lehernya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian ia berteriak,

"Kau manusia fana, lupakan wanita itu dan cari ibuku!"

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk setia padamu! Kau hanya menumpang, pergi!"

"Kau gila, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Lightning mengerti sekarang. Cid berdebat sengit dengan "sesuatu" yang bersemayam dalam dirinya. Musuh besar Etro, Bunibvelze. Kemudian Cid berlutut lagi, merangkak mendekati Lightning.

"Sayang, kau hanya perlu memberitahu kami sedikit! Muin, kau tentu kenal dengannya…"

"Cukup beritahukan di mana dia…"

Lightning menjawab tegas. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bertanya kepada Etro," bisik Cid. "Etro… Etro! Keluar kau, Pengecut! Akan kupenjara kau untuk selamanya!"

Lightning terkejut saat Cid mencekik lehernya. Dari tangannya muncul sinar biru yang langsung membuat napas Lightning tercekat. Kekuatan kristal meresap ke tubuh Cid dan membuatnya semakin kuat. Teriak Cid dengan serak,

"Keluar kau, Etro! Hadapi aku!"

Segumpal asap merah keluar saat Cid menarik tangannya dari Lightning. Cid tersenyum penuh kemenangan – asap itu membentuk sesosok wanita, dewi kematian yang dipuja dalam mitologi Pulse – Etro.

"Kau di sini."

Cid mengeluarkan sinar biru lagi dari tangannya, menerjang Etro yang terus melayang menghindar darinya. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi, kekuatan Cid seolah tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Semua kristal telah meresap ke tubuhku! Aku punya segalanya, jadi cepat atau lambat, kau akan mati!"

Etro tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau merasa menang begitu, bodoh?"

"Karena yang terakhir ada di tanganku."

Cid menoleh.

Lightning bangkit dengan susah payah. Dalam genggamannya, ada sebuah kristal merah mawar. Kristal pernikahan.

"Tanpa kristal terakhir, tidak ada lagi gunanya."

Lightning berhasil membuat Cid terpojok.

Pria itu gemetar. Sejenak ia terdiam lemas. Namun kemudian, ia bangkit lagi.

"Berikan padaku, tolong. Tolong, kumohon."

Nadanya sungguh memelas saat meminta kristal itu. Lightning mundur dan mundur lagi.

Kemudian ia melemparkan kristal itu. Cid terbelalak senang, dan langsung melesat meraihnya. Namun ia kurang cepat. Dalam sedetik, pedang baja putih menghantam kristal itu, menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping.

Cid terdiam.

_Hari itu, sesuatu yang besar terjadi di Pulse. Awan mendung tersibak, digantikan dengan awan kemerahan dan sinar matahari memerah dari ufuk timur._

_Etro mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Menarik Bunibvelze, menyeretnya ke dalam "penjara jiwa" dalam tubuh Cid yang sudah meninggal. Ia ikut bersama Bunibvelze. Menuju kematian para dewa-dewi. Namun bagi Etro, tidak perlu ada kematian, sebab dia sendiri adalah dewa kematian…_

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

Noctis segera kembali ke hall. Tempat itu sudah berantakan. Di luar dugaan, ia menemukan mayat Cid terkapar di lantai dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Ia menoleh kesana kemari dengan panik.

"Lightning!"

Ia menemukannya. Gadis itu ikut terkapar di lantai tidak jauh dari Cid. Pria itu tampak sangat mengerikan – seperti monster yang hangus terbakat.

Cepat-cepat Noctis menghampiri Lightning. Merangkul dan menciumnya.

"Sudah selesai. Kita menang, Light."

Noctis teringat perkataan ayahnya sejak dulu. Bahwa kekuatan Somnus dan kekuatan keluarga Caelum pun tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatan rakyat. Karena itu, seorang raja tidak akan bisa lepas dari rakyatnya. Tekad dan semangat mereka mengalahkan segalanya.

Dan benar, pasukan Sazh datang menolong mereka bersama pasukan dari distrik lain. Kekuatan rakyat Pulse begitu besar – Noctis pun bahkan tidak akan bisa menandinginya. Ya, dengan rakyat, sebuah kerajaan akan kuat.

Noctis berbisik lagi, "Light…"

Perlahan mata Lightning terbuka. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik, "Semua selesai, syukurlah…"

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu… jadi sudahlah…"

Noctis berciuman dengan Lightning, namun tiba-tiba ia terbatuk. Darah bercampur cairan biru keluar dari mulutnya.

"Light? Lightning? Apa ini…?"

"Kehidupan berakhir setelah kematian." Lightning terbatuk lagi. "Tapi cinta, abadi seperti sejarah hidup manusia."

Noctis mulai menangis. "Jangan berkata begitu…"

"Noct, kau orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun," bisik Lightning. "Lihat dirimu. Kau akan menjadi raja. Ini saatnya kau memulainya… kuharap, kau akan menjadi raja yang baik untuk rakyat kita."

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi, kau bohong! Ini karena Rufus – orang sial itu…!"

"Aku… ingin menepatinya… seandainya aku sanggup," bisik Lightning. "Noct, maafkan Rufus… dan orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu. Jadilah orang yang baik untuk kerajaan."

Noctis menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisannya. Lalu Lightning menarik Noctis ke dalam pelukannya.

"Temani aku di sini, kumohon. Ini sungguh melelahkan."

**~"~"~"~"~**

"Hey, mana Noctis?"

Laris dan Stella segera memasuki istana. Menghampiri Gery, yang berdiri kaku di gerbang hall menyaksikan sesuatu. Laris langsung menyerbunya,

"Hey Bro, ada apa? Mengapa mereka seperti itu?" tanya Laris.

"Terlambat," jawab Gery singkat. "Dia telah pergi."

"Pergi? Siapa yang pergi? Ke mana…" Kemudian mata Laris melebar. "Tunggu… itu tidak mungkin…"

Stella menggeleng tidak percaya dan cepat-cepat menghampiri mereka. Ia berlutut memerhatikan Noctis. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu ia beralih kepada Lightning. Gadis itu tersenyum – namun bukan senyum senang, melainkan senyum damai. Stella meraba urat nadi dan lehernya.

"Mustahil," bisik Stella dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Noctis, dia…"

"Dia tidur," jawab Noctis. "Jadi diamlah."

Markus menggeleng. "Bagaimana mungkin dia mati…"

"Kubilang diam!" teriak Noctis histeris. "Tidak! Dia tidak mati! Dia hanya tertidur!"

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

"Pada akhirnya begini…" bisik Fang.

Petugas medis mencabut semua infus dari tubuh Rygdea. Membiarkan pria itu terbaring kaku di antara puluhan prajurit yang menyaksikannya. Fang berlutut di sampingnya.

"Pada akhirnya begini…"

"Fang, kau harus tabah," bisik Vanille.

"Kau bodoh, kau pergi begitu saja!" teriak Fang. "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini kepadaku… Kenapa…?"

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

_**My life ends with you.**_


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

_Mataku terbuka perlahan._

_Aku tidak tahu berada di mana. Segalanya putih, tidak ada apapun selain kelopak mawar yang beterbangan bak diterpa angin musim gugur. Kupandangi tanganku, armorku, kulitku – tidak ada luka, tidak ada rasa sakit seperti yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi. Masihkah aku hidup, atau ini dunia baru yang akan kuhuni?_

_Kemudian, aku melihat Etro di sana. Berdiri di hadapan sesuatu yang hitam seperti labirin kegelapan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Jiwa Bunibvelze keluar dan telah tersegel. Namun, semua masih bisa terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," kata Etro. "Itu jalan terakhirku. Untuk menjaga dunia."_

"_Ke mana kau akan pergi?"_

"_Ke suatu tempat…" Etro menoleh, "dimensi yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Tapi jangan cemas,kalian selalu dilindungi. Jadi nikmatilah hidup barumu, Sayang."_

"_Tsk." Aku tersenyum. Yeah. Semua baru saja dimulai._

_Etro berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, menuju labirin kegelapan yang misterius itu – sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku. Dia telah pergi._

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

Setelah Golden District kembali ke tangan Pulse, semua fasilitas penting seperti rumah sakit dan prasarana telekomunikasi mulai dipulihkan. Namun sebagian besar pemukiman penduduk hancur, sehingga mereka harus menumpang tidur di rumah sakit beserta gedung-gedung yang masih layak tinggal. Termasuk Serah dan teman-temannya.

Pagi ini (sekitar pukul 4), Serah kembali menuju rumah sakit bersama Lebreau. Sudah nyaris satu bulan sang kakak terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Baik dokter maupun tim medis tidak bisa berbuat apapun – karena kondisi Lightning memang tidak jelas. Mungkin ia akan sadar dan bertahan, namun tidak ada yang menjamin ia tidak akan mati dalam tidurnya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Serah hanyalah berdoa, dan berharap.

Lebreau membuka pintu kamar 021. Namun bukannya masuk, ia malah tampak kebingungan.

"Leb, ada apa?" Serah melongok ke dalam. Ia terperanjat, bibirnya bergetar.

Ranjang dan meja berantakan. Infus tercecer ke mana-mana.

**~"~"~"~"~**

_Hari itu, aku mengira kau akan pergi untuk selamanya._

_Aku memelukmu dan menganggap semua itu hanya lelucon. Kau pernah bilang tidak akan mati – kau bahkan berjanji. Tapi kau berbohong. Kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan._

_Lalu kudengar seruan mereka._

"Hey, lihat…"

"A… apa itu?"

Noctis menangkup pipi Lightning. Sesuatu muncul dari tubuhnya – seperti lingkaran bayangan berwarna keemasan dengan lambang-lambang dan tulisan kuno yang aneh. Terdengar suara gemuruh kecil saat bayangan itu bersinar semakin terang. Bayangan itu perlahan mengecil dan masuk ke tubuh Lightning.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Noctis terkejut.

"Lightning…!"

Namun ia tidak bereaksi. Iris matanya memutih dan tatapannya kosong. Kemudian Lebreau mengecek jantungnya.

"… berdetak. Jantungnya berdetak, segera panggil tim medis!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Itu mustahil!"

_Kupikir aku lebih baik melepasmu, namun keajaiban itu terjadi. Seperti yang terjadi padamu tujuh tahun yang lalu… saat seharusnya kau sudah mati._

_Tetapi kau masih tertidur nyenyak. Untuk apa tidur itu? Untuk bangun keesokan hari, dengan awal yang baru… atau hanya untuk pergi?_

**~"~"~"~"~**

Satu jam lamanya Noctis berlutut di hadapan Api Suci. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"_Peluangnya 1:1, Yang Mulia. Untuk selanjutnya, kami tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa…"_

Kalimat itu terngiang begitu jelas sampai dada Noctis terasa sakit. Harapannya terkikis saat mendengar kalimat itu dari tim medis. Belum lagi saat melihat ekspresi Serah, Hope serta yang lain. Seolah menyaksikan lemparan koin, mereka tidak bisa menentukan apakah yang muncul angka atau gambar. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah, menyaksikan Lightning terbaring lemah dan semakin kurus setiap harinya.

Tapi Noctis masih teguh, percaya bahwa Light akan pulih dan kembali lagi seperti semula. _Bukan karena aku tidak siap untuk melepasmu…_

Konsentrasi Noctis buyar begitu ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu – atau lebih mungkin, seseorang – melangkah memasuki kuil. Auranya lemah, namun sangat familiar. Di saat seperti ini… siapa?

Noctis baru saja bersiap mengeluarkan pisau saat terdengar sebuah bisikan lemah.

"Noctis…"

Noctis menoleh.

Seorang gadis berambut pink masuk dengan langkah terseret-seret, sembari memegangi bahunya dan terus membisikkan nama Noctis. Menyadari siapa dia, pisau di tangan Noctis terjatuh.

"Lightning…" bisiknya. _Kaukah itu?_

"Noct…"

Napas Noctis terdesak. Ia diam terpana saking terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Lightning terjatuh. Teriakan Noctis menggema.

"Stop! Berhenti, jangan bergerak!"

Secepat kilat Noctis berlari menyusulnya. Gadis itu masih tampak sakit. Wajahnya pucat, sementara keringat dingin membasahi piyama kuning yang ia pakai. Ia menatap Noctis beberapa lama dengan matanya yang seputih es. Lalu mata itu berangsur-angsur membiru.

Perlahan Lightning tersenyum. "Senang… melihatmu…"

"Mustahil… ini sungguh kau." Noctis menepuk pipi gadis itu. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mana yang sakit? Lukamu, tubuhmu?"

"… aku baik-baik saja," bisiknya.

"Apanya yang baik, lihat dirimu! Bagaimana kau bisa di sini, mengapa kau…"

"Nyatanya, sekarang aku sudah di sini… Jadi aku baik-baik saja," bisik Lightning. "Kudengar, kau ke kuil… jadi aku langsung datang. Aku hanya ingin… melihat_mu_…"

Ucapan Light terputus. Noctis memeluknya, merangkulkan kedua tangan dengan amat sangat erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Lightning memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Menikmati kehangatan yang ia inginkan, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

"Bukan mimpi," bisik Noctis gemetar. "Kau telah sadar. Ya."

"Noct…"

"Koma selama satu bulan – kau pikir ini drama di TV? … Kau membuatku gila."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu… semua orang mengira kau akan mati. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… jika kau benar-benar pergi."

Noctis melepas pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menggendong Lightning, lalu berjalan keluar dari kuil untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Lightning hanya bersandar di dada Noctis seraya memejamkan mata. Ia tampak lelah.

_Bukan karena aku tidak siap melepasmu. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa melepasmu._

_Kau sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dibanding hidupku sendiri._

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

Beberapa hari kemudian, digelar pemakaman massal untuk korban-korban perang. Taburan bunga bakung memenuhi Pemakaman Umum. Ratusan bahkan ribuan warga datang melayat, baik untuk keluarga maupun korban-korban lainnya.

Fang berlutut di hadapan makam Rygdea, ditemani Vanille serta kawan-kawannya yang lain. Sesungguhnya, Fang masih tidak percaya dengan kepergian Rygdea. Ia merasa ini terlalu cepat, ini tidak adil baginya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu," bisik Alex, lalu mengajak kawan-kawannya meninggalkan Fang. Ia menunduk, menatap bunga-bunga bakung yang memenuhi makam Rygdea.

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas tahun menghampiri Fang. Ditawarkannya sehelai sapu tangan.

"Mungkin bisa membantu, Madam."

Fang mengambilnya. Menatap pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut, lalu seorang bocah kecil di sampingnya yang juga memiliki warna rambut serupa. Bocah itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Ed."

"A… aku tidak menangis…"

"Kulihat kau menangis," kata Fang, menyeka pipi bocah itu.

"Madam juga menangis… Ayah Madam juga meninggal ya?"

Fang menepuk kedua bahunya. "Ayahmu meninggal?"

"Ya. Tapi Kak Jo bilang aku harus kuat. Ayah akan sedih melihatku seperti ini," kata Edward. "Madam juga jangan menangis ya…"

Fang terdiam melihat ketabahan bocah itu. Lalu ia bertanya, "Mana ibumu?"

"Ibu kami sudah lama meninggal. Kami tidak punya kerabat lagi," jawab Jo. "Tapi kami harus kuat dan bertahan. Hidup tidak sampai di sini."

Kedua bocah tersebut diam, menyaksikan air mata kembali membasahi pipi Fang. Ia tertunduk dan menyesali kebodohan dirinya. Ia kuat secara fisik, tapi kenapa mentalnya tidak bisa sekuat kedua bocah itu? Lagipula, Rygdea tentu tidak akan tenang melihat keadaan Fang seperti itu.

"Terima kasih."

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana kakakku pergi…"

"Kita akan menemukannya," sahut Noctis. Melihat kesungguhan Noctis, Stella tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Untuk memulihkan keadaan kerajaan, Szeon memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tenabrae sesegera mungkin. Namun, Rufus tidak ikut bersamanya. Ia hilang begitu saja dan tidak pernah muncul lagi sejak hari kemenangan Pulse.

Stella benar-benar sedih. Mungkin Rufus pergi untuk menenangkan diri setelah apa yang diperbuatnya terhadap Lightning. Namun entah mengapa, Stella punya firasat berbeda kali ini.

"Kau menyayanginya?"

Stella menunduk, tidak memberi jawaban. Samar-samar Noctis mendengar desahan beserta isak tangisnya. Kali ini, tangis yang sesungguhnya.

"Maafkan aku… Ini sangat memalukan," bisik Stella pilu. "Aku hanya cemas tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Dia tangguh dalam menghadapi banyak masalah. Tapi kali ini, rasanya berbeda… Aku hanya… hanya… hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Bagaimanapun setelah apa yang diperbuat Rufus, masih ada keluarga yang mencintai dan menunggu kepulangannya. Masih ada kerajaan yang harus ia jaga.

"Rufus bukan orang seperti itu. Dia akan kembali," tegas Noctis.

"Ya… dia pasti akan kembali."

Noctis baru akan pergi saat Stella mencegatnya. Seolah begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Namun ia takut.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya, bukan begitu?" bisiknya pelan. "Hanya… selamat untuk pernikahan kalian. Tapi, kau bisa menjawabku kan? Seandainya…"

Ia menyentuh punggung Noctis. "Seandainya kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, apa kau bisa memberi kesempatan untukku?"

Noctis menghela napas.

"Tapi tidak pernah ada kata 'seandainya'," jawab Noctis. "Maafkan aku."

"Begitu… Aku mengerti."

**~"~"~"~"~**

"Apa mau kalian sekarang? Lepaskan."

"Sesekali kau cukup ikuti perkataan kami, Sir," rengek Maqui. Ditariknya Sir Trius bersama Juan ke suatu sudut gedung yang sepi. Noctis, Lightning dan yang lain tengah menunggu di sana – dengan kue tart berangka 50 dan sejumlah masakan spesial.

Sir Trius langsung disambut dengan lagu selamat ulangtahun. Mulutnya ternganga saking kaget. Ia bahkan baru ingat kalau hari itu hari ulangtahunnya. Selesai bernyanyi, Noctis menyodorkan kue tart ke hadapan Sir Trius.

"Kalian, anak muda yang keterlaluan…"

"Sir, Sir! Tiup dulu lilinnya, cepat…!"

Sir Trius menyeringai pasrah, sebelum kemudian meniup api lilinnya sampai padam. Tepuk tangan disertai setumpuk hadiah menyerbunya.

"Minggir! Singkirkan semua!"

"Sir, terima kasih untuk semua," kata Snow. "Aku Snow Villiers, mewakili segenap kru Tim Nora mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun. Semoga panjang umur dan kau semakin sukses. Umurmu sudah setengah abad, tapi sejujurnya Sir kau masih seperti umur 30…"

"Heem, terima kasih. Kau tampak seperti umur 25." (NB: Snow baru umur 21)

"Aku lagi, Sir." Noctis tersenyum. "Anda orang yang kuhormati sejak dulu. Lightning telah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu, jadi aku tahu…"

"Kalian menggosipkanku?"

Lightning mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kalian sudah berani sekarang."

"Seperti Anda, semua orang mencari alasan untuk hidup. Mencari jalan yang seharusnya mereka tempuh untuk menemukan jati diri mereka," jelas Noctis. "Aku juga seperti itu. Cukup lama aku berpikir… Akhirnya aku memutuskan, aku juga ingin menemukan hidupku yang sesungguhnya. Tidak lagi sebagai raja – namun sebagai seseorang yang bisa mengabdi bersama teman-temanku untuk kerajaan."

Sir Trius terperanjat – langsung mengerti maksud Noctis.

"Aku tahu Anda akan memarahiku soal ini, tapi setidaknya aku coba memberi penjelasan. Keluargaku turun temurun menjadi pemimpin semata untuk menjaga Kristal Agung, namun sekarang kristal-kristal itu sudah tidak ada. Mereka kembali ke alam, ke tempat mereka seharusnya tersimpan," jelas Noctis. "Sebagai penerus terakhir klan Caelum, seharusnya aku menjadi raja untuk menjaga Pulse. Tapi menurutku, ada orang yang lebih pantas menjadi raja."

"Kau gila," bisik Sir Trius; namun ia dicegat Snow dan Wakka begitu coba menghindar.

"Sir, Anda orang yang kami hormati. Pengalaman dan pengabdian kami untuk kerajaan tidak akan sebanding denganmu," tambah Lightning. "Kami dan para tetua, semua sepakat untuk memilihmu."

"Ini tanpa persetujuanku, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Keputusan akhir ada di tanganku, Sir," kata Noctis. "Karena aku percaya Anda adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk memimpin Pulse dan memimpin kami, 'anak muda zaman sekarang' ini."

"Dan kami tahu, Anda tidak boleh menolak. Pulse membutuhkan Anda."

Sir Trius terdiam. Seumur hidup ia selalu ingin memberikan kemakmuran untuk rakyat, namun tidak sekalipun terbayang dalam pikirannya akan menghadapi tantangan seperti ini. Masa depan sungguh sesuatu yang sulit ditebak.

"Ayo, Sir."

"Bos kami akan jadi raja, ayey!" Wakka bersorak girang bersama kawan-kawan yang lain. Melihat reaksi mereka, Sir Trius hanya bisa melepas kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih."

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

"Siapa namamu?"

"Selene."

Sir Freddo berlutut. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 6-7 tahun. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna abu-abu kehitaman, dihiasi pita warna merah muda yang senada dengan gaun merah muda yang ia pakai. Melihat tatapan polos dari matanya yang biru, Sir Freddo merendahkan nada bicara dan berbisik,

"Halo, Sayang. Sekali lagi kutanya, siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Um… Selene. Hanya Selene."

"Oh yeah, Selene… Kau punya mata yang indah."

Selene melotot, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sir Freddo.

"Kau anak yang berbakat. Kalau mau, kau bisa jadi prajuritku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu…"

"Selene?"

Pembicaraan mereka terputus. Tiba-tiba Lightning sudah ada di samping Selene, dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Sir Freddo.

Ia melihat _kegelapan_ di mata pria itu. Sesuatu yang dalam, berbahaya dan tidak bersahabat.

Light menggenggam tangan Selene. "Sudah Ibu bilang kau tidak boleh ke sini."

"Ini anakmu? Aku melihat bakat dalam dirinya."

"Terima kasih."

Sir Freddo bertatapan dengan Lightning. Aura yang tidak biasa, pikirnya. Baik Lightning maupun dia tampak tidak ramah satu sama lain.

"Kami pergi dulu."

Selene terus menatap pria itu meski sang ibu membawanya menjauh. Ia ikut merasakan sesuatu dari pria itu – sesuatu yang gelap, tapi justru sangat menarik.

_Jangan pernah sentuh anakku._

**~"~"~"~"~**

"Bu…"

"Nggh?"

"Ma… maafkan aku."

Lightning tersenyum. "Kau tidak berbuat salah."

"Apa itu berarti aku boleh jadi prajurit?"

"Tidak."

"Aahh, Ibu…"

Selene – nama lengkap Selene Lucis Caelum – orang akan dengan mudah menebak siapa orangtuanya. Ia punya rambut dan mata yang 'lain' seperti Noctis – namun kecantikan dan sifatnya persis Lightning semasa kecil. Ceria, manja, kadang manis kadang keras kepala, serta punya prinsip kuat. Melihat rengekan dan tingkahnya yang lucu justru mengingatkan Lightning pada masa kecilnya. Ia pasti juga seperti ini dulu.

Pintu pagar terbuka. Selene asyik bernyanyi ceria saat masuk, namun ibunya hanya bisa bersandar di pintu dengan ekspresi letih. Bulan-bulan ini semakin berat. Ya, berat dalam arti _sebenarnya._

Sreek. Seseorang menyambar pedangnya dari samping.

"Kembalikan, Fang."

"Sudah kupaksa Amodar supaya memberimu cuti setahun. Kau hamil tiga bulan, itu usia yang rawan. Noctis pasti tidak senang mendengarmu masih bekerja," tegur Fang. "Nah, pedang ini kusita. Tunggu saatnya kukembalikan."

Selene tampak semangat. "Boleh aku meminjamnya, Bibi?"

"Tidak."

"Heeh, kenapa sih semua orang memberiku jawaban 'tidak'? Aku kesal sekali."

"Lihat siapa di sana! Selene-ku yang cantik sudah pulang!"

"Paman Snow!"

Dalam sekejap gadis mungil itu melayang ke dalam gendongan raksasa pirang setinggi dua meter. Snow tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak mengindahkan ekspresi ngeri Lightning melihat anaknya 'dalam bahaya'.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan wajah kusut ibumu hari ini? Tampaknya ia ingin sekali memangsa Paman Snow! Grauw!"

Selene tertawa, tapi Lightning tersenyum sinis dan berbisik, "Cepat turunkan dia supaya aku bisa langsung membunuhmu."

Snow menelan ludah. "Lihat, lihat… ibunda tercinta tampaknya sedang tidak senang. Coba Paman tebak, pasti hari ini ada catatan kriminal – eh, maksudnya catatan sekolah, di mana Selene berkelahi dengan… siapa?"

"Sam," sambung Selene. "Tapi, dia yang mulai. Dia memukuli Terry lalu aku menyeretnya pergi, tapi tapi, dia bilang aku lemah; dia mengejekku 'si mata aneh'. Aku kesal sekali."

"Heeh, sudah Paman ingatkan kan, kalau temanmu nakal jangan ditiru, jangan diikuti dan jangan dibalas. Biarkan saja. Yang terpenting kita harus…?"

"Membela kebenaran, jadi anak baik, jadi prajurit yang hebat dan keren seperti Ibu."

"Tsk, banyak sekali pemujamu," komentar Fang.

Kalau boleh diumpamakan, Snow itu monster besar dan Selene itu monster besar versi kecilnya. Lightning tidak tahu kenapa mereka cocok dan mirip sekali. Mungkin karena Snow yang 'lengket' dan suka ribut selama ia hamil Selene, jadi Selene mewarisi tingkahnya.

"Ayah ada telepon tidak hari ini?"

Snow mengangguk. "Hmm, yeah, dia titip salam untukmu. Ada salam juga dari Paman Laris, Paman Markus, Paman Gery –"

"Mana salam buat Ibu? Masa Ayah melupakan Ibu sih, laki-laki memang payah."

"Huk!" Lightning menyambar gelasnya. Wakka dan yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Satu sifat yang tidak diwarisi Selene dari siapapun – blak-blakan.

"Oh, oh astaga… anak ini luar biasa," gumam Wakka. "Jangan-jangan dia wanita dewasa yang menyamar sebagai anak kecil?"

"Harus umur berapa biar bisa dewasa, Paman? Aku mau cepat dewasa dan menikah dengan Kakak Hope."

Trang! Sekarang giliran Hope yang tersedak. Tawa seisi ruangan itu semakin menjadi.

"Besok kau akan genap berumur 7 tahun, Sayang. Punya keinginan?" tanya Serah.

"Banyak sekali. Aku ingin punya pedang supaya bisa cepat jadi prajurit. Aku ingin mengundang teman-teman di panti asuhan Bibi Fang. Aku ingin Ayah dan Tiga Paman Keren juga datang."

**~"~"~"~"~**

"Ciap ciap ciap!"

"Aaargh! Enyahlah, ayam… hatchiii!"

"Perlakukan Choco dengan baik, Lar. Itu akan kita hadiahkan untuk Selene, kau pikir mendapat chocobo itu mudah apa?" tegur Gery. "Satu lagi, dia chocobo, bukan ayam."

"Kurasa chocobo masih punya hubungan genetik dengan ayam."

"Diam, Mark. Astaga, bokongku sakit… Wohooo!"

Orang-orang di pantai terkejut melihat kedatangan sebuah airship liar. Airship itu mendarat sembarangan, lalu garasinya terbuka. Laris terbatuk-batuk saat keluar.

"Tidak boleh parkir di sini, Paman."

"Ahh maaf, bukan aku yang mengemudi…"

Laris terperanjat. Ia kenal dengan suara cekikikan itu.

"Happy birthday, Selene…!"

Selene melayang ke bahu Gery dan Markus seperti _teddy bear_. Ia tertawa senang – tiga paman yang sangat diidolakannya sudah datang. Gery, Paman Keren Satu; Markus, Paman Keren Dua; dan Laris, Paman Keren Tiga. Ketiga pria itu selalu bertingkah seperti bayi raksasa di hadapan Selene.

"Paman sudah lama tidak datang."

"Haah, maaf, Selene rindu ya dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja rindu."

"Kau rindu denganku?"

Selene turun dari gendongan mereka. Menghampiri Noctis, yang duduk di airship dengan senyum menawan. Mata Selene berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah… sudah pulang ya…"

_Sangat mirip dengannya_, pikir Noctis. Tidak disangka, Selene akan tumbuh semirip sang ibu.

Noctis menggendong putrinya, mencium dan mengelus pipinya untuk melepas kerinduan. "Kau tumbuh sangat besar."

"Ibu juga tumbuh besar – perutnya saja sih. Katanya ada adik untukku di dalam."

"Dia minta adik laki-laki," ujar Lightning sembari menghampiri Noctis. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

**~"~"~"~"~**

Pesta ulangtahun Selene berlangsung meriah. Selain mendapat hadiah, banyak teman-temannya dari panti asuhan yang ikut hadir. Acara _barbeque_ dan api unggun di pantai semakin meriah dengan "keributan" yang dibuat Snow dan Tiga-Paman-Keren-nya.

"Ini Choco. Rawat dia dengan baik, ya?"

"Terima kasih, Paman!" Selene memeluk leher Choco dan coba untuk menungganginya. Sebelum itu, Noctis maju sembari membawa sebuah kotak.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Selene. Semoga kau suka ini."

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Noctis meninggalkan Selene sebelum kotak itu ia buka. Di dalamnya terselip selembar pesan.

_Selamat ulangtahun. Kau harus jadi prajurit yang hebat._

Selene memekik girang mendapati sebuah pedang dalam kotak itu. Pedang baja yang sangat indah – yang ditempa oleh pandai besi istana khusus untuknya.

Lightning duduk di balkon rumah. Flu membuatnya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, jadi ia hanya bisa menyaksikan kebahagiaan anaknya dari atas. Setidaknya gaun bulu itu cukup membuatnya hangat.

Noctis muncul dari belakang. "Sudah baikan?"

"Tidak juga. Mungkin aku akan ke dokter lagi besok," jawab Lightning.

Noctis menyeka hidungnya yang berair. Ia mendekat, kemudian mencium pipi Lightning berulang kali.

"Kau bisa tertular."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar kita berdua sama-sama sakit."

"Dasar tolol," komentar Lightning. Tapi ia tidak menolak juga saat Noctis merangkulnya dengan erat dan mengelus perutnya.

Terdengar suara desingan kembang api.

"Aku takut."

"Ng?"

"Ada sesuatu yang menunggu di luar sana," bisik Lightning. "Sesuatu yang berbahaya, yang sedang menunggu Selene dan kita semua."

"Kau bilang _dia _telah mati."

"Tapi semua masih bisa terjadi," ujar Lightning. "Aku takut Selene akan ia kuasai. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja dan mempengaruhinya. Aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada Selene."

"_Well,_ kalau begitu biarkan dia menghadapinya."

Lightning terperanjat. "Apa?"

"Sama denganmu. Sama denganku. Kita pernah menghadapi _dia_; kita berhasil walau orang pikir itu mustahil. Sebab kita lebih kuat dari apa yang kita pikirkan," kata Noctis. "Bila memang Selene – dan anak kita ini – harus menghadapinya, biarkan mereka maju. Itu jalan yang harus mereka hadapi."

"Kau benar." Lightning menengadah, menatap langit penuh bintang di atasnya. "Biar mereka mulai petualangan mereka sendiri."

**x="="="="="="="="=x**

**x="="="="="="="="=x**


End file.
